Marriage Simulation
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis nekat yang rela melakukan simulasi pernikahan dengan Sasuke hanya demi uang. Hubungan sah mereka sebagai suami istri disertai surat perjanjian yang berlaku sampai jangka waktu tertentu. Suatu ketika, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengubah kesepakatan. Sebab di antara mereka sudah tercipta pertalian darah yang melebihi kuatnya ikatan cinta. Jadi, simulasi berakhir.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

September. Bulan ini menggantikan musim panas dengan musim gugur. Dengan datangnya bulan ini, temperatur udara di Tokyo turun secara perlahan dan hujan kerap mengguyur ibu kota yang selalu sibuk ini. Daun yang menguning dan momiji semerah darah turut menghiasi datangnya musim ini. Angin musim gugur perlahan menyapa pepohonan yang merelakan daun-daunnya berguguran ke tanah. Sungguh keindahan tersendiri yang hanya bisa dijumpai di musim gugur.

Langit sudah berwarna gelap. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan sudah dinyalakan. Cahaya yang dihasilkannya menemani satu dua orang yang masih berlalu lalang di jalanan yang lengang. Di kawasan pemukiman ini, berdiri kokoh beberapa gedung yang hanya diisi oleh para pemuda-pemudi berstatus mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Mereka yang tinggal di sini adalah mereka yang ingin mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih terjangkau. Bukannya mereka tidak sanggup untuk membayar biaya sewa apartemen, hanya saja tempat ini dekat dengan tempat belajar mereka. Ini adalah asrama Todai yang hanya ditujukan kepada para pelajar Universitas Tokyo. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tinggal di sini berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Yang terbanyak adalah mereka yang merantau dari luar kota dan luar negeri.

Semakin petang terasa semakin dingin, padahal ini baru awal musim gugur. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, paling nyaman jika membenamkan diri di selimut yang hangat. Tapi dinginnya malam tidak menghalangi seorang gadis berambut panjang untuk tetap membuka matanya. Di kamarnya yang masih terang, ia sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja kayu dengan tumpukan buku-buku bergambar tuts hitam dan putih. Sesekali ia menggerakkan sebuah alat tulis di tangan kanannya, di atas selembar kertas yang tidak bersih lagi. Sejauh ini goresannya hanya membentuk angka-angka. Ia berhenti dan memandangi apa yang dituliskannya. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya semula, karena alat tulisnya sudah dicampakkan di atas meja.

"Uang tabunganku akan habis hanya untuk bulan Oktober. Itu saja masih kurang 60.000 _yen_ lagi. Kalau tetap mempertahankan pekerjaan yang sekarang, kekurangannya akan menjadi 285.000 _yen_ untuk setiap bulannya. Itu lebih besar dari gaji kerja paruh waktuku selama dua bulan…" gumamnya dengan kedua tangan memegangi kertas yang berhiaskan coretannya. Kedua matanya seolah memandang tak percaya dengan banyaknya angka yang mengotori kertas yang semula putih bersih. Ia berharap ada kesalahan hitung atau kelebihan jumlah nol. Tapi, sudah berkali-kali ia menghitungnya dan hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak berubah. Akhirnya ia menyerah dengan ditandai hembusan napas panjangnya.

Ia beranjak dari kursi yang berbahan sama dengan mejanya. Langkah kakinya mendekati tempat tidur tunggal yang ada di pusat ruangan yang memang tidak luas. Mungkin istirahat akan membantu meringankan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, dan besok saat bangun akan bisa memikirkan cara untuk mengatasinya. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh di kasurnya yang berseprei biru muda. Dengan mata terpejam, tangan kanannya bergerak menekan saklar yang tidak jauh dari bantalnya. Ia benar-benar berharap agar besok menemukan pemecahan atas masalahnya.

.

.

.

Ruang makan yang luas dengan meja lebar dan beberapa pasang kursi mengelilinginya, tidak seimbang dengan jumlah manusia yang hanya menduduki tiga kursinya. Suasana sarapan yang selalu sepi, sudah terbiasa mereka rasakan. Tapi, ada saat yang mereka gunakan untuk memecah keheningan. Mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk berbincang setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Ini adalah cara mereka untuk mempertahankan keharmonisan hubungan di antara ketiganya. Bukankah komunikasi memang penting dalam hubungan apapun?

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin—" percakapan diawali oleh seorang pria yang duduk di salah satu ujung meja makan. Dilihat dari garis-garis yang menghiasi wajahnya, jelas tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa ia masih muda. Meskipun begitu, tidak bisa ditemukan warna lain di rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan _Ojiisama_ bicarakan," potong Sasuke, yang duduk di sebelah kanan orang yang ternyata adalah kakeknya.

"Kau tidak sopan, Sasuke-_kun_!" tegur wanita yang duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke. "Maaf, _Otousama_," lanjutnya dengan suara melembut dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto." Pria yang yang duduk di pusat meja itu, menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Mikoto. Selanjutnya, pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke yang memasang tampang dingin.

Sasuke tidak mau membalas tatapan kakeknya. Ia bahkan terlihat angkuh dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada dan punggung yang dijatuhkan pada sandaran kursi makannya.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau aku masih kuliah, _Okaan_. Tapi, _Ojiisama_ terus memaksaku—"

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu, Sasuke," sekarang giliran sang kakek yang memotong kalimat Sasuke. Gambaran seorang kakek yang tidak mau kalah dari cucunya. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir di bibirnya karena melihat Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

Sasuke yang merasa bukan tandingan kakeknya, meninggalkan ruang makan dengan bungkam. Ia mengalah tapi tidak pernah merasa kalah. Ia tahu kalau melawan kakeknya, ujung-ujungnya hanya bisa menimbulkan keributan. Daripada mendapatkan ceramah dari ibu dan kakeknya, sebaiknya menghindar sebelum telinganya panas.

"_Otousama_, Sasuke-_kun_ memang masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," bela Mikoto yang merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi berada di sekitar ruang makan.

"Terlalu muda? Satu semester lagi dia akan menyandang gelar sarjana," sebuah sanggahan atas pembelaan Mikoto.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan pernikahan?" tanya Mikoto yang memang terlihat belum mengerti dengan maksud ayahnya.

"Dia harus menikah sebelum meneruskan usahaku," ucap pria yang sudah bercucu itu, dengan penuh ketenangan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau pemuda jaman sekarang cenderung lupa menikah kalau sudah sibuk bekerja."

Banyak yang bilang bahwa kebanyakan pria di Jepang memang gila kerja dan terkadang belum berumah tangga di usianya yang sudah matang. Sepertinya kakek Sasuke menggunakan asumsi itu sebagai alasan untuk memaksa cucunya menikah sesegera mungkin. Tentunya ditambah dengan pengalaman pribadinya, yang memang menikah di usia berkepala tiga. Tapi, kemungkinan besar alasannya bukan hanya itu.

_Tinggal bertiga di rumah yang besar? Terlalu sepi._ Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh kakek Sasuke.

"Benar juga, tapi dia tidak mungkin mau dijodohkan…"

"Siapa bilang akan ada perjodohan? Aku akan menerima siapapun pilihannya."

Mikoto masih memandang tak percaya pada ayahnya. Muncul berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya. _Apa benar Otousama akan menerima siapa saja yang dipilih Sasuke-kun?_ Sepertinya ini adalah salah satu kalimat tanya yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus percaya padaku," lanjut pria tua yang masih terlihat enerjik itu. Ia seolah mengetahui tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh putri tunggalnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Mikoto juga tidak mau membantah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak terlalu dingin. Ada lima pemuda-pemudi bersepeda di jalurnya. Melihat mereka yang mengayuh dengan ceria dan dihujani daun-daun momiji yang digugurkan pohonnya, seperti menonton sebuah film yang bertemakan musim gugur. Suara khas dari daun-daun yang tergilas roda sepeda, menambah kesan bahwa yang seperti ini hanya dapat ditemukan di musim gugur. Sesekali mereka akan menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan senyum mengembang. Udara yang sejuk di musim gugur memang patut digemari oleh para pengembara udara.

Jalur sepeda memang sedikit lengang, jadi ada di antara mereka yang sesekali mendahului yang lainnya. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat, tidak mau tertinggal dari teman-temannya. Rambutnya yang tergerai dibiarkan diterbangkan angin, seolah ada kipas angin besar di depannya. Senyum terus saja terukir di bibirnya. Senyum adalah hal termudah yang bisa dilakukan dalam situasi apapun. Mungkin kalimat itu sedikit mirip dengan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan salah satu tokoh kartun yang sangat digemarinya. Seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi, setidaknya ia masih bisa menunjukkan senyumnya. Sungguh topeng yang sangat berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini.

Seringkali hidup diibaratkan roda yang berputar. Kadang di atas dan kadang di bawah. Memang benar adanya, kadang kita yang berada di puncak kejayaan bisa menjadi orang yang paling terpuruk. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kejadiannya juga bisa sebaliknya. Pastinya tidak ada yang bersedia terus-terusan dijungkir balikkan seperti roda yang diputar. Ketika roda berjalan, yang di dasar pun akan berusaha meraih puncak. Jika melihat pada kenyataan, kita yang sudah meraih puncak senantiasa ingin mempertahankan posisi kita. Harus diakui jika mempertahankan memang lebih sulit daripada meraih. Dan, untuk dasar atau puncak yang dimaksud, tentu akan menjadi hal yang relatif bagi setiap manusia.

"Kita berpisah di sini, ya!" teriak perempuan berambut coklat, yang mengayuh sepedanya berdampingan dengan perempuan berambut pirang. Mereka semakin menjauh dari tiga orang lainnya yang belum memasuki gerbang merah Universitas Tokyo, atau yang sering juga disebut Todai.

"Aku juga belok di sini," kata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dengan semangat.

"Seperti biasa Hinata, kita hanya akan berdua jika sudah memasuki gerbang," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam yang selalu terukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Kita balapan," ajak perempuan berambut panjang yang ternyata bernama Hinata. Belum sempat ada jawaban, ia sudah mengayuh kembali sepedanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mungkin karena mereka berangkat kepagian hari ini, sehingga jalan menuju fakultas mereka masih sepi. Laki-laki di belakangnya yang merasa tidak mau kalah, ikut mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Ternyata usaha laki-laki itu sia-sia, dan mereka sudah mencapai finalnya, yaitu tempat parkir sepeda di fakultas mereka. Fakultas Seni Todai.

"Kau kalah, Sai-kun." Hinata menunjukkan senyum puas pada Sai yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kau kan curang," ujar Sai setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya menjadi normal kembali. Hinata hanya membalas Sai dengan senyum tipis dan langsung memarkirkan sepedanya di area yang masih kosong. Sai memarkirkan sepedanya di samping sepeda _pink_ Hinata, selanjutnya mengikuti langkah Hinata yang mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan paruh waktumu dengan Kiba dan Temari?" tanya Sai yang sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya masih kurang untuk menutupi kebutuhanku bulan depan dan selanjutnya," jawab Hinata yang tidak lagi menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mau kubantu," sahut Sai.

"Kau boleh membantuku, tapi aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu." Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan mata yang tetap lurus ke depan.

"Apa kau mau membersihkan apartemen sepupuku? _Otousama_ bilang, sepupuku itu akan segera pindah ke sana," kata Sai tenang.

"Bukannya Apartemen Uchiha menggunakan jasa kebersihan _outsourcing_?" tanya Hinata yang tahu bahwa jaman sekarang lebih banyak kantor atau gedung yang menggunakan jasa dari para penyedia jasa dengan sistem _outsourcing_, yang sering juga disebut dengan sistem kontrak. Setahunya, itu adalah suatu sistem yang menguntungkan untuk para penggunanya, tetapi tidak untuk tenaga kontraknya yang memiliki ancaman penghentian pemakaian jasanya. Biasanya para pekerja di perusahaan atau buruh di pabrik tidak senang dengan sistem ini, bahkan ada yang menentangnya.

"Ya, sih…" gumam Sai. "Tapi, aku bisa bilang pada _Otousama_ kalau ada temanku yang membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Imbalannya tentu lebih besar dari pekerjaan paruh waktumu sebelumnya," imbuhnya panjang lebar, yang sebenarnya sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan ayahnya.

"Aku mau," ucap Hinata cepat dengan senyum mengembang. Ia tidak mau melewatkan peluang yang sudah diberikan kepadanya. _Setidaknya kebutuhan untuk bulan depan akan tertutupi. Untuk bulan selanjutnya akan kupikirkan nanti._ Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati.

"Nanti, kau bisa mengambil kunci kamarnya di ruangan _Otousama_," kata Sai yang ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sudah kembali menunjukkan wajah berserinya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor yang lengang. Saat ini memang sudah masuk jam makan siang, tentu saja kantin akan lebih ramai daripada kantor dosen. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata memasuki kantor dosen, apalagi bukan kantor dosen dari fakultasnya. Kata Sai, saat ini ayahnya masih ada di ruangannya. Karena itu, Hinata nekat mengambil kunci apartemen yang dikatakan Sai. Hinata berjalan dengan ragu-ragu dan sesekali menggenggam erat tas selempangnya. Seharusnya ia menunggu Sai yang masih ada di kelasnya, atau mungkin minta diambilkan oleh Sai. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, itu sepertinya kelakuan orang yang tidak tahu diri. Sudah ditolong seharusnya tidak terus-terusan merepotkan.

Hinata sebenarnya sudah pernah memasuki kawasan Fakultas Teknik Todai, karena Tenten dan Temari yang menjadi teman satu asramanya menempuh pendidikannya di sini. Tapi, ia belum pernah memasuki kantor dosennya. Tadi, waktu Hinata menanyakannya pada Temari, ia mendapatkan informasi kalau ruangan ayah Sai ada di lantai satu dan berada di koridor sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk. Sekarang Hinata sudah berjalan di koridor ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan sesekali ke kiri, membaca papan yang ditempelkan di masing-masing pintu yang ada di koridor tersebut.

_Uchiha Fugaku_

Hinata berhenti setelah menemukan sederetan huruf yang membentuk nama tersebut. Sebenarnya ada beberapa huruf lagi yang menurut Hinata adalah gelar dari orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Tapi, yang perlu Hinata ketahui hanyalah namanya saja. Ia yakin itu adalah nama ayah Sai dan nama dosen kedua temannya.

Sepertinya ayah Sai memang masih ada di dalam ruangannya, karena pintunya dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi diurungkannya karena mendengar ada yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam. Mungkin saja itu adalah pembicaraan sesama dosen atau antara dosen dan mahasiswanya. Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di deretan kursi yang ada di samping kiri pintu ruangan dosen yang dicarinya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau koridor ini seperti koridor rumah sakit saja, karena ada kursi tunggunya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan orang lain atau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi, tetap saja suara-suara yang ada di dalam ruangan terdengar samar karena pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Kau datang ke sini tentu saja ada alasan lain, selain menanyakan kabarku."

Hinata dapat mendengar suara berat khas bapak-bapak. Hinata menduga kalau orang yang memiliki suara ini adalah orang yang selalu tenang dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku minta kunci apartemenku."

Menurut Hinata, suara yang ini dimiliki oleh seseorang yang lebih muda dari yang sebelumnya. Harus diakui bahwa suara yang didengar Hinata kali ini merdu dan membuat Hinata ingin terus mendengarnya.

Hinata jadi menyimpulkan bahwa suara yang pertama didengarnya adalah suara orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Kalau tidak salah, Hinata mendengar yang seorang lagi menyebut kunci apartemen. _Apa dia sepupu Sai-kun?_ Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku kira kau akan sabar menungguku menyuruh sopirku, untuk mengantarkannya ke kampusmu."

"Aku tidak suka menunggu." Hinata yang mendengar suara ini lagi, berpendapat bahwa si pemilik suara tidak cocok jika harus menyanyi atau membaca puisi. Intonasinya datar dan tidak ada perubahan dari yang pertama kali didengarnya.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa mengambilnya di resepsionis, kenapa malah meminta langsung dariku?"

"Resepsionis di sana terlalu berisik."

"Ya sudah, ini." Hinata seolah tahu kalau saat ini kunci sudah berpindah tangan.

"Terima kasih, _Otousan_."

Hinata sudah terlanjur mendengar percakapan di dalam ruangan. Mau tidak mau ia tetap bisa mendengarnya. Perkiraan awal Hinata, yang ada di dalam ruangan adalah ayah dan sepupu Sai, yang kamarnya akan dibersihkannya. Tapi suara terakhir yang didengarnya, membuatnya sedikit bingung. Setahu Hinata, Sai hanya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sekarang menempuh pendidikan hukum di kampus yang sama.

_Yang di dalam tidak mungkin Sai-kun. Sepertinya juga bukan Itachi-senpai, karena suaranya tidak sama._ Hinata membatin. Ia bisa mengira begitu karena pernah mendengar Sai berbincang dengan Itachi, yang pada saat itu menghadiri pameran lukisan di Fakultas Seni. _Apa Sai-kun punya saudara lagi?_ Hinata masih bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawabnya sendiri.

Hinata yang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dikagetkan oleh suara pintu di sebelah kanannya yang dibuka. Hinata yang masih duduk, mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Celana _jeans_ gelap dan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak dengan perpaduan warna antara biru tua, hitam serta putih. Jelas itu bukan penampilan seorang dosen. Hinata memberanikan diri melihat wajah orang yang mengagetkannya. Ia memang bukan Itachi, tapi menurutnya ada kemiripan antara keduanya. Yang membedakan mereka adalah potongan rambut, dan yang ini terlihat lebih muda. Walaupun ini pertama kali Hinata melihatnya, ia dapat memastikan bahwa pemuda di depannya memiliki banyak _fangirls_, seperti Itachi atau Sai.

"Apa lihat-lihat," desis pemuda itu, masih dengan nada tenang dan datarnya. Mata hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

Hinata yang mengira bahwa si pemilik suara berbicara padanya, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Hinata membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan setelahnya tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Ma..maaf, aku hanya—"

"Menguping?" potong pemuda di depan Hinata dengan tarikan sudut bibirnya.

"Ti..tidak, aku hanya ingin menemui Fugaku-_sensei_," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Hinata dapat mendengar suara berat yang semakin mendekat sembari menimbulkan suara dari sepatunya.

"Tidak tahu." Sosok tinggi yang bernama Sasuke itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempatnya berdiri semula. Sepertinya menuju ke pintu yang akan membawanya keluar dari gedung ini.

Pada saat ini, Hinata sudah bisa kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela napas lega. Hinata sempat berpikir tidak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari gedung ini. _Dia itu menyeramkan. Aku tarik kata-kataku tentang fangirls._

"Kau mencariku?" kali ini suara berat kembali mengagetkan Hinata.

"I..iya, saya teman Sai-_kun_," jawab Hinata yang sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Sai sudah bilang kalau kau akan datang. Kau sudah bisa memulai pekerjaan hari ini dan ini kuncinya." Fugaku menyerahkan kunci kepada Hinata. Kunci yang sama persis dengan yang dipegang Sasuke saat keluar dari ruangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

"_Okaan_, aku tidur di Apartemen Uchiha," suara dengan nada tenang ini terdengar jauh di seberang.

"Kau mau menghindar dari kakekmu?" tanya wanita yang sedang menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga kanannya dengan menghadap televisi berlayar _flat_ yang terlihat gelap dan polos. Ia sekarang duduk di salah satu sofa hitam di ruang keluarga yang lantainya sepenuhnya terlapisi karpet abu-abu. Di ruangan ini, tembok putihnya dihiasi beberapa pigura besar yang di dalamnya memperlihatkan gambar tiga orang yang berbeda usia. Dua orang laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Di bawah salah satu pigura yang paling besar, terdapat perapian yang sepertinya tidak dinyalakan saat musim ini.

"Hn," jawaban singkat dari lawan bicaranya sebelum terdengar bunyi khas telepon ditutup.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Tanpa berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengembalikan gagang telepon ke meja di samping kanan sofanya.

"Sasuke, ya?" suara berat berasal dari ambang pintu.

Mikoto berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya kepada pemilik suara. "Benar, _Otousama_," jawabnya. Mikoto kembali duduk setelah memastikan bahwa ayahnya sudah menduduki sofa yang ada di seberangnya.

"Aku punya rencana dan kau harus membantuku."

Mikoto bingung dengan seringai aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah tenang ayahnya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Hinata memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir khusus sepeda yang ada di samping sebuah gedung yang sepertinya memiliki lebih dari dua puluh lantai. Pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak sama dengan pakaian kuliahnya. Sepertinya ia pulang ke asrama dulu sebelum ke sini. Ia mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru selutut dipadukan bolero _pink_ yang berlengan tanggung dengan dalaman putih. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang sepenuhnya, dengan poni lebat masih menutupi keningnya. Penampilannya terlihat biasa dengan sepatu kainnya yang tanpa hak.

Hinata sudah mulai memasuki Apartemen Uchiha. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat gantungan pada kunci yang ada di tangannya.

_2327_

"Kalau tidak salah, dua digit pertama menunjukkan lantai dan yang selanjutnya adalah nomor kamar," gumam Hinata yang sudah mulai memasuki lift. Tangan kanannya bergerak menekan tombol bercetakkan angka untuk lantai yang menjadi tujuannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut jika harus menuju lantai yang begitu tingginya dengan menggunakan lift.

_Bagaimana jika terjebak di dalam lift? Atau, bagaimana jika lift rusak dan harus naik turun tangga? Yang memilih lantai ini pasti tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu._ Hinata berpikir sambil membatin dalam hati, yang sebenarnya masih menyimpan kekhawatiran untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia harus terbiasa dengan ini. Karena mulai hari ini, Hinata yang akan membersihkan apartemen bernomor 27 di lantai 23, yang setahunya milik sepupu Sai.

Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia berpikir untuk menekan bel, karena mungkin penghuninya sudah ada di dalam. _Tapi kalau seperti itu, kenapa aku diberi kunci cadangannya?_ Itu yang menjadi perdebatan di otak Hinata. Karena tidak mau dianggap lancang, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak langsung membukanya.

Belum sempat tangannya memencet bel, tapi ia dapat merasakan pantatnya membentur lantai. Pundaknya juga nyeri karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya. Tanpa sadar, air bening mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kan. Jangan nangis."

Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan suara datar itu. Hinata mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengarahkan kedua matanya yang basah untuk melihat wajah si pemilik suara. Ternyata memang orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi siang di depan ruangan Uchiha Fugaku.

Sekarang Hinata baru sadar kalau masih terduduk karena jatuh saat ditabrak sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Rasanya ia masih belum sanggup untuk berdiri. Tulang ekornya masih sakit. Orang yang berdiri itu bahkan tidak mau hanya sekedar mengulurkan tangannya. Jangankan mengulurkan tangan, minta maaf pun tidak. Akhirnya dengan usahanya sendiri, Hinata berhasil bangkit. Tangan kanannya memegangi pundak kirinya yang memang masih nyeri karena terbentur badan yang tadi menabraknya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Sekarang Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah yang sebelumnya hanya terlihat datar. Kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini, maka dapat melihat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Ma..maaf Uchiha-_san_. Aku ke sini untuk membersihkan apartemenmu," kata Hinata _to the point_ seraya memberi jalan kepada salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Bersihkan saja," ucap si penghuni apartemen nomor 27 dengan tenangnya. Setelahnya, ia berlari menjauh dari koridor yang semula hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata.

Keadaan ini membuat Hinata tak mengerti. "Kenapa dia bisa tenang meninggalkan apartemennya kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata yang tidak mau ambil pusing, langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen dan ingin segera memulai pekerjaannya. Begitu memasukinya, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang diterangi lampu putih. Menurut Hinata, apartemen yang dimasukinya terlalu luas kalau hanya ditinggali seorang diri. Di tengah ruangan ada seperangkat sofa dan televisi. Dari tengah ruangan akan menemui dapur jika berjalan ke arah kiri, dan jika ke kanan akan menemui dua pintu yang sepertinya kamar tidur. Jika terus ke depan, akan menemui pintu kaca yang mengarah pada balkon.

Hinata langsung mengambil seperangkat alat pembersih yang diletakkan di ruangan kecil di samping dapur, sesuai petunjuk Sai. Hinata ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena ingin pulang sebelum petang. Saat membersihkan meja di depan sofa, Hinata menemukan benda yang tidak asing lagi. Kunci yang sama dengan yang ada di saku celananya.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan kunci apartemennya? Kalau begini, aku terpaksa menunggunya pulang," gumam Hinata yang diikuti helaan napas panjangnya.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang tinggal jauh dari orang tua, memang seharusnya bisa mengatur uang saku. Apalagi kalau masih menggantungkan diri sepenuhnya pada orang tua. Sepertinya penghematan dilakukan empat orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja sebuah kantin asrama, dengan makanan di hadapannya masing-masing. Mereka gemar makan di sana bukan hanya karena harganya yang terjangkau, tapi juga karena kebersihannya. Biasanya mereka selalu berlima, tapi tumben sekali makan malam kali ini hanya dilakukan berempat.

"Hinata kerja apa sih, Sai? Kok belum pulang jam segini?" seorang perempuan berambut pirang mengawali percakapan malam ini.

"Bersihin apartemen sepupuku," jawab Sai tenang dengan tangan yang masih bergerak menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa sampai malam? Apartemennya kotor banget, ya?" sahut laki-laki yang berambut coklat.

"Nggak juga," jawab Sai yang sekarang sudah menghentikan makannya sejenak. "Apa aku perlu menjemputnya?" lanjut Sai yang matanya bergerak melihat temannya satu per satu, seolah mencari jawaban dari ketiga temannya.

"Kayaknya perlu," jawaban dari perempuan berambut coklat mewakili kedua temannya, karena mereka berdua mengangguk setelahnya.

"Aku akan selesaikan makanku dulu," kata Sai yang kembali memfokuskan matanya pada makanan di hadapannya. Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan makannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia memutar kenop pintu, tidak terkunci. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi meninggalkannya terbuka dengan seorang _cleaning_ _service_ yang akan membersihkan kamarnya. Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Lampunya masih bersinar terang seperti saat ditinggalkannya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju sofa putih yang ada di tengah ruangan.

_Ternyata memang ketinggalan._ Sasuke melihat kunci apartemennya tergeletak di atas meja depan televisi. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, ia menyandarkan kepalanya sepenuhnya di bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata.

"Ternyata sudah pulang."

Sasuke yang mendengar suara lembut khas perempuan, segera membuka matanya dan melihat ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin kepada Hinata yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Kuncimu ketinggalan dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apartemenmu tanpa menguncinya," jawab Hinata yang sudah berwajah lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?" Sasuke kembali menengadah di bantalan sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya membersihkannya," Hinata sudah mulai santai saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Aku pulang sekarang," lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu apartemen.

"Kau sangat membutuhkan uang?" suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata seketika.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang sudah berhadapan dengan pintu.

"Aku bisa menaikkan kedudukanmu, kalau kau mau," lanjut Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata.

Hinata memang sangat membutuhkan uang saat ini. Waktu mendengar menaikkan kedudukan, yang terpikirkan Hinata adalah, bahwa gaji yang akan diterimanya juga meningkat. Sepertinya apapun pekerjaan itu akan diterimanya, asalkan mendapatkan imbalan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mau," seru Hinata antusias, seraya membalikkan badannya hingga membuatnya menemukan senyum tipis Sasuke yang untuk pertama kali dilihatnya. "Jadi apa?" tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan pekerjaan yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

"Istriku," jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa ekspresi, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

Sepertinya Hinata belum nyambung dengan jawaban Sasuke, karena ia diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jika diibaratkan internet, mungkin kecepatan _download_ hanya sekitar satu _kilobyte_ per sekon atau mungkin lebih lambat lagi. Kelihatan sekali kalau Sasuke mulai tidak sabar dengan Hinata yang belum juga memberikan respon.

Hinata kembali memfokuskan pikirannya dengan percakapan sebelumnya. Tentang pekerjaan yang akan diberikan Sasuke. Saat Hinata bertanya tentang pekerjaannya, Sasuke menjawab… istriku.

_Istriku. Istri? ISTRI? Maksudnya, menjadi istrinya?_ Sepertinya Hinata belum bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

"I..ISTRI?"

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Thanks to****:**

**Amuchan. Hinamori, SoraHinase, zephyphanda, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Norikonori-chan, cherrysakusasu, Hikari, Sanada, Ciaxx, Aidou Yuukihara, sambalpedasindofood (**maaf sebelumnya, kalau anda masih membaca fanfic saya, saya hanya akan mengatakan bahwa walaupun di translate, judul ini tidak sama dengan fanfic dari fandom sebelah yang anda maksud, milik saya artinya simulasi pernikahan, bukan pernikahan simulasi, karena menurut saya yang benar adalah simulasi pernikahan**), acchan lawliet, Illyasviel, Michle, Upe Jun, KatouChii, teichi, Youichi Hikari, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Chai Mol, yuryujav, kuraishi cha22dhen, zhezhiey love itachi, Uzumaki uchiha, lily poli, Merai Alixya Kudo, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, lollytha-chan**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu…**

**Masih mau review kan?**

**Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers…**

**Special thanks to****:**

**Miss Japanese **(yang memberikan informasi all about Japan, yang memberikan ide-ide, yang ikutan berbingung-bingung ria, yang masih saya mintai pendapat sebelum mempublish fanfic ini karena tiba-tiba bingung) *kayaknya saya memang selalu bingung*

**Master Min Mie **(yang membantu menentukan judul dan informasi berharga lainnya)

**Wonder Girls **(para ladies yang mau mendengar ocehan saya tentang fanfic geje ini)

.

.

.

**Masih banyak misteri di chapter awal ini… ***sok misterius*

**Apa masih layak dilanjutkan?**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Consequence

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

"I..ISTRI?" Hinata yang biasanya berbicara halus dan pelan, masih tidak percaya karena bisa mengeluarkan suara keras di depan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia memang tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata kaget _plus_ bingung karena secara tidak langsung dan dengan tiba-tiba diajak menikah alias dilamar.

"Duduklah. Pembicaraan ini akan lama," perintah Sasuke yang sudah memposisikan dirinya di sofa yang sebelumnya didudukinya.

Hinata yang semula sudah di depan pintu, dengan ragu-ragu kembali ke tengah ruangan dan menduduki sofa di seberang Sasuke. "Ke..kenapa aku?" tanya Hinata yang masih bingung ditambah takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Karena semua teman wanitaku tak ada yang semiskin dirimu," jawab Sasuke tenang, tanpa memedulikan bagaimana perasaan lawan bicaranya saat mendengarnya.

Hinata tidak berani membalas apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya. _Ternyata bukan hanya tatapannya yang tajam, lidahnya pun tak kalah tajamnya._ Hinata menggerutu dalam hati atas pernyataan Sasuke. Ia hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Selain untuk menahan kekesalannya, ternyata juga berguna untuk sedikit mengurangi kegugupannya. "A..ada alasan lain?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri, karena hanya duduk berhadapan dan mata saling menatap, sudah membuatnya berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran.

"Kau sudah tahu rahasiaku. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu lari."

"Maksudmu, tentang orang yang kau panggil ayah?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke tampak membulatkan matanya sejenak. "Ternyata kau bukan cewek bodoh."

Reaksi dari Sasuke membuat Hinata yakin akan ketepatan dari apa yang diprediksikannya. _Ternyata memang dirahasiakan, ya?_ Lagi-lagi Hinata membatin. Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Sai, bahwa Sasuke adalah sepupunya. "Kata Sai-_kun_, kau adalah sepupunya…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Cih! Sepupu, ya?" Sasuke tampak tidak senang mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Tapi, tadi siang aku mendengar kau memanggil pamanmu—"

"Kau memang benar-benar berbahaya. Aku akan memberikan uang tutup mulut, tapi kau juga harus membantuku."

"Maksudmu, pekerjaan yang tadi?"

"Tenang saja, hanya simulasi," jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Simulasi?"

"Hn."

"Maksudmu, sandiwara?"

"Semacam itu."

"Aku nggak mau," tolak Hinata akhirnya.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya dulu akan konsekuensi dari penolakan atau persetujuanmu." Sasuke menunjukkan tarikan di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Hinata sedikit was-was dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun, sosok yang duduk di depannya saat ini adalah majikannya yang baru, dan Hinata baru saja menolak apa yang diinginkan majikannya. Hinata merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

"Kau kupecat. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan diterima bekerja dimanapun setelah penolakanmu ini," ancam Sasuke, yang kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Hinata. Terdengar dari nada suaranya yang dalam dan bergetar menekan amarahnya, karena selama ini tidak ada yang menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Firasat Hinata ternyata terbukti benar. Memang hal ini yang ditakutkannya. Walaupun nantinya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang baru, gajinya tidak akan lebih banyak dari gaji sebagai _cleaning_ _service_ di apartemen Uchiha tersebut. Setahu Hinata, rata-rata gaji pekerjaan paruh waktu masih di bawah gaji yang ditawarkan Fugaku untuk membersihkan apartemen Sasuke. Hinata juga merasa telah mengecewakan Sai yang telah berbaik hati memintakan pekerjaan pada ayahnya. Tapi, yang paling ditakutkan Hinata adalah ancaman Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku yakin kalau kau akan datang lagi dan memohon padaku," lanjut Sasuke. Seringai yang muncul di wajah datar Sasuke, membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri dan semakin berkeringat dingin.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada getaran di saku celananya, membuatnya sedikit bisa bernapas lega. Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah Hinata, dapat melihat gerakan Hinata yang merogoh saku kanan celananya. Setelahnya, ponsel _flip_ putih yang imut ditempelkan di telinga kanannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_…"

Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang menyimak setelah mengucapkannya.

"Sudah, Sai-_kun_," kata Hinata tak lama kemudian.

Entah mengapa Sasuke belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Kau menjemputku?" Hinata yang terlihat terkejut, langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Mata hitam Sasuke masih mengikuti pergerakan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera turun," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, setelah melihat Hinata memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana.

"Aku benar-benar pulang sekarang," pamit Hinata yang sepertinya tidak memerlukan balasan, karena segera lari keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Hinata sebenarnya masih khawatir dengan ancaman Sasuke. Kalau ia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun, siapa yang akan memenuhi kebutuhannya?

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak memedulikan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, karena ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa yang didudukinya dan memejamkan mata setelahnya. "Kau akan menyesal," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Sai-_kun_, kenapa menjemputku?" tanya Hinata sambil berlari mendekati Sai yang berdiri di samping sepedanya.

"Semua khawatir," ucap Sai seraya menunjukkan senyumnya.

Hinata yang sudah di depan Sai, membungkuk memegangi kedua lututnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih belum beraturan.

"Kenapa pakai lari-lari, sih?" tanya Sai.

"Aku nggak mau membuatmu menunggu lama," jawab Hinata yang sudah kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sai lagi, yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Sai dan Hinata mengayuh sepedanya berdampingan. Hanya hening yang tercipta sampai ada yang memulai percakapan.

"Sai-_kun_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Apa?" Sai menoleh sekilas ke arah Hinata yang ada di samping kanannya, setelahnya pandangannya kembali mengarah ke depan.

"Tentang Uchiha…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini. "Ehm..maksudku…" lanjut Hinata sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat nama seseorang, tetapi ia sadar kalau mereka belum berkenalan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah, iya," jawab Hinata cepat, karena sepertinya ia sempat mendengar Fugaku mengatakannya. Hinata kembali fokus tentang apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Dia… sepupumu?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit ragu. Pandangannya sempat beralih kepada Sai sebelum kembali melihat jalanan.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sai tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Mungkin?" Hinata lebih sering membagi pandangannya ke dua arah, sebentar ke Sai dan sebentar lagi ke jalanan, begitu seterusnya. Hinata ingin segera menghentikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ya, karena Mikoto-_basan_, ibu Sasuke, adalah adik sepupu dari _Otousama_," Sai mengatakannya dengan tenang.

Hinata mengerem sepedanya seketika, membuat roda belakangnya sedikit terjungkit. Sai yang mendengar gesekan antara roda dan aspal, ikut menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih sedikit di belakangnya. Sai bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Hinata.

Hinata masih bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sekarang lebih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin segera ia temukan jawabannya.

_Ibu Sasuke-san adalah adik sepupu dari orang yang dipanggil ayah oleh Sasuke-san. Apa Fugaku-sensei benar-benar ayahnya? Kalau begitu, ayah Sasuke-san adalah kakak sepupu dari ibu Sasuke-san. Kalau seperti itu, bagaimana bisa? Tapi, kenapa Sai-kun menganggapnya sepupu? Ini lebih membuatku bingung._ Hinata mengerang frustasi dalam hati.

Hinata tidak bisa menggunakan rumus logika untuk menarik kesimpulan dari asumsi-asumsi yang ada. Hinata semakin tidak mengerti akan silsilah keluarga Uchiha, setelah mengetahui fakta baru dari Sai.

"Oi, Hinata, kenapa berhenti? Ayo!" ajak Sai akhirnya, yang kelihatannya sudah mulai bosan melihat Hinata yang hanya diam sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan sesekali memutar bola matanya.

"I..i..iya," Hinata akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata, dan sadar kalau baru saja membuat Sai menunggu hanya karena kebingungannya.

Sai mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, sambil menunggu Hinata kembali menyejajarkan posisi dengannya. Sepertinya Sai tidak mau peduli dengan reaksi yang baru ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Akhirnya, mereka berdua hanya bungkam setelah kembali bersepeda berdampingan. Tapi, banyak pertanyaan yang masih melayang-layang di otak Hinata.

.

.

.

Matahari masih malu untuk menunjukkan sinarnya. Tapi, Sasuke sudah berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak berniat menikmati matahari terbit atau hanya mencari vitamin untuk kulitnya. Itu bukan sifatnya. Sasuke terlihat sedang melekatkan ponsel hitam di telinga kanannya.

"_Okaan_, aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Sepertinya Sasuke yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu sedikit ragu setelah mendapat penolakan. Tapi, ia yakin bahwa tidak lama lagi Hinata akan kembali kepadanya, dan akan setuju dengan rencananya.

Karena keadaan apartemen Sasuke yang tenang, membuat suara dari seberang telepon terdengar samar-samar.

"Kau yakin?" suara perempuan yang lembut.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak mau _Ojiisama_ kembali anfal karena mendengar penolakanku lagi."

Terlihat raut penyesalan di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tenang. Sasuke kembali teringat pertengkarannya dengan kakeknya _via_ telepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sempat membentak kakeknya. Setelahnya, ia harus mendapati kakeknya terbaring ranjang di rumah sakit.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, ia sadar kalau harus segera mewujudkan kesanggupannya pada kakeknya, yaitu menikah. Sasuke yang sedang kalut, menemukan Hinata yang malang untuk dilibatkan dalam masalahnya. Perempuan yang menurutnya tidak akan banyak bicara dan yang jelas ia terlihat sedang membutuhkan uang. Beberapa orang rela mengorbankan apapun demi uang, bahkan harga dirinya. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke pada waktu itu.

Lebih dari hanya sekedar menikah, tujuan utama Sasuke adalah membuat kakeknya senang dan puas hanya dengan mengganti status lajang dengan status menikah. Urusan setelah menikah, akan dipikirkannya nanti. Tapi, rencana untuk mengganti status menikah dengan status duda sudah melintas di kepalanya.

"_Okaan_ dan _Ojiisama_ hanya perlu menunggu sampai aku membawanya ke rumah," lanjut Sasuke dengan tenang sebelum memencet tombol merah di ponselnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Hinata kembali mengelilingi komplek pertokoan dan swalayan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menerima pekerja paruh waktu. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa keadaan ini ada hubungannya dengan ancaman Sasuke. Tapi, ia membuang anggapan itu jauh-jauh karena menurutnya itu tidak mungkin.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah meneteskan air matanya kalau ia tidak memiliki daya tahan yang kuat. Sudah berhari-hari mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia semakin ingin menangis jika mengingat uang tabungannya segera habis, bahkan tidak dapat mencukupi kebutuhan bulan selanjutnya. Ia tidak mungkin kembali merepotkan Sai atau teman-teman lainnya. Ia tahu saat ini adalah akhir semester ganjil, semua bingung dengan ujian akhir semester.

Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Langkahnya semakin pasti menelusuri koridor-koridor yang sepenuhnya berwarna putih. Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang kemudian dimasukinya. Ia hanya dapat melihat isi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan hanya dapat mendengar alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terdengar lemah. Hinata berjalan mendekati pusat ruangan. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat sosok yang terbaring di ranjang putih.

Pertahanannya runtuh di sini. Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya setelah berdiri tepat di samping ranjang. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, antara kerinduan dan harapan.

"Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak menjenguk _Otousan_," ucap Hinata di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Tidak ada balasan dari orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Hinata sempat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isaknya. "Aku harap keputusan yang kuambil kali ini tidak akan mengecewakan _Otousan_…" Hinata masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… lagi," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang perhatiannya sedang difokuskan ke televisi di depannya, beralih ke suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi. Sasuke mematikan televisinya, dan langsung membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Masuk," perintahnya dengan senyum tipis saat melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke membiarkan tamunya mengekor padanya ke tengah ruangan. "Duduk," lanjutnya saat berada di depan sofa.

"Apa konsekuensinya?" kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan tamu Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya saat mendapati apa yang diperkirakannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia yakin Hinata datang untuk menyetujui rencananya.

"Kau dan aku harus tinggal bersama," ujar Sasuke tenang. Setelahnya, Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Dan ingat, kau harus jaga dua rahasia," lanjutnya.

Hinata sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk ini. Ia bahkan tidak lagi memedulikan akibat dari keputusannya. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah… uang.

Hinata juga tidak keberatan jika harus tinggal bersama Sasuke. Ia melihat ada dua kamar di apartemen Sasuke. Hinata mengerti dengan dua rahasia itu, tentang ayah Sasuke dan tentu saja tentang sandiwara yang akan diperankannya. Untuk rahasia, tentu Hinata dapat menjaga apa yang diucapkannya. Hinata pada dasarnya memang tidak banyak bicara kalau tidak ada gunanya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Sepertinya."

"Berapa yang akan kuterima?"

"Memangnya berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tunggu, aku hitung dulu." Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Karena tidak menemukan yang dicari, Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan tingkah anehnya. "Ada kertas dan pensil?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu pintu, yang sepertinya adalah kamar tidurnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas, pensil, dan sebuah laptop. Sasuke meletakkan kertas dan pensil di meja depan Hinata, sementara dirinya kembali menduduki sofanya semula dan mulai menghidupkan laptop di pangkuannya.

Hinata tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu di salah satu lembar kertas di atas meja. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, terlihat sedang menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Mereka saling diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, karena sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Namamu?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke memecah keheningan yang semula hanya terisi suara goresan pensil dan _keyboard_ yang disentuh jari-jari.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata tenang, dengan perhatian masih terpusat pada kertas dan pensil yang digenggamnya. _Dia bahkan baru menanyakan namaku. Ancamannya waktu itu pasti hanya omong kosong._ Entah mengapa Hinata menjadi sering menggerutu dalam hati jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat sempat berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu. _Hyuuga. Memangnya di kota ini ada berapa keluarga yang bermarga Hyuuga?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" lanjut Sasuke yang seolah menginterogasi Hinata.

"Tokyo," Hinata menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya semula.

Sasuke tampak memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Rumahmu," sepertinya Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tapi nadanya masih terdengar datar.

"Kediaman Hyuuga."

Hinata terlihat sudah menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk karena menggunakan meja untuk tumpuannya. Pensilnya sudah digeletakkan begitu saja di meja. Kedua tangannya memegang kertas yang sudah terisi coretannya. Hinata tampak mengoreksi apa yang sudah tergores di kertas yang dipegangnya. Setelah merasa cukup yakin, tangan kanannya menyerahkan kertasnya ke hadapan Sasuke yang masih menghadap layar laptopnya. Sasuke yang penglihatannya ke layar terhalangi kertas, mau tidak mau mengambil penghalang itu dan memeriksa isinya.

.

Kebutuhan pribadi/bulan:

Asrama = ¥ 25.000  
Biaya makan = ¥ 30.000  
Biaya transportasi dan parkir sepeda = ¥ 10.000  
Bahan belajar = ¥ 10.000

.

Kebutuhan keluarga/bulan:

Rekening air = ¥ 10.000  
Rekening gas = ¥ 10.000  
Rekening listrik = ¥ 10.000  
Rekening telepon = ¥ 5.000  
Langganan internet = ¥ 5.000  
Asuransi dan biaya kesehatan = ¥ 10.000  
Lain-lain = ¥ 30.000

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Katakan saja berapa yang kau butuhkan." Sasuke yang semula tampak kesal sudah bisa mengembalikan wajah tenangnya.

Hinata mengambil kertasnya kembali dari tangan Sasuke dan mulai mencorat-coretnya lagi. "Kalau kuhitung semua, 75.000 _yen_ ditambah 80.000 _yen_, jadinya yang kubutuhkan adalah 155.000 _yen_ per bulan."

"Hanya segitu?" Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Tunggu. Untuk membantu _Niisan_ di luar negeri 1.500.000 _yen_ per semester, jadi ada tambahan 250.000 _yen_ per bulan. Kalau di total menjadi sekitar 405.000 _yen_ per bulannya."

"Kau mau memerasku?"

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena _Niisan_ mendapatkan beasiswa di sana. Kalau tidak, aku akan meminta 5.000.000 _yen_ lagi. Aku juga dapat beasiswa, jadi—"

"Cukup. Aku mengerti," potong Sasuke. Setelahnya, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar laptop. Jari-jarinya kembali menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Hinata hanya diam dengan rasa penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Baca ini," perintah datar Sasuke, seraya meletakkan laptopnya di meja, dan memutarnya agar layarnya menghadap Hinata.

.

**SURAT PERJANJIAN KERJA SAMA**

.

Kami yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini:

**PIHAK I**

Dalam hal ini bertindak sebagai Suami Simulasi yang beralamatkan di Kediaman Uchiha  
Tokyo  
Selanjutnya dalam perjanjian ini disebut sebagai Pihak Pertama.

**PIHAK II**

Dalam hal ini bertindak sebagai Istri Simulasi yang beralamatkan di Kediaman Hyuuga  
Tokyo  
Selanjutnya disebut sebagai Pihak Kedua.

Kedua belah pihak telah sepakat untuk mengadakan kerja sama dalam **Simulasi Pernikahan**. Perjanjian yang dimaksud disebutkan dalam pasal-pasal perjanjian ini, sebagai dasar untuk melakukan kerja sama.

**PASAL 1**

KETENTUAN UMUM

Perjanjian ini bersifat mengikat kedua belah pihak yang mengadakan perjanjian sebagai dasar untuk melakukan kerja sama yang dimaksud.

Perlu adanya kejelasan mengenai hak dan kewajiban masing-masing pihak atas kegiatan Simulasi Pernikahan.

**PASAL 2**

KEGIATAN SIMULASI PERNIKAHAN

Pihak kedua selaku Istri Simulasi bertanggung jawab atas segala pekerjaan rumah tangga dalam Simulasi Pernikahan, sesuai dengan kodratnya sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang istri pada umumnya.

Kehadiran Istri Simulasi di kediaman bersama sejak dimulainya Simulasi Pernikahan yaitu Apartemen Uchiha, harus setiap hari.

Pihak kedua melimpahkan sebagian tugas rumah tangga kepada pihak pertama tanpa mengurangi fungsi dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Istri Simulasi.

**PASAL 3**

HAK DAN KEWAJIBAN PIHAK KEDUA

Kewajiban pihak kedua selaku Istri Simulasi adalah fungsi dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang istri pada umumnya.

Berada di Apartemen Uchiha sesuai dengan Pasal 2 ayat 2 perjanjian ini.

Sebagai imbalan atas kewajibannya, pihak kedua berhak untuk mendapatkan:

(1) Gaji perbulan sebesar ¥ 1.000.000 (satu juta yen) yang dibayarkan paling lambat akhir bulan berjalan.  
(2) Pasal 3 ayat 3 poin 1 mulai berlaku pada saat kegiatan Simulasi Pernikahan sudah berjalan.  
(3) Hak-hak pihak kedua besaran yennya akan ditinjau kembali berdasarkan perkembangan hubungan dalam Simulasi Pernikahan, dengan kesepakatan bersama.

**PASAL 4**

HAK DAN KEWAJIBAN PIHAK PERTAMA

Kewajiban pihak pertama adalah memenuhi hak-hak pihak kedua.

Hak pihak pertama adalah hal-hal yang menjadi kewajiban pihak kedua.

**PASAL 5**

LAIN-LAIN

Dalam hal pihak kedua berhalangan dalam melakukan kewajibannya sebagai Istri Simulasi, maka wajib melapor pada pihak pertama.

**PASAL 6**

PENUTUP

Surat perjanjian ini dibuat dan ditanda tangani di bawah meterai oleh kedua belah pihak dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak dalam tekanan pihak lain.

Apabila di kemudian hari terjadi ketidaksepahaman dan atau terdapat hal-hal lain yang belum terdapat dalam surat perjanjian ini, maka akan diselesaikan secara musyawarah.

Perjanjian ini berlaku enam bulan sejak dimulainya Simulasi Pernikahan dan berlaku sampai salah satu pihak merasa perlu meninjau kembali kesepakatan bersama ini.

Demikian surat perjanjian ini dibuat dengan sebenarnya dan untuk dapat dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

**PIHAK I**

.

Hyuuga Hinata

**PIHAK II**

.

"Satu juta yen?" Hinata tampak membulatkan matanya tak percaya, dan mulutnya masih sedikit membuka. Hinata terkejut karena apa yang ditawarkan Sasuke lebih dari apa yang dimintanya.

"Itu yang akan aku transfer ke rekening tabunganmu setiap bulannya. Aku juga akan memberikan uang tunai 500.000 _yen_ bulan untuk kebutuhan di apartemen ini."

"Sepertinya kau hanya perlu mengangkatku sebagai pembantumu."

"Jangan. Banyak. Protes," Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencetaknya dan tanda tangan dibubuhkan di hari pernikahan," lanjutnya.

"Kapan?"

"Satu Oktober. Itu akan mempermudah menentukan masa berlaku kontrak ini."

"Berarti tinggal beberapa hari lagi," gumam Hinata. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan menjalankan rencana itu. Jadi, ia harus siap dengan keputusannya kapan saja. Hinata tampak memperhatikan lagi bagian penutup dari surat perjanjian. "Jadi, kau akan menceraikanku setelah enam bulan?" Enam bulan. Menurut Hinata, itu adalah waktu yang tidak lama. _Hanya enam bulan, berarti hanya satu semester. Niisan sepertinya akan pulang setelah aku bercerai._

"Seperti yang kau lihat," balas Sasuke dengan tenangnya, tapi membuat Hinata tersentak karena masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau pasti punya banyak teman perempuan, kenapa harus aku?"

"Kalaupun ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku, aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam permainan seperti ini."

Hinata sedikit dongkol dengan pernyataan terakhir Sasuke. Apalagi seperti tidak ada beban saat mengatakannya. _Permainan?_ Entah mengapa Hinata merasa kesal, bagaimanapun ia menganggap pernikahan yang akan dijalaninya sebagai pernikahan pada umumnya. Yang menjadi perbedaan di sini adalah, bahwa mereka menggunakan jangka waktu tertentu.

"Bukankah ini kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan?" lanjut Sasuke tak mengurangi ketenangan nada suaranya.

"Oke, _deal_."

"_Deal_."

.

.

.

"Kau perempuan pertama yang diajak Sasuke-_kun_ ke rumah ini," ujar Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya kepada Hinata, yang duduk satu sofa dengan Sasuke yang masih berwajah tenang. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang keluarga di kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata hanya bisa membalas senyum Mikoto. Ia terlalu gugup untuk berkata-kata di depan orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu dan kakek mertuanya. Walaupun kata Sasuke ini juga bagian dari sandiwara, tapi tetap membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya, Sasuke," kata kakek Sasuke yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, yang saat ini sedang mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru muda dengan bolero putih dan _make_ _up_ yang minimalis. Rambutnya hanya diikat sedikit ke belakang, dengan poni yang masih tetap sama. Hasil pekerjaan dari salon kecantikan yang mereka datangi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi penampilan Hinata yang sederhana tersebut sudah sempat membuat Sasuke terkesima, walaupun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kakek Sasuke yang mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari tiga pasang mata di sekitarnya, membuatnya mencoba untuk meralat kalimatnya. "Hei, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya sedikit kikuk. "Maksudku, aku menyukainya sebagai cucu menantu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa garing.

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdropped_ karena tingkah kakek Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah kenal berapa lama?" tanya Mikoto memecah kecanggungan.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Mikoto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, karena sekarang Mikoto sedang menatap matanya, seolah menunggu jawaban terlontar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya saat ini. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ditambah jemarinya yang sedikit gemetaran.

"_Okaan_, sepertinya langsung saja bicarakan tentang pernikahannya," Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hal ini membuat Hinata bisa bernapas lega.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau yang tidak sabar menikah, Sasuke," ledek kakek Sasuke dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya mencibir setelah mendengar pernyataan kakeknya. _Memangnya siapa yang membuatku melakukan semua ini?_

"Kau ingin pernikahan yang seperti apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku ingin _photo_ _only_ _wedding_," jawab Sasuke.

"Itu tidak boleh." Hanya kakek Sasuke yang keberatan dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa _Ojiisama_ mau bersenang-senang, sementara ayah Hinata sedang koma?"

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat semuanya bungkam seketika. Hal itu mengubah kesan tentang Sasuke di mata Hinata. Setidaknya sekarang Hinata berpikir kalau Sasuke masih punya hati, walaupun ia lebih yakin kalau Sasuke melakukannya hanya karena tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu.

"Saat ini, Hinata hanya tinggal sendiri di sini. Kakak laki-lakinya masih menempuh pendidikannya di luar negeri," lanjut Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," akhirnya kakek Sasuke bisa menerima keputusan Sasuke.

Mikoto sepertinya tidak pernah menentang keinginan Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Orochimaru-_san_ bahwa kalian akan datang ke toko perhiasannya, untuk memilih cincin kawin," kata Mikoto.

"Kenapa harus datang langsung, sih?" Sasuke terlihat keberatan. Sedangkan Hinata tidak dapat protes apapun, bahkan mengatakan satu katapun belum sanggup dilakukannya.

"Pokoknya harus."

Sasuke tidak dapat protes lagi. Sebenarnya ia mau-mau saja jika harus datang langsung ke toko perhiasan, walaupun menurutnya itu merepotkan. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke adalah, mengapa harus datang ke toko perhiasan Orochimaru? Setiap ia mengantarkan ibunya ke sana, ia selalu dibuat ngeri melihat penampilan Orochimaru dengan rambut bintang iklan samponya yang panjang hitam berkilau. Apalagi mendengar Orochimaru memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ -_kun_, membuatnya merinding.

"Baiklah, besok aku… maksudku, kami akan ke sana," kata Sasuke, dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'kami'.

"Kau sudah memberitahu ayahmu tentang ini?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Sasuke sedikit murung. Hinata dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang ada di samping kirinya. "Aku akan bilang nanti…" ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya masih menggantung kalimatnya. "… hanya pada _Otousan_. Karena aku yang memutuskan tentang siapa saja yang boleh menghadiri pernikahan ini," lanjutnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening dan kembali canggung.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di apartemen setelah menikah dan tidak ada bulan madu," Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Mendengar bulan madu membuat Hinata _blushing_ dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari semula.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku menerima keputusanmu menikah tanpa resepsi. Aku juga masih bisa terima kalau kau tidak mau tinggal di sini. Tapi bulan madunya…" kakek Sasuke sepertinya yang paling tidak bisa menerima keputusan Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Aku mengurusi skripsiku, _Ojiisama_. Hinata juga harus kuliah."

"Terserah kalian, lah…" kakek Sasuke akhirnya kembali pasrah.

Kini Sasuke bisa menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Perbincangan masih dilanjutkan walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul sembilan. Hinata sesekali mengeluarkan suaranya jika memang diperlukan. Lama-lama ia sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga Sasuke. Ada perasaan senang di hati Hinata, tapi saat itu juga muncul rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"_Niisan_, aku…"

Hinata sedang tiduran di ranjang asramanya. Kamarnya hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari tirai jendela yang tipis. Jika dilihat keadaan kamar Hinata saat ini, maka yang melihatnya dapat berpikir kalau Hinata berbicara sendiri. Tapi, ada sesuatu berwarna putih yang ditempelkan di salah satu telinganya. Ponsel putih yang masih terlihat di kegelapan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon, karena terlalu lama menunggu Hinata yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ehm… bagaimana kabar _Niisan_?" Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan saat memutuskan untuk menelepon kakaknya tersebut.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari sosok di seberang. "Aku selalu baik. Kau sendiri? _Otousan_?"

"Aku sehat. _Otousan_… juga…" jawab Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Tak lama kemudian air mata sudah meluncur dari kedua sudut matanya, sehingga membasahi bantalnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara di seberang terdengar khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa," setelah mengatakannya, Hinata menutup mulutnya agar lawan bicaranya tidak mendengar isak tangisnya.

"Jangan bohong."

Usaha Hinata sepertinya gagal. Lawan bicaranya bukanlah orang bodoh, yang tidak akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adik perempuannya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tentu saja lawan bicaranya tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku hanya kangen _Niisan_," ucap Hinata sambil sesenggukan.

Tawa kecil kembali terdengar oleh Hinata. "April nanti aku akan pulang. Oh, iya, kenapa aku nggak bisa menghubungi ponsel _Otousan_? Setiap kali aku menghubungi telepon rumah juga nggak ada yang menjawab."

"Aku tinggal di asrama. Kalau _Otousan_, sekarang jadi sangat sibuk. Jadi, _Niisan_ menghubungiku saja," suara Hinata masih terdengar serak.

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, aku juga nggak bisa sering menelepon. Kau tahu kan, gaji kerja paruh waktuku di sini nggak seberapa,"

"Iya, aku tutup ya…" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hinata sudah menekan tombol pemutus sambungannya.

Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin dikatakan Hinata kepada kakaknya. Ia ingin membagi suka dan dukanya dengan kakaknya atau sekedar berbicara panjang lebar sampai lupa waktu. Tapi, yang tercipta hanya kebohongan dan kebohongan yang lain terus menutupinya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang terjadi satu bulan terakhir kepada kakaknya. Tapi, ia tidak mau merusak impian kakaknya, hanya karena memintanya pulang karena masalah yang kini dihadapinya. Hinata memang selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, bahkan dari ayah atau kakaknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin bebannya ikut memberatkan orang lain, walaupun itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata menangis sendiri malam itu. Menangis dalam kegelapan. Menangis sampai lupa akan alasan yang membuatnya menangis.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan yang memajang nama _OROCHIMARU'S JEWELRY_ dengan ukuran yang keterlaluan besarnya. Hinata berjalan sedikit tertinggal dari Sasuke yang memiliki langkah lebar. Setelah memasuki toko tersebut, Hinata dapat melihat beberapa pasangan yang terlihat mesra dan sesekali tertawa setelah melihat dan mencoba cincin yang dipilih bersama. Hinata juga dapat menangkap mata berbinar-binar dari beberapa kaum hawa berseragam _pink_ yang mengarah pada calon suaminya yang berjalan di depannya.

Seorang wanita seksi dengan _blazer_ pink yang bertuliskan nama toko di dada kirinya, mendekat dan kemudian membimbing Sasuke dan Hinata ke meja kursi yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Sasuke-_san_, apa kau perlu waktu lama untuk memilihnya?" tanya Hinata pelan kepada Sasuke yang mulai membolak-balikkan _catalog_, yang setiap halamannya bergambar cincin.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus terbiasa memanggilku dengan _suffix_ -_kun_," kata Sasuke tidak kalah pelannya. Sepertinya ia tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Hinata. "Pilihlah yang kau mau," perintah Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Hinata pasrah.

"Tch!" Sasuke melotot ke arah Hinata yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya seketika.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau menunggu lama?" Seorang pria berambut panjang hitam berkilau keluar dari lorong yang ada di sebelah tempat duduk Sasuke dan Hinata. Senyum terus mengembang dari bibir pria tersebut. Hinata sekarang mengerti mengapa Sasuke sempat keberatan untuk mendatangi toko ini.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke asal, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _catalog_ di tangannya.

Pria yang semula hanya melihat Sasuke, kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. "Jadi, dia ya calonnya?" pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab.

Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, ngeri melihat Orochimaru yang terus tersenyum.

"Oh, iya, jadi pilih yang mana?" tanya Orochimaru lagi sambil duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Aku mau yang _platina_, bermodel _simple_ dan tanpa permata," Sasuke mengatakannya seraya meletakkan _catalog_ yang masih terbuka, di atas meja.

"Kalau kau?" Orochimaru melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

Sasuke kembali memelototi Hinata dengan mata yang seolah menyerukan kata 'jawab'. Sedangkan Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan matanya yang seolah mengatakan 'terserah kau saja'. Tapi di mata Sasuke, tatapan itu terlihat memelas.

"Ini saja," tunjuk Sasuke asal di _catalog_ yang masih terbuka di atas meja. Hinata dan Orochimaru melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Hinata dapat melihat gambar cincin yang memiliki bentuk _simple_, dengan permata kecil yang sewarna mutiara putih.

"Kalian menikah di bulan Oktober?" tanya Orochimaru setelah mengamati sekali lagi cincin yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"_Okaan_ sudah bilang?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Mikoto-_san_ tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya saja, permata itu…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, yang menjadi penasaran karena kalimat Orochimaru yang menggantung.

"Permata itu sering dihubungkan dengan bulan Oktober," Orochimaru melengkapi kalimatnya. Hinata dan Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk apa yang akan dikatakan Orochimaru selanjutnya, "Opal. Lambang harapan dan cinta."

Suasana menjadi hening. Hinata dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk berkata-kata lagi.

"Kau memilih permata yang tepat, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Orochimaru memecah keheningan. Setelahnya, Orochimaru menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kirinya. "Aku akan ambilkan pesananmu," lanjut Orochimaru, seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong yang sama seperti saat ia datang. Senyum terus mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

Sementara itu, suasana di antara Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi canggung. Mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan dan menghindari kontak mata.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan, Hinata sudah membawa beberapa pakaian dan buku kuliahnya ke apartemen Sasuke. Sekarang, ia sedang menata barang bawaannya di kamar tidurnya yang berada tepat di samping kamar Sasuke. Tempat ini yang akan ditinggalinya, setidaknya selama enam bulan ke depan, dengan status baru sebagai seorang istri.

Setelah menikah, Hinata jadi berpikir bahwa apa yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil berbeda dengan kenyataan yang sekarang dialaminya. Dulu, ia selalu memimpikan menikah dengan didampingi seluruh anggota keluarganya. Walaupun mimpinya sempat terkubur saat ibunya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Sekarang kenyataannya, tak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang mendampinginya. Hanya ada kakek, ibu, dan ayah dari pihak suaminya. Sekarang, ia sudah mengetahui banyak fakta mengenai keluarga Uchiha. Ia tahu siapa ayah Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sebagai anggota baru keluarga Uchiha, ia berhak mengetahuinya. Tapi, ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan masih bingung karena Sai seolah tak mengerti dengan masalah tersebut.

Hinata merasa sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kamarnya. Pakaiannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke lemari. Buku-bukunya sudah tertata rapi di meja yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia memilih warna biru muda untuk seprei dan tirainya, warna yang paling disukainya.

Hinata kembali mengingat bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu, ikrar pernikahan sudah terucap. _Kenapa harus berciuman? Katanya hanya sandiwara. Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku._ Hinata membatin dengan gusar. Hatinya hampa dan ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan saat ini.

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi gaun putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Yang dikenakannya saat ini hanyalah kaus putih dan rok ungu selutut. Hinata duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memandangi cincin di jari manisnya, cantik. Tapi, apa benar ia menginginkannya? Apa benar cincin itu diharapkan untuk melingkar di jari manisnya?

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Pandangannya langsung menemukan Sasuke di balkon. Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaian pengantinnya dengan kaus dan celana _jeans_ yang terlihat santai. Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang _via_ _handphone_. Samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan meledekku!" Sasuke tampak mendengus pelan. Tangan kanannya berusaha menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kanannya. "Kau memang benar-benar berisik!" lanjutnya setelah diam untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah itu, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang menutup ponsel _flip_ hitamnya. Sasuke berbalik, membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Saatnya tanda tangan," ucapnya tenang setelah berdiri di depan Hinata, yang kemudian mendahului duduk di sofa.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke, dan mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Hinata dapat melihat dokumen yang sudah ada di atas meja depan sofa. Dalam hening, Sasuke mencoretkan tanda tangannya di atas sederetan huruf yang membentuk namanya. Begitupun yang dilakukan Hinata setelah Sasuke menyelesaikannya. Mereka melakukannya secara bergantian.

Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan mata saling memandang sosok di depannya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini, karena ekspresinya tenang dan datar seperti biasanya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang kemudian disambut oleh Hinata.

"_DEAL_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Hidup penuh dengan pilihan yang buruk. (Jenderal P. X. Kelley)**

**Ketika kemelut memaksa dipilihnya satu dari berbagai alternatif, kebanyakan orang akan memilih kemungkinan yang paling buruk. (Hukum Rudin)**

.

.

.

**Keterangan:**

Di Jepang sedang merebak trend photo only wedding, yaitu prosesi pernikahan yang hanya dicatatkan ke catatan sipil dan kemudian difoto. Foto tersebut kemudian dipublikasikan kepada saudara, teman dan kolega mereka untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Trend ini tidak mengadakan upacara adat dan resepsi sehingga menghemat waktu dan biaya bagi mereka yang sangat sibuk. (sumbernya lupa… #plak!)

.

.

.

**Ternyata ada yang nyadar tentang asal muasal sederetan angka 2327… \(^o^)/**

**23 Juli=tanggal lahir Sasuke**

**27 Desember=tanggal lahir Hinata**

**Yang sebenernya —****kebetulan****—** **dua-duanya juga tanggal lahir saya… 23 Ramadhan dan 27 Maret, ***nggak ada yang nanya dan nggak penting*** 23 juga pernah menjadi nomor absen saya di SMA dan saya memang sangat menyukai angka ganjil… ***lagi-lagi nggak ada yang nanya dan nggak penting banget*

**Tanggal+bulan lahir saya=tanggal+bulan lahir Sasuke=30**

**Hohoho… Lagi-lagi ****kebetulan**** yang sangat menyenangkan, karena saya juga sangat menyukai angka kelipatan 5… ***tidak maksa, tapi memang kenyataan*

**(23+7)+(27+12)=69 (yin yang)**

**Di animanga, dua-duanya mengenakan warna yang saya suka: hitam, putih, biru, ungu. Tapi saya juga suka warna kuning dan hijau... ***makin nggak penting*

**Kalau saya pikir-pikir, Sasuke dan Hinata memang benar-benar bertolak belakang. Kalau di animanga, Sasuke tidak lagi menggunakan suffix, kalau Hinata sebaliknya. Sasuke lahir di musim panas, Hinata lahir di musim dingin. Natsu dan fuyu. Summer dan winter. Elemen api dan elemen air. Hitam dan putih. Yin dan yang. Apa lagi ya?**

**Thanks to****:**

**Amuchan. Hinamori, SoraHinase (**Marriage Simulation memang milik saya, makasih mau nunggu…**), zephyphanda, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran (**makasih Night… kau author senior yang mau berbaik hati mereview fanfic author baru \(^o^)/**), Norikonori-chan (**hubungannya adalah… v(^_^)v ternyata banyak yang menanyakan hal yang sama…**), cherrysakusasu, Hikari, Sanada, Ciaxx, Aidou Yuukihara, sambalpedasindofood, acchan lawliet, Illyasviel, Michle, Upe Jun, KatouChii (**kalau tentang account tak ada masalah apapun kok**), teichi, Youichi Hikari, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Chai Mol (**kenapa pertanyaan yang diajukan sama dengan beberapa reviewer lainnya?**), yuryujav aka yuuaja, kuraishi cha22dhen, zhezhiey love itachi, Uzumaki uchiha, lily poli (**apa sudah menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya?**), Merai Alixya Kudo (**makasih masih mau nunggu**), Namikaze-Tania-Chan (**salam kenal Tania…panggil Aoi saja,makasih pujiannya, jadi semangat, silsilah keluarga Uchiha memang yang saya jadikan misteri, tapi sepertinya sudah sedikit terbongkar di chapter ini, apa sudah mengira-ngira bagaimana yang sebenarnya?**), lollytha-chan, arum (**pujiannya itu berlebihan… tapi sebenarnya saya suka d(^_^)bsaya memang author baru kok, makasih mau nunggu**),** **Chevalier de la Lune (**salam kenal juga… tentang Fugaku ayah siapa sudah sedikit saya beberkan di sini, mungkin belum terlalu jelas ya…**), Ichaa Hatake Youichi, demikooo (**kenapa banyak yang menanyakan hal yang sama kepada saya? makasih mau ngefave, tapi maaf kalau suatu saat mengecewakan**), D'purple Shoseki (**hubungan Uchiha bersaudara memang agak rumit**), Reita, ika chan (**ya, itu memang tanggal lahir Sasuke dan Hinata**), ShimEunha CassiopeiaPhantomhive, namikazeallem (**hahaha… semua memang aneh kok dit…**), phiend (**hohoho… oi phin jangan buka aib d(^o^)b**), faraway (**oi far far away… bahasanya memang berantakan kok phar… yang itu memang salah, jangan bawa-bawa manajemen keuangan… maksudnya yang itu memang manage bukan manajemen, saya benar-benar mempermalukan jurusan… (=_=)a**)**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu…**

**Masih mau review kan?**

**Saya menerima review dalam bentuk apapun… (€_€) ($_$) (¥_¥) ***ngaco*

**Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers…**

**Special thanks to****:**

**Miss Japanese **(yang memberikan informasi dan ide-ide, yang selalu mendengar saya mengoceh nggak jelas, yang selama seminggu ini pasti bosen mendengar saya mengatakan **'aku frustasi'** dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi) *lebay **(=_=)a **tapi sebenernya kenyataan*

**Master Min Mie **(yang membantu menentukan judul dan informasi berharga lainnya, yang mendapatkan sms yang bertuliskan **'aku frustasi'** beberapa hari sebelum update)

**Wonder Girls **(para ladies—master min mie, namikazeallem, phiend, faraway— yang mau mendengar ocehan saya tentang fanfic geje ini, yang juga mendengarkan saya mengatakan **'aku frustasi'** kapanpun dan dimanapun selama seminggu terakhir) *lebay juga **(=_=)a **tapi lagi-lagi memang kenyataan*

**Miss English **(yang menaik turunkan semangat yang sudah seminggu terbangun, yang memberikan kritik dan saran yang membantu banget, yang juga mendapatkan sms yang berisi **'aku frustasi'** beberapa hari sebelum update chapter ini) *sebenernya dirimu membuatku bingung sis… wkwkwk… **v(^o^)v***

**Banyak kritikan nih dari temen-temen… \(^o^)/**

**Saya publish chapter yang sebelumnya emang cuma modal nekat, ***sebenernya yang ini juga*** ditambah waktu itu emang lagi flu, jadi buntu deh… ***cari-cari alasan*

**Walaupun selalu bilang frustasi, tapi akhirnya yang ini jadi diupdate juga… (=_=)a**

**Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Tapi sebenernya emang sengaja saya cepetin, biar cepet nikah… (=_=)a**

**Naruto dkk belum keluar di sini, karena waktunya belum tepat…**

**Chapter ini khusus untuk SasuHina, tentang alasan pernikahan mereka… ***apa geje ya?*

**Pernikahan diskip, karena nggak bisa buatnya…**

**Sepertinya tambah geje…**

**Aku frustasi… (T_T)**

**Maaf jika bertambah buruk…**

**Hontou ni gomennasai minna-san…**

.

.

.

**Kehidupan setelah pernikahan akan muncul di chapter depan…**

**Tapi, saya updatenya tergantung review…**

**Kalau masih layak dilanjutkan, tolong review…**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Incident

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Hinata masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Saat matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia sadar kalau tidak sedang berada di kamar asramanya. Kamar yang dilihatnya sekarang lebih luas dan kasurnya lebih empuk, bahkan dari kamar tidur di rumahnya sendiri. Hinata duduk dari posisi berbaringnya, menyingkapkan selimut yang masih menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya. Ia mulai menepi dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sekarang ia baru sadar akan peristiwa yang bisa membuatnya terbangun di tempat itu.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Melihat jam beker di meja tepi ranjangnya. Mata yang semula masih merem-melek, menjadi membulat saat melihat jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka delapan. Rasa kantuknya pun hilang seketika. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, berlari mendekati jendela dan cepat membuka tirainya. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menusuk matanya, membuatnya harus menyipitkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sekarang ia juga sadar akan kewajiban yang harus dijalankannya di tempat itu.

Hinata dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelahnya, ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa memedulikan piyama ungu yang sekarang masih dipakainya. Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, selain dirinya sendiri. Hinata memutuskan untuk ke dapur, berniat memasak. Tapi belum sempat melangkah, ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Kau belum meyiapkan sarapan?"

Suara datar itu sempat membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Setelahnya, Hinata dapat mendengar suara pintu yang sedang ditutup.

"Ma..maaf, aku… kesiangan…"

"Aku sudah tahu dari apa yang kau kenakan," kata Sasuke. "Saat aku keluar kamar, seharusnya sarapan sudah siap di meja makan," lanjutnya.

"A..akan kuingat," kata Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Gaji pertamamu sudah aku transfer."

"Makasih," balas Hinata. "Nanti, aku akan keluar menemui temanku," lanjut Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, kau harus selesaikan kewajibanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke sebuah kafetaria yang tidak jauh dari asrama yang dulu ditinggalinya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat empat temannya duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja. Seorang perempuan berambut coklat menyadari kedatangannya, sehingga melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada Hinata dengan senyum mengembang. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduknya membelakangi Hinata, ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Senyumnya pudar saat melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang, kalau dia akan datang?" tanya Sai dengan dingin, tanpa senyum yang biasanya selalu melekat di bibirnya.

"Sai-_kun_…" panggil Hinata yang tidak digubris pemilik nama. Tak tahu mengapa Hinata merasakan sesak saat Sai tidak memedulikannya.

Sai beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menjauh dari mereka berempat.

"Dia kenapa, sih? Aneh," kata Kiba dengan nada heran.

"Biarkan saja dulu," kata Tenten.

"Hinata, duduk sini. Kau harus memberi penjelasan pada kami," kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang sambil menepukkan tangannya di kursi yang ada di samping kirinya. "Kenapa kau bisa menikah?" tanyanya saat Hinata sudah duduk di kursi yang ditawarkannya.

"I..itu…" tenggorokan Hinata seakan tercekat.

"Bukankah suamimu mahasiswa ekonomi Universitas Waseda? Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" lanjut Temari.

"Sudahlah, Temari, mungkin Hinata punya alasan yang kuat untuk menikah dengannya. Kita hanya harus percaya padanya," kata perempuan berambut coklat yang bicaranya terdengar lebih dewasa di antara mereka berempat. Temari hanya mengangguk mendapat penuturan dari Tenten.

"Tenten-_nee_, terima kasih karena tidak mengatakannya pada _Niisan_," kata Hinata yang mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga Temari-_nee_, Kiba-_kun_…" lanjutnya.

Mereka berempat hanya tersenyum bersama setelahnya. Senyum kecil yang kemudian berganti dengan canda tawa.

Tapi, ada yang mengganjal di hati Hinata. Perubahan sikap Sai membuatnya tidak tenang. _Ada apa dengan Sai-kun?_

Hinata sedih memikirkan Sai yang bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Ia sedih karena Sai biasanya hanya menampakkan senyum padanya. Sai yang selalu siap dengan pundaknya saat Hinata membutuhkan sandaran. Saat ayah Hinata kecelakaan dan membuatnya koma, Sai yang terus menemani Hinata di rumah sakit. Sai terus memeluk Hinata dalam diam, membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. Terus memeluknya hingga tangisnya reda.

.

.

.

Sasuke datang ke kampusnya hari ini untuk mengurusi registrasi semester barunya. Semester genap.

"_Go kekkon omedetou_!" suara yang membahana datang dari belakang Sasuke. Si pemilik suara yang menjadi teman satu fakultasnya itu, langsung merangkul Sasuke dari belakang.

"Berisik! Aku bosan mendengarnya dari mulutmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menjauhkan tangan yang melingkari pundaknya.

Naruto malah menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Kenapa nikah diam-diam, sih? Penggemarmu pada nggak percaya tuh…"

"Aku nggak peduli," balas Sasuke datar.

"Jangan-jangan kau _MBA_, ya?"

"_MBA_ apaan?" Sasuke memasang tampang innocent.

"Kau ini! _MBA_ saja nggak tahu! _Married by Accident_, _Bodoh_!"

"Jangan sembarangan!"

"Tapi istrimu cantik juga, walaupun aku cuma lihat di foto," kata Naruto sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Kalau tunanganmu mendengar yang barusan, kau bisa…" Sasuke memeragakan tangan kanannya yang seolah menggorok lehernya, tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke yang biasanya sedikit bicara, kini menunjukkan lebih banyak ekspresi di depannya.

"Sepertinya menikah membuatmu sedikit berubah," kata Naruto yang mengganti tawanya dengan cengiran.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti.

"Nanti, kau harus mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahunku. Itu karena kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Hinata juga datang ke kampusnya untuk registrasi semester genap. Semester enam. Satu tahun di bawah Sasuke.

Sejak pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, hubungan Hinata dan Sai sedikit canggung. Sai sudah mau mengajaknya bicara, hanya saja tidak bisa lepas seperti sebelum Hinata menikah. Sai bahkan memutuskan meninggalkan asrama, untuk kembali ke rumah utamanya. Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Sai yang ada di tempat parkir Fakultas Seni Todai.

"Hinata," Sai memecah keheningan yang semula menyelimutinya dan Hinata. Sekarang, Sai terlihat serius karena tidak lagi memperlihatkan senyumnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan saat ini, sama halnya seperti Hinata.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata yang sedikit takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau telah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau…" Sai sepertinya tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu kan siapa yang kubicarakan?"

"Maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Cih!" Sai terlihat kesal.

Hinata menjadi merasa serba salah. _Ada apa dengan Sai-kun?_

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa alasan kalian menikah. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi, semua ini terlalu janggal," lanjut Sai yang kini mulai bersuara tenang.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalau di depan Sai, ia takut dengan tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasianya. Selama ini, Hinata tidak bisa berbohong kepada Sai.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sai-_kun_." Tanpa menunggu balasan Sai, Hinata sudah turun dari mobil Sai dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Sai hanya bisa menatap sosok Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun Naruto jatuh pada hari libur nasional. Itu keuntungan untuknya karena semua temannya bisa datang, sehingga membuat pestanya semakin meriah. Mungkin juga bisa menjadi kerugian karena konsumsi lebih banyak. Yang jelas, Naruto selalu merasa senang di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Wow! Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari fotomu…"

Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan rona merah di wajahnya saat Naruto mengatakannya. Ia hanya bisa membalas cengiran Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya. Kali ini Hinata menggunakan gaun putih selutut, dengan bahu terbuka. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai modelnya. Tapi Sasuke yang memaksa untuk memakainya. Sasuke sendiri memakai setelan berwarna putih.

"Hei, _Baka_, diam kau!" Sasuke kelihatan kurang senang dengan reaksi Hinata, tapi melampiaskannya pada Naruto yang menyebabkan semu merah di pipi Hinata.

"Kau _jealous_, ya?" goda Naruto.

Sepertinya kali ini, Sasuke tidak bisa membalas Naruto.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-_kun_…" Seorang perempuan berambut pirang menghambur memeluk Sasuke yang tidak melakukan pertahanan sebelumnya. Tentu saja di depan Hinata yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak berefek apapun kepada Hinata.

Lain Hinata, lain juga Sasuke. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu di tempat umum. Semua yang hadir adalah teman-teman Naruto sekaligus temannya. Semua temannya sudah tahu tentang pernikahannya. Ia bahkan sedikit kesal mengapa Hinata tidak menunjukkan sikap tidak suka. Setidaknya ia berharap Hinata akan memainkan sedikit sandiwara di hadapan teman-temannya.

_Cuma pura-pura jealous, bisa, kan?_ Sasuke membatin sambil melirik pada Hinata yang hanya diam. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan gadis pirang yang masih nyaman mendaratkan kepala di dada bidangnya.

"Oi, Shion, kau tidak lihat ada istrinya?" Naruto kelihatan tidak senang kali ini.

"Salah sendiri menikah tapi tidak mengundangku. Mana kutahu kalau ada istrinya…" jawab gadis pirang yang ternyata bernama Shion itu, dengan menampakkan wajah tak senang pada Hinata.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak berminat untuk berdebat kali ini.

"Kenapa diam, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Shion.

"Males," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jahatnya…" rengek Shion.

"Kau bilang _dresscode_ untuk pestamu gaun dan setelan putih, kenapa yang lain pakai _kimono_ dan _hakama_?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tamu perempuan mengenakan _kimono_, sedangkan yang laki-laki mengenakan _hakama_, kecuali dirinya dan Hinata. Itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu.

"Kau mengerjaiku, ya?" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Itu karena kau tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahan," jawab Naruto. "Ini semua ideku," ujar Naruto bangga diikuti tawanya.

"Nggak lucu," balas Sasuke singkat dan dingin. "Aku pulang saja," lanjut Sasuke sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata sedikit tersentak mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Sasuke. Hinata merasa tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau bukan pengecut, kan…" ejek Naruto. "Kalian seharusnya senang karena menjadi tamu kehormatanku," lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa usai mengatakannya.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah pada Naruto. Mengikuti skenario yang diciptakan Naruto untuknya dan Hinata. Dari salah kostum sampai berdansa di hadapan tamu-tamunya. Sepertinya pemandangan ini membuat para _fangirls_ Sasuke patah hati. Banyak dari mereka yang belum percaya dengan pernikahan Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang bisa dilihat bahwa berita itu memang benar adanya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau gajimu kupotong, ya?" Sasuke mencoba memecah kecanggungan yang ada di antara dirinya dan Hinata sejak keluar dari rumah Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke sedang mengemudikan _BMW_ hitamnya, dengan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Me..memangnya kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan memasang tampang tak berdosa. Tapi, sebenarnya ia memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali nggak peka." Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Apanya?"

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana sikap seorang istri jika suaminya diperlakukan seperti tadi…"

"Gimana?"

"Lupakan." Sasuke lama-lama jengkel sendiri kalau mengajak Hinata berbicara. Ternyata selain tidak peka, ia juga 'lola'. _Loading_ lama. Atau mungkin 'telmi'? Telat mikir. Wah, jahat sekali Sasuke kalau berpikiran seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hidup bersama orang lain dalam satu atap memang tidak mudah. Hinata harus mengakui itu. Apa lagi satu rumah dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak dikenal dengan baik. Ralat, sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Hinata harus pandai menyesuaikan diri.

Kini, sudah hampir satu bulan Hinata tinggal bersama Sasuke. Ia merasa lebih mirip sebagai seorang pembantu daripada seorang istri. Tapi, bukankah memang tak ada cinta yang mendasari pernikahan mereka? Sebaiknya tidak berharap terlalu banyak pada pernikahan tanpa cinta.

Walaupun begitu, Hinata sudah mulai santai menghadapi Sasuke. Mungkin tinggal satu rumah bisa membuat dua orang yang tadinya sama sekali tidak mengenal, menjadi cepat akrab. Bisa dibilang, mereka kelihatan berteman untuk saat ini. Mungkin ada yang melihatnya lebih dari itu.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, sekarang pun Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke jarang keluar rumah, membuat Hinata lebih sering memasakkannya kalau memang tidak sedang kuliah. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, dan menempati kursinya di meja makan.

"Aku lihat persediaan makanan bulan ini sudah menipis. Kau nggak lupa untuk belanja, kan?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Tentu saja nggak. Nanti, aku akan belanja," jawab Hinata.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan dalam keadaan hujan deras, tapi Hinata masih berada di luar rumah. Ia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko swalayan dengan memeluk kantung berwarna coklat yang terisi penuh. Hinata mencoba memeluk kantungnya hanya dengan tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya sedang merogoh saku roknya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, ia memencet beberapa tombol di ponsel putihnya dan kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bisa menjemputku?"

"Kau di mana?" tanya balik Sasuke dari seberang.

"Aku di depan toko swalayan 24 jam dekat rumah sakit Todai," jawab Hinata.

"Jauh amat sih belanjanya…" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal. Tapi, jika Hinata mau mendengarnya dengan jelas, ada kekhawatiran di sana. "Kau sedang di luar toko swalayan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, aku di luar," jawab Hinata tenang. Tapi sebenarnya Hinata sudah mulai kedinginan karena tidak memakai jaket di cuaca seperti ini. Ia hanya memakai rok biru tua yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, dan kemeja biru muda berlengan sesiku.

"Tunggu aku."

Sambungan diputus oleh Sasuke dari seberang. Hinata meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku roknya.

Sudah seperempat jam Hinata menunggu dan berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tubuhnya menggigil dan bibirnya mulai biru. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang sangat dikenalinya berhenti di depannya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan payung sebagai pelindungnya dari hujan. Setelah berdiri tepat di depan Hinata, Sasuke meraih kantung coklat di tangan Hinata dan menggantikan Hinata untuk membawanya.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke singkat. Kantung coklat di tangan kiri Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanan memegang payung yang kali ini digunakan berdua dengan Hinata.

Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah duduk di dalam mobil, Sasuke meletakkan kantung belanja di pangkuan Hinata. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kursi kemudi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa di luar, sih?" Sasuke melepas jaket hitamnya. "Pakai," perintah Sasuke seraya menyodorkan jaketnya ke Hinata.

"Makasih," ucap Hinata yang tidak mau menolak niat baik Sasuke, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mau sakit karena kedinginan.

Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya menerobos derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang kelihatan lelah, berjalan menyusuri koridor berlapis karpet merah menuju apartemennya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat sosok tinggi yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok samping pintu apartemennya. Semakin mendekati pintu, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Tumben sekali kau mau menemuiku," kalimat sambutan dari Sasuke saat melihat tamu tak diundangnya.

"Kenapa kau menikahinya?" tanya tamu Sasuke yang memiliki warna mata senada dengannya.

"Kau orang luar. Tetaplah menjadi orang luar," jawab Sasuke dingin, yang tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Mereka tetap berdiri di depan pintu apartemen nomor 27.

"Kau membenciku karena kakakmu lebih dekat denganku daripada denganmu?" Kali ini tamu Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Lebih. Dari. Itu," balas Sasuke dengan dingin, dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Aku benci melihatmu berpura-pura bodoh selama ini. Karena itu, aku merebut gadismu, Sai…" Sasuke menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya.

Sai terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat tidak melakukan perlawanan. Senyumnya semakin mengembang di saat Sai semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Ternyata seorang Sai bisa memohon hanya karena seorang gadis. Karena itu, aku langsung mengerti arti gadis itu untukmu," ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada tenangnya, membuat Sai melotot ke arah Sasuke dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Sai siap untuk memukul Sasuke. Tapi, terlihat sekali kalau Sai tidak ingin bertindak gegabah. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak kehilangan kendalinya.

"Kau merebut milikku, aku juga bisa merebut milikmu," lanjut Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menikahinya?" tanya Sai dengan nada geram.

"Itu hanya salah satunya," ucap Sasuke tidak mengurangi nada tenangnya. "Kau tidak tahu kan saat dia berontak di bawah tubuhku? Aku suka melihatnya. Sangat. Suka," lanjut Sasuke dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Brengsek!"

Sai tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke bagaikan bahan bakar yang semakin mengobarkan api amarah Sai. Sasuke dapat merasakan nyeri pada sudut bibir kirinya karena tonjokan Sai.

"Kau memang brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan libatkan Hinata." Sai melepaskan cengkeramannya, membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit oleng karena efek pukulannya. Sai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih melihatnya dengan sorot mata benci.

.

.

.

Hinata baru pulang dari kuliah malamnya. Ia memasuki apartemen Sasuke dengan malas, gelap. Hinata mencari sakelar, dan menyalakan lampunya. Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke dimanapun.

_Apa dia sudah tidur?_ Hinata melihat jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah lewat waktunya makan malam. Ia sadar kalau belum memasakkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Hinata mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke dan mengetuknya. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Hinata.

Hinata yang penasaran mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke, tidak dikunci. Hinata mendorong pintunya pelan untuk sedikit membukanya, gelap juga. Cahaya dari ruang tengah masuk ke kamar Sasuke melalui celah pintu yang dibuka Hinata. Ia tidak melihat Sasuke di atas tempat tidurnya. _Kemana dia?_

Hinata menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan gaun tidur warna putih selutut. Hinata menduduki sofa dan kemudian menyalakan televisi. Hinata belum merasa mengantuk. Ia memutuskan menonton drama yang ditayangkan di jam tidur. Mungkin sekaligus menunggu Sasuke pulang. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak begitu peduli dengan Sasuke, hanya kebetulan saja ia memang belum bisa tidur. Karena besok juga tidak ada kuliah, jadinya Hinata tenang-tenang saja jika harus begadang karena insomnia.

Hinata lama-lama bosan juga karena drama yang tadi ditontonnya sudah habis. Tapi, ia sama sekali belum merasa mengantuk. Padahal sudah hampir tengah malam. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masuk dengan langkah gontai. Kancing _blazer_ hitamnya terbuka semua. Kemeja putihnya kelihatan berantakan. Sasuke bahkan tidak melepas sepatunya. Hinata langsung mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke mabuk.

Hinata segera mendekati Sasuke saat melihatnya hampir tersungkur. Ia memapah Sasuke ke kamarnya. Hinata dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Sasuke. _Apa yang membuatnya jadi begini?_ Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa khawatir melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Hinata menekan sakelar kamar Sasuke yang ada di dekat pintu untuk membuat kamarnya terang. Ia menidurkan tubuh Sasuke di ranjangnya. Kemudian, melepaskan sepatu Sasuke. Hinata dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang menutup rapat saat ini. Ia juga dapat melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang sedikit lebam dan berdarah. Hinata menatapnya iba.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu?_ Perlahan Hinata mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bekas luka di sudut bibir Sasuke. Hinata mengusapnya pelan, terkesan seperti membelainya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat tangan Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya dan kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Sakit…" rintih Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Hinata karena tidak tega mendengarnya.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, ketika mata hitam Sasuke memandangnya. Mata hitam kelam yang kali ini kehilangan kilaunya. Di mata Hinata, saat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat rapuh. Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada wajah tenang atau datarnya yang biasanya. Yang ada hanya tatapan sayunya yang seolah memohon.

"Jangan pergi…" pinta Sasuke. "Jangan pergi, Hinata…"

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga membuat tubuh Hinata jatuh di dadanya. Hinata tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan karena kejadiannya terasa begitu cepat. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya hingga Hinata jatuh di samping tubuhnya dan kemudian menindih tubuh Hinata. Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Hinata dijawab dengan ciuman Sasuke di bibirnya. Hinata merasa terkunci dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi percuma, tenaganya tidak lebih kuat dari Sasuke.

Kali ini Hinata merasa sesak karena jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang hingga membuatnya sakit, juga karena paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen. Hinata tahu, saat ini ciuman Sasuke berbeda dengan ciuman di hari pernikahannya. Yang sekarang, Sasuke lebih menuntut. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai merayap dari lengan kiri Hinata hingga ke pundaknya dan kemudian bergerak semakin menurun. Hinata tahu kemana Sasuke akan melabuhkan tangannya.

_Aku tidak mau yang seperti ini! Hentikan!_ Hanya batin Hinata yang dapat memberontak. _Hentikan. Hentikan, Sasuke-kun…_

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Go kekkon omedetou! = Selamat menikah! ***pasti banyak yang sudah tahu…*

**Sebenernya masih UTS, tugas juga masih banyak…**

**Tapi malah update fanfic… (=_=)a**

**Special thanks to****:**

**Amuchan. Hinamori, SoraHinase, Zephyphanda, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Norikonori-chan, cherrysakusasu, Hikari, Sanada, Ciaxx, Aidou Yuukihara, sambalpedasindofood, acchan lawliet, Illyasviel, Michle, Upe Jun, KatouChii, teichi, Youichi Hikari (**amat sangat boleh sekali**), Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**makasih ya…**), Chai Mol, yuryujav aka yuuaja, kuraishi cha22dhen, zhezhiey love itachi, Uzumaki uchiha, lily poli, Merai Alixya Kudo, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, lollytha-chan, arum,** **Chevalier de la Lune, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, demikooo, D'purple Shoseki, Reita, ika chan, ShimEunha CassiopeiaPhantomhive, namikazeallem, phiend aka phiendha, faraway, harunaru chan muach, dream6, hyuuchiha prinka (**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**), Ind (**makasih banget… makasih juga doanya… \(^_^)/ sudah nggak frustasi, hohoho…**), Hatake Liana (**sama-sama, aku juga makasih juga…**), Saqee-chan (**makasih ya…**), hanata chan, Sasuhina loverz (**bukannya Sasuke memang cuek?**), Kurosaki Kuchiki (**salam kenal juga…**), Uzumaki Panda** **(**pernikahannya sebenarnya sudah sah kok… M ya? haha… sebenarnya nggak bisa v(^_^)v mungkin Semi-M… sarannya bagus, tapi sebenarnya emang selalu sambil ndengerin musik kok…**)**

**Miss Japanese**, **Wonder Girls (Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha, **termasuk **Haruno Aoi) ***hohoho…* **Miss English (**gimana? Sasuke masih kurang arogan?**)**

**Doumo Arigatou minna-san…**

**Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers…**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu…**

**Agak pendek…**

**Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?**

**Tolong kritik dan sarannya…**

**Review please…**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Affectionate

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

_Aku tidak mau yang seperti ini! Hentikan! Hentikan. Hentikan, Sasuke-kun…_

Hinata hanya dapat memberontak dalam hati.

_Aku tahu kau juga tidak menginginkannya. Aku bahkan dapat melihat kalau tatapanmu kosong saat ini…_

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sasuke sadar apa yang dilakukannya telah membuat Hinata takut dan menangis. Ia semakin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Hinata, berbaring di sana dengan mata terpejam. Hinata masih belum bangun dari posisinya karena masih terlihat syok dan mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur. Hinata bangkit dengan tubuh yang terlihat gemetaran. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke. Jantungnya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda normal.

"_Gomen_," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di samping kanannya. Hinata kaget saat melihat air bening mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke.

"_Gomen_…" Saat ini Sasuke bangkit dari berbaringnya, memeluk Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak kanan Hinata. Ia tidak lagi bersikap angkuh layaknya seorang Uchiha. Yang ada saat ini, hanyalah seorang Sasuke yang membutuhkan Hinata sebagai sandarannya.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, ia khawatir Sasuke akan bisa merasakannya. Lama-lama, Hinata dapat merasakan pundak kanannya yang basah dan tubuh Sasuke yang sedikir bergetar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, a..ada apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kehadiranku tidak pernah diinginkan, Hinata…" suara Sasuke terdengar parau.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

**Flashback: On**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di koridor, menjauhi apartemen miliknya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya masih berdarah dan tampak memar di sekitarnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Sesekali tangannya bergerak mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dan sedikit merintih setelahnya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan lift dan masuk setelah pintunya terbuka.

"_Aniki_…" sapanya pada teman satu liftnya. Seorang pria berambut panjang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Yang disapa hanya melihat sekilas dan tersenyum angkuh setelahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu," kata pria itu dengan sinis.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum getir mendengar penolakan yang ditujukan padanya. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Karena kau, ibuku meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa tidak menyalahkan _Otousan_ yang selingkuh? Kenapa menyalahkanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara meninggi.

"Karena kehadiranmu juga aib untuk keluarga Uchiha."

Pernyataan pria itu sangat menusuk hati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih menyayangi adik angkatmu daripada adik sedarahmu?"

"Tentu," jawab yang ditanya dengan tenangnya.

"Kenapa?"

Si pria berambut panjang tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tidak berharap lagi untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di _lobby_ apartemen, meninggalkan pria yang hanya berwajah datar di belakangnya. Saat ini Sasuke tidak memedulikan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan. Alisnya tampak bertaut, seolah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung apartemen, lalu melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata membelah kegelapan malam.

**Flashback: Off**

"Bahkan Madara-_jiisan_ tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai cucunya sampai akhir hidupnya," tubuh Sasuke semakin bergetar seusai mengatakannya. Kali ini, Hinata bisa mendengar isak tangis Sasuke yang lirih.

"Beliau, ayah _Otousan_?" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Entah mengapa mendengar isak Sasuke yang memilukan membuatnya ingin menangis juga.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk di pundak Hinata. Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata kini mulai mengangkat tangannya yang lain, dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat sedikit mengurangi beban yang dirasakan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia senang karena Sasuke mau membagi sedikit bebannya kepadanya. Ia jadi mengerti sisi lain Sasuke yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya sebagai seseorang yang angkuh. Tapi di balik semua itu, Sasuke menyimpan luka yang selama ini hanya dipendamnya sendiri.

"_Arigatou_…" Hinata dapat mendengar suara lirih Sasuke di telinga kanannya.

Mereka cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu. Lama-lama, Hinata dapat merasakan napas Sasuke yang menyapu lehernya dengan teratur. Tidak ada isak lagi. Tubuh Sasuke juga tidak bergetar lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Hinata pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata jadi menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sudah tidur saat ini. Tidur di pelukannya.

Hinata perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Dengan pelan, ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkan kepala Sasuke dengan lembut di bantal. Ia mulai turun dari ranjang Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Sebelum beranjak, ia memandang wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sasuke dan menyibakkan rambut Sasuke yang menutupi kening. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia hanya ingin melakukannya.

Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sebelum itu, ia menyalakan lampu tidur di samping ranjang Sasuke. Saat mendekati pintu, Hinata menekan sakelar di dekatnya sehingga di dalam kamar Sasuke hanya diterangi lampu tidur. Hinata menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

.

.

.

Hinata bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Wajahnya tampak cerah walaupun tidurnya hanya sekitar lima jam. Ia sedang berdiri dengan senyum mengembang di samping meja dapur, mengaduk teh di cangkir berwarna putih polos. Sarapan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat pagi ini.

Hinata membawa secangkir teh ke kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak mengetuk pintunya, karena ia tahu pintunya tidak dikunci. Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke, tapi tidak melihat Sasuke di ranjangnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya di meja dekat ranjang Sasuke. Matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka. Ia dapat mendengar suara air mengalir di kamar mandi. Samar-samar, ia juga mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang muntah. Hinata segera berlari ke kamar mandi saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Benar saja, Sasuke sedang membungkuk di depan wastafel dan sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hinata mendekati Sasuke, mengurut punggung dan memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut. Selang beberapa lama, Sasuke sudah berhenti memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Hinata membopongnya ke ranjang karena Sasuke masih mengeluhkan pusing di kepalanya.

"Minumlah," Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyodorkan teh yang tadi dibuatnya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menghirupnya sedikit, menikmati aroma _peppermint_ yang menguar dari cangkir. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih segar sekarang.

Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah di meja semula.

"Makasih," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

Senyum yang baru pertama kali dilihat Hinata. Entah mengapa itu bisa memunculkan rona merah di pipi Hinata. Hinata juga bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Hinata melihat butir-butir keringat di kening dan pelipis Sasuke. Ia mengambil _tissue_ dan mengelapnya lembut. Sasuke hanya sedikit bengong mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Hinata.

"Aku yakin kau bukan peminum," ucap Hinata di sela-sela kegiatan mengelapnya. "Mulai sekarang, kau bisa memintaku membuatkan teh saat kau menginginkan ketenangan," lanjut Hinata dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hn." Sasuke sekarang juga tidak menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau mau kuambilkan sarapan?" tanya Hinata yang sudah selesai dari kegiatannya semula.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Nanti, aku sendiri yang akan ke meja makan." Tak tahu mengapa Sasuke sering tersenyum pagi ini. "Nggak kuliah?" lanjutnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini kan hari Sabtu…"

"Oh, iya."

"Aku akan menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama," ucap Hinata diikuti senyumnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum Hinata.

Senyum mereka yang hangat mengawali pagi yang dingin di bulan November.

.

.

.

Minggu sore yang dingin digunakan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk belanja keperluan mereka di bulan November. Saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan di komplek pertokoan dan toko swalayan yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Sesekali Hinata harus terbawa arus mereka yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya, sehingga Sasuke harus meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya agar tidak terpisah jauh darinya.

Hinata merasakan tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, itu bukan karena ia kedinginan. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena udara dingin. Jantungnya juga berdetak kencang, tapi bukan karena efek dari kebanyakan jalan kaki.

"Kenapa nggak ke Shibuya aja, sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belanja di sekitar sini lebih dekat dengan apartemenmu, kan…"

"Hn, tapi aku nggak suka ke sini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya nggak suka," jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Ke sana saja," ajak Hinata sambil menunjuk salah satu toko swalayan yang terlihat lebih _full_ _color_ dari toko swalayan lainnya. Karena kelamaan menunggu Sasuke yang tidak memberikan respon, Hinata menggandeng lengan Sasuke untuk mendekati toko swalayan tersebut. Belum sampai setengah jalan, Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Hinata terhenti juga. Hinata memandang Sasuke seolah ingin melayangkan pertanyaan.

Belum sempat Hinata bertanya, Sasuke sudah berkata, "Aku nggak mau ke sana."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa baca itu?" Sasuke menunjuk papan nama toko swalayan bertuliskan _TOBI'S MARKET_.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau lupa nama _Ojiisama_? Itu salah satu cabang toko swalayan miliknya."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Hinata tampak berbinar. "Tapi, kenapa kau nggak mau ke sana?"

"Aku nggak mau yang gratisan."

"Kau cuma gengsi, kan…" cibir Hinata yang belum sadar kalau dari tadi tangannya masih menggandeng Sasuke. "Eh tunggu, dulu aku pernah melamar kerja _part_ _time_ ke sana, tapi ditolak. Gara-gara kau, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Gimana kau melakukannya? Waktu itu, kau kan belum tahu namaku…"

"Tinggal menyuruh mereka menolak pelamar kerja _part_ _time_. Beres, kan…" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Gimana kalau ada pelamar lain selain aku? Kan kasihan…"

"Mana ada yang melamar saat musim ujian? Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya."

Hinata sadar saat itu ia memang dalam keadaan yang amat sangat mendesak sekali, sehingga ia harus terpaksa bekerja walaupun sedang ujian akhir semester. Hinata hanya mendengus pelan mengingatnya.

"Pokoknya kita ke sana," Hinata kembali menarik Sasuke yang sudah tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki toko swalayan, para pekerja berseragam merah langsung menampakkan mata berbinar. Lebih tepatnya hanya karena kedatangan Sasuke. Karena raut wajah mereka menjadi masam saat melihat lengan Sasuke yang digandeng Hinata.

Salah seorang pekerja menghampiri Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_…"

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Hinata menatap heran Sasuke yang kelihatannya bertampang datar-datar saja.

"Anda pasti Hinata-_sama_…" Orang yang sama dengan yang memberikan sambutan kepada Sasuke, juga membungkuk pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas membungkuk.

Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk masuk lebih dalam ke tengah toko swalayan. Hinata jadi heran, bukannya yang tadi menolak ke sini adalah Sasuke? Tapi, mengapa sekarang malah ia yang terlihat bersemangat?

"Cepat selesaikan belanjanya, aku nggak betah," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata saat Hinata masih meletakkan beberapa kantung teh ke troli. Yang melihat ini pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang mesra.

"Iya, ini yang terakhir," jawab Hinata tak kalah pelannya.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berdiri di depan kasir.

"Aku bayar," kata Sasuke datar kepada kasir yang dari tadi mencuri pandang pada Sasuke.

"Ti..tidak perlu, Sasuke-_sama_. Nanti Tobi-_sama_ bisa marah."

"Biar aku yang urus."

Akhirnya kasir menerima kartu kredit yang disodorkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau mengira akan gratis, kan?" kata Sasuke saat keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sasuke membawa dua kantong plastik, sedangkan Hinata memeluk satu kantung kertas berwarna coklat.

"Nggak juga. Aku suka belanja di sana karena lebih murah."

"Sebelumnya kau pernah belanja di sana?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku nggak tahu kalau itu milik keluargamu. Sepertinya para pekerja di sana juga bersikap manis kalau aku bersamamu saja." Hinata menghela napas lelah. "Para penggemarmu itu pasti tidak rela kalau kau menikah."

"Kalau begitu, belanjanya sama aku saja," tawar Sasuke tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang dilaluinya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menemui Tenten dan Temari yang mengajaknya makan siang di kafetaria dekat asrama Todai. Mereka bertiga sedang menikmati hidangan yang ada di mejanya. Tidak jauh dari sana, duduk Kiba dan Sai di meja yang terpisah dari mereka bertiga. Tidak biasanya mereka duduk saling berjauhan. Biasanya mereka akan makan berlima di satu meja.

"Oi, Sai, kenapa kau menghindari Hinata? Kau cemburu karena dia menikah?" tanya Kiba yang tidak memedulikan makanan yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

Sai hanya menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasanya, setelah itu, "Apa aku terlihat seperti menyukainya?" Sai balik bertanya dengan tenangnya.

"Menurutku, begitu…"

"Ada-ada saja," Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan masih tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau—"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik," potong Sai. "Kau kan tahu siapa yang kusuka..." lanjutnya.

"Iya, tapi—"

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah kepadanya." Sai menghela napas. "Karena aku terlalu dekat dengannya, ada yang salah paham pada hubungan kami. Karena itu, Hinata yang jadi korban."

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu untuk saat ini."

Suasana menjadi hening di antara Kiba dan Sai. Sesekali Sai melihat Hinata yang sedang tertawa kecil bersama Tenten dan Temari, setelah itu ia akan tersenyum. Setidaknya ia merasa lega karena Hinata masih bisa tertawa. Selama ini, ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke, yang dirasanya masih terlalu janggal karena Sasuke menghubung-hubungkan alasan pernikahan mereka dengan dirinya. Sampai sekarang, ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena Hinata terlibat dalam masalah keluarganya. Menurutnya, cara termudah untuk melindungi Hinata adalah dengan menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah teriak-teriak, padahal piyama birunya masih melekat di badannya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke keluar kamar tanpa mandi atau mengganti pakaian tidurnya terlebih dahulu. Hinata yang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, segera menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku kesiangan. Hari ini aku ada wawancara, siapkan kemejaku," perintah Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Kemejamu ada di lemari, kan…"

"Maksudku, pilihkan untukku," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit rona samar di pipinya.

Sepertinya Hinata yang memang tidak peka, tidak menyadari adanya perubahan pada Sasuke. "Oh…" respon Hinata dengan polosnya. "Memangnya wawancara apa?" tanya Hinata saat mengikuti Sasuke masuk kamarnya.

"Kerja, lah…" jawab Sasuke tenang seraya masuk kamar mandi.

Hinata membuka lemari, mengambil kemeja warna biru muda, dan meletakkannya di ranjang Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah dirapikannya. Begitupun dengan celana hitam dan dasi bergaris yang dominan dengan warna biru tua, ia juga meletakkannya di sana.

Hinata tidak hanya diam setelah itu, ia merapikan meja kerja Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan. Mengikat tirai yang belum dibuka sepenuhnya, dan mengambil pakaian kotor Sasuke. Itu hanya sedikit dari banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Hinata di apartemen Sasuke. Tapi, lama-kelamaan Hinata mulai menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai seorang istri—yang dibayar untuk memerankan sebuah sandiwara.

"Wawancara dimana?" tanya Hinata saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Hinata yang semula melihat ke pintu kamar mandi, langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat matanya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk dari perut sampai lutut saja.

"Di tempat _Ojiisama_," jawab Sasuke sambil mengenakan kaus dalaman putih.

"Kenapa pakai acara wawancara segala?" Hinata bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke yang setengah terbuka. Tangannya membawa keranjang pakaian berisi pakaian kotor yang akan dicucinya.

"Memangnya kau pikir _Ojiisama_ akan menyerahkan usahanya begitu saja?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengenakan kemeja yang sudah disiapkan Hinata. "Aku juga harus memulai dari bawah," lanjut Sasuke yang mulai mengancingkan kemejanya.

Hinata menanggapinya hanya dengan senyum.

Hinata yang sudah siap beranjak dari kamar Sasuke, mengurungkan niatnya saat Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa kau memilihkan warna biru muda?"

"Biru muda terkesan resmi dan menurutku cocok untuk wawancara," jawab Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak putih saja?" Sasuke juga melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Menurutku putih lebih cocok untuk wawancara di bidang perbankan," jawab Hinata tenang. "Oh, iya, warna biru juga melambangkan kesetiaan. Aku suka," lanjut Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Hinata segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke, saat dilihatnya Sasuke akan mengenakan celananya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan jika Hinata masih ada di sana. Tapi Hinata yang merasa belum siap melihat lawan jenisnya berganti pakaian di depan matanya. Padahal Sasuke juga tidak buka-bukaan. Wajah Hinata masih memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang meskipun sudah sampai di dekat mesin cuci yang ada di dapurnya.

.

.

.

Hinata baru pulang dari kampusnya saat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Saat memasuki aparteman Sasuke, ternyata lampunya sudah dinyalakan. Ia langsung mengira bahwa Sasuke sudah ada di apartemen.

"Baru pulang?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab, karena sudah jelas kalau Hinata memang baru pulang. Tapi, suara Sasuke membuktikan kebenaran akan perkiraan Hinata, Sasuke memang ada di apartemen.

Saat memasuki ruang tengah, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sofa, sedang berkutat dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam," kata Hinata yang mengira bahwa Sasuke belum makan malam.

"Istirahatlah dulu," saran Sasuke. "Kau pasti lelah," lanjutnya.

Hinata yang tidak biasanya mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, tidak mau salah paham. Ia ingin mencari tahu mengapa sikap Sasuke berubah akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau memenangkan lotre, ya?"

"Apa-apaan itu?" balas Sasuke dengan tampang heran, sambil melirik Hinata yang sudah duduk di samping kirinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau berubah banyak."

Yang ini membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Memangnya apa hubungan lotre dengan perubahan dirinya? Benar-benar tidak nyambung. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya juga, "Apanya?"

"Sikapmu… lebih manis," jawab Hinata dengan senyum menggoda.

Sasuke masih menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata selanjutnya.

"Tapi, aku suka," lanjut Hinata.

"Apanya?" Kali ini, Sasuke memandang Hinata. Yang dipandangi malah memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sasuke jadi menaikkan satu alisnya melihat tingkah Hinata.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dagu Hinata dan menghadapkannya padanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat pipi Hinata yang merona. Itu malah membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, sedikit memiringkannya dan Hinata memejamkan mata setelahnya.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Sedangkan Hinata langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mukanya memerah dan jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

_Padahal sedikit lagi._ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Sasuke yang semula masih membiarkan laptopnya menyala, kini mematikannya dan meletakkannya di meja kerja di kamar tidurnya.

Hinata bangkit dari sofa dan membuka pintu apartemen. Perempuan berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang pertama kali dilihat Hinata saat pintu terbuka. Perempuan berambut merah itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran. Wajahnya basah. Hinata mengira, itu adalah sisa air mata. Hinata tidak mengenalnya, jadi ia takut untuk memasukkan sembarang orang ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Siapa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang mendekati pintu apartemen.

Perempuan yang belum dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hinata, langsung menerobos masuk saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang merasakan nyeri di pundaknya karena dihantam tubuhnya.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang dipeluk oleh si pemilik rambut merah. Sasuke diam saja dan tidak membalas pelukannya. Tapi, itu masih mampu membuat Hinata merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman dan sangat menyesakkan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat pemandangan itu di depannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, melewati Sasuke, tapi pergelangan tangan kanannya ditahan tangan kanan Sasuke. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah muram saat melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong aku…" suara perempuan berambut merah yang menangis di dada Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Karin," perintah Sasuke pada Karin, yang membasahi kaus hitam Sasuke dengan air matanya. "Jangan seperti ini. Aku sudah beristri," lanjut Sasuke, yang sukses membuat Karin melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk merangkul bahu Hinata. Karin melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Dia istriku," kata Sasuke. "Hinata," lanjutnya.

Karin hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Sasuke membimbing Karin untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menanyakan kedatangannya, yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggunya. Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit kesal karena kedatangannya yang tidak diundang telah merusak momen berharganya dengan Hinata. Juga masih ada alasan lain mengapa Sasuke merasa kesal pada Karin.

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Hinata jauh darinya. Dari tadi ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya hanya untuk ke dapur dan membuatkan minum untuk tamu mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke memecah kecanggungan.

"Apa aku boleh menginap di sini hanya untuk malam ini saja?" Karin balik bertanya.

Sasuke sebenarnya keberatan. Tapi ia ingin mengetahui alasan Karin tidak memilih hotel untuk menginap. Mengapa harus memilih apartemennya? Ia yakin Karin yang seorang dokter mampu untuk membayar kamar hotel.

"Aku mohon. Aku takut pada suamiku…" lanjut Karin karena Sasuke tidak kunjung meresponnya.

Hinata hanya bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia lebih penasaran akan hubungan Karin dan suaminya—laki-laki yang membayarnya untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bercerai," Karin meneteskan air mata. "Dia… melakukan kekerasan…" lanjut Karin di tengah isaknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenangnya seolah malas memberikan respon. Hinata heran melihat Sasuke masih begitu tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menginap semalam saja. Aku takut dia masih mengejarku…"

Hinata merasa iba melihat Karin. Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Ia jadi ngeri jika membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang mengalaminya saat menikah nanti. Eh, tunggu. Bukannya ia sudah menikah?

"Baiklah, kau tidur di kamarku," kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang memasang tampang tak berdosa.

Karin tak kalah kagetnya. Ia juga bengong.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah memakai piyama kuning mudanya, sedang duduk melipat tangan di dada, dengan punggung yang menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Kakinya sudah dibenamkannya pada selimut. Satu selimut dengan Sasuke yang tiduran di sebelah kanannya. Sasuke yang mengenakan piyama biru muda, hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat wajah sebal Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sebal.

"Aku suka melihat responmu yang tadi," goda Sasuke dengan seringai aneh.

Hinata hanya diam. Wajahnya memerah. Ia jadi ingat saat Sasuke menyuruh Karin untuk tidur di kamarnya. Ia mengira, Sasuke akan tidur satu kamar dengan Karin.

**Flashback: On**

"Baiklah, kau tidur di kamarku," kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"A..apa?" suara Hinata meninggi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"Apa, Sayang? Aku tidur denganmu, kok…" jawab Sasuke dengan sekali lagi memasang tampang tak berdosa. Itu malah membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Karin malah heran melihat dua orang di depannya. "Kamar kalian terpisah, ya?" Karin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hm?" Sasuke masih berwajah tenang. "Gimana, ya? Istriku ini masih kuliah, dia butuh ketenangan saat mengerjakan tugas," ucap Sasuke tenang, sambil merangkul Hinata untuk mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Oh, begitu…" gumam Karin yang memasang tampang percaya tak percaya.

**Flashback: Off**

"Alasan yang bagus," kata Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya. "Kau nggak tidur?"

"Tidur duluan saja. Aku merasa nggak tenang," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Kau besok kuliah, beneran nggak mau tidur cepat?" goda Sasuke.

"Nggak…"

"Ya, sudah…" Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kau belum cerita tentang Karin-_san_," ucap Hinata tidak mau melihat Sasuke keenakan tidur, sementara dirinya tidak bisa tidur—ralat, takut tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke. Padahal Hinata sudah menguap beberapa kali, tapi ia tetap memaksa matanya untuk tetap terjaga.

"Aku nggak mau membahasnya sekarang," balas Sasuke malas.

"Kau kan bisa tidur di sofa," Hinata masih mencari-cari cara untuk mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

"Kau nggak mau kan dia curiga?" balas Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau kan bisa tidur di bawah."

"Tega amat, sih."

Suasana menjadi hening. Hinata sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat mengantuk. Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terlelap, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia membelakangi Sasuke dan tidurnya benar-benar menepi. Tidak lama untuk membuatnya berangkat ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke yang menurut Hinata sudah tidur, ternyata malah membuka matanya setelahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang membelakanginya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi, tapi tidak lama kemudian sudah membuka lagi. Wajahnya tampak gelisah.

_Setiap aku memejamkan mata, aku malah mencium aroma sampo di bantal. Tentu itu bukan sampoku. Setiap membenamkan diri di selimut, aku malah mencium aroma lembut di selimut. Tch! Aku tidak bisa tidur…_

Sasuke bangkit dari berbaring dan duduk. Ia mendekat ke Hinata dan melihat matanya yang sudah terpejam. Darahnya menjadi berdesir melihat wajah damai Hinata di saat tidur, karena ini baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

_Kenapa dia bisa begitu lelap?_ Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang lagi. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Belum lama matanya terpejam, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia membuka matanya lagi. Itu tangan Hinata. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat.

"_Okaasan_…" gumam Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata, kau ngigau ya?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi percuma. Pelukan Hinata semakin mengerat. Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan jemari Hinata yang mencengkeram piyamanya. Ini membuatnya kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Darahnya kembali berdesir dan ia hanya dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Hei, aku pria normal. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati…" bisik Sasuke sekali lagi.

Tentu saja tidak berpengaruh kepada Hinata yang sudah terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya, mungkin.

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh saat Hinata memeluknya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Sasuke mengingat masa kecilnya, saat ia menonton film kartun di televisi, kalau tidak bisa tidur sebaiknya menghitung domba meloncati pagar. Sasuke ingin mencobanya.

_Satu domba, dua domba, tiga domba…_

… _sebelas domba, dua belas domba…_

… _dua lima… dua tujuh…_

Sasuke terus melakukannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Cara itu benar-benar tidak ampuh untuknya. Ini membuatnya jengkel, dan akhirnya…

_Aku menyerah…_

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Special thanks to****:**

**Amuchan. Hinamori, SoraHinase, Zephyphanda, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran (**emang Sai kelihatannya suka Hinata ya? saya nggak pernah kepikiran membuat kisah dengan dua saudara yang saling berebut v(^_^)vbisa dilihat sendiri sekarang gimana perasaan Sai**), Norikonori-chan (**v(^_^)v**), cherrysakusasu, Hikari, Sanada, Ciaxx, Aidou Yuukihara, sambalpedasindofood, acchan lawliet, Illyasviel, Michle, Upe Jun, KatouChii, teichi, Youichi Hikari, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**prok! prok! *tepuk tangan* akhirnya ada yang bisa menebak dengan benar, tapi maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan**), Chai Mol, yuryujav aka Yuuaja (**apa Sai terlihat suka Hinata ya?**), kuraishi cha22dhen (**aku nggak bisa buatnya, hoho, tapi ada waktunya untuk itu, haha**), zhezhiey love itachi, Uzumaki uchiha, lily poli, Merai Alixya Kudo, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, lollytha-chan, arum,** **Chevalier de la Lune, Ichaa Hatake Youichi (**makasih ya, tapi gomen jika kecewa**), demikooo, D'purple Shoseki, Reita, ika chan, ShimEunha CassiopeiaPhantomhive (**iya, sudah sah kok, hoho, tapi untuk itu ada waktunya sendiri, untuk saat ini belum**), namikazeallem, phiend aka phiendha, faraway, harunaru chan muach (**kata teman saya malah kurang arogan**), dream6, hyuuchiha prinka, Ind, Hatake Liana, Saqee-chan, hanata chan, Sasuhina loverz, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Uzumaki Panda, Arisa Adachi (**tidak, gomen**), Sasa, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, Namikaze Sakura, just nice reader (**kalau menurut pengalamanku, aku dulu susahnya karena nggak tahu kalau ternyata passwordnya harus pakai minimal dua angka**), NN (**maaf mengecewakan**), SiiSthaa (**nggak apa-apa, sudah direview saja sudah membuat saya senang**), numpang lewat ajahnla (**makasih, tentu saja tidak keberatan, tapi maaf jika mengecewakan**), Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko (**nggak bisa buatnya**), Shaniechan (**salam kenal juga**), Kumiko Fukushima**

**Miss Japanese**, **Wonder Girls (Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha, **termasuk **Haruno Aoi) ***hoho* **Miss English**

**Doumo Arigatou minna-san…**

**Gomen ne jika mengecewakan…**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu…**

**Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers…**

**Review please…**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Affair

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada para reviewers di chapter sebelumnya…**

**yuuaja (**ya, ini udah update ^_^v makasih udah review**), SoraHinase (**boleh kok. iya, mereka orang yang berbeda di sini. makasih ya… \^o^/**), Amuchan. Hinamori (**ini udah update… ^_^v makasih ya…**), Sanada (**yang kemarin angkuhnya emang berkurang, tapi nggak berarti hilang kan… hoho ^_^v makasih, ini udah update…**), numpang lewat ajahnla (**makasih makasih \^o^/**), uchiha hinata-hime (**makasih… \^o^/**), Hina bee lover (**salam kenal juga… ^_^ nggak apa-apa. iya dong, kan hasil perselingkuhan… *?* =_=a *jahat nian saya sama Sasuke * makasih untuk reviewnya**), just nice reader (**makasih juga… \^o^/**), Hatake Liana (**makasih makasih… \^_^/ tapi dari diksinya, jauh lebih baik fic kamu lho… ^_^v**), harunaru chan muach (**makasih ya… \^o^/**), haze kazuki gak login (**makasih banget… \^o^/**), Rufa Kha (**makasih. nggak apa-apa. sebenernya nggak bermaksud ambil marganya Sakura, tapi saya lahirnya juga musim semi sih, sama kayak Sakura *saya 27, Sakura 28* jadinya pake Haruno *maksa ya… hoho* ^_^v makasih ya… \^o^/**), yukinachan (**hoho… makasih ya udah review \^o^/**), Ekha (**makasih udah mau review dan nunggu \^o^/**), Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin (**iya. alasan kenapa saya nggak suka cinta segitiga di antara dua saudara karena dari beberapa manga yang saya baca, yang menang adalah adiknya. bosen… =_=a kayak di Kitchen Princess, Secret Delta, First Romance, yang menang adiknya… padahal saya selalu mihak kakaknya… T_T di beberapa fanfic juga begitu. saya juga nggak terlalu suka buat ceweknya jadi plin plan, tapi nggak tahu juga kalau ternyata di fic buatanku kayak gitu. iya, ooc memang indah ^_^v makasih \^o^/**), Norikonori-chan (**apa masih terlihat suka? ^_^v tunggu ya… jawabannya ada di sini. makasih… \^o^/**), bacadoang (**salam kenal juga… ^_^ makasih ya… \^o^/**), Elgo uchihyuga-chan (**jawabannya ada di sini… makasih ya \^o^/**), Merai Alixya Kudo (**makasih juga… \^o^/**), SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ (**iya ini lanjutannya… makasih \^o^/**), Shaniechan (**makasih ya… \^o^/**), namikazealle (**iya. kalau ditambah-tambah entar jadinya mirip sinetron… tapi ini kayaknya juga udah nyinetron deh… wkwk… makasih reviewnya… \^o^/**), kuraishi cha22dhen (**makasih… \^o^/**), Namikaze-Tania-Chan (**iya, jahat banget tuh si Itachi *diamaterasu Itachi * makasih \^o^/**), Youichi Hikari (**makasih ya… \^o^/**), Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**makasih makasih \^o^/**), Saqee-chan (**wah… tebakannya kok betul sih… saya memang mau merekrut *?* dia. makasih ya… \^o^/**), aam tempe (**makasih banget ya… *terharu* \^o^/**), Sasa (**iya. makasih ya… \^o^/**), DeFiLe-ShoSeKi (**wah D'purple Shoseki udah punya akun… tertarik untuk bikin fic juga? ^_^ semangat ya kalo mau buat… ^_^v masa Sai kelihatan suka Hinata? sebenernya dari awal saya nggak ada niat menjadikan Sai sebagai pihak ketiga di antara SasuHina, lebih tepatnya bukan dia, khukhukhu~ *smirk* makasih banyak… \^o^/**), yakushino (**kyaaa~ miss english… akhirnya review juga. 'agak' suka ya? wkwk… ^_^v kutunggu ficmu. jishin! ganbatte! makasih reviewnya \^o^/**), Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko (**kan Itachi bilang, "Karena kau, ibuku meninggalkanku." mengerti kan kenapa dia benci Sasuke? memang belum saya jelaskan lebih lanjut sih… makasih reviewnya… \^o^/**), Chai Mol (**makasih makasih… \^o^/**), ichigo (**ini chapter berikutnya… makasih udah review \^o^/**), zhezhie love itachi (**makasih reviewnya \^o^/**), Kurosaki Kuchiki (**maaf ya, nggak bisa buatnya… ^_^v makasih sudah review… \^o^/**), Sasuke (**makasih reviewnya… \^o^/**), Michihime (**makasih udah review… \^o^/**), BubbleBloom (**aku juga baru. salam kenal juga… ^_^v makasih ya untuk reviewnya… \^o^/**)**

**Maaf untuk yang login, nggak balas lewat PM… v(T_T)v**

**Yang chapter sebelumnya ternyata banyak typos… ***kurang teliti*

**Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi…**

**JISHIN! ~self-confidence~ ***kata favorit Hinata* **\(^o^)/**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Pagi yang hangat, sehangat senyum Hinata dalam tidurnya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk kamarnya melalui celah korden, turut memaksa matanya untuk terbuka.

"Hangat…" gumamnya dengan mata masih terpejam.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sepertinya aku mimpi indah…" gumamnya lagi dengan mata mengerjap. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau mimpi indah, sedangkan aku nggak bisa tidur," suara datar ini membuat mata Hinata terbuka lebar hampir melotot.

Hinata merasa jantungnya mau lompat saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Menyadari dirinya bangun tidur dengan seorang pria di sampingnya sudah membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Apalagi dengan jarak yang hampir hilang karena tangannya melingkari pinggang si pria.

_Aku malu sekali._ Seketika wajah Hinata juga turut memerah. _B..bukannya semalam aku sudah tidur menepi? K..kenapa bisa?_ Dalam hati pun Hinata masih tergagap dan tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mimpimu begitu indah, ya?" suara datar—yang tidak terdengar seperti nada pertanyaan— kembali mengagetkannya. Hinata malah merasa nada suara Sasuke menunjukkan kekesalan.

Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh ke sumber suara di kanannya. Ia menemukan Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ada lingkaran hitam samar di sekitar matanya, menandakan tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa garing dengan senyum dipaksakan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara malu dan takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "A..aku mimpi dibelai _Okaasan_ di pangkuannya…" jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

Hinata masih mempertahankan senyum ngerinya. Ngeri melihat Sasuke dengan wajah datar sedang memandangi dirinya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap melihat Hinata dengan wajah dingin.

"K..kenapa k..kau nggak bisa tidur?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Sebenarnya Hinata terlalu polos atau memang tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai seorang pria? Apa ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kalau apa yang dilakukannya semalam, telah membuat pria di sampingnya terjaga sampai pagi?

Sasuke malah menggerutu dengan jahatnya di dalam hati. _Cewek ini bego amat sih!_

"Bantalmu keras," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Masa?" Hinata memasang tampang tak percaya.

Karena alasan pertamanya meragukan, Sasuke mencari alasan lagi, "Aku gerah, sepertinya _AC_ di kamarmu mati."

"Nggak, kok. Sudah aku _set_ seperti di kamarmu," Hinata mengatakannya dengan tenang. "Lagian, udaranya dingin. Masa gerah, sih?" lanjut Hinata dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Ini membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

"Ah, iya! Kasurmu keras," alasan Sasuke kali ini menunjukkan sedikit kegugupan.

Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Hinata karena teringat kata-kata orang di luar sana. _Mulut bisa bohong. Tapi mata tak bisa bohong._

"Nggak," Hinata masih menyanggah.

Hinata jadi berpikir kalau Sasuke berbohong dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia yang mengganti seprai di apartemen Sasuke, jadi ia tahu kalau kasurnya bermerek sama dengan kasur di kamar Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke berkata dengan gugup dan tidak mau memandang matanya. Ini memperkuat dugaannya.

_Cewek ini benar-benar nggak mau ngalah._ Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Bukannya Sasuke juga tidak mau menyerah? Apa sangat susah untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Katakan saja kalau seorang pria diperlakukan seperti semalam bisa membuatnya begini dan begitu. Kalau seperti itu, mungkin Hinata akan mengerti dan mendapat pengetahuan baru. Apa salahnya membagi ilmu kepada perempuan polos?

"Sepertinya aku nggak bisa tidur karena lapar. Tadi malam aku nggak makan apapun." Sasuke mencoba memasang tampang yang meyakinkan.

Sepertinya itu alasan jitu, buktinya Hinata sudah menampakkan senyumnya lagi. Bukan hanya dari alasannya. Ternyata untuk meyakinkan Hinata, Sasuke hanya harus menampakkan wajah serius. Sasuke pasti mengingat ini.

"Salahmu sediri karena kau menolak saat aku menawarkan," balas Hinata dengan tenang. Ia menyingkapkan selimut dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan buatkan sarapan secepatnya," tambahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bantal yang tadi sudah dicelanya.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya seusai menyiapkan sarapan dan mempersilahkan tamunya ke meja makan. Tadi sewaktu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang terlelap. Hinata memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sasuke setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Dan sekarang waktunya…

"Sasuke-_kun_..." panggil Hinata sambil menggoyangkan pundak Sasuke. "Bangun…" lanjutnya.

Tidur Sasuke sedikit terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, tapi ia masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Hari ini aku nggak kemana-mana, jadi biarkan aku tidur lebih lama," suara Sasuke terdengar parau.

"Nggak kerja?"

"Mulai Senin depan."

"Nggak nerusin ngerjain skripsi?"

"Entar," jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat kuliah…" nada suara Hinata seolah tidak rela, seperti malas untuk pergi kuliah. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena ia adalah mahasiswi yang takut bolos. Terbukti dari kehadirannya yang menunjukkan prosentase seratus persen di semua mata kuliah, sejak semester satu.

"Hn."

"Kau akan berdua saja dengan Karin-_san_?"

Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya karena Hinata terus memberondong dirinya dengan banyak pertanyaan. _Sejak kapan dia banyak tanya?_

"Hn."

"Oh…" Hinata membulatkan mulutnya kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke menyadari senyum Hinata yang seperti dipaksakan.

"Kau _jealous_, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan menunjukkan seringai di wajah ngantuknya.

"K..kenapa harus _jealous_?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Karena kalau gugup, sudah dipastikan dapat membuatnya tergagap.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia memasang wajah tenangnya, dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di samping ranjang.

"Seperti semalam, kau bahkan hampir menangis karena Karin memelukku," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Hinata masih belum mengerti kenapa saat itu ia merasa ingin menangis. "I..itu karena kemarin pundakku sakit ditabrak Karin-san. Jadi, tanpa sengaja aku—"

Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata. "Lalu, kenapa kau kaget saat aku bilang Karin akan tidur di kamarku?" potong Sasuke.

"Masa kau mau tidur dengan perempuan yang sudah bersuami? Lagian, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memainkan sandiwara dalam keadaan seperti itu," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang agak pelan, karena tidak mau terdengar oleh Karin yang sekarang ada di apartemen yang sama dengan mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"Begitu, ya? Bagus, deh. Kau sudah mengerti dengan tugasmu," kata Sasuke yang tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Kenapa ia jadi merasa kesal? "Aku mau tidur lagi," lanjutnya sambil membenamkan diri di selimut.

Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak. Sebenarnya bukan seperti ini yang diharapkannya. Ia mengira Sasuke akan ikut keluar dengannya dan sarapan bersama di meja makan. Sekarang, ia jadi tidak memiliki selera untuk makan. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke kampus saja.

Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas selempang ungunya yang semalam sudah disiapkan di meja dekat lemari.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang sarapan seorang diri di meja makan. Tapi apa bisa disebut sarapan, kalau saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Pagi menjelang siang.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" suara khas wanita yang datang mendekat ke dapur, membuat Sasuke tak selera lagi untuk melanjutkan makannya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dan meneguk air bening yang ada di gelas hingga tandas.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Karin.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Sasuke bailk bertanya dengan dingin.

Sebenarnya Karin tidak memerlukan jawaban Sasuke. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di meja makan. Karin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanannya, "Aku menyukaimu."

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, ada sepasang mata lavender yang tidak sengaja menangkap apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Posisi Karin yang membelakangi kehadirannya, membuat pemilik mata lavender mengira bahwa Sasuke dan Karin sedang… _kissing_? Sepertinya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di sana.

Sasuke tak berkutik. Ia butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari apa yang dilakukan Karin. Setelah sadar, ia mendorong tubuh Karin untuk menjauh darinya dan bangkit dari kursi yang semula didudukinya. Langkah Sasuke ke kamar terhenti, saat Karin melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Karin menahan langkah Sasuke dari belakang. Saat Sasuke ingin melepas cengkeraman tangannya, Karin malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat," ujar Karin, "Aku yang waktu itu menjadi guru privatmu, memikirkan masa depanmu. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataanmu. Tapi melihatmu sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi—"

"Saat itu, aku hanya seorang anak SMP yang dikuasai perasaan sesaat waktu puber," potong Sasuke, "Sekarang, ini jawabanku." Sasuke melepas tangan Karin dari pinggangnya. "Aku akan membantumu mencari tempat tinggal," lanjutnya seraya menjauh dari Karin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

Sekarang matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya di ufuk barat. Tugas matahari menyinari bumi sudah digantikan oleh bulan. Cuaca di bulan November memang tidak panas dan tidak dingin. Hangat. Tapi semakin mendekati bulan Desember, dinginnya akan semakin terasa. Tapi, udara dingin malam ini terasa menusuk permukaan kulit tangan Hinata yang tidak memakai lengan panjang. Sepertinya salju akan turun lebih awal.

Hinata yang tidak ada jadwal kuliah untuk malam ini, masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas di depan fakultasnya. Sepertinya suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik. Hinata merogoh ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Tangannya bergerak memencet beberapa huruf di ponselnya.

_**To: Temari-nee**_

**Aku boleh ke tempat Neesan?**

Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar.

_**From: Temari-nee**_

**Kau ini! Kenapa pake izin segala?**

**Langsung ke sini saja.**

**Kebetulan Tenten juga ada.**

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang baru saja diterimanya. Ia sudah lama tidak main ke tempat Temari atau Tenten, yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya juga sebelum menikah dengan Sasuke. Bicara soal Sasuke, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa malas pulang ke apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Nyamannya…" Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang lamanya di asrama.

Di asrama yang berisi tiga kamar, ia tinggal bersama Tenten dan Temari. Asramanya tergolong sempit, karena hanya ada dapur, satu kamar mandi dan sebuah _kotatsu_ yang diletakkan di luar kamar mereka. Walaupun sudah tinggal bersama Sasuke, Hinata tetap harus membayar sewa apartemen yang memang seharusnya dibayar bertiga.

"Hinata, kau nggak makan? Aku masaknya kebanyakan, nggak habis kalau yang makan cuma aku dan Tenten." Temari menyandar di pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka.

"Aku belum lapar _Neesan_, nanti aku ambil sendiri kalau lapar," jawab Hinata yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Temari yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menutup pintu kamar Hinata pelan.

Hinata merasa hampir mencapai alam mimpinya, kalau ponsel yang diletakkan di samping bantalnya tidak berdering. Kebiasaannya di asrama, yang tidak dibawanya ke apartemen Sasuke. Setahu Hinata, Sasuke tidak suka apapun yang berisik, jadi ia selalu menyetel ponselnya dengan _silent_ _mode_ saat berada di apartemen Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. "_Moshi_-_moshi_…" ucap Hinata dengan mata tetap terpejam.

"Kenapa nggak pulang?" tanya seseorang yang dingin di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang tidur…" Hinata masih enggan membuka matanya.

Seseorang di seberang sana terdengar mendengus pelan. "Kalau tidur, kenapa bisa ngomong? Jangan-jangan aku ngobrol sama orang ngigau."

"Iya, aku ngigau," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Orang di seberang sana menghembuskan napas lelah. "Kau tidur di mana?" Sebenarnya ia lelah karena dirinya yang terus bertanya.

"Di mana-mana," Hinata semakin meracau.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" _volume_ suara di seberang agak meninggi dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ngantuk."

"Aku lapar."

"Ya tinggal makan…" Hinata mendadak menjadi kesal. Sepertinya bukan kesal karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Kau kan belum masak…"

"Makan di luar saja."

"Malas."

"Kalau begitu, masak sendiri saja…"

Pria di seberang sana kembali menghembuskan napas lelah. Apa Hinata menyuruh orang yang tidak pernah memegang panci, untuk memasak?

"Tadi, kau tidak membuatkan makan siang untukku. Biasanya jam segini kau juga sudah pulang. Kau di mana? Akan kujemput."

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Hinata mulai membuka matanya.

"Kapan?"

"Mungkin besok," jawab Hinata dengan santainya.

"Kau mau membiarkanku mati kelaparan?"

"Kau nggak akan mati, hanya gara-gara nggak makan beberapa jam saja."

Hubungan terputus. Sepertinya orang di seberang sana sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Hinata yang mendadak sensitif.

Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berbalik hingga posisinya tengkurap. "Aku kesal!" teriakannya teredam bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. _Tapi, kenapa aku merasa kesal?_ Pertanyaan yang belum bisa dijawab hati Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang ke apartemen Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali. Ia membuka dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan sangat pelan, hingga tak terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Ia lalu berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati kamarnya.

"Dari mana?" suara berat Sasuke dari arah belakangnya, menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sasuke menatapnya tajam dengan wajah datar.

"S..semalam a..aku menginap di asrama," jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Oke, kau kumaafkan kali ini. Tapi, aku belum makan dari kemarin siang. Kalau aku punya penyakit maag, aku pasti sudah mati."

Hinata _sweatdropped_. "Jangan berlebihan…"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Semalam sikapmu juga dingin padaku. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Aku kesal," jawab Hinata malas.

"Kenapa? Lagi _PMS_, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan santainya, seraya duduk di sofa di samping kanan Hinata berdiri.

Wajah Hinata mendadak bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "K..kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kita sudah dewasa. Biasa saja, deh," balas Sasuke yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan ponsel _flip _hitamnya. Sasuke memang lebih suka model ponsel yang simpel. Ia tidak suka ponsel dari keluarga _berry_.

"T..tapi, kau kan cowok…" Hinata ragu-ragu saat mengatakannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga pernah dapat pelajaran biologi di sekolah. Walaupun sekarang aku kuliah di fakultas ekonomi, tapi aku dulu anak IPA," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar, tapi perhatiannya belum teralihkan dari layar ponsel.

Hinata mencoba memaksa tersenyum. Lebih baik untuk saat ini ia mengalah saja. Tidak biasanya juga si _cool-cool_ dari Uchiha banyak bicara. Ini terlalu aneh untuk Hinata.

"Oh, iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Karin-_san_ masih tidur?" tanya Hinata sambil berbisik di telinga kiri Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku nggak dengar. Lebih dekat," perintah Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang tenangnya, dengan mata masih tertuju pada layar ponsel. Sejak kapan pendengaran Sasuke terganggu?

Memang dasarnya Hinata terlalu polos, ia menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Saat itulah, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Dan terjadilah hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh otak Hinata yang agak 'lola'. Apa yang terjadi? Bisa menebak sendiri?

Wajah Hinata lagi-lagi bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelah sadar, Hinata memundurkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin. Membuat Sasuke yang semula memejamkan matanya, kini menampakkan lagi mata hitamnya. Seringai aneh muncul di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tenang.

"K..kau b..belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Hinata mencoba kembali tenang, tapi nyatanya belum berhasil mengurangi kegugupannya. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke masih memandanginya yang merona.

"Karin, ya? Udah nggak di sini," jawab Sasuke tenang seraya kembali memusatkan perhatian ke layar ponselnya. Ia bersikap tenang lagi, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dalam beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ke mana?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Kuusir," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Kau senang, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa tidur dengan tenang di ranjangku," jawab Hinata tenang.

"Tch!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Sepertinya yang ingin didengarnya bukan jawaban yang baru meluncur dari mulut Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung karena Sasuke memandanginya tajam.

"Masak untukku. Sekarang," perintah Sasuke yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata meletakkan tasnya di samping Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati dapur, tapi tak lama kemudian terhenti.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin, sebenarnya aku mau membuatkan makan siang untukmu. Tapi, yang kulihat malah adegan mesum di dapur," ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah mendadak sedih. Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi sebenarnya masih bisa dirasakan dari suara Hinata saat ini.

"Mesum? Apanya yang mesum? Siapa?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Kaget _plus_ bingung.

"Kau tahu, itu bisa merusak mataku!" nada suara Hinata mendadak terdengar kesal. Ia dengan cepat masuk dapur.

Awalnya Sasuke masih terlihat bingung. Tapi, otak jeniusnya bisa dengan cepat memproses apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya tidak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Hari-hari di bulan November dilewatkan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan beberapa perubahan dalam hubungan mereka. Dari dingin menjadi sedikit hangat. Dari tidak peduli menjadi sedikit perhatian. Dari 'aku' dan 'dia' semakin mendekati 'kami'. Dari 'aku' dan 'kau' semakin mendekati 'kita'. Sepertinya hubungan yang sekarang bisa disebut lebih dari hanya sebatas majikan dan pembantu, atau sebatas teman satu apartemen.

Pagi di bulan November yang semakin dingin, menandakan bahwa bulan Desember yang dingin akan segera datang. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke sering mengantarkan Hinata ke kampusnya. Tidak peduli, apa itu sekadar memberikan tumpangan pada Hinata atau memang sengaja mengantar. Yang jelas, mereka lebih sering keluar bersama daripada pergi sendiri atau menyendiri di apartemen.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke datang ke Todai tidak hanya untuk mengantar Hinata. Tapi, sepertinya ia dipanggil ayahnya untuk membicarakan pesta ulang tahun Sai yang tidak lama lagi. Selama ini, Sasuke memang selalu datang ke acara yang diadakan keluarga Uchiha atas permintaan ayahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, apalagi dengan pandangan tidak suka dari kakak sedarahnya yang secara terang-terangan menolak kehadirannya. Selama ini, ia sudah bosan saling bermusuhan dengan saudaranya. Sebenarnya ia juga lelah menolak niat baik Sai yang selama ini selalu ingin akrab dengannya. Tapi, ia hanya merasa iri pada anak angkat ayahnya itu, yang menurutnya lebih disayang daripada dirinya yang anak sendiri.

Sasuke sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran dekat fakultas tempat Hinata belajar. Sebagai pria _gentle_, Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya saat Hinata turun.

"Makasih," ucap Hinata diikuti senyumnya, saat tubuhnya sepenuhnya keluar dari mobil hitam Sasuke.

"Hn," jawaban singkat yang akrab dengan mulut Sasuke, dan sekarang juga menjadi akrab di telinga Hinata.

Sasuke yang mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata refleks berhenti juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke hanya diam. Perlahan, ia semakin mendekat ke Hinata. Hinata yang bingung, refleks memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya seolah ingin menahan dada Sasuke agar tidak semakin mendekat. Tapi Hinata tidak ada maksud untuk itu, ia hanya terkejut. Lebih tepatnya, itu memang refleks.

"Jepit rambutmu hampir jatuh," bisik Sasuke seraya tangannya membetulkan letak jepit rambut Hinata di sisi rambutnya yang sebelah kanan.

Hinata _blushing_ dan mendadak dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sasuke cukup lama mempertahankan posisinya. Lama-lama ia menurunkan kedua lengannya untuk melingkarkannya di pinggang Hinata. Ia semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke depan, yang berarti semakin mendekati wajah Hinata. Ia sedikit memiringkannya dan memejamkan matanya. Aksinya ini diikuti Hinata yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. Mata Hinata juga perlahan terpejam seiring wajahnya yang semakin bergerak ke depan.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi? Lagi-lagi mudah ditebak.

Sepertinya ini awal yang baik untuk mereka…

Di saat keinginan tidak hanya dari satu pihak, tetapi dari keduanya…

Tidak jauh dari sana, ada dua pasang mata dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona merah karena ulah Sasuke dan Hinata. Kedua orang itu sedang berada dalam mobil sedan putih yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Sasuke.

"_Koi ni botsunyuu shiteiru kappuru_," gumam seseorang yang selalu tersenyum. Rona merah di pipinya terlihat jelas, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Kau benar, Sai," kata seseorang yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi, diikuti kepalanya yang mengangguk setuju. "Aku jadi ingin menghitungnya. Kira-kira berapa lama, ya? Eh, _stopwatch_, _stopwatch_! Ponsel, ponsel! Mana, sih?" katanya lagi seraya heboh sendiri merogoh-rogoh tas dan saku celananya.

Secara mendadak jitakan empuk mendarat di kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut coklat. Dengan spontan, tangannya bergerak mengelus kepalanya yang sudah benjol.

"Jangan gila!" seru Sai. "Eh, Kiba, sepertinya boleh juga, tuh. Pakai ponselku, nih!" katanya lagi yang sepertinya cepat sekali berubah pikiran. Ia kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kiba.

"Dasar otak mesum!" walaupun mencela, tapi ponsel tetap diterima juga. _Stopwatch. Start_.

"Kau yang mulai, kan…" suara Sai sedikit meninggi.

Begitulah. Saat ini, duo usil itu masih menikmati pemandangan indah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, tentunya dengan _stopwatch_ yang masih menyala.

_Kalau melihat yang seperti ini, aku nggak yakin Sasuke hanya main-main dengan pernikahannya._ Sai membatin.

.

.

.

25 November. Kini Sai sudah berusia 22 tahun.

Pesta ulang tahun Sai diadakan di kediaman Uchiha. Bukan kediaman Sasuke, kakek, dan ibunya. Tapi kediaman ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke yang mengenakan celana dan _blazer_ putih, datang bersama Hinata yang terlihat anggun dan lebih dewasa dengan gaun _helterneck_ putih variasi pita dan renda, berbahan satin, dengan panjang sedikit di bawah lutut. Sepatu hak tinggi menghiasi kaki Hinata yang jenjang. Rambutnya yang biasanya lurus, sekarang ditata sedikit bergelombang dan diikat ke samping. Karena udara yang dingin, Hinata mengenakan sarung tangan sepanjang pergelangan tangan yang semakin mempermanis penampilannya.

"Sebentar." Hinata menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hampir memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke diikuti tatapan bingung.

Hinata hanya diam dan mendekat membetulkan dasi Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan karena digunakan menyetir. "Sudah," ucap Hinata saat selesai membetulkan letak dasi Sasuke. Senyum Hinata mengembang, yang seketika juga membuat Sasuke menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata masuk ke kediaman Uchiha dengan tangan yang terus menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Saat mereka masuk, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi malam ini. Selesai meletakkan kotak kado, mereka berjalan mendekati Sai dan memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Di sana juga ada Kiba, Temari, dan Tenten.

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke dan Sai tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal, malah sebaliknya. Sasuke dan Sai terlihat akrab, seolah tidak pernah ada suatu perselisihan di antara mereka. Fugaku dan Mikoto senang melihat ini, tapi sikap Itachi masih tetap seperti sebelumnya, seolah memusuhi Sasuke. Namun, saat ini Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang dan seolah tidak menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka Itachi.

"Oi, Namikaze-_sama_!" seru Sai pada seseorang yang datang dari belakang Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata serempak menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke seketika memasang tampang bosan saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ia kira yang datang adalah Namikaze Minato, ternyata hanya Namikaze _Junior_. Ternyata si _Baka_ _Dobe_ Naruto.

"Kau ini, Sai! Apa-apaan itu!" seru Naruto menanggapi candaan Sai yang memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ -_sama_. Tidak lupa cengiran khasnya. "Oi, _Teme_!" serunya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Oi, Hinata!" seru Naruto pada Hinata, yang hanya dibalas senyum Hinata.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Sai…" yang ini suara perempuan yang sedari tadi menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura…" balas Sai dengan senyum yang seolah menenggelamkan matanya.

"Oh, iya, Hinata. Kau belum mengenalnya, kan…" kata Naruto pada Hinata. "Kenalkan, dia tunanganku yang tidak mau menyempatkan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku hanya demi mengerjakan skripsinya." Naruto nyengir kuda. "Aduh!" pekik Naruto saat sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya. "Sakit, Sakura…" gumamnya dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Sakura.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" seru Sakura diikuti jitakan di kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. "Waktu itu, aku marah karena di hari sebelumnya, kau menulari laptopku dengan virus-virusmu, _Baka_!"

Sai, Kiba, Temari, dan Tenten cekikikan melihatnya. Hinata tertawa kecil. Sementara Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya, karena melihat wajah memelas Naruto.

Naruto hanya mencibir melihat teman-temannya menertawakannya. "Dansa, yuk!" ajak Naruto yang sudah kembali bersemangat, sekalian mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dari pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke pusat ruangan—yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa pasangan yang juga berdansa. Kiba, Temari, dan Tenten pergi ke sudut ruangan, mengambil hidangan yang ada di meja. Mumpung gratis.

"Sebentar," pamit Sasuke pada Sai dan Hinata, yang dengan cepat menghampiri ibunya yang sebelumnya memanggilnya.

"Hinata, ikut denganku," ajak Sai yang langsung menarik Hinata ke pusat ruangan, tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang hanyut dalam alunan melodi dansa.

Sai melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Memposisikan dirinya untuk berdansa dengan Hinata.

"Sai-_kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai. Selain itu, ada yang dikhawatirkannya, semacam perasaan takut kalau-kalau Sasuke memergokinya.

Sai menarik Hinata untuk semakin mendekat padanya. "Tenang, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," bisik Sai di telinga Hinata. Sai terus mengamati Sasuke, berharap Sasuke segera melihat ke arahnya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan tak sedap itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menarik Hinata dari pelukan Sai. Tapi, ia takut menimbulkan perhatian dari tamu yang lain. Dilihatnya Sai tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. _Apa maksudnya?_ Sasuke membatin dengan kesal.

Sai yang menerima _deathglare_ dari Sasuke, malah semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku tahu sekarang," bisiknya menggoda pada telinga Hinata. Matanya tak lepas dari Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"A..apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Rahasia," bisik Sai untuk terakhir kalinya di telinga Hinata, sebelum melebarkan jarak dengannya.

.

.

.

"Semua tahu kau adalah istriku, jadi jangan terlihat mesra dengan pria lain," ucap Sasuke saat baru memasuki apartemennya. Terlihat sekali kalau saat ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Ia membuka _blazer_ serta dasinya dengan cepat, dan setelahnya langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa.

"Ya, istri simulasi. Dan mereka belum tahu tentang ini," jawab Hinata tenang.

Hinata masih berjalan dari arah pintu apartemen. Saat tiba di dekat sofa yang dibuat tiduran oleh Sasuke, ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di antara pintu kamarnya dan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sudah tengah malam, pantas saja ia sudah merasa mengantuk.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah. "Aku akan memotong gajimu," ancam Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Lho?" Hinata terlihat kebingungan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan memasang tampang _innocent_.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Potong ya potong," ucap Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal.

Hinata hanya menghela napas, pasrah. "Kenapa nggak tidur di dalam?" tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya di sofa.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan memasang tampang tak berdosa. Kini ia sudah membuka matanya kembali dan menemukan wajah Hinata yang sedikit merona.

Hinata memilih untuk bungkam. Dengan cepat ia memasuki kamarnya dan dengan segera menguncinya. Sekarang Sasuke yang bingung dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Suatu siang di penghujung bulan November, Hinata yang baru pulang dari kuliah, memasuki apartemen Sasuke yang dirasanya lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terdengar cekikikan saat ia menutup pintu apartemen.

"Aku pulang!" seru Hinata.

"Selamat datang!" seru lebih dari satu orang, tapi Hinata tidak mendengar suara Sasuke.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara. Saat ini ada Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan Shion yang sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi. Sepertinya mereka sedang menonton film yang tidak sempat mereka tonton di bioskop karena kesibukan mereka dalam menyusun skripsi. Mungkin saat ini mereka ingin _refreshing_ sejenak dari kesibukan itu.

"Ternyata ada tamu. Kalian mau minum? Minum apa?" tawar Hinata yang hanya melihat _snack_ di atas meja depan sofa, tapi tidak melihat minuman.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau baru pulang, kan…" Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa menoleh ke Hinata yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju, padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat kehausan. Karena terlalu seru menonton film, mereka semua malas untuk mengambil minum sendiri.

"Aku mau minuman dingin, apa saja, deh," celetuk Shion yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terus melingkari lengan kiri Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Shion, tapi diabaikan olehnya. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan.

Hinata yang melihatnya seolah kekurangan pasokan oksigen yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Akan kubuatkan," ucap Hinata yang langsung berjalan cepat ke dapur.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke dapur. Melepas paksa tangan Shion dari lengannya, membuat Naruto dan Sakura cekikikan dibuatnya. Setelahnya, Shion mendapatkan juluran lidah mengejek dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke saat memasuki dapur.

Tidak ada balasan dari Hinata. Sasuke yakin, Hinata mendengar panggilannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," Hinata jujur kali ini.

Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Hinata," panggil Sasuke yang sudah memposisikan duduknya di salah satu kursi makan.

"Hm?" Hinata masih sibuk menuangkan air berwarna _orange_ ke empat gelas yang ada di depannya.

"Sini," perintah Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Dengan malas, Hinata mendekati Sasuke setelah mengisi semua gelas dengan air jeruk. Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, tiba-tiba merasakan badannya tertarik ke samping. Ia mengira akan jatuh. Ternyata ia tidak menduduki lantai seperti apa yang awalnya dibayangkannya. Sekarang ia malah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Tunggu, pangkuan Sasuke?

Begini, sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik, karena ulah tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggang Hinata dan menjatuhkan Hinata di pangkuannya. Hinata yang saat ini sudah menyadarinya, langsung _blushing_ dan mendadak deg-degan.

"Aku masih marah padamu…" Hinata merajuk.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda. "Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencoba beradegan mesum di dapur?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Terlalu dekat, hingga membuat Hinata bergidik geli.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Saat ini, Hinata sudah berani melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Walaupun awalnya ia ragu dan malu-malu, tapi semakin lama ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke.

Saat hembusan napas mereka sudah menjadi seirama dan hati serta pikiran sudah dipenuhi sosok di hadapannya, tiba-tiba…

"TEM—" suara siapakah yang mengganggu ini? "… me…" lanjutnya lirih.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Wkwkwk… Apa-apaan chapter ini? Aneh kah?**

**Saya newbie dan masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi wajar kalau aneh… ***bermaksud menghibur diri sendiri* **v(^_^)v**

**Apa semakin buruk?**

**Kalau ada uneg-uneg, mau kasih saran atau kritik, silahkan… jangan dipendam…**

**Saya juga menerima review dalam bentuk apapun…**

**Apa yang seperti di atas bisa masuk Semi-M? Saya sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat yang mendekati M. Yang di atas aman, kan? ***menurut saya aman-aman saja* #plak! **v(^_^)v**

**Menurut readers?**

**Special thanks to****:**

**Amuchan. Hinamori, SoraHinase, Zephyphanda, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Norikonori-chan, cherrysakusasu, Hikari, Sanada, Ciaxx, Aidou Yuukihara, sambalpedasindofood, acchan lawliet, Illyasviel, Michle, Upe Jun, KatouChii, teichi, Youichi Hikari, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Chai Mol, yuryujav aka yuuaja, kuraishi cha22dhen, zhezhie love itachi, Uzumaki uchiha, lily poli, Merai Alixya Kudo, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, lollytha-chan, arum,** **Chevalier de la Lune, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, demikooo, D'purple Shoseki aka DeFiLe-ShoSeKi, Reita, ika chan, ShimEunha CassiopeiaPhantomhive, namikazeallem, phiend aka phiendha, faraway, harunaru chan muach, dream6, hyuuchiha prinka, Ind, Hatake Liana, Saqee-chan, hanata chan, Sasuhina loverz, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Uzumaki Panda, Arisa Adachi, Sasa, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, Namikaze Sakura, , just nice reader, NN, SiiSthaa, numpang lewat ajahnla, Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, Shaniechan, Kumiko Fukushima, Uchiha hinata-hime, Hina bee lover, Haze kazuki, Rufa Kha, yukinachan, Ekha, bacadoang, Elgo uchihyuga-chan, aam tempe, yakushino, ichigo, Sasuke, Michihime, BubbleBloom**

**Koi ni botsunyuu shiteiru kappuru = Pasangan yang tenggelam dalam kemesraan**

**Miss Japanese (**thanks kamusnya… wkwkwk v(^_^)v**)**, **Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha, Miss English**

**Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers dan yang tidak tersebut… ***jika ada*

**Doumo Arigatou Minna-san…**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Shocking

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada para reviewers di chapter sebelumnya…**

**Maaf untuk yang login, nggak balas lewat PM… v(T_T)v**

**SoraHinase (**yang pertama itu cuma nempel *?* doang *saya tidak percaya telah mengatakannya, malu sendiri* yang ketiga ada lanjutannya di sini. yang di sofa, kayaknya waktu itu Hina udah terlalu malu ^_^v**), SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ (**^_^**), Good-Night (**yang itu memang belum waktunya untuk Sasuke, tunggu saja *memang mau?* ^_^v**), Illyasviel von hyuchiha (**^_^**), Namikaze-Tania-Chan (**Sasuke memang anak selingkuhan, tapi anaknya Mikoto. sekarang apa sudah jelas siapa yang bukan anaknya Mikoto? ^_^v Mikoto di sini bukan istri Fugaku *sudah sedikit saya bocorkan ***), Rufa Kha (**Shion cuma teman kuliah kok… ^_^**), Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**^_^**), Masahiro 'Night' Seiran (**emang yang seperti itu jadi membuat fans Hina benci Saku, dan sebaliknya. saya nggak begitu suka. fans Hina harusnya cinta damai seperti saya *readers muntah* ^_^v**), Elgo uchihyuga-chan (**^_^**), Merai Alixya Kudo (**iya, saya sendiri juga merasa begitu. takutnya membuat readers bosan kalau bertele-tele ^_^v**), Ichaa Hatake Youichi (**^_^**), Shaniechan (**^_^**), Lync Q (**sepertinya harus tanya ke Kiba dan Sai ^_^v makasih untuk koreksinya**), BubbleBloom (**^_^**), harunaru chan muach (**^_^**), hanata chan (**^_^**), bacadoang (**^_^**), Yuuaja (**^_^**), Youichi Hikari (**^_^**), Michle males login (**^_^**), numpang lewat ajahnla (**^_^**), ulva-chan (**^_^**), Ekha (**^_^**), Kyoneka Denerve (**^_^**), Hina bee lover (**^_^ ibu mereka memang beda. yang jelas ibunya Itachi bukan Mikoto. saya kayaknya nggak akan begitu menjelaskan ibunya Itachi ^_^v tapi lihat dulu di chapter ini, mungkin akan mengerti**), Sasa (**^_^**), Saqee-chan (**belum ^_^v**), Arisa Adachi (**mungkin pertanyaannya akan terjawab di sini**), Hatake Liana (**^_^**), Simba (**^_^**), saia sasuhina lupers (**^_^**), Sanada (**^_^**), kuraishi cha22dhen (**di chapter ini ada lanjutannya ^_^v**), Chai Mol (**^_^**), Amuchan. Hinamori (**saya senang sekali. di sini ada lanjutannya… ^_^v**), Moe chan (**konflik emang baru menanjak *?* ^_^v**), Stoic (**^_^**), Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko (**^_^**), hinata shy angel (**hai hisy… ^_^v Sasuke nggak mesum kok…**), DeFiLe-ShoSeKi (**publish aja… jishin d^_^b kalau bukan Sai, ya… *sok misterius* ^_^v**), ShimEunha CassiopeiaPhantomhive (**iya, jadi OOC ^_^v**), ichigo (**cinta SasuHina harus diuji #plak ^_^v**), Michihime (**^_^**), Myeah always luphe naruto (**^_^**), Yuuki d'peach Girl (**^_^**), Norikonori-chan (**nggak apa-apa… ^_^**), Dindahatake (**^_^**), Tsuki sora (**lemon? gimana ya? *mikir-mikir* nggak bisa… gomennasai… vT_Tv**), ratoenandya (**sampai berapa chapter ya? pokoknya sampai kontrak pernikahan mereka habis *?* sebenarnya tiap satu bulan pinginnya cuma satu chapter, tapi alurnya jadi kecepetan kalau kayak gitu… ^_^v**), nagisa naginata (**^_^**), Kurosaki Kuchiki (**saya senangnya ungkapan 'cinta'nya di akhir-akhir saja… hohoho… ^_^v**)**

**Go Koui Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna-san… ***bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers dan yang tidak tersebutkan…**

**Kenapa saya dipanggil 'Senpai' ya? Saya 'kan newbie… (=_=)a ***mungkin karena saya sudah tua, ya?* **(^_^)v**

**Untuk Karin FC dan Shion FC, saya nggak ada maksud bashing mereka… Tapi mereka cocok sekali dijadiin tokoh antagonis, apalagi Karin… ***dikeroyok fans Karin* **v(T_T)v peace…**

**Mikoto di sini bukan istri Fugaku, juga bukan mantan istri, tapi… **-tiiit-*sensor dulu*** sudah sedikit saya bocorkan, tapi mungkin sudah ada yang mengerti… apalagi setelah chapter ini…**

**Alur fanfic saya ini kecepetan ya? Saya buat cepet karena takutnya membosankan…**

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Naruto merasa kerongkongannya sudah kering. Sepertinya menunggu minuman datang sendiri tidak membuatnya cukup bersabar. Biasanya ia memang mengambilnya sendiri jika sedang di apartemen Sasuke. Mengeluarkan semua isi kulkas Sasuke sudah biasa untuknya. _Sebenernya nggak enak juga biarin Hinata buatin minum. Dia kan bukan pembantu._

Kebetulan film yang tadi ditontonnya sudah habis, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mangambil sendiri minumannya di dapur. _Sasuke juga ada di dapur. Apa dia bantuin Hinata? Tumben banget tuh anak mau ke dapur selain untuk ngisi perut._

Rasa tidak sabar Naruto sekarang beralih menjadi rasa tidak sabar melihat Sasuke 'bekerja' di dapur. Secara, Sasuke kan pria _cool_, tangannya juga sangat mulus karena tidak pernah mencuci piring. Biasanya selalu ada pembantu di apartemennya. Pembantu dari rumah utamanya yang ditugaskan Mikoto untuk membersihkan dan menyiapkan keperluan Sasuke, jika Sasuke menginap di apartemen. Itu pun si _maid_ akan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha setelah pekerjaan selesai. Berhubung sekarang Sasuke sudah memiliki istri, jasa pembantu tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"TEM—" Naruto sudah semangat mengeluarkan suara toanya. Awalnya, Naruto sudah senyum-senyum sendiri karena membayangkan Sasuke yang akan salah tingkah jika kepergok menuangkan sirup ke dalam gelas, atau mungkin sedang meletakkan gelas yang sudah terisi ke atas nampan. Tapi yang sekarang dilihatnya membuatnya harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. "… me…" lanjutnya lirih.

Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya, kini harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sasuke mengarahkan mata hitamnya ke sosok bertampang _shock_—yang sekarang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Hinata yang sekarang posisinya membelakangi Naruto, seolah membatu. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"NARUTO…" Sasuke melakukan penekanan dengan nada geram.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding dan tergagap, "G..go.._gomen_…" Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Hinata yang merasa bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana, segera menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia jadi salah tingkah dan tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetaran mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bertampang kesal.

"A.._ano_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau saja yang mengantarkan minumannya ke mereka." Hinata masih _blushing_ dan belum berani menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, aku memang harus memberi pelajaran pada si _baka_ itu," suara Sasuke masih terdengar kesal. Dengan cepat ia meraih nampan yang sudah berisi empat gelas dan melangkah keluar dapur. Hinata melihat aura hitam tengah menyelimuti Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dapur, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _Aku malu sekali…_

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping sofa, meletakkan nampan dengan sedikit dibanting di meja sofa. Sasuke masih menatap tajam Naruto yang kini sedang memeluk Sakura dengan gemetaran—tidak siap menerima nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura. Bingung karena Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya—yang duduk di sofa.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, kalau tahu kau yang akan membawanya, aku pasti akan membantu. Apa tanganmu kotor?" ucap Shion secara berlebihan.

Sasuke menarik cepat tangannya, saat Shion bermaksud membelainya. Shion hanya cemberut setelahnya.

"Aduh! Sakit, _Teme_!" seru Naruto saat kepalanya terasa nyeri karena jitakan Sasuke. Tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk memeluk Sakura, kini beralih memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Sakura dan Shion masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka berpandangan, lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau ke rumah sakit," pamit Hinata yang dengan tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu apartemen. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutupnya dengan cepat.

"Rumah sakit?" gumam Sasuke. Ia masih tampak bingung. _Apa menjenguk ayahnya?_

"Rumah sakit?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ke dokter kandungan, ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Sasuke memelototi Naruto yang sok tahu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar. "Wah, kita akan punya keponakan!" serunya antusias.

Shion hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" seru Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan kepergian Hinata ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi sendiri? Susul, gih! Kau nggak merasa khawatir?" Naruto lebih terlihat antusias daripada Sakura. Sepertinya tidak memedulikan wajah dingin Sasuke.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Sasuke datar.

"Iya! Tapi ada anak kecilnya…" Naruto menunjuk perutnya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri. "_Baby_, _Teme_. _Baby_…" lanjutnya. "Kenapa lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara meninggi karena mendapatkan dua jitakan lagi di puncak kepalanya. "Aduh, aku bisa gegar otak, nih!" cibir Naruto.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto. "Makanya jangan sok tahu, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apanya yang sok tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Mending sekarang kau diem aja deh, _Baka_ _Dobe_." Nada dingin berubah geram.

"Dasar _Teme_! Apa akan jadi ayah membuatmu _stress_?"

"Kau mau lagi, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil melotot dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maju! Aku nggak takut!" tantang Naruto. "Sekarang aku akan meladenimu!"

"Oke."

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Sakura dan Shion hanya _sweatdropped_ melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

"Apa masih belum ada perkembangan, _Sensei_?" tanya Hinata kepada pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah seorang dokter yang menangani ayahnya. Mereka sedang berdiri di depan ranjang putih, dengan seorang pria yang masih terbaring di sana. Pria itu adalah ayah Hinata—Hyuuga Hiashi—yang koma sejak sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Belum, Hinata," jawab dokter itu menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

Hinata menatap sayu ayahnya yang belum menunjukkan gerakan sedikitpun kecuali gerakan lemah pada dadanya—yang menunjukkan kalau ia masih bernapas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa-apa memanggilku _Ojisan_ walaupun di rumah sakit," lanjut dokter itu.

"Ah, iya, Shika-_jisan_," ralat Hinata dengan kikuk dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada dokter yang bernama Nara Shikaku itu.

Shikaku hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum wajahnya kembali serius. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Neji?" tanyanya.

"Sa..saya tidak mau _Niisan_ pulang hanya karena masalah ini," jawab Hinata dengan menunduk.

"Kau juga tidak mau kubantu. Bagaimana kau membiayai hidupmu? Terlebih, untuk uang saku Neji yang biasanya dikirimkan Hiashi setiap bulannya."

"Sa..saya bekerja, _Ojisan_."

"Bekerja apa?" tanya Shikaku penuh selidik.

"A..ano, sa..saya—" Hinata gugup dan berkeringat dingin.

"Sebentar," kata Shikaku sambil merogoh saku jas putihnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan sejenak melihat layar ponselnya. "Aku harus menangani pasien lain. Aku tinggal dulu, ya…"

"I..iya, _Ojisan_."

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Hinata, Shikaku berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat Hiashi dengan tergesa-gesa. Hinata bisa bernapas lega.

Hinata melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh. Mata Hinata sedikit membulat setelahnya. Ia jadi ingat kalau harus melakukan tugasnya, yaitu memasakkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Ternyata, sudah sekitar enam jam ia menunggu Hiashi di rumah sakit. Ia tidak merasa sudah selama itu.

Hinata mencium lembut pipi kiri Hiashi. "Aku pulang dulu, _Otousan_…" ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar kamar rawat Hiashi.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di koridor menuju apartemen Sasuke. _Tumben dia tidak menyuruhku pulang…_

Sasuke memang tahu jadwal kuliah Hinata dan kapan waktunya Hinata pulang. Jadi, kalau Hinata pulang melebihi jam kuliah, biasanya Sasuke meneleponnya. Biasanya kalau saat jam makan malam—seperti sekarang—Hinata belum pulang, maka Sasuke akan menghubungi Hinata dengan alasan, "Aku lapar." Tapi, hari ini tak sekalipun Hinata mendengar dua kata itu dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata jadi sedikit kangen dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang satu itu.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata tertahan, saat merasa ditabrak sesuatu, atau mungkin dirinya sendiri yang menabrak sesuatu. Karena berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit melamun, Hinata menjadi tidak fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya. Apalagi dari tadi ia lebih sering menunduk melihat layar ponselnya, daripada melihat ke depan. "Ma..maaf," ucapnya, saat melihat ujung sepatu pantofel hitam di depan sepatunya sendiri.

"Aku juga salah," suara khas pria yang belum pernah didengar Hinata sebelumnya.

Karena pria di depannya belum ada tanda-tanda untuk memberikan jalan atau segera melangkah pergi, maka Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Mata ungu dan rambut… ubanan? Tapi, Hinata segera menepis pikiran itu karena wajah pria di depannya masih terlihat muda. Mungkin umurnya masih berkepala dua. Setelah diperhatikan lagi, ternyata di salah satu sudut bibir pria itu sedikit lebam dan ada bercak merah. Sepertinya bukan saus, tapi… darah. Pria itu sedikit meringis kesakitan, sehingga Hinata bisa melihat gigi runcing pria itu.

Hinata masih bingung karena pria di depannya masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, rambutmu…" kata pria itu, yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

_Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutku?_ Kira-kira sorot mata Hinata mempertanyakan ini.

"… nyangkut," lanjut pria itu sambil menunjuk beberapa helai rambut Hinata yang tersangkut di kancing—ketiga dari atas—kemeja putih pria itu.

Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit merona karena malu. "Ah, _gomen_…" ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan rambutnya yang tersangkut dengan sedikit kasar. Gugup _plus_ malu.

Setelah lepas, pria itu meninggalkan Hinata tanpa pamit. Hinata yang tidak peduli dengan itu, segera mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di apartemen nomor 27 milik Sasuke. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, pria di belakangnya berbalik sejenak dan bergumam, "Kau, ya…" Pria itu tersenyum angkuh setelahnya.

Hinata yang sudah memasuki apartemen, sedikit terkejut karena pintu apartemennya tidak dikunci. Tidak biasanya Sasuke meninggalkan pintu apartemen tanpa menguncinya. Tidak biasanya juga Sasuke tidak menyambutnya saat ia pulang. Hinata segera mengunci pintunya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah apartemen. Sasuke juga tidak ada di situ. Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kini tujuannya adalah kamar Sasuke yang pintunya tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, sehingga terlihat cahaya lampu dari kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Hinata, yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku di kamar mandi," balasan dari Sasuke yang terdengar samar di telinga Hinata.

Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan langsung menuju kamar mandinya yang pintunya tidak ditutup. _Sepertinya Sasuke-kun tidak sedang melakukan adegan horror—mandi._

Hinata berani untuk nyelonong masuk. Dilihatnya Sasuke—dengan wajah kesakitan—sedang bercermin dengan meraba sudut bibir kirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke dan mencoba menarik tangan kiri Sasuke yang menghalangi apa yang ingin dilihatnya. "Kau berkelahi lagi?" Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang masih berdarah.

"Kau lama," ucap Sasuke yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata mendengus pelan. "Berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang memulainya…" aku Sasuke. "A..ah! Sakit, Hinata…" lanjutnya kesakitan saat Hinata meraba lukanya.

"Ternyata musuhmu banyak…"

"Sepertinya mereka iri melihat tampang mulusku," ujar Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri…" gumam Hinata seperti menggerutu, walaupun dalam hati ia membenarkan mengenai kemulusan kulit Sasuke. "Sini, aku obati…" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke keluar kamar mandi.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sedangkan Hinata masih mengambil kotak PPPK yang ada di kamarnya. Saat Hinata kembali ke kamar Sasuke, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit kapas dan membasahinya dengan alkohol tujuh puluh persen. Dengan telaten, Hinata membersihkan luka Sasuke. Hinata sampai tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Sasuke terus memandang wajahnya.

Sasuke merasa senang memandang wajah teduh Hinata. Ia sampai melupakan rasa nyeri di sudut bibirnya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat dan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Hinata yang melihat lengkungan di bibir Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Sasuke kembali berwajah datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang _innocent_. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah samar di wajahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa…" jawab Hinata yang tidak lama kemudian mengoleskan obat antiseptik di luka Sasuke. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan perubahan warna wajah Sasuke. "Sudah," katanya saat dirasa tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia membereskan kembali kotak PPPK dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Masih sakit…" rengek Sasuke manja sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia seperti tidak rela kalau Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ternyata, kau manja, ya…" ujar Hinata seraya duduk kembali di samping Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dulu juga ada yang mengataiku seperti itu," balas Sasuke, sambil menerawang ke masa lalunya.

"Oh, iya, Sasuke-_kun_, liburan musim dingin nanti, kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya mengabaikan ucapan terakhir Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Ehm… bagaimana kalau penginapan _onsen_?" seru Hinata antusias.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian menyeringai. "Apa ini semacam bulan madu?" goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Bu..bukan begitu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, akan kupertimbangkan," potong Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda. "Tapi, kerjakan dulu UTS dengan baik. Jangan terus-terusan mengingat bulan madunya…" goda Sasuke yang menambah warna merah di pipi Hinata. "Apalagi di _onsen_, kita bisa—"

"Apaan sih?" potong Hinata sambil melempar bantal ke muka Sasuke. Ia lalu dengan cepat keluar dari kamar Sasuke. "Mesum," tambah Hinata sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kau yang memulainya, kan…" teriak Sasuke, berharap Hinata bisa mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum puas setelahnya. Puas karena berhasil menggoda Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir UTS Hinata. Rencananya, ia dan Sasuke akan berlibur ke salah satu penginapan _onsen_ yang ada di Hokkaido. Mereka berangkat besok pagi, dan akan menginap selama satu minggu di sana. Sebenarnya tidak hanya berdua, karena akan ada Naruto dan Sakura, juga Sai dan kekasihnya. Sasuke kurang setuju jika mereka juga ikut, tapi Hinata bersikeras mengajak mereka.

Hinata baru keluar dari gedung jurusannya. Saat ini, ia menunggu Sasuke yang bilang kalau akan menjemputnya. Di tempatnya menunggu, kebetulan ada dua seniornya yang dikenalnya. Sambil menunggu Sasuke, ia sedikit berbincang dengan dua seniornya itu. Bukan masalah penting, hanya seputar dunia seni yang mereka geluti.

Tiba-tiba motor keren berwarna hitam mengkilat berhenti di depan Hinata. Si pengendara menggunakan _helmet_, jadi Hinata tidak bisa mengenalinya. Tidak lama kemudian, si pengendara menyodorkan satu helm ke Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata bingung, tapi ia tetap menerimanya. Melihat gelagat si pengendara, sepertinya ia akan melepas helmnya. Hinata memasang matanya lebar-lebar, untuk melihat wajah seperti apa yang ada di balik helm itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Kedengarannya kau kecewa," ujar Sasuke dengan memasang wajah dinginnya. "Ayo naik," perintahnya datar.

Hinata berpamitan dulu kepada dua seniornya sebelum naik 'moge' Sasuke. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka Sasuke dari balik helmnya. Sasuke segera melajukan motornya setelah dirasanya Hinata sudah siap di belakangnya.

_Padahal sedang hujan salju, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak membawa mobil saja?_

"Dingin…" keluh Hinata lirih dengan lengan yang semakin erat melingkari pinggang Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tadi siapa?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya dan Hinata baru memasuki rumahnya, kediaman Uchiha. Ia membawa Hinata ke sana karena beberapa waktu yang lalu kakeknya menghubunginya, mengatakan kalau ibunya sedang sakit. Mereka terpaksa membatalkan rencana liburan mereka. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kamar ibu Sasuke—Uchiha Mikoto.

"Para _Senpai_," jawab Hinata dengan santainya. "Kau tahu, yang rambutnya kuning tadi itu sangat ahli membuat tembikar. Kalau yang rambutnya merah, ahli dalam memahat," Hinata bercerita dengan semangat, tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat antusias.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasuke dingin. "Kenapa kau kuliah di fakultas seni?" tanya Sasuke yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin jadi guru TK," ujar Hinata dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kenapa guru TK?" Sasuke tampak menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. _Apa enaknya jadi guru taman kanak-kanak? Gajinya kan tidak seberapa._ Sepertinya itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku suka anak-anak," jawab Hinata semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Mereka semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang menuju kamar Mikoto. Mereka berhenti setelah mendengar suara yang berasal dari salah satu pintu besar yang terbuka.

"Hei, pengantin baru…" sambut kakek Sasuke yang berjalan dari ruangan—yang pintunya terbuka tadi.

Sasuke kembali berwajah tenang, sedangkan Hinata langsung merona. Hinata membungkukkan badannya kepada kakek mertuanya itu, yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang kakek.

"_Ojiisama_ juga pengantin baru, kan…" ujar Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

Kalimat Sasuke membuat kakeknya memasang tampang bingung dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Hinata juga sama, bingung.

"… empat puluh lima tahun yang lalu," lanjut Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa, yang kemudian diikuti seringai. Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawanya, takut kalau kakek mertuanya marah. Sasuke kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan kakeknya.

"Dasar cucu durhaka!" seru kakek Sasuke yang kelihatan sekali kalau hanya pura-pura kesal. Karena setelah itu, ia terkikik geli mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mikoto. Mereka membatalkan untuk masuk, karena mendengar dua suara dari dalam kamar. Mereka bisa mendengarnya dengan samar karena pintu kamar Mikoto tidak tertutup rapat. Sepertinya seseorang yang sedang bicara dengan Mikoto adalah seorang pria. Sasuke sudah tahu siapa orang yang menjadi teman bicara ibunya saat ini.

"Keadaanku sudah membaik, _Niisan_ pulang saja," ini suara Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih di depan pintu, memasang telinga mereka baik-baik untuk mendengar percakapan di dalam kamar itu.

"Sejak saat itu, kau masih saja bersikap dingin kepadaku. Semua itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, apalagi Sasuke, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau kau merasa tidak enak pada Itachi. Tapi, aku tahu kalau dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kepergian ibunya yang sangat mendadak. Dia masih saja melampiaskan kebenciannya pada Sasuke, padahal aku yang salah."

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama setelah penuturan panjang lawan bicara Mikoto.

"Aku yang salah, karena aku masih saja mencintai kakak sepupuku yang sudah beristri."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam jemari Hinata, kini semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Hinata ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke dan hanya bisa menemukan wajah dingin Sasuke yang sedikit tertutup rambut karena kepalanya menunduk. Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke, meraih belakang kepala Sasuke dan segera ditumpukan di pundaknya. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini," bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini," bisik Hinata dengan tangannya yang bergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sasuke.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, Mikoto. Dia memang lemah waktu itu," suara pria terdengar lagi dari dalam kamar. "Sejak lama, dia sudah tahu kalau kita—"

"Cukup, _Niisan_…" suara Mikoto terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali tenang, memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya.

"Masuk," persetujuan dari Mikoto membuat Sasuke tidak segan untuk masuk ke kamar Mikoto.

Hinata terus berada di sisi Sasuke, karena sejak tadi jemarinya masih digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

Setelah masuk, mereka berdua bisa melihat Mikoto yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Suara pria yang dari tadi mereka dengar adalah suara Fugaku, yang saat ini masih duduk di tepi ranjang Mikoto. Fugaku segera bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang semakin mendekati ranjang Mikoto. Hinata membungkukkan badannya setelah berdiri di depan Fugaku.

"_Otousan_," panggil Sasuke yang mencoba menampakkan wajah tenangnya.

"Hn," jawab singkat Fugaku—yang kemudian tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut pundak Sasuke. "Aku pulang dulu," lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menunggu balasan dari mereka bertiga.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Mikoto saat pintu sudah ditutup Fugaku. "_Okaan_ sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, seraya menggenggam lembut jemari Mikoto.

"Sudah…" jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke kembali berwajah tenang. "Aku hanya flu. Tidur juga sudah baikan. Kakekmu benar-benar berlebihan, sampai menyuruh kalian datang," lanjutnya.

"Apa _Okaasan_ sudah makan?" Suara lembut Hinata membuat Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada menantunya itu.

"Sudah, Hinata-_chan_," jawab Mikoto dengan tersenyum. "Oh, iya, kalian menginap di sini saja, ya. Sudah malam. Tapi, jangan malam ini saja. Di sini terus juga nggak apa-apa. Lagian, aku kangen padamu, Sasuke-_kun_, kakekmu juga. Kalian seharusnya tinggal di sini saja, biar ramai."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan panjang ibunya. Sedangkan Hinata masih merasa canggung berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia merasa seperti ada batas yang belum bisa ditembusnya.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang berdiri di depannya. Ia mencoba meminta persetujuan Hinata—yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Hinata," panggil Sasuke yang belum juga mendapat respon dari Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Y..ya?" tanya Hinata sedikit gelagapan.

"Kau kenapa?" Sekarang Sasuke memasang tampang khawatirnya untuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tadi kau tidak dengar?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A..aku dengar kok. Ehm… terserah kau saja," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sudah…"

Mereka berdua masih berpandangan. Sepertinya tidak menghiraukan Mikoto yang dari tadi hanya senyum-senyum melihat mereka.

"Kalian tidak ingin istirahat?" pertanyaan Mikoto membuat mereka berdua menoleh padanya. "Aku akan istirahat, kelihatannya kalian juga lelah," ucap Mikoto yang sebenarnya tidak berniat ingin mengusir, tetapi keadaannya yang masih lemah membuatnya harus banyak istirahat.

"Ah, iya, _Okaan_ istirahat saja."

Hinata terus mengamati Sasuke yang membantu Mikoto untuk kembali berbaring, lalu menyelimutinya. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Ia jadi berpikir kalau ternyata Sasuke bisa berubah jika di depan keluarganya. Sasuke bisa sedikit melucu, bisa perhatian, terkadang bisa banyak bicara, dan banyak tersenyum. Ia merasa Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi semakin hangat. Ia juga merasa semakin nyaman jika berada di dekat Sasuke. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Jantung Hinata mendadak berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kamarmu gelap, ya…" itulah kesan pertama Hinata saat pertama kali memasuki kamar Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha.

Dengan diterangi lampu putih di kamar Sasuke, Hinata melihat sekeliling kamar Sasuke. Karpet abu-abu muda melapisi seluruh lantai kamar Sasuke. Tempat tidur dengan seprai abu-abu tua terlihat begitu mendominasi ruangan. Dinding putihnya benar-benar tidak tertempeli gambar satu pun. Eh tunggu, Hinata menghentikan pandangannya pada pigura besar di depan ranjang. Pigura berwarna perak yang membingkai gambar dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Itu foto pernikahan mereka. Satu lagi foto pernikahan yang dapat ia temukan di rumah utama Sasuke. Karena sebelumnya ia sudah menemukan beberapa buah di ruangan yang berbeda. Padahal, kalau di apartemen hanya ada satu di ruang tengah. Itu pun karena kakek Sasuke yang punya inisiatif untuk mengantarkannya.

Karena tidak mendengar respon dari Sasuke, Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke yang sudah membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sejak masuk kamar. Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sasuke juga belum mengganti kemeja dan celananya dengan piyama. Ia bahkan belum melepas sepatu dan ikat pinggangnya. _Pasti tidak nyaman tidur seperti itu._

Hinata lalu berinisiatif melepas sepatu pantofel Sasuke. Untuk ikat pinggang, Hinata jadi merona sendiri saat memikirkannya. Sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya untuk yang satu itu.

Hinata merasa sedikit gerah karena terakhir ia mandi sebelum berangkat kuliah sore tadi. Ia mengambil jubah mandi yang ada di lemari Sasuke. Ternyata di lemari Sasuke juga ada pakaian wanita. Itu pakaian Hinata. Sasuke sudah mengatakannya saat keluar dari kamar Mikoto tadi. Ukurannya sangat pas dengan tubuh Hinata.

_Kapan dia membeli semua ini?_ Hinata mengamati pakaian yang kebanyakan berwarna _soft_ itu. Hinata lalu menemukan beberapa pakaian 'khusus wanita' saat menarik laci yang ada di dalam lemari, dan semuanya masih baru. Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam dibuatnya. _Pa..pasti yang membeli ini __Okaasan__, tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke-__kun__. Tapi, la..lagi-lagi ukurannya…_

Hinata dengan segera masuk kamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat. Musim dingin seperti ini memang paling nyaman jika berendam dalam air hangat. Hinata sudah mengenakan piyama biru saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan ragu, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Seperti sebelumnya, Hinata tidur menepi dan membelakangi Sasuke. Hinata menahan napasnya sejenak saat dirasanya lengan Sasuke merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepas ikat pinggangku juga?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang saat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi masih ada rasa takut yang mengganjal hati Hinata. "Sasuke-_kun_, ja..jangan seperti ini, a..aku—"

"Kau tidur terlalu menepi. Aku hanya takut kau jatuh," potong Sasuke lirih. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Tidurlah…" lanjut Sasuke tetap dengan mata terpejam.

Hinata dengan cepat menutup matanya. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang masih belum normal. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya saat ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mencoba meraih jemari Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Meremasnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke tersenyum, saat menerima perlakuan seperti itu darinya. Tidak lama, Hinata sudah berangkat ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Hei, pengantin baru. Sepertinya tidur kalian nyenyak…" goda kakek Sasuke, saat Sasuke dan Hinata datang sedikit terlambat ke ruang makan.

Hinata hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Mengingat saat bangun tidur tadi, ia dan Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Hinata duduk di samping kanan Sasuke. Kursi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ditempati seseorang. Sasuke makan dengan diam dan mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan kakeknya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu bisa memasang wajah tenangnya di depan kakeknya.

"Sudah hampir tiga bulan ya kalian menikah…" ujar Mikoto yang terdengar seperti setengah pertanyaan. Mikoto yang duduk di seberang Sasuke—seperti biasanya—sudah terlihat berwajah cerah, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru sakit. "Apa tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau aku akan menimang cucu?"

Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengunyah rotinya, tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum menggoda. Sedangkan kakeknya hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sasuke. Hinata yang masih merona, menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, cucuku?" goda kakek Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sambil melirik kakeknya. "Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja," ujar Sasuke tenang seraya melanjutkan makannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Hinata yang sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapannya baru saja.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Chapter ini hancur, ya? (=_=)a**

**Apa kecepetan, ya?**

.

.

.

**Special thanks to****: Miss Japanese**, **Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem , Far Far Away, Phiendha, Miss English**

**Untuk scene 'mengobati luka Sasuke', saya benar-benar tidak mengerti obat apa yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka akibat tonjokan atau semacamnya… Yang di atas itu ngawur… Bener-bener ngawur… ***saya selalu nekat dalam menulis fic* **(=_=)a**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan…**

**Doumo Arigatou Minna-san…**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Believing

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada para reviewers di chapter sebelumnya…**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, ulva-chan, akira tsukiyomi gak bisa lo in, Zei (**Usui dan Maid-sama itu apa ya? hehe maaf nggak tahu…**), Merai Alixya Kudo (**reviewnya yang kemarin? apanya yang nggak ngenakin? saya tidak merasa nggak enak kok, malah senang ada yang ngereview… hoho**), SoraHinase, yuuaja (**benar**), Hatake Liana (**tunggu saja ^^v**), Namikaze Sakura, Saruwatari Yumi, sasusaku, Lync Q (**makasih ^^**), Shaniechan, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, harunaru chan muach, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Girl's 'Love' Blue (**Semi M? *mikir-mikir* saya masih di bawah umur… #plak *bo'ong banget, padahal sudah 18 tahun* panggil Aoi saja nggak apa-apa**), Hina bee lover, Dindahatake (**makasih diingatkan lagi… ^^v**), Rufa Kha (**makasih koreksinya ^^ itu benar**), Namikaze-Tania-Chan, Eltadika Uchiha-Chan (**jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaannya mungkin ada di sini ^^v**), Reita, Illyasviel von hyuchiha, Ekha, demikooo, Aiko Sasusaku Uchiha, Hinata shy angel, KatouChii, Uzumaki Panda (**nggak apa-apa**), BubbleBloom (**ini T kok**), kuraishi cha22dhen, Amuchan. Hinamori, Sanada, Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, Norikonori-chan (**nggak apa-apa. yang itu benar**), ichigo, Ind, ratoenandya, nejima sadja (**Neji munculnya kalau sudah lulus kuliahnya… hoho**), Nerazzuri (**salam kenal juga…**), Michle, Youichi hikari males login, Ara-chan, tsuki sora, Saqee-chan, Sasa**

**Maaf nggak balas satu-satu… pokoknya terima kasih banyak…**

Kenapa waktu Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa kau kuliah di fakultas seni?"

Hinata menjawab, "Aku ingin jadi guru TK."

**Pertimbangan saya: **TK di Jepang cenderung merupakan lembaga pengembangan dan pelatihan kebiasaan sehari-hari. Menurut _Miss Japanese_ (teman saya yang kuliah sastra Jepang), memiliki _Sensei_ yang pernah tinggal di Jepang. Waktu itu, putra _Sensei_-nya masuk TK Jepang dan pendidikan yang lebih banyak diterima adalah pendidikan **seni**. Karena itu, waktu _Sensei_ itu kembali ke Indonesia, putra _Sensei_ itu sedikit terkejut dengan pengajaran TK di Indonesia yang cenderung mengajarkan pendidikan untuk SD, misal: matematika/berhitung. Walaupun di Jepang juga diajari berhitung sewaktu TK, tapi katanya tidak sebanyak di Indonesia. Katanya sih gitu…

Jadi, saya buat jawaban Hinata kayak gitu…

Kalau nggak bisa jadi guru TK, bisa juga 'kan jadi guru les privat… hoho

**Imajinasi saya terkadang memang tidak masuk akal… tapi tetap ada pertimbangan dan sumbernya (+ngawur)** *sepertinya lebih banyak ngawurnya, wkwk…*

**Gomawo…**

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata saat ia dan Sasuke duduk di satu sofa di ruang keluarga. Perhatian mereka terpusat pada televisi di depan mereka yang menayangkan berita pagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

Hinata mengernyitkan kening. "Tapi mereka bisa menganggapnya serius," gumam Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke asal.

Hanya terdengar suara dari televisi yang mereka tonton, sebelum Hinata berkata, "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, kau harus membayarku lebih dari apa yang kau berikan selama ini."

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Saat Hinata balas menatapnya, Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Hinata hanya bercanda.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut serius.

"Sepuluh juta yen," jawab Hinata mantap.

Sasuke tersenyum angkuh mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Kau menjual dirimu dengan harga yang terlalu murah."

"Kau tidak akan berkata begitu kalau kau sudah mendengar syarat yang kuajukan," balas Hinata yang tidak menunjukkan senyum sedikitpun.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Gunakan uang hasil jerih payahmu sendiri, dan aku hanya bisa menunggu pembayarannya paling lambat tiga bulan dari sekarang."

Sasuke jelas terkejut dengan persyaratan yang diajukan Hinata. "Saat ini gajiku tidak sebanyak itu, Hinata. Jangan bercanda," Sasuke yang sempat tidak bisa mengendalikan _volume_ suaranya, kini kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan sejumlah uang yang kau minta dalam waktu yang kau tentukan?" tanyanya dengan menahan emosi.

"Kalau begitu, kita… bercerai, ya…" jawab Hinata dengan tenangnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat sangat buruk di mata Sasuke.

"Jangan gila!" pekik Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bercerai denganku?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Karena itu, beli aku dari calon tunanganku dengan uang sepuluh juta yen."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak mudah diartikan.

"Dia akan pulang bersama _Niisan_, tiga bulan lagi…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Berharap yang baru saja didengarnya adalah mimpi, dan saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ia akan berada di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Bukan di sini. "Baiklah…" Akhirnya Sasuke sepakat.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Hei, kenapa serius begitu? Aku hanya bercanda…" ucap Hinata tenang seraya mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat di meja depan sofa.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat menghirup aroma teh, berharap bisa mengurangi kegugupannya. Ketenangannya terusik saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang mereka duduki. Ternyata kaki Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terdorong ke depan.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hampir jatuh. Teganya kau, Sasuke-_kun_…" ucap Hinata pura-pura kesal.

"Aku tahu kau serius," gumam Sasuke dengan mata masih terpejam. "Aku juga serius, Hinata…"

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku memang bercanda. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu. Itu saja…" kata Hinata disertai tawa kecil.

"Waktu di meja makan… aku juga serius."

Hinata yang meminum tehnya lagi, hampir menyemburkan isi mulutnya kalau saja lepas kendali. "T..tapi…"

Keterkejutan Hinata bertambah saat tubuhnya oleng dan menimpa Sasuke. Ternyata kaki jahil Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menimpa dada Sasuke, dan…

"AH! PANAS!" pekik Sasuke yang seketika membulatkan matanya.

Hinata menjadi panik saat melihat cangkir yang dipegangnya kosong karena semua isinya dengan sukses mendarat di dada Sasuke. Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya diikuti Sasuke yang sedikit meringis merasakan panas dari cairan yang menimbulkan bercak di kaus hitamnya.

"Bu..buka! Ayo buka, Sasuke-_kun_…" pinta Hinata yang sebelumnya dengan tangan gemetar meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja.

"Panas…" gumam Sasuke yang duduk sambil memandangi bagian depan kausnya yang basah.

"Makanya buka. Bagaimana kalau melepuh?" Hinata masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Itu salahmu," tuduh Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan kesakitan.

Hinata merasa tidak sabar karena Sasuke hanya mengibaskan kausnya seperti orang kepanasan saat musim panas. Hinata yang pernah belajar dari kakaknya tentang bagaimana mengobati luka bakar, segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka kaus Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini…" desis Sasuke.

"Tenanglah…" ucap Hinata bak dokter, seraya meniup lembut kulit Sasuke yang kemerahan. "Ternyata tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," lanjut Hinata dengan tetap melakukan kegiatannya semula, berharap sedikit mengurangi rasa panas yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecih. Ia mengakui kalau yang tadi bersalah adalah dirinya sendiri karena menarik Hinata. Tapi, Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya tidak tahu kalau Hinata masih memegang cangkir berisi teh hangat yang belum berkurang banyak. Walaupun Sasuke seolah keberatan saat Hinata membuka penutup tubuh atasnya, tapi sebenarnya ia senang setengah mati. Sekalian bisa memamerkan dada bidangnya yang putih mulus bak porselen.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Suara panik yang berasal dari ambang pintu semakin memelan saat melihat apa yang dilakukan dua insan itu di sofa.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menelan ludah, karena melihat Sasuke yang senyum-senyum saat wajah Hinata dekat sekali dengan dadanya yang tidak tertutupi satu benangpun. Awalnya ia kemari karena mendengar teriakan histeris Sasuke. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya semula. Ia tadi mengira kalau Sasuke sedang dilalap api… mungkin, karena teriak 'panas'. Kalau melihat yang ini, ia jadi berpikir macam-macam, apalagi yang ada di sofa itu adalah sepasang suami istri. Lalu, kalau posisinya seperti itu…

"O.._Okaasan_, i..ini tidak seperti apa yang _Okaasan_ bayangkan…" jelas Hinata dengan tampang _shock_.

Memangnya apa yang Mikoto bayangkan? Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Mikoto, Hinata? Yang jelas, Mikoto mana tahu kalau kau hanya meniup bekas tumpahan air panas di kulit Sasuke.

"Ah, _Okaan_ mengganggu saja…" ucap Sasuke lantang dengan menunjukkan wajah tak rela.

Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Pipinya memerah karena malu pada ibu mertuanya juga karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia juga menjadi tidak percaya kalau tadi berani membuka kaus Sasuke.

Mikoto tertawa hambar. "Benar juga," ucap Mikoto sambil memijat pelan keningnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu secepat mungkin.

"O.._Okaasan_…" Hinata berharap bisa memanggil Mikoto dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi suaranya yang semakin memelan tidak mungkin bisa didengar oleh Mikoto yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Sasuke malah menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. "Siapa suruh buka bajuku?" goda Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Ayo, tiup lagi…" pinta Sasuke masih dengan senyum seringainya.

"Ng..nggak."

Di tempat lain…

"Anakku sudah besar…" gumam Mikoto dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja sampai di penginapan _onsen _di Hokkaido. Mereka jadi berlibur karena kakek Sasuke dan Mikoto jadi memaksa berangkat saat tahu kalau sebelumnya mereka berencana untuk 'bulan madu'.

"Kenapa kalian baru datang?" tanya Naruto yang menyambut Sasuke dan Hinata saat makan malam.

Ternyata Naruto dan Sai tetap pergi di hari yang dijadwalkan walaupun tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata. Tentu dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Kalian jadi tidak bisa menyaksikan Festival Salju Sapporo…" celetuk Sakura sambil menikmati udang gorengnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau _Okaan_ sakit," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kapan kau bilang begitu?" tanya Sai.

"Aku sudah bilang ke _Dobe_," jawab Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Naruto nggak bilang apa-apa…" sahut Sakura.

"Aku lupa…" bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak lupa nyengir sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya memang gatal.

"Pikun," walaupun Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada datar, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto tertohok. Apalagi ditambah tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"_Gomen_. Dasar _Teme_, gitu aja sewot," gumam Naruto sambil meneruskan menikmati _ramen_.

"_Gomen_, aku telat," suara dari ambang pintu geser membuat mereka berlima melihat siapa yang datang.

Perempuan berkulit putih sewarna kulit Sai, dengan rambut coklat panjang yang digerai dan di bagian poni dijepit.

"Yaku-_chan_…" panggil Hinata seraya berdiri untuk memberikan pelukan pada perempuan yang bernama lengkap Kurama Yakumo itu. "Kontesnya lama sekali sih…" gumam Hinata saat melepas pelukannya.

Yakumo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik Sai yang tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Akhirnya Hinata duduk kembali di samping Sasuke yang berwajah cuek dan berseberangan dengan Yakumo yang duduk di samping Sai. Naruto dan Sakura yang terlihat asyik sendiri, duduk bersebelahan menghadap pintu geser. Jadi, mereka berenam duduk mengelilingi _kotatsu_, dengan bagian dekat pintu geser yang dibiarkan tanpa ada yang mendudukinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau belum kenal Yaku-_chan_?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil melihat sekilas Yakumo yang sedang berbicara dengan Sai. "Kenapa kau bisa kenal?" tanyanya pelan.

"Dia kan teman satu fakultasku," jawab Hinata santai. Sasuke hanya membulatkan mulutnya sekilas saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hina-_chan_, kenapa nggak bilang kalau sudah menikah? Aku baru tahu kemarin saat Sai-_kun_ mengajakku kemari," ucap Yakumo dengan wajah datar. Sai yang di sampingnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang seperti dipaksakan. "Aku kan nggak ingin mengganggu Yaku-_chan_ yang sedang mengikuti kontes lukis…" jawabnya kikuk.

"Kau ini…" desis Yakumo masih dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kami duluan, ya!" Seruan Naruto membuat mereka berempat mengalihkan perhatian kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang berjalan keluar.

"Dasar _Dobe_. Baru juga jam segini…" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan memasang tampang tak berdosa.

Hinata hanya menyipitkan matanya kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan memandangiku terus. Nasimu masih penuh tuh," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk nasi Hinata yang masih berkurang sedikit.

"Hinata nggak suka _seafood_, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tidak memesankan udang," ujar Sai disertai senyum andalannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi merasa kesal saat mendengarnya dari mulut Sai. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Hinata tidak suka _seafood_. Hinata tidak pernah bilang, Sasuke juga tidak pernah tanya.

"Makan ini saja," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan daging yang disumpitnya, ke mulut Hinata.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata menerima suapan Sasuke. Wajahnya jadi memanas setelahnya, apalagi masih ada Sai dan Yakumo yang sedari tadi _blushing_ sambil senyum-senyum melihat mereka. Sasuke sekali lagi mengambil daging sapi dari _sukiyaki_ miliknya. Ia meniupnya perlahan dan sekali lagi mencoba menyuapkan ke Hinata.

"A..aku bisa sendiri…" tolak Hinata dengan gugup.

"Biar aku yang makan udangmu," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil piring Hinata yang isinya belum tersentuh. Mereka jadi bertukar makan malam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya ada satu _futon_?" keluh Hinata yang duduk di atas _futon_, satu selimut dengan Sasuke.

"Ini kan penginapan sejoli," jawab Sasuke yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido.

"Sejoli?" Terlihat sekali kalau Hinata terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "A..apa mereka juga satu kamar?"

Sasuke mengerti mengenai siapa yang dimaksud Hinata. "Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Maksudku… apa Sai-_kun_ sekamar dengan Yaku-_chan_, terus Sakura-_chan_ dengan—"

"Iya," potong Sasuke dengan malas.

"T..tapi, mereka kan…"

"Kau ini lugu sekali, sih…" desis Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata untuk segera berbaring di sebelahnya.

"K..kau mau apa?" Hinata sudah berdebar-debar saat Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Sasuke yang seolah bisa menghipnotis itu.

Tanpa memedulikan kegugupan Hinata, Sasuke dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya pada Hinata. Seketika Hinata menjauhkan lengan Sasuke dari perutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kita sudah biasa melakukan ini," kata Sasuke dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Bi..biasa apanya?" Hinata hampir saja berteriak karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Nggak pernah…" lanjut Hinata dengan suara semakin memelan.

"Saat itu, sebelumnya kau malu-malu saat melihat apa isi lemariku, kan…" Sasuke menyeringai karena berhasil membuat Hinata merona. "Kau pasti mengira kalau aku yang meletakkannya…" Sasuke tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya.

Hinata semakin merona saat melihat Sasuke. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, tapi Hinata terkesima karena baru kali ini melihat tawa Sasuke. _Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan?_

"Jadi kau lupa saat menggenggam tanganku sampai pagi?" goda Sasuke. "Apa perlu kuingatkan kembali?" lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Wa..waktu itu karena aku takut kalau tanganmu bergerak ke mana-mana…" jawab Hinata kikuk sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada selimut.

"Begitu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Setelah melihat anggukan pelan Hinata, Sasuke hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar pandai membuat alasan," ujar Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hinata seraya bergumam, "Ternyata kau belum bisa memercayaiku. Padahal waktu itu aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan macam-macam…"

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat Sasuke yang membuka _yukata_ tidurnya. Hinata segera mencari objek lain untuk dilihat.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya…" gumam Sasuke sambil memakai _yukata _yang akan digunakannya untuk keluar kamar. "Mau ikut ke _onsen_?" tawar Sasuke tenang.

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena sikap Sasuke kembali manis walaupun semalam Sasuke terlihat kecewa kepadanya. "Apa pemandian air panasnya juga untuk pasangan?" tanya Hinata ragu seraya mengganti posisinya dengan duduk.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata tidak bisa melihat seringai Sasuke yang seperti biasanya. Menurut Hinata, ini aneh.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Tidak marah lagi kalau kau mau pergi ke _onsen_ bersamaku…"

Hinata yang awalnya berwajah khawatir, kini hanya bisa merona karena melihat kilatan aneh di mata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu malu. Hanya ada kita berdua…" Sekarang seringai itu muncul lagi.

"Aku nggak mau ke _onsen_," tolak Hinata pelan.

"Kau kan yang ngajak ke sini…" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

Sasuke terus memandang Hinata, seolah menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan Hinata. Tapi yang dilihat Sasuke hanya gelengan kepala Hinata yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Ya, sudah. Aku benar-benar marah padamu," ucap Sasuke yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali menyesali keputusannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Hinata dengan wajah ditekuk.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi sedikit canggung. Mereka seolah saling menghindar. Mereka bahkan tidak saling berkomunikasi, atau mungkin bisa dihitung saat mereka berbicara dalam sehari. Mereka berdua menunjukkan sikap biasa saja saat makan bersama teman-temannya dalam satu meja. Tapi di belakang mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata lebih banyak saling diam. Padahal 'bulan madu' mereka tinggal sehari lagi, tapi mereka berdua malah pergi sendiri-sendiri.

Hinata tidak bisa mengajak Sakura atau Yakumo untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Tentunya mereka berdua sedang asyik menikmati liburannya dengan kekasihnya masing-masing. Sedangkan Sasuke terpaksa menghabiskan waktu liburannya di _gym_ atau perpustakaan yang merupakan fasilitas penginapan. Tentu membosankan, tapi itu hanya sebagai pelarian karena akhir-akhir ini ia jadi tidak bisa berkutik jika sudah di dekat Hinata.

Hinata berjalan di koridor penginapan dengan bosan. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di sana. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk menyandar di dekat salah satu pintu geser yang ada di koridor itu. Hinata sepertinya tidak asing dengan orang itu. Laki-laki berambut putih yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya.

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Ia mendekati laki-laki itu, dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. "Apa dia masih hidup?" gumam Hinata. Pertanyaan Hinata terjawab saat melihat laki-laki itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Nona…"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh laki-laki itu. "Anda kenapa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Bisa membantuku ke kamarku? Aku kebanyakan minum. Pusing sekali…" gumam laki-laki itu seraya mencoba berdiri dari duduknya.

Hinata membantu memapah pria itu saat hampir terjatuh kembali. "Di mana kamar Anda?"

"Belok kanan di ujung koridor," jawab pria itu sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan letak kamar Hinata.

Sasuke yang hampir memasuki kamarnya, hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Di mata Sasuke, Hinata terlihat seperti dirangkul seorang pria. Bisa dilihat dari postur tubuh dan _yukata_ yang dikenakan orang itu. Sasuke tidak jadi memasuki kamarnya saat melihat Hinata dan pria itu menghilang di belokan koridor. Ia membanting kembali pintu gesernya dan berjalan dengan cepat mengejar Hinata dan pria itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan Hinata dan pria itu, saat ia sudah menyusuri koridor di mana mereka berbelok. Kamar di koridor itu tidak hanya satu, tapi lebih dari lima. Masa ia harus membuka semua pintu itu?

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Ia telah berpikir macam-macam tentang hubungan Hinata dan pria itu.

_Sial! _Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia mengumpat dalam hati. Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata dan pria itu memasuki salah satu kamar. Tapi, di mana?

"Hinata!" teriaknya disertai emosi yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau suaranya akan mengusik para penyewa kamar di sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Suara Hinata semakin jelas terdengar saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati kamar di ujung koridor. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menggeser pintunya dengan kasar. Ia terpaku di ambang pintu, saat melihat Hinata yang meronta-ronta di bawah naungan tubuh pria yang tadi…

Tunggu, Sasuke mengenal pria itu.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke seraya menarik pria itu menjauh dari Hinata dan mendorongnya hingga membuat punggung pria itu terbentur tembok kamar.

Sasuke mencengkeram _yukata_ pria itu dan membuat pria itu berdiri sejajar dengannya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum mengejek saat melihat wajah geram Sasuke. "Ini balasan untukmu, Sasuke," ucap pria itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak memukul pria itu, tapi melihat wajah lawannya yang selalu tersenyum semakin menyulut amarahnya. "Kau…" geram Sasuke.

"Karin berani menggugat cerai, pasti karena kau!" seru pria itu menantang Sasuke dengan mencengkeram balik _yukata_ gelap Sasuke. "Sekarang beri tahu di mana Karin!"

Sasuke sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan hampir saja memukul pria itu kalau saja Hinata tidak menahannya dengan mencengkeram bagian belakang _yukata_ yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, Brengsek!"

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Hinata lirih, berusaha menghentikan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah mendorong Hinata hingga membuatnya hampir tersungkur.

Sasuke sekali lagi mendorong pria itu hingga membuatnya membentur tembok. Ia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan memukul pria itu. Setelah mendecih, Sasuke dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha mengejar langkah lebarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting pintu geser kamarnya. Hinata yang masih membelakangi Sasuke, hanya bisa menunduk dan gemetaran. Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Hinata, memaksa Hinata untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap matanya.

"Di mana saja yang sudah disentuh olehnya? Aku ingin menghapusnya!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir bercampur penyesalan karena membiarkan Hinata keluar sendirian. Melihat kedua mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Sasuke mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Wajahnya yang semula diliputi emosi, mendadak berubah sendu.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis seraya memeluk Sasuke. Ia sangat takut. Ia masih merasakan ketakutan saat membayangkan jika Sasuke tidak pernah menolongnya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak datang tepat waktu? Bagaimana jadinya seandainya Sasuke tidak mau menerimanya lagi?

"Aku takut…" gumam Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya. "Aku takut, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat membalas pelukan Hinata. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata, berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_…" ucap Hinata disertai isakan. "Maaf…" ucapnya lagi semakin lirih.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," bisik Sasuke lirih. Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Hinata. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Hinata tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang seolah memohon.

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berbaring di _futon_ mereka. Mereka sama-sama belum memejamkan matanya, tapi sedari tadi mereka hanya bungkam sampai Sasuke bergumam, "Jika orang yang jatuh cinta dapat memilih, maka aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta padamu…"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengarnya. Bukan karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba puitis, tapi karena makna yang terkandung dalam kalimat Sasuke. "Kau menyesal?" tanya Hinata sedih.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menjadi tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menceraikanmu setelah enam bulan pernikahan."

Sasuke mengubah posisi tidur Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya. Berusaha membuat Hinata semakin nyaman jika di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu, Hinata…"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata dan memaksanya untuk tetap melihat mata hitamnya. Bulan purnama menjadi saksi bisu dari apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Saat ini, Sasuke hampir mencapai apa yang menjadi haknya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan… berakhir dengan bersin Hinata.

Efek dari bersin Hinata adalah… rasa nyeri di kening Sasuke.

"Hinata…" desis Sasuke sambil memegangi keningnya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Go.._gomen_…" ucap Hinata menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. "Sudahlah, aku ngantuk," ucap Sasuke seraya kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada Hinata. Walaupun Hinata sudah tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke, tapi ia masih ragu untuk membalasnya.

.

.

.

"Kalian baru pulang dari bulan madu kok mukanya ditekuk begitu?" goda kakek Sasuke yang menyambut kepulangan cucu dan cucu menantunya.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru masuk rumah memang tidak menyembunyikan wajah lelah mereka. Terang saja jika kakeknya berkata demikian.

"Aku lelah…" keluh Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi cucuku yang seenaknya sendiri itu," tutur kakek Sasuke pada Hinata. Kakek Sasuke malah tertawa sendiri saat melihat wajah Hinata yang seolah memelas agar dibiarkan menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya. "Kau pasti juga lelah. Memang sudah malam, sih. Susul suamimu," lanjut kakek Sasuke.

"Permisi, _Ojiisama_," pamit Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia seolah bisa tersungkur kalau tidak memiliki daya tahan yang kuat. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dengan menyeret kakinya yang berat, Hinata menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Kunci pintunya, Hinata," perintah pelan Sasuke saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

Setelah menuruti apa yang diminta Sasuke, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang terkapar di ranjangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, meluruskan punggungnya yang semula terasa kaku.

"Aku pusing…" gumam Hinata.

Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya, kini membuka matanya kembali saat mendengar keluhan Hinata.

"Dingin…" keluh Hinata lagi. "Beri aku selimutnya, Sasuke-_kun_…" lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata. Ia tersentak saat menyentuh kening Hinata. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku tidak begitu tahan dengan udara dingin…" gumam Hinata lagi.

"Kenapa kau setuju saat kuajak ke Hokkaido? Musim dingin di sana kan lebih dingin daripada di sini…" gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku hanya butuh tidur. Nanti juga enakan sendiri…" gumam Hinata masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak bisa membuka matanya karena terasa panas saat mencobanya.

"Kau ini…" desis Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan tubuhnya sendiri yang kelelahan dan segera mengambil termometer di kotak PPPK di kamarnya.

"38 derajat _celcius_," gumam Sasuke saat melepas termometer dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke bergegas mengambil es balok untuk mengompres Hinata. Dengan sabar, ia mengganti handuk yang sudah terasa panas dengan handuk yang sudah diisi dengan es balok yang baru. Sasuke terus mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata, berharap demamnya akan segera turun. Ia sedikit bernapas lega saat melihat Hinata yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidur saja…" pinta Hinata dengan napas yang lemah. Ia dapat merasakan mulutnya mengeluarkan hawa panas saat bicara.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perintah Hinata. "Kau mimisan," pekik Sasuke tertahan saat melihat cairan merah mengalir dari hidung Hinata. Dengan panik, Sasuke mengambil _tissue_ yang ada di meja di depannya dan membersihkan darah yang hampir mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Suhu normal tubuhku rendah. Kalau sedikit demam, aku bisa mimisan," gumam Hinata yang melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke dari matanya yang terasa panas. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu…"

Tapi ucapan Hinata tidak bisa membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Ia berusaha tetap terjaga walaupun Hinata sudah menutup matanya kembali. Ia terus memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Lekaslah sembuh…" gumam Sasuke seraya mengecup lembut kening Hinata, seolah mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru memasuki kamarnya, menemukan Hinata yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan ponsel yang didekatkan di telinganya. Tidak biasanya Hinata menerima telepon malam-malam. Sasuke jadi penasaran. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan segera duduk di sebelah Hinata yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Hinata hanya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Iya, _Niisan_…" ucap Hinata tidak lama kemudian. Kelihatan kalau Hinata sedang menyimak apa yang dikatakan seseorang di seberang. Sasuke hanya mengamati Hinata dengan tampang bosan.

"Ah, _arigatou_…" ucap Hinata disertai tawa kecil yang hambar. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Oh, iya, terima kasih karena tidak memberitahu _Niisan_…"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Ucapan terakhir Hinata membuatnya bertanya-tanya. _Kalau sekarang Hinata tidak bicara dengan kakak laki-lakinya, lalu siapa?_ Awalnya Sasuke mengira kalau yang menelepon Hinata adalah kakak laki-lakinya karena tadi Hinata memanggil 'kakak'.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah melihat Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat ranjang.

"Teman _Niisan_," jawab Hinata santai.

"Laki-laki, kan?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Ya," jawab Hinata tenang.

Sasuke menghela napas karena sikap tenang yang ditunjukkan Hinata. "Malam-malam begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Apa dia…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ah, sudahlah…" Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berdebat. "Barusan kami membicarakan tentang pesta ulang tahunmu. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kan…" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata terlihat senang. "Ternyata kau ingat," ucapnya riang, "_Arigatou_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hinata. "Di sini akan ada pesta mulai malam Natal, lalu ulang tahunmu, dan yang terakhir pesta Tahun Baru. Berarti mulai besok, di sini akan ramai," jelasnya. "Kita masih lama di sini, aku harap kau betah," lanjut Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya sedikit bengong menerima perlakuan itu dari Hinata. Ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata melakukan itu padanya. Apalagi Hinata tidak segera melepas tangannya. Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata melakukannya dengan sadar. Jika tidak, pasti ia akan segera melepas pelukannya dan salah tingkah setelahnya.

"Dalam surat perjanjian, tugasku adalah sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang istri pada umumnya. Apa selama ini aku makan gaji buta?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sasuke. Hinata belum juga menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sepertinya ia masih merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Belakangan ini, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan istilah gaji," balas Sasuke yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata.

Mata Hinata mendadak sayu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang bisa menenangkannya, diikuti dengan semakin eratnya ia melingkarkan lengannya. Ia merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Rasa yang semula asing baginya. Perasaan yang hanya dirasakannya jika di depan Sasuke.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke juga tidak merasa telah membayar Hinata untuk pekerjaan yang telah dilakukannya. Ia lebih nyaman jika menyebutnya sebagai pemberian suami untuk istrinya. "Kau bahkan masih mengingat surat perjanjian itu. Padahal, aku ingin melupakannya," lanjut Sasuke dengan sedikit menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

Hinata seolah tidak menghiraukan kekecewaan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. "Dalam surat perjanjian juga menyebutkan bahwa, hakmu adalah hal-hal yang menjadi kewajibanku," ujar Hinata dengan mantap.

"Hakmu juga kewajibanku…" balas Sasuke lirih. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. Memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma sampo di rambut Hinata. Semakin lama ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu berbisik lirih, "_Anata no koto ga suki desu_…"

Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Setelahnya, jantungnya memompa dengan ganasnya, membuat dadanya sesak karena rasa yang mendadak bercampur aduk. Ia sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya, begitupun Sasuke yang mulai membuka matanya kembali. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menerawang mata hitam Sasuke. Mencari sebuah kepastian di sana.

"Yang ini bukan simulasi, kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi simulasi," jawab Sasuke lirih, tapi penuh keyakinan. "Nanti kalau ayahmu bangun dari komanya, aku akan bilang kalau aku adalah menantunya…"

Jarak dengan Sasuke yang begitu dekat, membuat Hinata bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang beriringan dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Saat ini, Sasuke tidak bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan santai. Sasuke gugup. Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi Hinata juga. Mereka gugup.

"_Atashi mo_… Sasuke-_kun ga suki desu_…"

Setelah mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Hinata, perlahan Sasuke menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Saat ini, udara dingin di luar sana tidak dirasakan oleh mereka. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan penuh cinta, begitupun Hinata yang tidak lagi menahan dirinya. Relasi antara keduanya disalurkan dengan cara-cara yang beradab. Mereka bukan sekadar melakukan kegiatan rekreasi atau petualangan, terlebih pemuasan nafsu semata. Tapi, terkandung pertanggung jawaban di dalamnya.

Mereka berdua memaknai arti damai dalam kebersamaannya. Damai di antara sesama makhluk sosial, yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain. Hubungan keduanya dengan kodratnya sebagai manusia menciptakan rasa saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, dan saling memberikan. Kenyataan sifat dari apa yang mereka lakukan adalah, agar ada sikap saling menerima segala perbedaan dan mempersatukan dalam hubungan yang setara.

Adakah cinta yang lebih indah dari yang telah direstui Tuhan?

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang serba putih—dengan suara dominan yang tercipta dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung, seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang terlihat sedang menggerakkan jemarinya.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Apa-apaan chapter ini…? (T_T)**

**Diksi saya buruk banget… (T_T)**

**Sama sekali nggak romantis… (T_T)**

**Saya merasa kecewa dengan chapter ini… Maaf jika mengecewakan readers… ToT**

**Ya sudahlah… saya pusing soalnya, tertular sakitnya Hinata… ***memangnya bisa nular?* **jadi belum bisa update fic yang lain… **

"_Anata no koto ga suki desu_." artinya kira-kira adalah… "Aku menyukai segala sesuatu tentangmu." (kata _Miss Japanese_)

Fungsinya sepertinya sama dengan '_Aishiteru_', karena itu biasanya juga digunain cowok untuk nembak cewek… *saya lupa _Miss Japanese_ ngomong apaan…* Menurut saya itu lebih romantis daripada '_Aishiteru_' karena kalau '_Aishiteru_' sudah biasa… #plak Menurut _Miss Japanese_, makna '_Anata no koto ga suki desu_' lebih tinggi daripada sekedar '_Aishiteru_'. Menurut saya juga gitu sih… *ikut-ikutan*

**Sepertinya fic ini akan panjaaang… (T3T)**

**Semoga tidak bosan…**

**Kalau ada kemiripan, sesungguhnya hanya ketidaksengajaan semata…**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Conflict

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Merai Alixya Kudo, Ekha, Nerazzuri **(Neji pulang kalau sudah lulus kuliah. Festival Salju Sapporo memang diselenggarakan awal Februari. nggak sok tahu kok, memang betul, hoho. soalnya waktu itu saya langsung comot dari bukunya Miss Japanese, nggak lihat tanggalnya, jadi rada ngawur gitu… *nggak rada, emang beneran ngawur* ^^v makasih koreksinya… tapi saya sudah males ngedit chapter sebelumnya soalnya 'kan mereka ke Sapporo/Hokkaido kebetulan bulan itu, jadi saya anggap nggak apa-apa… saya memang author yang suka ngawur dan seenaknya sendiri, wkwk ^^)**, Shaniechan, Zei, SoraHinase, Girl's 'Love' Blue **(emang ambigu, teman-teman saya juga bilang gitu, hoho… di chapter ini mungkin akan lebih saya perjelas *smirk*)**, Ind **(tunangan Hinata masih rahasia, hoho ^^v tapi mungkin sudah ada yang tahu. sebentar lagi juga tahu…)**, harunaru chan muach, Sawutari Yumi, yuuaja **(yuu *sksd* kok tahu sih… ^^)**, ss, Ichaa Hatake Youichi males login, Dindahatake **(20an ke atas? hoho, saya kuliahnya masih semester 3 lho *mau 4* apa kelihatan tua ya? haha ^^)**, Sasa, Sunda Mizu, Hinata Shy Angel **(^^)**, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, bd SASUHINAHOLICZ, mizukage-hime **(belum tamat)**, adel kireina, Sanada, kuraishi cha22dhen galogin, ulva-chan, BubbleBloom, Hina bee lover, Namikaze Sakura, Eltadika Uchiha-Chan, Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, Simba, M Night Seiran gaklogin, Rufa Kha, Y.s.s, indonesian reader, Rie-chan rizu, Michle, hirartsuhyugga, ichigo, Ao Yun **(salam kenal… ^^)**, Meyuki Uzumaki, Kyoneka Denerve, Uzumaki Panda, demikooo **(itu Suigetsu. Di chapter sebelumnya 'kan ada kalimat seperti ini: "Ia terpaku di ambang pintu, saat melihat Hinata yang meronta di bawah naungan pria yang tadi… Tunggu, Sasuke mengenal pria itu." awalnya saya mau nulis: "Hinata yang terbaring pasrah di bawah naungan pria…" wkwk, tapi saya merasa amat sangat tidak enak sekali waktu nulisnya ^^v apa sekarang sudah mengerti?)**, KatouChii **(apa Gaara ya? hoho ^^v tunggu saja, tapi sudah ada yang tahu)**, Aidou Yuukihara, Ai Mishima, Widya-hina, aam tempe, Kurosaki Kuchiki, teichi, Keira Miyako, Master-OZ, Norikonori-chan, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, facebook widia. prayudigmail **(kalau mau GaaHina, bisa baca fic saya yang judulnya Aisu Kurimu atau Those Words *promosi* ^^)**, Praznt, kana seiran**

Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna-san…

Maaf tidak balas satu-satu dan jika ada yang tidak tersebutkan…

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

"Hei, pengantin baru, kali ini kalian benar-benar terlambat. Kami sudah selesai sarapan," goda kakek Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Mikoto yang duduk di seberang Sasuke, ikut senyum melihat rona merah di pipi Sasuke. Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke lebih sering menunduk daripada mengangkat wajahnya. Biasanya masih terdengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan Hinata di meja makan. Tapi kali ini mereka lebih memilih diam. Di mata Mikoto dan kakek Sasuke, diamnya mereka benar-benar mencurigakan. Namun entah mengapa dua orang itu senang melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang terlihat canggung.

"Sasuke-_kun_, teman-temanmu akan datang nanti?" tanya Mikoto mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Kamarnya juga," tambah Mikoto.

"_Arigatou_," balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sarapannya.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Kau juga, Hinata-_chan_. Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke masih memilih diam, begitupun dengan Hinata yang seolah kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

"Kalian seperti aku dan istriku setelah malam pertama," sahut kakek Sasuke asal. Benar-benar ngasal. "Malu-malu gitu, deh…" Kakek Sasuke memang memiliki selera humor yang sangat baik.

Kakek Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Sasuke tersedak air putih yang baru masuk mulutnya. Mikoto hanya melongo. Hinata yang awalnya sangat malu, menjadi khawatir saat melihat Sasuke sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Airnya masuk hidungku," keluh Sasuke lirih sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Hi..hidungmu mengeluarkan darah, Sasuke-_kun_…" Hinata sangat terkejut melihat darah keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

"Eh?" Mikoto dan kakek Sasuke juga kaget.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat _shock_. Tapi setelah melihat kekhawatiran Hinata, Sasuke berusaha memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin.

Hinata mengambil _tissue_ di meja makan lalu mengelap darah Sasuke. "Sudah berhenti," ucap Hinata pelan. Ia kembali merona saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar seolah baru berlari beberapa kilometer.

Mikoto dan kakek Sasuke terkikih geli melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berpandangan. Tak tahu mengapa mereka juga ikutan _blushing_. Wah, mengapa jadi mereka yang merasa malu?

.

.

.

_December_ 24th. _Christmas Eve_. Pesta malam Natal diadakan Sasuke di pavilyun yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Bukan pesta yang terlalu meriah. Hanya makan-makan dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman dekatnya, yang diakhiri dengan menginap semalam di sana. Tentu teman-temannya itu sudah memiliki pasangan semua. Karena di Jepang, Natal merupakan salah satu _event_ untuk pasangan.

Naruto dan Sakura berdansa di tengah ruangan bersama beberapa pasangan lain. Hinata dan Yakumo berbincang di dekat pohon Natal. Sai dan Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk berdampingan di depan _mini bar_ yang ada di ruangan pesta itu.

"Jangan kira kalau aku sudah mau berdamai denganmu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kau masih cemburu padaku, Sasuke-_sama_?" balas Sai dengan senyum yang membuat matanya semakin sipit.

"Tch!"

Sai semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Sasuke yang memelototinya. Bukan senyum palsu, tapi senyum yang hampir membuatnya tertawa. "Untung saja kau baru tahu kalau kekasihku adalah Yakumo. Kalau kau sudah tahu dari dulu, pasti yang kau nikahi adalah Yakumo… bukan Hinata. Iya, kan?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menikahinya, walaupun aku mengetahuinya dari dulu."

"Bukannya kau menikahi Hinata karena benci padaku?" Sai mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku penasaran pada perempuan yang bisa membuatmu memintakan sebuah pekerjaan kepada _Otousan_."

"Itu saja?" Sai tampak tak percaya.

"Ehm… sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihatnya… sebelum bertemu di depan ruangan _Otousan_."

"Masa?"

"Aku kan bilang sepertinya. Aku juga nggak yakin."

"Jadi, sekarang kau sedang curhat padaku, nih? Pembicaraan antar pria? _Men to men_?" tanya Sai dengan nada menggoda dan senyum seringainya.

"Cih!"

"Siapa yang dapat menjamin kalau cinta tak akan menghampirimu?" gumam Sai seraya senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sai, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk berdansa.

"Apa kau selalu mengadakan pesta seperti ini?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke mulai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Nggak sering," jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik di telinga Hinata, ketika Hinata mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke. "Tahun lalu, aku ke _villa_ milik keluarga Naruto. Di sana, kita bisa main ski," jawab Sasuke.

"Senangnya. Kenapa tahun ini di sini? Kenapa nggak ke sana?" tanya Hinata beruntun.

"Si maniak pesta _Baka Dobe_ yang ngusulin di sini. Soalnya keadaan alam di sekitar _villa_ sedang kurang baik. Aku juga nggak mau mati tertimbun salju," tutur Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Siapa pasanganmu waktu itu?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Nggak semua yang datang membawa pasangan. Aku hanya menerima ajakan Naruto untuk berseluncur. Sebenarnya Sai juga datang."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja tahun lalu Sai-_kun_ nggak merayakannya bersama kami."

Sasuke sudah mengerti kalau 'kami' yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Hinata sendiri, Temari, Tenten, Kiba, dan Yakumo.

"Malam ini, mereka hanya merayakannya bertiga…"

"Kenapa kau nggak mengundang mereka untuk datang?"

"Mereka nggak mau. Yang datang ke sini kan cuma pasangan…"

"Benar juga," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti melodi yang mengalun lembut.

Sebuah senyuman dari Hinata, mengundang senyuman yang lain—senyum Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan Hinata padanya, semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Mereka berdua mulai menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Sasuke mulai membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk menyamakan dengan tinggi Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah menyentuh apa yang ingin dicapainya.

Malam ini hanya ada canda tawa. Mereka semua seolah melepas beban dan hanya memikirkan kesenangan yang tentunya tidak akan berakhir malam ini saja, karena pesta masih berlanjut sampai besok. Tapi, berbeda dengan Hinata yang tidak mungkin bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa bersenang-senang dan tertawa lepas seperti mereka.

Masalahnya memang tidak bisa hanya diatasi dengan senyuman, namun senyuman akan membantunya untuk sedikit meringankan.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang mengistirahatkan diri, setelah pesta ulang tahun Hinata yang melelahkan. Sebenarnya pesta yang sangat meriah, tapi bagi Hinata kurang sempurna tanpa kehadiran Hiashi dan Neji. Hinata sudah terbiasa merayakan ulang tahun tanpa ditemani Neji sejak kakaknya itu kuliah di luar negeri. Namun sampai tahun lalu, ayahnya masih bisa mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuknya.

Selimut tebal di kamar Sasuke sudah menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi mereka masih terjaga. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kepada Hinata, lalu Hinata mengikutinya melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ini, mereka berbaring miring dan saling berhadapan.

"_Turquoise_," gumam Sasuke saat mengingat cincin yang dihadiahkan seseorang kepada Hinata.

"Hm," gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan. "Katanya, lambang kesuksesan."

"Oh…"

"Aku lebih suka _opal_," ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan jemarinya yang dilingkari cincin pernikahannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam jemari Hinata yang baru saja menghalanginya untuk melihat wajah mengantuk istrinya.

"Masih ingat sepuluh juta yen?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Mana mungkin Sasuke lupa dengan sejumlah uang yang bisa memengaruhi masa depannya itu. Masa depan pernikahannya. Masa depannya bersama Hinata.

"Sepuluh juta yen itu sebenarnya hutang keluargaku kepada keluarganya." Hinata menghela napas pelan. "_Otousan_ meminjam pada sahabatnya karena usaha _Otousan_ hampir bangkrut. Walaupun usaha keluarga kami yang hampir hancur mulai bangkit kembali, sepuluh juta yen itu belum bisa dikembalikan karena _Otousan_ sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," cerita Hinata. "Tanpa sepengetahuanku, _Otousan_ dan temannya sudah melakukan kesepakatan jauh sebelum _Otousan_ koma." Hinata berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. "Terkadang, aku merasa kalau aku seperti dijual untuk menghapus hutang," lanjutnya. Hinata menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku akan membantumu membayarnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapanku waktu itu. Aku sudah menabung dari uang yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Hinata. Ia mencoba tersenyum agar Sasuke tidak terlalu mencemaskan masalahnya.

"Bukankah itu belum cukup?" Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

Hinata hanya diam karena yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Uang yang selama ini ditabungnya memang belum cukup untuk mengganti hutang itu. Tapi, menceritakan masalahnya kepada Sasuke sudah bisa membuatnya merasa lega.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke masih menahan bibirnya di sana. Kecupan di kening selalu memberikan kesan yang romantis di hatinya. Apalagi mengingat kalau yang melakukannya adalah suaminya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia pernah mendapatkan kecupan yang sama dari ayah, ibu, atau kakaknya. Tapi, yang ini rasanya berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya hari ini," kata Hinata dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir di hatimu."

Hinata merasakan panas di wajahnya. Ia yakin kalau wajahnya memerah saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Kau adalah hadiah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kubayangkan," gumam Hinata di dada Sasuke.

Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, menciptakan rasa nyaman dan membuatnya semakin cepat untuk mencapai alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_… Sakura-_chan_…" goda Naruto sambil mengejar Sakura dengan membawa kembang api panjang dan sedang menyala.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Baka_!" jerit Sakura saat kembang api di tangan Naruto sudah padam. Naruto hanya cengar-cengir, berharap tidak kena pukulan maut Sakura.

"Berisik," gumam Sasuke. Ia memeluk Hinata dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di daerah leher Hinata, dan menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata. Pandangan mata mereka terfokus pada kembang api yang baru bermekaran di langit. Sai dan Yakumo yang menyalakannya.

_New Year's Eve_. Sekarang malam tahun baru. Mereka semua ada di halaman pavilyun Uchiha. Tidak semeriah pesta malam Natal atau pesta ulang tahun Hinata, karena kali ini mereka hanya kumpul-kumpul dan menyalakan kembang api sendiri.

"Besok, kita pulang ke apartemen," kata Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, Sasuke bisa merasakan gerakan kepala Hinata karena dagunya masih menumpu pada kepala Hinata.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedikit," jawab Hinata lirih.

Sasuke membungkus tubuh Hinata satu mantel dengannya. Mereka masih memusatkan perhatian pada kembang api yang meledak di langit malam tanpa awan.

"Hoi, yang di sana! Jangan bermesraan terus! Gantian nyalainnya!" seru Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sendiri dari tadi hanya main-main, _Baka_!" balas Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir. "Sudah cukup, ah. Aku males. Mending masuk saja, deh!" ucap Naruto yang sudah berjalan memasuki pavilyun Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke pavilyun. Mereka berkumpul di salah satu ruangan yang hanya terdapat _kotatsu_ di dalamnya. Sakura, Hinata, dan Yakumo membawa masakan mereka masing-masing dan meletakkannya di atas _kotatsu_.

"Wow, _ramen_!" seru Naruto melihat semangkuk makanan yang baru dibawa Sakura.

"Nasi goreng spesial," ucap Yakumo tenang sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng ke hadapan Sai.

"Untukmu _sukiyaki_, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Hinata saat menduduki tempat di samping Sasuke.

Jam di ruang tengah pavilyun sudah berdentang, menandakan kalau saat ini sudah pukul dua belas malam tepat. Satu detik lagi, maka sudah memasuki hari pertama pada tahun baru…

"_Happy New Year_!" Mereka menyerukannya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari dapur, menghampiri dari belakang Sasuke yang duduk di sofa, dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk makan malam, tapi yang diajak masih asyik dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. "Sini," perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop.

Hinata hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke, duduk di sebelah kirinya dan sesekali melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke kerjakan di laptopnya. Hinata melihat layar laptop Sasuke yang ternyata sudah dimatikan. Tidak lama untuk melihat Sasuke menutupnya dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering lembur?" tanya Hinata.

"Hari ini nggak tuh," jawab Sasuke santai.

Hinata tampak khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lelah. "Iya, tapi kemarin-kemarin. Padahal baru aktif kerja lagi, tapi malah lembur terus. Bahkan kau masih bekerja saat libur," gerutu Hinata dengan memasang tampang cemberutnya, yang menurut Sasuke membuat Hinata terlihat semakin imut.

"Kau kesepian?" goda Sasuke.

Muncul rona merah di pipi Hinata. "Bu..bukannya begitu. Aku khawatir, dan juga… bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Hei, aku sudah lulus. Aku hanya tinggal diwisuda." Sasuke masih berwajah tenang seraya menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata.

Sasuke menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, saat melihat Hinata hampir mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Hinata dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan lengan yang lain. Seperti _deja vu_. Sebelumnya Hinata pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, di tempat yang sama.

Hinata masih bengong, hingga dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, dan yang sekarang bukan lagi telunjuk Sasuke. Hinata memejamkan matanya setelah itu, menerima perlakuan lembut suaminya yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terbuai dan terhanyut dalam pesona seorang Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditolaknya lagi. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan menekan lembut belakang kepala Hinata. Tangan Hinata yang semula melingkari leher Sasuke kini mulai merangkum wajah Sasuke.

Hinata yang secara tiba-tiba merasakan getar dari ponselnya, seolah tidak rela karena terlepas dari rengkuhan Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas panjang setelahnya.

Selalu saja ada yang menghentikan mereka secara paksa…

"Mengganggu," cibir Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa. "Aku jadi ingin membuang ponselmu. Setelah ini, jangan selalu mengantonginya… atau aku akan membuatnya berakhir di tong sampah," gerutu Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum, pandangan matanya kepada Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'maaf' dan hanya dibalas decihan oleh Sasuke. Hinata yang masih merona dan sedikit deg-degan, merogoh saku roknya dan membuka ponsel _flip_ putihnya. Didekatkannya ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"_Niisan_…" panggilnya semangat saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Gimana kabarmu?"

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara di seberang sana.

"Baik," jawab Hinata masih dengan semangat. "_Niisan_ sendiri?"

"Apa suaraku terdengar seperti orang sakit?" canda seseorang di seberang sana, yang sukses membuat Hinata terkikih pelan. "_Otousan_?"

"Baik juga," jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. Seketika raut wajah Hinata berubah murung.

"Syukurlah. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada _Otousan_. Ponselnya masih mati."

"Bi..biar aku yang menyampaikannya," sahut Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah…" ucap kakak Hinata—Neji—pasrah. "Hei, ada kabar baik."

"Kabar baik? Apa?" Hinata terlihat antusias.

Sasuke sedikit mencuri dengar dan hanya melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan skripsiku musim dingin ini. Aku akan segera pulang, tentunya setelah wisuda."

Hinata tampak terkejut. "Dulu, _Niisan_ bilang akan pulang saat bulan April, kan?" Suara Hinata terdengar sedikit lebih meninggi dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang kalau aku pulang lebih cepat."

"Bu..bukan begitu…" Bukannya Hinata tidak senang, tapi mengingat kondisi ayahnya saat ini membuatnya takut kalau Neji pulang kapan saja dan menemukan ayahnya masih dalam keadaan koma. Sedangkan selama ini, ia selalu menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut dari Neji. Hinata hanya merasa takut. "Aku hanya—"

"Shikamaru juga pulang bersamaku," potong Neji.

Entah mengapa perasaan tidak nyaman menyusupi hati Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa melirik Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kanannya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Oi, Shikamaru, kau mau bicara dengannya?" Hinata langsung tahu kalau kakaknya bicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ah, tidak, kau saja," yang ini jelas bukan suara kakaknya. Hinata bisa mendengar suara kakaknya yang sedikit mendesak Shikamaru untuk bicara dengannya. Hinata hanya mengira dua orang di seberang sana tidak sadar kalau suaranya masih terdengar olehnya. "Baiklah…" Hinata bisa mendengar suara pasrah teman kakaknya itu.

"Hinata, apa kabar?" Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat biasa. Bukannya Neji sudah menanyakannya?

"Baik Shika-_nii_. Untuk yang waktu itu…" Lagi-lagi Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih melebarkan telinganya—menguping—untuk mendengar jawaban Hinata. "… terima kasih," jawaban yang bisa menusuk Sasuke, diucapkan Hinata dengan tenangnya. Sasuke hanya melotot ke arah Hinata, tapi yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Tapi, aku akan—"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu saat pulang nanti," potong lawan bicara Hinata dari seberang sana. "Kau harus ingat, kalau aku memberikannya bukan karena menuruti rencana ayahku dan ayahmu."

Hinata hanya menunduk dan mengernyitkan kening. Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sedang merasa bersalah.

"Kapan-kapan aku telepon lagi," kata Neji yang langsung menutup telepon tanpa menunggu balasan.

Hinata menutup ponselnya, lalu diletakkan di meja depan sofa.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke—pura-pura—penasaran.

"_Niisan_," jawab Hinata dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Aku tahu ada lagi," desak Sasuke.

"Temannya _Niisan_."

"Ya, ya, ya, tunanganmu," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Bukan," bantah Hinata pelan.

"Aa, siapa tadi namanya?" Sasuke memasang tampang sebal. Bukan pura-pura, karena sebenarnya ia memang merasa sedikit… kesal?

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Oh, iya, putra pemilik rumah sakit itu, kan…" ucap Sasuke sinis seraya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Calon dokter, eh?" Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata sekilas, dan mengalihkan pandangannya setelahnya.

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggenggam jemarinya. "Ayo makan, Sasuke-_kun_…" ajak Hinata dengan suara yang mendadak kembali ceria, dan tentunya dengan senyum yang biasanya. Tapi di mata Sasuke, Hinata hanya memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kau jelek kalau seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dingin saat matanya menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata sepertinya tidak takut dengan pandangan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ia malah tersenyum lagi, dan terlihat lebih lepas daripada sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, yang kemudian diikuti senyum seringainya. "Kita akan makan malam, tapi… setelah…" Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia hanya semakin mendekat ke Hinata. Mengulangi apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum ada 'gangguan' dan tentunya melanjutkannya lebih daripada sebelumnya. Lebih, lebih, dan lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

"Hah, hari Senin benar-benar melelahkan…" keluh Hinata saat dirinya dan Yakumo duduk di sebuah bangku di depan fakultas mereka.

Kebetulan mereka bertemu karena sama-sama menunggu seseorang. Hinata menunggu Sasuke yang akan menjemputnya, sedangkan Yakumo menunggu Sai yang masih ada kuliah.

Yakumo melihat jam tangan yang melilit lengan kirinya. "Sai-_kun_ lama. Seharusnya sudah keluar, kan…" Sekarang Yakumo yang mengeluh.

"Mau kencan, ya?" goda Hinata.

"Nggak, sih. Aku hanya memintanya mengantarkanku ke salon," jawab Yakumo tenang.

"Aa, aku tahu, perawatan ekstra sebelum menikah, eh?" Lagi-lagi Hinata menggoda temannya yang berkulit putih pucat itu.

Yakumo yang dasarnya memang tidak banyak bicara, hanya diam. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Kiba-_kun_?" ucap Hinata saat melihat Kiba berjalan melewati jalan di depannya.

"Lho? Kalian ngapain di sini?" Kiba berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Yakumo.

"Kau yang ngapain, mahasiswa dokter hewan malah ke fakultas seni," sahut Yakumo tenang seperti biasa.

Kiba tertawa garing. "Aku ingin menemui Sai, untuk mengembalikan ini," jawab Kiba sambil menunjukkan buku yang bersampul _pink_ dan bergambar hati. "Kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Kalau begitu, aku titipin padamu, deh," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan buku itu di atas tangan Yakumo.

"Buku apa, sih?" gumam Yakumo.

Hinata yang juga penasaran, ikut membaca judul buku itu—seperti yang dilakukan Yakumo saat ini.

_A Women's Heart_

"Wah, Sai-_kun_ memang gemar membaca, ya…" gumam Hinata.

"Buku apaan, nih?" ucap Yakumo. "Nggak mengandung _hentai_, kan?" tanyanya pada Kiba.

Kiba yang mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Yakumo, sempat menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin. "Ng..nggak ada, kok…" jawab Kiba gugup.

"Masa?" Yakumo memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Bener. Suer, deh!" balas Kiba sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"Itu Sai-_kun_," kata Hinata saat melihat Sai mendekat.

Sai tiba-tiba merangkul Kiba. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Sukses!" seru Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?" tanya Yakumo dingin.

"Rahasia," jawab Sai seraya mengerling pada Yakumo. "Ayo, berangkat sekarang," ajak Sai sambil tersenyum dan segera menarik tangan Yakumo agar berdiri.

"Kami duluan, ya…" ucap Yakumo yang sudah digandeng Sai—yang melambai pelan pada Kiba dan Hinata.

Hinata masih duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia hanya berdua dengan Kiba yang ikut duduk di sampingnya. Kiba beralaskan masih capek karena jalan kaki dari fakultas kedokteran sampai ke fakultas seni.

"Hinata," panggil Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Hinata melihat perubahan wajah Kiba yang memerah.

"Menurutmu, perempuan berambut panjang itu gimana?" tanya Kiba dengan sangat tidak jelas.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, pokoknya bagaimana?" Benar-benar tidak jelas.

Hinata yang tampak bingung, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab semaunya. "Mungkin feminin…" jawabnya ragu-ragu. "Pertanyaanmu nggak jelas, Kiba-_kun_…" tambah Hinata cepat.

"Tapi, dia itu sama sekali nggak feminin… menurutku," ucap Kiba mengabaikan Hinata yang protes.

"Membicarakan siapa, nih?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sebelumnya Kiba tidak pernah membicarakan seorang perempuan dengannya.

Kiba hanya nyengir kuda. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak membersihkan salju yang sedikit menimbun di atas kepala Hinata, karena hujan salju masih turun. Hinata biasa saja karena Kiba sudah seperti kakak laki-lakinya, sama seperti Sai.

Tiba-tiba suara dehaman yang terdengar dingin membuat Kiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia tampak _shock_ saat melihat siapa yang berdiri tidak jauh di samping Hinata.

"Oi, Sasuke," sapa Kiba kikuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum dan berdiri untuk menggandeng lengan suaminya itu.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kiba. Kiba yang merasakan aura setan, hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mencoba nyengir seperti biasa. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan," ucap Kiba pada Sasuke sambil cengar-cengir.

Hinata yang menggandeng lengan Sasuke hanya diam dan terkikih geli melihat Kiba yang berkeringat dingin. Padahal suhu udaranya tidak memungkinkan untuk menyebabkan berkeringat.

"Ayo," ajak Hinata sambil sedikit menarik Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum memberikan _deathglare_ terakhirnya kepada Kiba.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba, tapi Sasuke malah menghentikannya dan segera menariknya untuk berjalan ke tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Dasar _wife complex_!" seru Kiba. "Memangnya ada?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang memang gatal. Ia mengedikkan bahunya, lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang masih duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dan sibuk meneliti beberapa _file_, merasa terusik saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel _flip_ hitam yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Senyumnya mengembang saat tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya.

_**From: Hime**_

Aku tidak sabar menunggumu pulang, dan…

_**Reply**_

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Tidak mengerti. Lebih tepatnya belum mengerti dengan pesan singkat yang seolah terpotong itu. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

_**To: Hime**_

Dan…?

_**From: Hime**_

Dan…

_**To: Hime**_

Jangan menggodaku :S

_**From: Hime**_

Dan… makan malam bersama… :P

Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan… :D

_**To: Hime**_

Memangnya apa, hm?

_**From: Hime**_

:D

_**To: Hime**_

Awas kau, ya…

_**From: Hime**_

Kita damai… _peace_! ^^v

_**To: Hime**_

Enak saja. Kau tidak akan kuampuni :S

_**Send**_

_**Message delivered**_

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar setelah mengirim pesan yang tidak mendapat balasan lagi.

"Kau berani menggodaku, eh?" gumamnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berdiri dan membereskan map-map di mejanya yang semula berantakan. Ia menyambar _blazer_ hitamnya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyumnya sampai ia memasuki apartemennya.

"Aku pulang," serunya.

"Selamat datang!"

Sasuke sepertinya tidak hanya mendengar suara Hinata, dan suara yang satunya tidak asing di telinganya.

"Lho? Kenapa _Okaan_ ke sini?" tanyanya saat melihat Mikoto ada di dapurnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang aku datang…" balas Mikoto sambil membantu Hinata meletakkan beberapa buah dan sayuran dari kantung kertas ke dalam kulkas.

Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang tersenyum menggoda di belakang Mikoto. _Akan kubalas kau nanti._ Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu menghampiri meja makan.

"Barusan aku belanja dengan Hinata-_chan_ dan dia mengajakku mampir," tambah Mikoto.

"Oh…" balas Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masih memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Kapan pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Kau mengusirku?" cibir Mikoto, "Benar-benar anak durhaka."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas lelah.

Mikoto mendekat pada Sasuke. "Makanlah banyak tomat," perintahnya lembut sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Karena tomat itu…" Mikoto memutus kalimatnya dan membisikkan kelanjutannya di telinga Sasuke. Entah apa yang dibisikkannya sehingga membuat Sasuke merona. Mikoto menyeringai melihat perubahan warna kulit wajah putra semata wayangnya itu.

Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya semula, memandang dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aku pulang, ya…" pamit Mikoto.

"Tu..tunggu, _Okaasan_. Makan malam dulu." Hinata mencoba menahan Mikoto yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar dapur. Mendadak ia merasa takut kalau ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke. Apalagi mengingat apa yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu kepada Sasuke—menggoda.

"Kasihan _Otousama_ sendirian di rumah. _Okaasan_ ingin menemaninya," balas Mikoto lembut.

"Ta..tapi…" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Hinata masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata jadi merinding, terlebih saat Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, dan pada saat itu juga Mikoto sudah tidak berdiri di depannya lagi. "Lho? _Okaasan_?" Hinata tampak kebingungan.

"_Okaan_ sudah pulang," bisik Sasuke seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata. "Apa suamimu ini terlalu membuatmu terpesona, sehingga tidak sadar saat _Okaan _pamit barusan?"

"A..aku kan hanya sebentar menoleh kepadamu," ucap Hinata gugup saat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar? Padahal cukup digunakan _Okaan _untuk berjalan dari ruang tengah sampai ke pintu depan…" goda Sasuke.

"Oh, iya, pintu depan. Aku harus menguncinya." Hinata mencari-cari alasan untuk terlepas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kali ini mengalah dan membiarkan Hinata mengunci pintu depan, tentu ia selalu mengekor di belakang Hinata. Hinata yang sudah selesai mengunci pintu, menarik Sasuke ke dapur.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Makan," jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menagih yang tadi setelah makan malam," bisik Sasuke.

"Ya..yang ta..tadi a..apa?" Hinata mulai gugup lagi.

Sasuke menunjukkan seringai setannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tampak berdiri di depan meja dapur menghadap panci berisi sup yang masih mengepul. Ia menyendok sedikit kuahnya, meniupnya beberapa kali, dan meyuapkan ke mulutnya.

Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak setelah sesendok kuah sup menyentuh indera pengecapnya. "Lumayan," gumamnya, lalu mematikan api kompornya.

Ternyata Sasuke baru selesai memasak. Tapi, sejak kapan Tuan Muda Uchiha bersedia memakai celemek dan mengotori tangan halus nan mulusnya dengan bumbu-bumbu dapur?

Sasuke meletakkan panci berisi sup itu di tengah meja makan yang di dua sisinya sudah tertata rapi mangkuk nasi, sumpit, serta sendok.

"Wah, sarapannya sudah siap." Hinata yang masih mengenakan jubah mandi, masuk ke dapur dengan wajah cerah dan mata berbinar saat melihat hasil pekerjaan Sasuke di meja makan. "Maaf, karena aku bangun kesiangan," ucap Hinata setelah duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa maklum." Ia melepas celemek biru tuanya dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursi yang akan didudukinya. "Tidak percuma aku berguru memasak padamu," ujar Sasuke tenang, tapi bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. "Nggak makan?" tanyanya saat melihat Hinata yang duduk di seberangnya hanya memandangi makanan di depannya tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Belum lapar," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tampak menautkan alisnya. "Belum lapar? Bukannya semalam kau hanya makan sedikit?"

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Makan duluan saja…" katanya sambil mengamati Sasuke yang mulai menyumpit nasi.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut kalau kuracuni."

Hinata tertawa kecil setelah mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk." Sasuke mulai menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata kalau masakannya baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya enak…" Walaupun berkata demikian, Hinata belum juga menyentuh mangkuk nasi kosong di depannya. Ia hanya melihat Sasuke sampai selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Benar-benar nggak mau sarapan?" tanya Sasuke setelah minum air putihnya.

"Sebentar lagi…" jawab Hinata malas.

"Kalau sebentar lagi, akan menjadi makan siang."

Hinata melihat jam dinding yang menempel di tembok sebelah kanannya. "Masih jam sembilan. Kau berlebihan," balas Hinata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku ganti baju dulu," katanya seraya berjalan keluar dapur.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Lebih tepatnya langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menahannya dari belakang—memeluknya.

"Kau libur?" tanya Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Iya, ini kan hari Sabtu…"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya. "Aku juga libur, dan seharian akan di rumah saja…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"La..lalu?" tanya Hinata gugup saat melihat senyum jahil Sasuke.

"Menurutku, kau ingin menggodaku…" Sasuke menyeringai seraya memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah. Rambut Hinata yang basah masih terbungkus handuk. Wajah Hinata tampak segar dan menggoda di mata Sasuke. Apalagi saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata, Sasuke jadi teringat sayuran yang digemarinya. Semakin ke bawah, pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada ikat pinggang jubah mandi Hinata. Dengan satu tarikan perlahan namun pasti, ikatan jubah mandi Hinata akhirnya terurai.

"Eh?" Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke, saat mencoba membuka jubah mandinya. Wajahnya semakin merona saat Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan memohon yang kemudian berubah menjadi menggoda. "Di dalam saja," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau yang minta," goda Sasuke disertai seringainya. Ia mengangkat Hinata layaknya pria yang menggendong pengantin wanitanya, biasanya banyak yang menyebutnya _bridal style_.

Sasuke membawa Hinata memasuki kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan sekali tendangan pelan kaki kanannya, karena sebelumnya pintu itu memang tidak tertutup rapat.

Lain saat membuka, lain juga saat menutup. Terdengar bunyi berdebam saat pintu kamar itu tertutup dari dalam.

Tebak, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?

Di saat seperti ini, otak kanan kita yang cenderung bekerja… merangkai imajinasi…

.

.

.

Hinata baru selesai kuliah malam. Dosennya malam ini benar-benar kerasan alias betah berada di kelas. Dosen yang tepat waktu itu baru mau memulangkan mahasiswanya setelah pukul sembilan nol-nol, dan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih saat Hinata keluar dari gedung jurusannya. Hinata mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tas sampingnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

_**From: Hubby**_

**27-01-XXXX 20:30**

Kau sudah pulang?

_**From: Hubby**_

**27-01-XXXX 20:49**

Perlu dijemput?

_**Reply**_

_**Yes**_

Iya, jemput aku, ya…

Dompetku ketinggalan dan pulsaku udah menipis, nih…

Kalau bisa jemput, cepat balas. Kalau nggak bisa, aku akan menginap di asrama.

_**Send**_

_**Message delivered**_

.

.

.

Sasuke tampak gelisah. Bukan karena memikirkan keadaan Karin yang sekarang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang—yang beberapa saat yang lalu menyuruhnya datang dan minta diantarkan ke rumah sakit. Melainkan karena memikirkan Hinata yang tidak kunjung menghubunginya, bahkan belum membalas pesan yang dikirimnya. Sekarang jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, seharusnya Hinata sudah keluar dari kelas kuliah malamnya. Ia sudah bilang pada Hinata kalau harus mengirimkan pesan kepadanya saat sudah pulang atau ingin dijemput.

"Kenapa melihat ponsel terus? Sini." Karin merebut ponsel yang dipegang Sasuke dan meletakkannya di meja dekat ranjangnya. "Aku lapar, Sasuke-_kun_. Belum makan dari pagi. Kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter, kan?"

"Hn, akan kubuatkan bubur," kata Sasuke tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" tanya Karin heran.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan dingin seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Karin mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang bergetar. Tanpa seizin pemiliknya, ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya saat membaca pesan pendek itu.

_**Reply**_

_**To: Hime**_

Tunggu aku…

_**Send**_

_**Message delivered**_

_**Delete message?**_

_**Yes**_

_**From: Hime**_

_**Delete message?**_

_**Yes**_

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" keluh Hinata yang duduk di anak tangga teratas gedung jurusannya sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. "Kalau tidak bisa jemput, kenapa menyuruhku menunggu?" tanya Hinata lirih pada dirinya sendiri karena ia memang sedang sendiri.

Hinata terus-menerus melihat layar ponselnya, berharap Sasuke menghubunginya lagi walaupun ia tidak merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Mungkin Sasuke sedikit sibuk atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, sehingga ia membatalkan untuk menjemput.

Sebenarnya yang dirasakan Hinata adalah perasaan khawatir akan keselamatan Sasuke. Malam-malam begini, dan Sasuke menyetir. Mungkin Sasuke sedang mengantuk dan…

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Ia kembali melihat layar ponselnya. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Sudah sekitar dua jam ia menunggu, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin menusuk. Ia sendirian di sana, sepi, dan dingin. Sangat dingin. Ia mengeratkan mantel putihnya dan sesekali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang seolah dapat menyusup sampai tulangnya itu. Bibirnya tampak pucat dan bergetar.

"Ini pulsa terakhir," gumam Hinata sambil memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya dengan tangannya yang sedikit kaku karena kedinginan.

_**Calling**_

_**Hubby**_

"_Moshi_-_moshi_…"

Hinata yakin kalau suara yang baru didengarnya adalah suara perempuan. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Apa bisa dibilang marah, jengkel, sedih, kesal, atau… cemburu? Perasaannya mendadak bercampur aduk. Bayangkan sendiri jika kau menghubungi suamimu malam-malam dan yang menjawabnya adalah seorang perempuan. Bagaimanakah perasaanmu? Apalagi Hinata sudah menunggu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dalam kondisi yang kurang menyenangkan—hujan salju dan Hinata ada di luar ruangan.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kau yang siapa? Maaf aku nggak tahu, soalnya nomernya nggak tersimpan di _contact_."

"Mana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Matanya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya tampak lebih bergetar. Bukan hanya karena udara dingin, tapi juga karena menahan tangis. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang lain agar isaknya tidak terdengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ya? Sebentar, kupanggilkan. Sasuke-_kun_…"

Hinata menutup sambungannya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menunggu atau mendengar lebih lama apa yang terjadi di seberang sana. Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja, karena suara perempuan yang memanggil Sasuke terdengar sangat manja di telinganya. Hinata memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis. Menangis sendiri. Menumpahkan air mata yang sempat ditahannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Setidaknya ia bisa bebas untuk menangis sekarang. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, dan ia tidak akan malu.

Hinata memang suka menyendiri, begitupun saat ia menangis. Ia sering menahan tangis saat tidak menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menangis. Tempat di mana ia tidak lagi menahan air matanya jika memang ingin menangis. Tempat di mana ia bisa menangis sepuasnya. Dan sekarang boleh kan kalau ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya? Semua rasa yang menurutnya bisa dibebaskan dengan air matanya. Karena menahan tangis tidak mengenakkan, sangat menyesakkan.

.

.

.

_**Calls**_

_**Answered**_

_**Hime**_

_**Delete from list?**_

_**Yes**_

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Karin terkejut. Ia segera menyembunyikan ponsel Sasuke yang masih digenggamnya di balik selimut yang menyelimuti setengah badannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa… sangat lapar," jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Buburnya sudah matang. Akan kubawakan ke sini," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu dari ambang pintu kamar Karin.

Karin meletakkan ponsel Sasuke di tempat semula. Ia menyeringai tipis setelahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih mengerjapkan matanya di atas ranjangnya, sedikit menggeliat. Ia merasakan pegal di seluruh badannya. _Pasti karena semalam jalan kaki dari kampus ke asrama._

Sebenarnya semalam Hinata mau minta minta tolong Tenten atau Temari untuk menjemputnya, tapi pulsanya habis. Lagipula sudah terlalu malam, dan Hinata merasa sungkan pada mereka. Walaupun akhirnya Hinata juga menggedor pintu asramanya sekitar pukul dua belas malam karena tidak membawa kunci asrama.

Kemarin benar-benar hari sialnya, dompet ketinggalan, pulsa habis, dosen menyebalkan, kedinginan, jalan kaki lebih kurang dua kilometeran, dan suami… selingkuh? Oh, _gosh_!

Andai saja Sasuke tidak bilang kalau bersedia menjemput, pasti ia langsung minta dijemput Tenten atau Temari yang sudah seperti kakak-kakak perempuannya itu. Huh! Mengingat Sasuke membuatnya ingin marah-marah. Benar-benar membuat hatinya panas.

Hinata yang masih tiduran, mengambil ponsel di samping bantalnya yang sejak semalam sengaja ia _silent_.

_**New messages **_**(127)**

_**Missed calls **_**(49)**

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar ponselnya saat melihat satu nama di _contact _yang menghubunginya dari semalam. Dengan cepat, ia bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, memaksa kepalanya yang terasa berat untuk tegak, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Hinata berdiri saat rasa peningnya sudah berkurang. Ia segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Kebiasaannya adalah menyikat gigi sebelum makan, dan ia memang terbiasa menyikat giginya setelah bangun tidur. Setelah bercermin sebentar, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke dapur di mana Tenten dan Temari sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Nggak kuliah?" tanya Temari saat Hinata duduk di kursi di seberangnya.

"Bolos," jawab Hinata ogah-ogahan.

"Nggak biasanya kau mau bolos," sahut Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Percuma masuk kuliah kalau nggak bawa buku musik. Pasti diusir."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

"_No book_, _no class_…" jawab Hinata menirukan nada bicara dosen kelas musiknya.

"Ambil dong…" Temari bicara di tengah kegiatannya mengunyah nasi.

"Males," balas Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Kenapa males?" Kali ini Tenten yang bertanya.

"Males ketemu Sasuke," balas Hinata sinis. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin marah-marah terus pagi ini. Apalagi mengingat apa yang dialaminya semalam. Ia merasa jadi sangat membenci Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tenten terlihat khawatir saat mengira Hinata bermasalah dengan suaminya. Bukankah usia pernikahannya baru beberapa bulan? Tapi, pertengkaran kan termasuk bumbu cinta…

"Aku nggak mau membahasnya." Hinata menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, kemudian menyendok sup yang disuapkan setelahnya. "Ugh!" Hinata tampak menutup mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tenten mengangkat kepalanya yang semula asyik menunduk karena memakan nasinya.

"Aku mual," jawab Hinata setelah menelan paksa nasi dalam mulutnya agar masuk ke lambungnya. "Apa Tenten-_nee_ memasukkan udang ke supnya?"

"Nggak kok," sanggah Tenten.

"Ada ikannya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Nggak, Hinata. Aku tahu kalau kau nggak begitu suka _seafood_…" balas Tenten.

"Kau pasti masuk angin karena semalaman berada di luar," sahut Temari.

"Rasanya aku jadi ingin muntah," tambah Hinata.

"Mungkin memang lebih baik jika kau istirahat dulu hari ini. Tapi, habiskan dulu nasimu," tutur Tenten.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah dan langsung berjalan menjauhi dapur, meninggalkan rasa bingung untuk Temari dan Tenten.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten tanpa beranjak dari kursi makannya.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi. Kepalaku pusing," jawab Hinata pelan seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata baru masuk ke apartemennya. Hinata melihat sekilas Sasuke yang berwajah dingin. Ia mengabaikannya dan duduk membelakangi Sasuke di undakan lantai untuk melepas sepatu _boot_ yang dikenakannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hinata dingin sambil memakai sandalnya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang ada di samping pintu masuk.

"Dalam perjanjian, kau harus melapor padaku!"

"Kalau aku melanggar?" balas Hinata dengan santainya sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke yang menghalanginya untuk masuk ke ruang tengah.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap dingin kepadanya. "Kau kenapa, sih!" seru Sasuke yang mengekor pada Hinata ke ruang tengah.

"Kau akan memotong gajiku lagi?" Hinata masih bisa bicara tenang walaupun menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang menahan amarah.

Sasuke masih memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam yang dingin.

"Kau bilang sudah mau melupakan perjanjian itu. Tapi, sekarang kau malah mengungkitnya lagi," ucap Hinata sinis seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang semula memandang mata Sasuke.

"Kau yang membuatku mengingatnya! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku!"

Hinata cepat menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya. Pandangannya buram karena air mata yang ditahannya agar tidak keluar lagi.

Sasuke tampak bingung melihat emosi Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah—dari marah-marah menjadi menangis. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat pada Hinata.

Tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak lagi menahan tangisnya. "Aku membencimu!" jeritnya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke bingung karena baru kali ini Hinata berbicara dengan suara keras kepadanya. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terpukul adalah kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata.

Hinata melempar beberapa bantal sofa ke arah Sasuke dan segera berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

Sasuke diam, tidak menghindar, dan tidak membalas perlakuan Hinata kepadanya. Ia mengembalikan bantal sofa yang berserakan di lantai dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ia menjadi khawatir dengan tingkah Hinata. Ia ingin menyusul Hinata yang sudah memasuki kamarnya, tapi ternyata Hinata mengunci kamarnya. "Hinata, buka," pinta Sasuke.

Tidak ada balasan. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengar Hinata yang terisak di balik pintu itu.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke lembut. "Maaf, karena aku tadi membentakmu. Tapi, jangan seperti ini. Kita bicara baik-baik, oke?"

Masih belum ada balasan dari Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan seperti anak kecil…" Sasuke menghela napas karena tak kunjung mendengar suara Hinata. "Ngambeknya jangan lama-lama…" Sasuke mengira Hinata akan membalas candaannya, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Kali ini Sasuke berharap mendengar suara Hinata, apapun itu, apakah umpatan atau cacian kepadanya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata. Sasuke lebih senang mendengar Hinata marah-marah daripada tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyembunyikan bola matanya yang lelah karena semalaman terus terjaga. "Aku akan menunggu di sini, sampai kau mau keluar dan bicara padaku," ujar Sasuke yang mulai duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Hinata. Penampilannya terlihat berantakan, matanya tampak berkantung, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Tiba-tiba ada secarik kertas yang keluar dari celah bawah pintu kamar Hinata. Sasuke mengambil dan mulai membaca sebaris tulisan tangan yang sepertinya ditulis dengan terburu-buru.

**Nggak perlu! Menjauh dariku! Aku ****sangat**** membencimu! Sasuke bodoh! Hidung belang! Buaya darat!**

"Hinata…" desis Sasuke. "Ada apa, sih? Bicara padaku. Jangan membuatku tidak mengerti seperti ini…" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Suara Hinata masih belum terdengar setelah ucapan terakhir Sasuke. Sasuke masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Ia meluruskan kakinya, menyandar, dan menutup matanya. Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat jam besar yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kira-kira sudah setengah jam ia duduk di sana, dan Hinata tak juga mengajaknya bicara.

Sasuke hampir terjatuh ke belakang saat Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja kedua tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menyangga berat badannya.

Hinata dengan cepat berjalan ke pintu apartemen. Sasuke yang baru bangun dari duduknya, sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Hinata yang hampir keluar dari apartemen.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencengkeram salah satu lengan Hinata.

Hinata menarik paksa lengannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diperlakukan Hinata seperti itu benar-benar bertambah bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hinata. Ia hanya pasrah saat Hinata keluar dan membanting pintunya. Sasuke sedang tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Percuma jika ia menyusul Hinata, toh Hinata belum mau bicara padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Otousan_…" panggil Hinata dengan berurai air mata, saat memeluk ayahnya—Hyuuga Hiashi— yang masih berbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit.

Hiashi membelai lembut kepala Hinata dengan tangan bergetar, efek dari sakitnya yang membuatnya koma selama hampir lima bulan. Koma karena kecelakaan—jatuh dari tangga rumahnya—juga karena Hiashi yang sebelumnya sudah terserang penyakit pembuluh darah di otaknya. Bagaimanapun butuh waktu untuk membuatnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Untuk itu, ia harus tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit karena program terapinya.

"Gara-gara aku meninggalkan rumah, _Otousan_ jadi sakit. Maaf, _Otousan_…" ucap Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Bukan salahmu. _Otousan_ hanya kurang hati-hati," kata Hiashi sambil mengelus pelan punggung Hinata. "Hinata, bagaimana kuliahmu? Neji?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah khawatir.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa _Otousan_ menanyakan itu? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan _Otousan_…"

"Bagaimana kau membiayai hidupmu saat _Otousan_ sakit? Bagaimana uang saku Neji?" Sepertinya yang lebih dikhawatirkan Hiashi adalah nasib Hinata dan Neji saat dirinya sakit. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan ucapan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ia belum bisa berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya itu yang membuatnya khawatir. Karena dengan sakitnya, ia tidak bisa membiayai kehidupan putra-putrinya. Ia juga menjadi tidak bisa mengirim uang saku untuk Neji yang kuliah di luar negeri, yang biasanya ia kirimkan secara rutin setiap bulannya.

"Aku bekerja…" jawab Hinata ragu. Sekarang, Hinata sudah menegakkan badannya dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Hiashi. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Hiashi dengan erat. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk. "Untung _Otousan_ sudah sadar. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari alasan apa lagi saat Neji-_nii _bertanya tentang _Otousan_. Sebenarnya Neji-_nii_ belum tahu tentang sakitnya _Otousan_, karena itu—"

"Jangan bilang kau juga mengirimkan uang saku untuk Neji," potong Hiashi. Ia tidak perlu jawaban dari mulut Hinata, karena ia melihat anggukan pelan Hinata. "Itu tidak sedikit. Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hiashi penuh selidik.

"Dulu, aku bekerja paruh waktu. Kalau sekarang… sebenarnya a..aku… a..aku… sebenarnya… aku sudah…"

"Dari Shikamaru?" tanya Hiashi saat melihat cincin platina yang melingkar di jemari Hinata.

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat. Hinata sulit mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau sebenarnya ia sudah menikah, dan akan menolak lamaran Shikamaru.

"Neji-_nii_ bilang akan pulang cepat…" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa Shikamaru dan keluarganya membantumu?"

Hinata menghela napasnya yang mendadak terasa berat. "_Otousan_, sebenarnya… a..ku tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Nara lagi. Aku sudah…" Hinata masih terlihat sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Cincin ini… sebenarnya cincin ini… ugh!" Tiba-tiba Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata tampak memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya, tapi rasa tidak nyaman dari perutnya mengganggunya lagi. "Ugh!"

"Hinata?" Hiashi tampak khawatir.

"Ugh!" Hinata yang merasa kalau pertahanannya dikalahkan oleh isi perutnya, segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan apa yang tadi memaksa keluar.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Special thanks to:** Miss Japanese, Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem , Far Far Away, Phiendha, Miss English

**A/N:** Maaf apdetnya lama karena minggu-minggu akhir kuliah di semester ini membuat saya deg-degan terus… dan banyak tugas soalnya… *curhat* Sebenarnya mau apdet banyak fic saat hari ibu kemarin, karena kebetulan nggak ada kuliah… Eh… malah ke bioskop rame-rame karena ditraktir Namikaze Allem nonton Harry Potter, hoho… Setelah ada waktu senggang, saya malah jadi nggak mood dan kurang percaya diri untuk ngapdet… (=_=)a

Chapter ini sangat aneh kah? *wajar jika aneh, karena authornya juga aneh*Benar-benar aneh dan nista, wkwk. Pesta ulang tahun Hinata saya skip. Banyak yang saya skip soalnya biar cepat habis bulan Januarinya, hoho. Judulnya juga sudah menyimpang, ya… *dari awal juga sudah nggak cocok* Haha, biarin deh… (=_=)a

No book, no class… - sering diucapkan dosen Bahasa Inggris Bisnis saya.

Untuk yang mimisan setelah tersedak itu, saya sendiri yang pernah mengalaminya, haha. Waktu itu saya minum dari botol *kepala saya sedikit mendongak* terus ada kejadian apa~ gitu *lupa* dan saya ketawa. Akhirnya air masuk hidung, dan yang keluar malah darah. Sedikit serem tapi juga lucu menurut saya… :D *apanya yang lucu?* Jadi untuk yang ini saya tidak ngawur.

Apa romance-nya terasa?

Apa konflik kurang panas?

Ya sudahlah…

**Tambahan yang amat sangat tidak penting sekali:**

Oh iya, yang sudah nonton Naruto Shippuuden Movie 2 Bonds… Hinata 'kan manggil Sasuke dengan 'Sasuke-kun' tapi malah dibilang 'urusai' sama Sasuke… *setidaknya direspon sama Sasuke* Tapi yang dibilang urusai itu Hinata apa Amaru ya? O.o

Kalau di Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3, sepertinya Naruto semakin dekat dengan Sakura, ya? Apa perasaan saya saja? Tapi waktu itu ada bagian saat Sakura bilang yang artinya, "That's my Naruto." Saya yang NHL merasa semakin pesimis pada NH (T_T) *NHL yang meragukan, eh?* tapi NS Movie 3 lucu banget, apalagi Neji terlihat cool banget… *Neji-kun~ (°ω°)* Hinata sama Neji saja deh biar menyatukan souke dan bunke, atau Gaara aja… Kiba juga boleh…

Saya serahkan pada Kishimoto Masashi-sensei saja deh. Padahal shounen, tapi saya selalu mengharapkan romance di anime/manga Naruto, wkwk…

Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya… *kata-kata Miss English kalau saya sedang mengkhayalkan pasangan untuk Hinata*

Pengen nonton NS Movie 4… Masih lama ya di sini?

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Surprise

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Maaf karena amat sangat lama sekali updatenya…**

**Maaf juga karena tidak menyebutkan reviewers di chapter sebelumnya…**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna-san…**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya di Marriage Simulation…** *benar-benar kayak sinetron*

"Dari Shikamaru?" tanya Hiashi saat melihat cincin platina yang melingkar di jemari Hinata.

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat. Hinata sulit mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau sebenarnya ia sudah menikah, dan akan menolak lamaran Shikamaru.

"Neji-_nii_ bilang akan pulang cepat…" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa Shikamaru dan keluarganya membantumu?"

Hinata menghela napasnya yang mendadak terasa berat. "_Otousan_, sebenarnya… a..aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Nara lagi. Aku sudah…" Hinata masih terlihat sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Cincin ini… sebenarnya cincin ini… ugh!" Tiba-tiba Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata tampak memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya, tapi rasa tidak nyaman dari perutnya mengganggunya lagi. "Ugh!"

"Hinata?" Hiashi tampak khawatir.

"Ugh!" Hinata yang merasa kalau pertahanannya dikalahkan oleh isi perutnya, segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan apa yang tadi memaksa keluar.

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Hiashi duduk menyandar, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan setelah Hinata menceritakan tentang fakta yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Neji. Sekarang Hiashi sudah mengetahui semuanya; apa yang terjadi pada Hinata di saat ia koma. Hinata masih menunduk, takut melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang menjadi dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," perintah datar Hiashi pada Hinata yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hiashi yang masih belum mau membalas tatapannya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "T..tapi, _Otousan_—"

"Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan," potong Hiashi. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Air matanya satu per satu menetes di punggung tangannya yang menggenggam erat ujung roknya.

"A..apa _Otousan_ tidak senang?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak.

Hiashi tampak menghela napas pelan. "Aku hanya terkejut," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Setidaknya ia merasa lega karena ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya meninggalkan pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya.

"A..aku akan segera menolak lamaran Shika-_nii_," ujar Hinata pelan. Ia berdiri, kemudian mencium lembut pipi Hiashi sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Hiashi bisa merasakan pipinya yang sedikit basah karena air mata Hinata yang tertinggal di sana.

Tidak lama setelah Hinata meninggalkan kamar rawatnya, Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang masuk dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seharusnya kau senang, karena kau akan segera mendapatkan dua cucu sekaligus," kata pria berjas putih yang kini sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Hiashi. "Bukankah bisa menjadi hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunmu yang sudah lewat itu?" lanjutnya, mengajak Hiashi untuk tertawa dengan sedikit nada gurauannya. Sayangnya Hiashi hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, memandang heran kepada dokter berkuncir itu. Respon Hiashi tidak seperti yang diharapkan pria berambut hitam itu. Sejak dulu ia tahu kalau akan sia-sia menciptakan lawakan untuk Hiashi, tapi ia tetap saja melakukannya.

Hiashi menerawang ke depan lagi, "Ternyata aku tidur begitu lama."

"Ya, kau bertambah tua, Tuan," canda dokter yang bernama lengkap Nara Shikaku itu.

"Hinata sudah menikah."

"Anakmu sudah bercerita ke Yoshino," sahut Shikaku cepat.

"Shikamaru—"

"Sepertinya kau yang bisa mengerti perasaan Shikamaru setelah penolakan Hinata," potong Shikaku sambil menduduki kursi di sebelah ranjang Hiashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya itu sambil memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Bukannya kau juga pernah ditolak cinta pertamamu?" goda Shikaku.

Hiashi tampak membelalakkan matanya sejenak. "Jaga bicaramu, Shikaku. Setahu anak-anakku, ibu mereka lah yang pertama untukku," kata Hiashi dengan suara pelan.

Shikaku tergelak setelahnya. Melihat Hiashi yang sedang gugup, selalu menjadi pemandangan yang menarik untuknya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah pendek. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia terlihat bingung dan gelisah.

_Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?_

Saat melewati lorong di depan ruang dokter kandungan, Hinata melihat banyak ibu hamil yang terlihat bahagia menunggu giliran diperiksa. Hinata memperhatikan salah satu ibu hamil yang duduk di salah satu bangku, bersebelahan dengan seorang pria—yang sepertinya adalah suaminya. Kebahagiaan mereka seolah berlipat ganda karena ditambah seorang anak kecil yang duduk di pangkuan pria itu. _Keluarga bahagia._

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke perutnya sendiri. _Sebelumnya, ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku._ Hinata meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di perutnya. _Bayi Sasuke-kun…_

Hinata jadi teringat akan Sasuke. Tadi ia meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada suaminya itu. Seharusnya Hinata memang bicara baik-baik dengan Sasuke dan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Bahkan Hinata belum memberikan kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk mengetahui penyebab perubahan sikapnya.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menghubungi Sasuke dan memberitahukan kabar gembira yang baru saja diketahuinya. Ibu jari Hinata terlihat bergetar saat akan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Hinata menutup kembali ponsel _flip_ miliknya, lalu memasukkannya lagi ke saku.

_Memang menggembirakan bagiku, tapi, belum tentu untuk Sasuke-kun…_

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Hinata menunggu taksi di halte depan rumah sakit. Tempat duduk di halte sudah penuh, padahal Hinata merasa perlu untuk duduk. Kakinya terasa lemas karena berjalan dari kamar rawat ayahnya sampai ke depan rumah sakit—walaupun ia menggunakan lift, bukan melewati tangga. Sebenarnya saat ia berada di dalam lift, ia malah merasa pusing dan mendadak mual. Untung saja tidak sampai muntah.

Hinata jadi tahu penyebab ia merasa mudah lelah belakangan ini. Menurut dokter Yoshino yang tadi memeriksanya, sebenarnya ia tidak boleh keluar rumah sendirian. Dikhawatirkan, Hinata akan mendadak pusing atau pingsan di jalan. Mengandung dua bayi tidak sama dengan mengandung satu bayi. Mungkin keluhan yang akan dirasakan Hinata bisa menjadi dua kali lipat daripada wanita yang mengandung satu bayi. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa takut dan cemas karena memikirkannya.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia segera membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, karena ia tidak ingin ketakutan dan kecemasannya mempengaruhi bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

Hinata menghentikan taksi yang kosong. Tidak lama setelah ia duduk di dalamnya, ponselnya bergetar dan ia segera menjawab teleponnya, "Ya, _Okaasan_…"

"Jadi ke sini, kan?"

Hinata baru ingat kalau ia akan datang ke rumah keluarga Sasuke saat ia libur kuliah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia minta kepada ibu mertuanya itu agar diajari membuat masakan kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi, saat ini ia tidak terlalu bersemangat dibandingkan waktu itu.

"I..iya, _Okaasan_. Se..sebentar lagi saya ke sana."

"Hm, kutunggu."

Hinata menutup ponselnya setelah Mikoto memutuskan sambungan. Setelah mengatakan kepada sopir taksi untuk mengubah tujuannya, Hinata masih terus menggenggam ponselnya. Ia terus teringat akan Sasuke. Rasanya Hinata ingin menghubungi Sasuke, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia belum mau bicara dengannya.

Akhirnya selama perjalanan hanya dihabiskan Hinata untuk memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Hinata memencet bel rumah Sasuke, Mikoto muncul di balik pintu yang dibukanya.

"Kenapa datang sendiri? Mana Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa tadi memencet bel? Bukannya Sasuke-_kun_ sudah memberikan kunci cadangan rumah ini?" Padahal Mikoto belum mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tapi, ia sudah memberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Sa..saya lupa membawa kuncinya, _Okaasan_." Jawaban Hinata untuk dua pertanyaan Mikoto.

Hinata mengikuti Mikoto setelah dipersilahkan masuk. "Ke..kenapa _Okaasan_ yang membukakan pintu?" Hinata heran karena kediaman Uchiha yang biasanya dipenuhi para pelayan, kini mendadak menjadi sangat sepi.

"Aku masih memberikan liburan kepada para pelayan. Senin, mereka sudah bekerja lagi," jawab Mikoto seraya memberikan senyuman kepada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa pelayan, tapi sekarang mereka sedang belanja."

Hinata hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Mendadak Hinata merasa sangat canggung berada di sana. Apa karena tidak bersama Sasuke?

"Kamu kelihatan pucat, Hinata-_chan_. Apa kamu sakit?"

Hinata bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah ibu mertuanya. Ia merasa senang karena ada yang mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi ia juga merasa tidak enak, "Ti..tidak, _Okaasan_. Saya ba..baik-baik saja."

"Kamu mau istirahat dulu atau langsung ke dapur?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa sangat lelah. Kalau ia istirahat dulu, berarti ia membuat Mikoto menunggu lagi. Padahal ia yang minta untuk diajari memasak.

"Langsung ke dapur saja, _Okaasan_."

"Ya, sudah," balas Mikoto sabar.

Saat tiba di dapur, Hinata bisa melihat beberapa perlengkapan memasak yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan Mikoto. Ia melepas mantelnya karena penghangat di dalam kediaman Uchiha sudah dinyalakan. Kini, Hinata hanya mengenakan rok selutut dan _sweater_.

Setelah meletakkan mantelnya di sandaran kursi makan, Hinata membantu mengeluarkan bahan dari dalam kulkas. Rencananya, Mikoto akan mengajari Hinata membuat _steak_ daging dengan saus tomat. Selama ini, hanya Mikoto yang tahu resep sausnya karena ia membuatnya sesuai selera Sasuke. Karena itu, Hinata ingin mengetahui rahasianya.

Ketika Hinata memotong daging sapi, ia merasa sangat mual. Ia meletakkan pisau yang tadi dipegangnya, lalu berbalik untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya di bak cuci yang ada di dapur. Mikoto yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Hinata, lalu memegang semua rambut Hinata agar tidak basah terkena air dari kran. Mikoto memijat dan mengurut tengkuk Hinata, juga sesekali mengelus punggung Hinata. Ia tampak khawatir karena sepertinya Hinata memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Bahkan Hinata masih terlihat mual walaupun tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya isi lambung Hinata sudah terkuras habis.

"Hinata," panggil Mikoto khawatir.

"Maaf, _Okaasan_," ucap Hinata lirih dengan posisi masih membungkuk di depan bak cuci. Wajahnya terlihat bertambah pucat dan ada keringat dingin yang menetes melewati pelipisnya. Setelah membersihkan mulutnya, ia menegakkan badannya lagi.

"Kamu sakit atau…" Mikoto yang juga seorang perempuan dan merupakan seorang ibu, sepertinya sudah curiga dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Sa..saya ha..hamil," kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Mikoto yang berseri-seri setelah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Hinata dan Mikoto menolehkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Hinata saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang seolah meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke-_kun_…" Mikoto tersenyum kepada Sasuke, tapi ia seolah diabaikan oleh Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya. Sasuke hanya diam dan masih memandang Hinata yang menunduk. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Mikoto menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke belum mengetahui tentang kehamilan Hinata. Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pundak putranya itu dengan semangat. Sepertinya Mikoto terlalu senang.

"Kalian menginap di sini saja. Besok kan Sabtu," kata Mikoto riang, "Pasti kakekmu sangat senang mendengar ini…"

Sasuke masih diam, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan menariknya pelan keluar dapur.

Mikoto merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling diam. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat Sasuke yang menarik Hinata ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia berdiri di depan Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Karena tidak sabar melihat Hinata yang terus menunduk, Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar bisa menatap mata _lavender_ istrinya itu. Sayangnya Sasuke hanya bisa melihat kelopak mata Hinata yang menutup.

"Aku membencimu," gumam Hinata sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mencoba menerawang mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata. Kemudian, ia duduk di samping Hinata. Mereka berdua masih diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai Hinata mendengar helaan napas Sasuke yang berat.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa tertekan setiap kali kau mengatakan benci padaku," kata Sasuke lirih.

Hinata kembali merasa bersalah. Ia tidak berani melihat Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh, hidung belang, dan… buaya darat?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Kau… selingkuh," tuduh Hinata ragu.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya. "Kau punya bukti?" Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Hinata menoleh dan membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Kemarin malam kau bersama perempuan, kan? Karena itu kau membiarkanku menunggumu sampai dua jam," kata Hinata dengan tenang.

Sasuke menatap mata Hinata dalam diam. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Hinata. Karena itu, ia membiarkan Hinata untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa menjemputku, jangan menyanggupiku. Kau juga tidak meneleponku lagi. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu di jalan…" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ketika pandangannya mengabur.

"Waktu itu aku ke apartemen Karin."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi karena mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang begitu tenang.

"Karin sakit. Dia tinggal sendirian, karena itu aku mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Mungkin aku lama karena aku harus memasak untuknya," jelas Sasuke masih dengan nada tenangnya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan dari istrinya. "Kulkas di apartemennya kosong, sedangkan dia harus makan sesuatu. Jadi, aku harus—"

"Jangan dilanjut—"

"Jangan menyelaku," sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia bisa melihat bibir Hinata yang bergetar karena menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak keluar. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga harus menghentikan kesalahpahaman Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan Karin lagi," kata Sasuke diikuti helaan napas panjangnya. "Kalau kau butuh dijemput, seharusnya balas pesanku," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sudah," balas Hinata pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah membalasnya," kata Sasuke datar. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata dan bisa melihat Hinata yang terkejut karena ucapannya.

"Demi Tuhan, sudah!" Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Kau membalas pesanku dan menyuruhku untuk menunggumu…"

Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata tidak berbohong dalam hal ini. Ia memeriksa lagi ponselnya hasilnya sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada balasan atau pesan yang ia kirimkan ke Hinata.

"Bahkan aku meneleponmu, tapi yang menjawab malah…" Hinata merasa tidak perlu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Karin…" desis Sasuke geram. Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke berada di balkon, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Samar-samar, Hinata bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Houzuki Suigetsu? Bagus. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sasuke diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sepertinya ia sedang menyimak lawan bicaranya yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar. "Jangan cerewet kau, _Baka Dobe_! Yang paling kubutuhkan, alamat e-_mail_ atau apapun yang bisa kuhubungi secepatnya." Setelah itu Hinata melihat Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Saat ini, Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya Hinata tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya itu. Sasuke sedang membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke membalikkan badannya tapi belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel. Hinata bisa melihat seringai Sasuke ketika Sasuke memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya.

Hinata masih terus memperhatikan Sasuke, sampai kemudian ia menunduk ketika Sasuke balas menatapnya. Setelah itu, ia hanya bisa mendengar langkah Sasuke yang mendekat kepadanya. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutup wajahnya layaknya tirai. Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata, lalu menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Permintaan maaf Sasuke membuat air mata Hinata turun semakin deras. Ia merasa kalau dirinya yang salah, bukan Sasuke. Tetapi, kenapa harus Sasuke yang meminta maaf kepadanya?

Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Sasuke dan memeluknya. Ia menumpahkan air matanya di pundak Sasuke. Ia tidak lagi menahan isakannya. Ia merasa tenang ketika Sasuke mengelus punggungnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Perlahan, air matanya berhenti menetes.

"Aku yang salah, Sasuke-_kun_…" bisik Hinata di telinga Sasuke. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke seiring semakin mengeratnya pelukannya.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menangis lagi. "Kenapa?" rengeknya. Ia mengira kalau Sasuke belum mau memaafkannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak kuat berjongkok terus. Kau… bertambah berat," candanya seraya duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyeka air matanya sendiri. Ia sedikit memiringkan duduknya untuk membelakangi Sasuke. Hinata merajuk.

"Hei, jangan ngambek…" bujuk Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Ia menumpukan dagunya di pundak Hinata sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang masih bertampang cemberut.

Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya ketika Hinata menyikut perutnya. Ia sedikit meringis karena sodokannya cukup keras.

"Kenapa kau jadi galak?" Sasuke masih memegangi bagian perutnya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Kau membuatku mual," balas Hinata sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hah?" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terpukul juga mendengarnya. Masa dibilang membuat mual? Memangnya tampang Sasuke seburuk itu? Kayaknya sebaliknya.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata ke kamar mandi. Ia tampak khawatir saat melihat Hinata seolah memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel, tapi, tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya lambung Hinata memang sudah tidak terisi makanan lagi. Saat Sasuke mendekati Hinata, Hinata malah mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Pergi sana…" usir Hinata, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya. "Tiba-tiba parfummu membuatku mual."

Belum sempat Sasuke berkomentar, Hinata sudah menambahi, "Kalau masih ingin dekat denganku, kau harus mandi supaya aroma parfummu hilang." Hinata langsung keluar kamar mandi setelah mengatakannya.

"Hah?" Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih berada di dapur meskipun jam makan malam sudah berakhir. Sasuke masih sabar membujuk Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak menyentuh makan malamnya. Ia sudah berhasil menyuapkan nasi ke mulut Hinata walaupun masih lima sendok. Ia berhenti menyuapi Hinata ketika Hinata ingin memuntahkan apa yang sudah masuk lambungnya.

Sasuke mulai mengambil satu suapan lagi setelah Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam agar tidak sampai muntah.

"Cukup, Sasuke-_kun_…" tolak Hinata lembut.

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata…" Sasuke masih berusaha mendekatkan sendok berisi nasi ke mulut Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Nggak mau…" rengeknya manja seperti seorang balita. "Kau tidak perlu pura-pura perhatian!" Hinata meninggikan suaranya karena Sasuke belum menyerah untuk menyuapinya.

Sasuke maklum dengan _mood swing_ yang dialami Hinata. Ia mengerti kalau mulai saat ini emosi atau suasana hati Hinata akan mudah berubah-ubah. Jadi, Sasuke harus lebih bersabar menghadapi Hinata.

"Kau kan tidak suka anak-anak, pasti kau tidak menginginkannya…" tambah Hinata dengan suara yang semakin memelan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Atas dasar apa Hinata menyimpulkan seperti itu? Sasuke memang tidak suka anak-anak, ia mengakuinya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan keturunan.

"Sepertinya kau yang belum siap," kata Sasuke datar. Ia membanting sendoknya, sehingga menghasilkan dentingan keras akibat benturan _stainless steel_ dan piring.

Hinata tidak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sasuke karena ia memang belum begitu siap dengan kehamilannya. Bahkan, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu. Sebenarnya bukannya belum siap, hanya saja Hinata merasa sedikit takut. Ia masih berumur dua puluh tahun dan juga belum lulus kuliah. Karena kehamilannya, kemungkinan Hinata harus cuti selama satu tahun.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya diam, Sasuke menghela napas lelah sambil menghempaskan punggungnya di bantalan sandaran kursi makan. Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya setelah merasakan getaran. Setelah membaca pesan yang baru masuk, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang, "Karin."

Hinata langsung mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Air mata menyusuri pipi Hinata ketika Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Bisa kau bukakan pintu apartemenmu?"

"Kau datang?" tanya seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke.

Hinata bisa mendengar suara perempuan yang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Menurut Hinata, suara Karin terdengar bersemangat saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pernah bercerita kepadanya tentang Karin, guru privat Sasuke—dulu—yang pernah menolak pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

"Buka saja," perintah Sasuke datar. Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya sedang menunggu Karin untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendengar suara Karin yang seperti jeritan itu.

"Suamimu sangat merindukanmu. Dia datang untuk menjemputmu," balas Sasuke dengan santainya. Setelah menutup ponsel _flip_nya, Sasuke menghadap ke Hinata sambil menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

"Apa? Mau menuduhku selingkuh lagi?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan ringan di pundaknya dari kepalan tangan Hinata. Selang beberapa saat, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata yang masih memukuli pundaknya itu. Ia menariknya hingga menyisakan jarak yang sempit antara dirinya dengan wajah Hinata, "Kalau kau tidak bisa diam… kucium."

Nada tenang Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa sebal. Ia meninju paha Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai. "Ternyata memang ini yang kau inginkan," kata Sasuke seraya mengecup lembut bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

Mikoto berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat ayah Hinata. Hinata yang berjalan bersamanya tidak ia perbolehkan membawa keranjang buah yang menurut Hinata tidak berat itu. Mikoto sangat bahagia karena ia akan mendapatkan cucu, dua cucu sekaligus alias cucu kembar. Mungkin karena itu, sejak tadi pagi Mikoto jadi sering tersenyum.

Hinata juga bisa melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke ketika ia memberitahunya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak kegirangan sampai menyerukan, "Aku akan jadi ayah!" atau "Anakku kembar, yeah!" Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian memberikan kecupan sayangnya ke Hinata dan calon bayi mereka. Meskipun begitu, Hinata sudah bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sasuke—mungkin bayi mereka juga bisa merasakannya.

Mikoto menemani Hinata ke rumah sakit karena ia ingin menjenguk besannya, sekaligus berkenalan dengannya. Ketika Sasuke dan Hinata menikah, mereka belum bertemu karena ayah Hinata masih koma. Setelah sarapan, Hinata baru memberitahu Mikoto kalau ayahnya sudah sadar. Ia lupa memberitahu Sasuke yang saat itu sudah berangkat mengantarkan kakeknya meninjau salah satu cabang usahanya. Jadi, yang menemaninya ke rumah sakit hanya Mikoto.

Mikoto menggandeng lengan menantunya itu ketika berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat yang mereka tuju. Mereka berdua bisa mendengar percakapan dari dalam ruangan. Sepertinya ayah Hinata tidak sedang sendirian. Hinata tersenyum kepada Mikoto sebelum membuka pintu di depannya. Mereka berdua masuk dengan pelan, takut mengejutkan orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"_Otousan_," sapa Hinata lembut.

Selama Mikoto menutup pintu, Hinata tersenyum karena ayahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah dinginnya seperti kemarin. Ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping ranjang ayahnya, dokter sekaligus sahabat ayahnya; Nara Shikaku. Hinata tersenyum kepadanya setelah membungkuk singkat.

"Hiashi?"

Hinata terkejut karena Mikoto tahu nama ayahnya. Seingatnya, ia belum memberitahu Sasuke dan ibu mertuanya itu tentang ayahnya atau keluarganya.

Setelah melihat wajah kaget Mikoto, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hiashi. Ia juga bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah ayahnya yang jarang menunjukkan emosi itu.

"Mikoto…"

Walaupun hanya bergumam, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengar kalau ayahnya sedang menyebutkan nama ibu mertuanya.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**(=_=)a Chapter ini sangat buruk. Silahkan dikritik…**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Dengan tidak percaya diri (?) saya mem-**_**publish**_** chapter ini…**

**Maaf karena **_**update**_**nya amat sangat lama sekali sampai kedaluarsa (?) Sebenarnya ingin segera menamatkan fic ini biar cepat hiatus, tapi saya malah terinfeksi virus malas… Y_Y**

**Saya balas beberapa review dulu…** *Maaf, ini akan panjang. Kalau tidak mau baca, lewati saja*

**Terima kasih: Keira Miyako, Nerazzuri, Yuuki d'gray girl, Sanada, Sora Hinase, ryuva, Yuki Tsukushi, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, shiroyue (**Bedanya 'pernikahan simulasi' sama 'simulasi pernikahan'? Hmm, saya hanya merasa kalau yang benar adalah 'simulasi pernikahan' #plak. Begini, menurut saya 'simulasi pernikahan' adalah hubungan yang sudah layaknya suami istri, namun belum ada pernikahan. Sebelum memutuskan judul, waktu itu saya berpikiran begini: "Sasu dan Hina di sini akan menikah, walaupun ada perjanjian, pernikahan mereka akan tetap sah. Tapi, pernikahan mereka belum dipublikasikan, kecuali ke orang-orang terdekat. Upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di depan beberapa keluarga Sasu (hanya kakek, ibu/Mikoto, dan ayah/Fugaku), tapi belum ada pesta/resepsi pernikahan. Jadi, mereka terkesan seperti belum menikah." Itu yang menjadi landasan (?) pemberian judul fic ini, walaupun nggak nyambung ^^v Kalau 'pernikahan simulasi', kok kesannya pernikahannya palsu, ya? Menurut saya, hanya coba-coba menikah untuk merasakan kehidupan berumah tangga. Jadi, saya tidak menggunakan judul 'pernikahan simulasi', melainkan 'simulasi pernikahan' ==a Judul fic ini memang nggak nyambung. Hoho, maaf jadi banyak omong ^^v**), Vany Rama-kun, Hina bee lover, harunaru chan muach, SaHi-chan, Ind, ulva-chan, A, Chikuma new, yuuaja, soft purple, Ekha (**Saya belum tobat. Buktinya, apdetnya masih lama ^^v**), Saruwatari Yumi, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Simba, Shin-chan, Zoroute, light-chan, MarMoet Hime Chan, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Masahiro NIGHT Seiran, uchihyuu nagisa, Shaniechan, Illyasviel von hyuchiha, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, icha22madhen, Rufa Kha (**Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak pernah menikah. Istri Fugaku hanya satu, yaitu mendiang ibunya Itachi. Di sini, Fugaku dan Mikoto saudara sepupu-an (?) Lebih tepatnya, Fugaku adalah kakak sepupu Mikoto *kayaknya sudah pernah saya tulis?* ^^v**), kakachan, Lita, Zhu kazuu, ichigo, etty-chan, hyuuchiha prinka, seohyun, Mysunshine-hatake, Saqee-chan, Nunu uchiha, ahzer rakk0on, Rebeca chan, lee. so. in, namikazeallem (**Hohoi, dit. Aku senang kalau reviewnya panjang kayak reviewmu, hoho. Emang 'weng2', karena authornya juga 'weng2' dit, LOL XD. Jadi, aku disuruh baca komik hentai? Wkwkwk. Dit, yang betul itu: dibentuk, dihaluskan, diberi warna, dipelitur, diberi kaca, ditambah hiasan, de el el. Hwooo… jangan mengingatkanku pada tugas KWU-ku yang geje puoool itu… LOL XD**),** **Aulia hyuuga, Hyuuga EtaMita-chan, Ilha' cHuBy Angelo, Mysunshine-hatake, Airi Akiyama, Hyugga Hime-chan (**FB? Punya, tapi saya beri tahu lewat PM saja, ya… *tapi kalau masih berminat dengan FB saya* ^^**), Chiaki anzai, Hime-chan luph SasuHina, SasuHina, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, ratoe sang gigi**

**Terima kasih juga untuk pe**_**review**_** tanpa nama dan maaf jika ada yang tidak tersebutkan…**

**Terima kasih banyak karena masih bersedia membaca fic pertama saya yang amat sangat aneh dan tidak jelas alurnya ini… Y_Y**

_**Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna**_**-**_**san**_**…**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya di Marriage Simulation…**

"Hiashi?"

Hinata terkejut karena Mikoto tahu nama ayahnya. Seingatnya, ia belum memberitahu Sasuke dan ibu mertuanya itu tentang ayahnya atau keluarganya.

Setelah melihat wajah kaget Mikoto, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hiashi. Ia juga bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah ayahnya yang jarang menunjukkan emosi itu.

"Mikoto…"

Walaupun hanya bergumam, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengar kalau ayahnya sedang menyebutkan nama ibu mertuanya.

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang rawat Hiashi menjadi hening dan canggung. Beberapa kali Hinata melihat Hiashi dan Mikoto secara bergantian. Ia bingung karena ayah dan ibu mertuanya masih saling berpandangan dalam diam. Saat pandangannya beralih pada Shikaku, Hinata bisa melihat seringai aneh di wajah sahabat ayahnya tersebut.

Dehaman Shikaku membuat Hiashi memalingkan wajahnya seketika. Ia tersenyum misterius sambil mengamati suatu perubahan di wajah datar Hiashi.

Shikaku mendesah pelan sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa, "Dunia memang sempit."

"Lama tak jumpa, Shika," sahut Mikoto seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu," balas Shikaku seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tersenyum tipis untuk membalas senyum manis Mikoto.

Kali ini Hinata mengamati Mikoto dan Shikaku secara bergantian. Ia bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan hubungan tiga orang dewasa di ruangan beratmosfer kecanggungan tersebut.

"Sepertinya di sini ada yang seharusnya berjodoh." Shikaku menyeringai saat melirik ke arah Hiashi yang berpura-pura tertarik pada segelas air mineral di atas meja. "Hoi!" serunya sambil menepuk punggung Hiashi dengan cukup keras.

Hiashi mendecak sebal sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Shikaku yang hampir membuatnya mencium pinggiran meja di samping ranjang.

Shikaku yang merasa tidak bersalah, hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa sambil berjalan dengan _cool_ ke arah Hinata. Ia membuat Hinata bertambah bingung karena ajakannya meninggalkan kamar rawat Hiashi.

Mikoto berdeham pelan setelah Shikaku dan Hinata menutup pintu dari luar, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Hiashi yang belum mau membalas tatapannya. Setelah menghela napas, Mikoto berjalan mendekati ranjang Hiashi dengan langkah yang terkadang tersendat.

"Menjadi besanmu adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku." Mikoto tersenyum, berharap bisa mengurangi kecanggungan di antara dirinya dan Hiashi yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak ditemuinya.

"Bagaimana bisa putramu menghamili putriku tanpa seizinku?" balas Hiashi dingin tanpa membalas tatapan Mikoto yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Mikoto tertawa kecil sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi. Ia sudah mulai merasa santai setelah Hiashi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia membuka mulutnya, menanggapi ucapan Hiashi, "Kau masih ketus." Senyumnya mengembang setelah Hiashi menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi seolah menahan bersuara.

Sepertinya Hiashi tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama berpandangan dengan Mikoto. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan saat mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Saat putraku lulus SMP," jawab Mikoto sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Ternyata sudah lama. Tapi, rasanya aneh karena kita baru bertemu lagi."

"Iya."

Hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum Hiashi melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sekadar basa-basi, karena Hiashi secara mendadak kehilangan beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di benaknya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Bagaimana jika yang kulihat adalah dirimu yang masih seperti remaja SMA?"

"Kau berlebihan," balas Mikoto setelah mendecih.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, melainkan mencoba menggombal."

Mikoto tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarmu?"

"Dulu kau sudah sering melihatku yang ekspresif," balas Hiashi tak acuh.

"Kau masih marah, ya?" Mikoto sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kapan aku marah?" Hiashi dan Mikoto saling melayangkan tatapan tajam. Tapi, dalam hitungan detik keduanya tergelak karena teringat masa-masa remaja—saat mereka sering beradu mulut hanya karena hal sepele.

"Aku tidak menyesal telah menolakmu," ujar Mikoto setelah keadaan kembali tenang, "Karena jika aku menerimamu, aku tidak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan cucu kembar, yang bahkan sebelumnya juga tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku."

"Ceritakan kenapa kau bisa koma," Mikoto cepat menambahkan—lebih tepatnya, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum sendiri di salah satu bangku dari sederet bangku di depan ruang rawat Hiashi. Setelah mendengar cerita panjang dari Shikaku—yang ditambah-tambahi oleh istrinya, Yoshino—Hinata menjadi sulit untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Menurutnya lucu, membayangkan ayahnya versi remaja yang terkadang membentak seorang teman perempuan hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Di saat beberapa orang berjalan melewatinya menuju kantin, Hinata mengelus perutnya sendiri sambil bergumam, "Jadi lapar." Dan yang langsung terpikirkan olehnya adalah suaminya, Sasuke. Tentu saja bukan karena ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai menu makan siangnya, melainkan hanya ingin berduaan dengan suaminya.

Pasti Hinata sudah menghubungi Sasuke, jika ponselnya tidak bergetar. Sedikit kekesalannya langsung tergantikan luapan kebahagiaan setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke yang telah menyebabkan getaran di ponselnya. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Hinata bergegas menjawab telepon dari Sasuke yang ternyata menanyakan tentang makan siang. Karena Hinata menjawab jujur, Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang di tempat makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari keberadaan Hinata saat ini—tentu saja setelah Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit dan sedikit menambahkan tentang kondisi ayahnya.

Sambungan ditutup setelah Sasuke menyanggupi akan menjenguk ayahnya seusai makan siang.

Di sini Hinata memang tampak bahagia, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke yang berada di seberang sana terlihat tidak terlalu baik. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke keluar dari kantor dan menjadikan apartemen Naruto sebagai markasnya. Penampilannya kusut, ditambah raut wajah yang seolah menampakkan beban pikiran yang sedang ditanggungnya.

"Pulanglah. Sakura-_chan_ mau ke sini," usir Naruto yang bosan melihat Sasuke meremas rambut untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia meneguk jus jeruk kalengan sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata di sofa jingganya. Setelah duduk di seberang Sasuke, Naruto terkikih seraya meledek, "Ternyata calon ayah bisa _stress_, ya?"

"Berisik."

Naruto malah tersenyum lebar setelah mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Sasuke. "Kau mau membuat istrimu menunggu?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku akan ngebut," balasnya tak acuh.

"Kau ingin anak-anakmu menjadi yatim?"

Sasuke sudah siap melepas sepatu pantofelnya dan melayangkannya ke arah Naruto yang nyengir kuda. Sayangnya ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sedang tidak _mood_ untuk perang dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak senang, eh?" Naruto mendadak memasang wajah sok serius sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja senang, tapi… entahlah, aku hanya merasa belum begitu siap."

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang memijit pelipisnya bergantian.

"Jujur, aku belum siap mental," imbuh Sasuke sambil berdiri kemudian duduk kembali dengan gusar, "Aku kan masih dua puluh satu tahun…"

Naruto mati-matian menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sejak Sasuke datang ke apartemennya, ia sudah berkali-kali menyaksikan Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrika.

Walaupun Sasuke selalu menunjukkan wajah senangnya kepada Hinata dan keluarganya, hatinya selalu merasa cemas dan takut. Sasuke memang sudah siap secara materi, namun siapapun yang akan menjadi ayah pasti akan _stress_ jika belum menyiapkan mentalnya dari jauh hari. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasa belum siap, padahal ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau belum siap, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan… yah, kau pasti tahu maksudku." Naruto kembali berwajah serius dan tidak menampakkan senyum jenakanya.

"Awalnya aku sudah merasa siap, tapi setelah mendengar kalau Hinata… entahlah, aku bingung," balas Sasuke seraya mendengus pelan.

"Kayaknya dari tadi kau bilang entahlah melulu. Bosan," gerutu Naruto.

"Entahlah."

Naruto mendecak sebal sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Keluar dari apartemenku," usirnya lagi, "Tadi kau bilang akan menjenguk ayah mertuamu, kan?"

Sasuke menepuk pelan keningnya, baru teringat hal yang terlupakan.

"Sebenarnya aku takut ayah mertuaku akan terkena serangan jantung kalau aku menjenguknya," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang lurus ke arah Naruto yang menyeringai sambil membalas e-_mail_ dari Sakura—yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Naruto.

"Aku takut tidak sesuai dengan sosok menantu harapannya," tambah Sasuke setelah Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil melihat layar ponselnya—memastikan bahwa balasan pesan untuk Sakura sudah terkirim.

Sasuke membalas dengan tak acuh, "Mungkin aku terlalu tampan."

Naruto _sweatdropped_. "Narsis," desisnya. Dalam waktu yang singkat, wajahnya menampakkan senyuman karena menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang ingin melupakan kecemasan dengan mengajaknya bergurau.

"Ternyata orang jenius memang mendekati gila," kata Naruto seraya melempar wajah Sasuke dengan bantal sofa yang semula menjadi sandarannya.

.

.

.

Setelah jam makan siang, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung menuju kamar rawat Hiashi. Hinata selalu tampak tersenyum, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tidak ada gandengan tangan karena Sasuke tidak mau jika Hinata merasakan keringat dingin yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Menurut Sasuke, menemui ayah mertua terasa lebih menyeramkan daripada menghadapi ujian _compre_. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu menakutkan jika ia menikahi Hinata dengan seizin Hiashi.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar rawat Hiashi setelah Hinata. Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Dengan langkah ragu, Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus menundukkan kepalanya hingga berdiri di samping ranjang pria yang sudah menjadi ayah mertuanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika Hinata mengeluarkan sapaan dan memperkenalkannya kepada Hiashi. Matanya yang membulat menunjukkan keterkejutannya setelah melihat sosok ayah mertuanya.

"_Ojisan_?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berharap bukan panggilan itu yang ditujukan Sasuke untuk ayahnya. Ia juga sedikit heran karena Sasuke tampak terkejut ketika melihat ayahnya.

"Maksud saya, _Otousan_," ralat Sasuke terbata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ternyata kau memang putra Mikoto. Pantas saja kau selalu mengingatkanku padanya," kata Hiashi tenang.

"Tunggu." Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menegakkan badannya sambil menoleh ke Hinata. "Jangan bilang kalau kau adiknya Sadako!" serunya tanpa sadar dengan mata membelalak.

Hinata hampir menangis karena ucapan Sasuke. Hiashi sudah melotot karena merasa tersinggung. Pasti Hiashi tidak akan memberikan restu bila mendengar Sasuke mengucapkannya sebelum menikahi Hinata. Sayangnya Sasuke sudah menanamkan benih kehidupan di rahim Hinata, sehingga Hiashi tidak bisa seenaknya memecat Sasuke sebagai menantunya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke harus tabah melihat Hinata yang menjadi lebih cengeng. Lagipula tangisannya saat ini disebabkan olehnya. Setelah merasakan hawa membunuh ayah mertuanya, Sasuke segera meminta maaf kepada Hiashi dan Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke pelan sambil mencoba menyentuh lengan Hinata—bermaksud menenangkan. Tapi ia tersentak ketika Hinata menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Selain merasa bersalah, Sasuke juga merasa tidak enak hati dengan Hiashi yang masih saja menatap tajam ke arahnya. Setelah membungkuk singkat ke Hiashi, ia mengejar Hinata yang berlari meninggalkan kamar rawat Hiashi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_ kenapa?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Mikoto yang hendak memasuki kamar rawat Hiashi. Sebelum mengubah langkahnya menjadi lari, Sasuke sempat melihat kekhawatiran Mikoto.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar Hinata. Ia khawatir sekaligus heran karena Hinata bisa berlari begitu cepat meninggalkannya, sehingga ia harus mempercepat dan memperlebar langkahnya. "Berhenti, Hinata!" seru Sasuke yang tidak memedulikan pandangan dari orang-orang di sekitar lorong yang dilaluinya. Perhatiannya masih terpusat kepada Hinata yang mulai keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sasuke bisa sedikit bernapas lega setelah Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di halte yang sedang sepi—yang berarti juga menghentikan sikap kekanak-kanakannya dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Dengan napas terengah, ia menghampiri dan menyentuh pundak Hinata yang bergetar karena terisak.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku adiknya Sadako? Apa wajahku mirip Sadako? Apa kulitku sepucat kulit Sadako? Apa rambutku seperti rambut Sadako?" rengek Hinata tanpa membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku mirip hantu?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menanggapi Hinata, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya baik-baik, "Begini, apa mungkin kau adiknya Neji?"

"Bukan mungkin lagi! Tapi aku memang adiknya!" balas Hinata setengah membentak.

Sasuke hanya mengelus dada—kaget mendengar suara keras Hinata sekaligus _shock_ melihat perubahan emosi Hinata yang sangat cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tahu Neji-_nii_? Seingatku, aku belum memberitahumu…" kini suara Hinata terdengar lebih pelan dan lembut.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku sekelas dengannya di SMA. Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

"Mana kutahu?" balas Hinata ketus seraya duduk di bangku halte, "Kau juga tidak tahu kalau aku adiknya…"

Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Hinata. Saat ini yang terpikir olehnya hanya hubungan Hinata dan Neji yang sebelumnya tidak ia duga sama sekali. Ia memang tidak merasa asing dengan mata atau marga Hinata, tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa Hinata adalah adik dari teman sekaligus saingannya di SMA. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya jika kelak bertemu dengan Neji, kakak iparnya.

Beberapa menit berselang, mereka berdua masih bungkam dan bertingkah seolah tidak saling mengenal. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke ingin membuka percakapan karena tidak tahan dengan suasana suram di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Namun tampaknya Hinata yang kali ini berperan sebagai pemecah keheningan.

"Ugh, kenapa perutku nyeri?"

"Eh?" Sasuke langsung berjongkok di depan Hinata dan menggenggam jemari Hinata yang tidak digunakan untuk memegangi perut.

"Makanya jangan lari-lari…" ucapnya tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut walaupun tidak begitu mengerti dengan penyebab keluhan Hinata.

"Itu kan gara-gara kau!" Hinata menarik tangannya paksa, membuat genggaman Sasuke terlepas. Ia merasa aneh karena Sasuke tidak marah walaupun sudah dipelototinya. Dalam sekejap amarahnya menguap setelah merasakan tangan Sasuke yang mengelus lembut perutnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata karena bahagia bercampur malu. Seingat Hinata, ini pertama kali Sasuke melakukannya.

"Belikan aku cokelat," pinta Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahkan Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Cokelat rasa tomat."

"Hah?" Sasuke berharap kalau ia salah dengar.

"Cokelat. Rasa. Tomat," Hinata memperjelas permintaannya.

Sasuke masih diam tak berkutik. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau membelikannya untuk Hinata, tapi cokelat rasa tomat baru kali ini didengarnya. Kalau ada, pasti Sasuke sudah berpikir untuk memborongnya.

"Sekarang…" rengek Hinata karena Sasuke belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memenuhi permintaannya.

"Tapi—" Sasuke tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya karena air bening sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Hinata. Ia segera berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke toko swalayan 24 jam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia memutar otaknya sejenak sebelum mengatakan kepada Hinata agar tetap menunggunya di halte. Sambil menyeringai, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko swalayan.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Hinata duduk manis di bangku halte, menunggu Sasuke atau mungkin hanya menunggu cokelat rasa tomat pesanannya. Dengan harap-harap cemas, Hinata memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat dengan sebatang cokelat di tangannya. Ia jadi penasaran dengan cokelat yang dibawa Sasuke. Padahal Hinata hanya ingin mengerjai Sasuke, lebih tepatnya menguji kepedulian Sasuke terhadap dirinya dan bayi mereka. Sebelumnya ia mengira kalau Sasuke akan kembali dengan tangan hampa—dan pada saat itu Hinata akan mengatakan bahwa ia memakluminya. Sayangnya perkiraan Hinata meleset. Walaupun belum begitu dekat, Hinata bisa melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke merasa menang.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke mengangsurkan sebatang cokelat yang di bungkusnya tertulis 'tomat' dengan tinta warna merah—tulisan tangan Sasuke.

Hinata belum mengatakan apapun. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam pada bulan Februari yang dingin, Sasuke masih berada di dapur karena permintaan Hinata yang aneh. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Hinata mengeluarkannya secara paksa dari alam mimpi dan mengaku ingin minum susu cokelat rasa tomat tanpa susu. Sepertinya masih permintaan yang sangat biasa. Pasti Sasuke bisa dengan mudah memenuhinya.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sasuke meletakkan segelas minuman berbahan tomat di meja depan Hinata. Saat Hinata mulai menyentuh gelasnya, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan Hinata. Ia menghadap ke Hinata dengan kepala yang tertumpu pada salah satu lengannya yang menumpu meja. Sesekali ia terlihat menutup mulutnya yang menguap pelan.

Hinata hanya mencicipi sedikit minuman buatan Sasuke sebelum mengembalikan gelasnya ke tempat semula. Wajahnya tampak merengut—Sasuke sudah menebak bahwa Hinata tidak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Aku kan mintanya susu cokelat rasa tomat tanpa susu…" rengek Hinata sambil mengguncang pelan pundak Sasuke, "Kenapa malah jus tomat?"

"Apa salah?" Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan ketenangan dalam nada bicaranya, mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan kelembutan agar emosi Hinata tidak sampai meledak-ledak lagi.

"Tentu saja salah. Seharusnya ada cokelatnya," gerutu Hinata.

Sasuke yang masih diserang rasa kantuk hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sepertinya otaknya kurang bisa diajak berpikir jika sedang membutuhkan istirahat.

"Mau kubuatkan lagi?" tawar Sasuke. Ia hanya menghela napas lelah karena Hinata malah melenggang ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa malam berikutnya, Hinata belum membiarkan Sasuke tidur sampai pagi. Untuk malam yang ke sekian, Hinata kembali membangunkan Sasuke saat tengah malam dan bermaksud mengutarakan keinginan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilnya sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya. Setelah Hinata mencubit kedua pipinya, akhirnya ia bangkit dan duduk dengan terpaksa. Sambil mengerjapkan mata, ia berharap agar besok tidak tertidur saat jam kerja.

Hinata memutuskan untuk segera menuju pokok pembahasan, "Temanmu yang berambut pirang itu—"

"Naruto?" sahut Sasuke yang kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"Iya," jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah, "Ehm… dia manis."

"Hah?" Seketika Sasuke kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Secara bersamaan perasaan tidak nyaman menyusupi hatinya karena melihat pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Dia itu lucu banget," Hinata masih terus membicarakan pria lain, seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sasuke, "Aku ingin melihatmu menciumnya."

Bagaikan disambar petir, Sasuke menegang sesaat sebelum mencerna ucapan Hinata. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa, setelah menyadari bahwa telinganya dalam keadaan sehat.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, setengah berharap agar Hinata melupakan keinginannya yang mungkin adalah bagian dari ngidam. Yang jelas, Sasuke tidak mungkin memenuhinya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak sudi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kurang ekspresif, sangat bertolak belakang dengannya," ujar Hinata dengan santainya, "Ekspresimu yang selalu datar itu terkadang mengundang orang untuk membencimu."

"Hah? Kata siapa? Yang melihatku pasti langsung jatuh cinta padaku."

"Mana bisa? Kau itu menyeramkan."

Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa Hinata lebih banyak bicara daripada biasanya. Hinata juga lebih berani mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dan terlihat lebih percaya diri, yang lagi-lagi berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ayo menemui Naruto-_kun_…" rengek Hinata manja.

Dengan geram Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, Hinata."

"Nggak, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata cepat, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya dicium olehmu—"

"Tidak. Akan. Pernah," balas Sasuke tegas sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ayolah…" suara Hinata terdengar semakin bergetar.

Sasuke sudah merasakan firasat buruk ketika Hinata memeluk lengannya.

"Kau mau membuat suamimu menjadi tidak normal, hah?"

"Hanya ciuman…" Isakan terdengar di sela-sela kata yang diucapkan Hinata, membuat Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Benar saja, airmata sudah membasahi pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Tak bisakah kau meminta yang lainnya? Jus tomat rasa susu, mungkin?"

"Nggak mau…"

Kesabaran Hinata terkikis karena Sasuke masih diam dan tidak menanggapinya lagi, "Ya, sudah! Kalau nggak mau, aku pulang saja ke rumahku!" suara Hinata tiba-tiba meninggi dan terdengar ketus. Ia bergegas turun dari ranjang dan hendak keluar kamar jika Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Oke," akhirnya kata persetujuan itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya ditolak mati-matian oleh hatinya.

Sepertinya Sasuke kurang meyakinkan, karena Hinata masih belum menghentikan tangisannya.

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Aku akan mencium Naruto."

Sasuke ingin muntah setelah mengatakannya. Meskipun Hinata sudah tersenyum, ia belum bisa membalasnya.

"Cium di bibir, lho…"

"_WHAT THE HELL_…!" Mata Sasuke membelalak sempurna.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**To Miss Japanese: Jangan masukkan fic SasuNaru rated MA ke akun FFN-ku, sudah ku-update nih… ^^v Aku pingin datang ke acaranya… Ganbatte untuk dorama-nya! Pingin nonton… =3 Oh, iya, untuk request-nya, bisa nggak kalau selain SasuNaru? ==a SasuKarin, gimana?**

**To Namikaze Allem, Phar Phar Away, Phindank, Master Min Mie ***yang mungkin baca***: Ayo datang ke acaranya mahasiswa sastra Jepang! Pingin pakai yukata dan nonton cosplay-nya… ***cuma nonton*** ==a Padahal pingin juga tuh ice cream party-nya… ==a Ayo refreshing dengan nonton dramanya, lucu banget lho, aku sampai ngakak, LOL XD ***sudah baca naskahnya dan dengar rekaman suaranya*** =3**

**Hiashi x Mikoto kayaknya bisa menjadi pasangan yang menarik… ^^**

**Ane semakin menggila. Ane butuh hiatus… (?) ==a**

**Chapter ini juga buruk. Pasti membosankan. Saya butuh kritik dan saran… Y_Y**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. Meeting

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Ao, Minna-san, saya kembali dengan fic aneh ini. Maaf apdetnya molor buanget, saya sangat**—sok—**sibuk; banyak presentasi, tugas-tugas, dan sebentar lagi UAS** *curcol* **Maaf juga karena tidak balas review. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua… \(ToT)/**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya di Marriage Simulation…**

"Oke," akhirnya kata persetujuan itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya ditolak mati-matian oleh hatinya.

Sepertinya Sasuke kurang meyakinkan, karena Hinata masih belum menghentikan tangisannya.

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Aku akan mencium Naruto."

Sasuke ingin muntah setelah mengatakannya. Meskipun Hinata sudah tersenyum, ia belum bisa membalasnya.

"Cium di bibir, lho…"

"_WHAT THE HELL_…!" Mata Sasuke membelalak sempurna.

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sibuk mengemudi sambil sesekali menguap kecil. Sejak keluar dari kamar tidur hingga hampir sampai di tempat tujuan, Sasuke tidak sekali pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Hinata juga merasa tidak nyaman karena ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak serius dan menyiratkan kekesalan. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata berniat membuka pembicaraan, namun ragu karena saat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat menyeramkan di matanya. Lebih tepatnya Hinata merasa takut menyulut kemarahan Sasuke, apalagi bila sampai menimbulkan pertengkaran. Tetapi, apa daya jika Hinata memang benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kau marah?" celetuk Hinata pelan.

"Aku kesal," balas Sasuke dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang lengang.

Nyali Hinata untuk bersuara semakin menciut. Mungkin lebih baik bila ia tetap menutup mulut dan menerima akibat dari permintaan konyolnya. Ia memalingkan mukanya ke samping—berniat melihat pemandangan jalanan kota di malam hari, namun malah menemukan pantulan wajah dingin Sasuke yang tampak dari samping. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai tidak rata—kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau memang bersedia mencium Namikaze-_san_?" gumam Hinata yang mendadak menjadi merengut sebal.

"Kau yang patut disalahkan kalau aku menjadi pecinta sesama jenis," sahut Sasuke sinis seraya mengerem mobilnya di depan bangunan apartemen yang ditinggali Naruto.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja, deh," lirih Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut, "Tapi, kau harus tetap menciumnya."

"Kalau kau tidak ikut masuk, kau bisa diculik hantu," bisik Sasuke dengan nada menakut-nakuti. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Melihat Hinata membuka pintu di sisi lain mobilnya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan salah satu kakinya. Sepertinya ia berhasil menciptakan ketakutan untuk Hinata…

"Nggak ada hantu," ujar Hinata saat berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Atau mungkin Sasuke belum berhasil menakuti Hinata. "Tch, kau belum tahu ya kalau di apartemen Naruto ini banyak penghuninya?" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan sangat meyakinkan, seperti seorang _salesman_ yang membujuk calon pembeli.

"Ini kan apartemen, tidak heran kalau banyak penghuninya."

"Penghuni dalam tanda kutip, Sayang…" Sambil menyeringai, Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan salah satu pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang takut kalau sendirian?"

Dugaan Hinata tepat. Sasuke mendecih pelan sembari menggandeng lengan Hinata. Di luar perkiraan, Hinata terlihat semangat setelah memasuki bangunan apartemen. Ia malah menarik Sasuke yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan segera menekan tombol pemanggil lift. Di dalam lift, Hinata membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang seusai menekan tombol angka yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai yang dituju.

Ketika sampai di lantai tiga, Hinata kembali menarik Sasuke. Karena tidak mengetahui letak pintu apartemen Naruto, ia memutuskan berhenti dan membiarkan Sasuke berperan sebagai penunjuk jalan. Dengan langkah malas dan pendek, Sasuke menggandeng Hinata dan menghampiri pintu yang terletak paling dekat dengan lift. Setelah menekan bel dengan brutal, lagi-lagi Sasuke menampakkan seringai kepada Hinata saat Naruto muncul dari balik pintu sambil menguap dan menggaruk rambut pirangnya.

"Kalau bertamu seharusnya tahu waktu," desis Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya, "Sekarang masih tengah malam, _Teme…_" Seketika Naruto kehilangan rasa kantuk saat menemukan sosok yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai tertawa hambar, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau sama Hinata, tidak masalah."

Hinata membungkuk singkat ke arah Naruto. Setelah menegakkan badan, matanya terbelalak karena Sasuke sudah mendorong Naruto ke dalam apartemen dan menyudutkannya di punggung sofa. Naruto hanya bertampang syok dan menelan ludahnya berkali-kali karena tindakan ekstrim Sasuke. Sementara Hinata bergegas menyusul masuk. Agar Sasuke tidak bertindak semakin jauh, Hinata menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram pundak Naruto .

"Hinata, sepertinya suamimu kerasukan roh jahat!" pekik Naruto histeris. Sepertinya ia harus segera meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Mungkin benar kalau apartemennya berhantu, seperti apa yang sering dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. "Atau mungkin, roh pecinta sesama jenis…" gumam Naruto dengan suara bergetar karena merinding ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Sas, sadar, Sas…" lirih Naruto sambil mengguncangkan kedua pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Jangan berkedip, Sayang…" bisiknya dengan suara yang terdengar dibuat-buat karena ia menekan gigi-giginya.

"Sepertinya matamu semakin rabun. Aku bukan istrimu…" Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Cukup, hentikan," pinta Hinata yang mulai mendorong dada bidang Sasuke agar menjauhi Naruto, setelah sebelumnya hanya mampu terbengong-bengong menyaksikan suaminya sedang melakukan pemaksaan terhadap teman kuliahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_…" lirih Naruto saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, "Ampunilah calon suamimu ini yang tak mampu menjaga kesuciannya…" Nampaknya Naruto mulai pasrah sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar sangat berlebihan.

Andai Sasuke tidak terlatih menahan segala macam emosinya, pasti sekarang calon ayah itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Detik berikutnya satu tinju mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke hingga membuatnya limbung ke samping, tetapi sukses membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan hukuman atas tindakannya yang beberapa saat lalu hampir membuat Naruto terkena serangan jantung.

"Kenapa kau memukul suamimu?" pekik Sasuke sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Aku bilang, hentikan…" gumam Hinata sambil mendekati Sasuke dan mencubiti perut Sasuke, "Kau jahat sekali…"

"Iya, iya," sahut Sasuke pasrah sambil mencoba menenangkan Hinata, "Aku tadi sedikit kesal, tapi aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, kau yang minta…"

"Kau keterlaluan…" rengek Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tampak cemberut untuk beberapa saat sebelum ikut tersenyum dan membelai wajah korban tonjokannya. "Aku juga minta maaf," lirihnya sambil mendekat dan mengecup lembut sudut bibir Sasuke yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke yang cerdik tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hinata untuk mempersempit jarak dan membalas ciuman Hinata dengan semangat.

Naruto _sweatdropped_. "Oi, oi, ada apa sih dengan kalian? Kalau mau bermesraan di rumah kalian saja!" gerutu Naruto gusar. Selain mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dan menciptakan pemikiran aneh mengenai hantu yang menurutnya tidak ada, ternyata dua orang yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu mampu menimbulkan perasaan iri di hati Naruto. Saat ini ia berharap dokter cintanya berada di sisinya. _Sakura-chan oh Sakura-chan, andai kau tidak sedang menjadi ko-asisten…_

"Pulang sana, Pasangan Aneh! Aku mau meneruskan mimpi indahku!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata dan Naruto, ada sesuatu yang melayang di koridor, melewati depan pintu apartemen Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Pada saat yang sama, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Hinata dan mengusap tengkuknya sambil melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Menjelang bulan Maret, mual dan muntah yang dialami Hinata semakin parah. Tidak bisa disebut _morning sickness_ kalau ia muntah tidak hanya di pagi hari. Untungnya ia tidak kuliah karena sudah memutuskan untuk cuti selama dua semester setelah menjalani ujian akhir semester.

Kalau Sasuke, ia tinggal menghitung hari untuk diwisuda. Untuk beberapa hari terakhir, ia sering 'bolos' kerja karena menjaga Hinata yang sering mengeluh pusing dan susah makan. Sasuke harus bersyukur karena menduduki posisi penting di perusahaan kakeknya yang baik hati. Walaupun tidak datang ke kantor, ia tetap bertanggung jawab dengan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya di rumah.

"Aku lapar, tapi nggak mau makan…" rengek Hinata yang berbaring miring di tempat tidurnya, "Mulutku pahit…"

"Kau harus tetap makan, meski sedikit," bujuk Sasuke sabar. Sejak jam makan siang, ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membawa piring yang berisi nasi dan lauk.

"Aku haus…"

Setelah meletakkan piring di meja dekat ranjang, Sasuke bergegas ke dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air mineral untuk Hinata. Sekembalinya, ia langsung menduduki tempatnya semula dan membantu Hinata untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Pahit…" gumam Hinata seraya menjauhkan gelas yang dipegang Sasuke. Setelah itu ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Sasuke bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman mengenai perempuan hamil. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat ibunya. Bukankah ibunya juga pernah hamil? Kalau Mikoto tidak pernah hamil, bagaimana Sasuke bisa hadir di dunia ini? Sasuke bukan anak pungut, kan?

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat piring yang berisi nasi hampir dingin dan segelas air mineral yang berkurang sedikit. Setelah meletakkannya di meja dapur, Sasuke menduduki sofa di depan televisi seraya menghubungi kediaman ibunya melalui telepon apartemennya.

"_Okaan_, Hinata belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi," Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam suaranya, "Sudah satu minggu dia susah makan, tapi hari ini paling parah."

Ada jeda sejenak karena Sasuke menyimak penuturan ibunya. "Kemarin, dia masih mau makan bersamaku di meja makan. Tapi, hari ini dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur," balasnya untuk pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan oleh Mikoto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama dengan gagang telepon yang tetap menyentuh telinga kanannya. Beberapa kali terdengar gumaman mengerti dari Sasuke setiap kali Mikoto memberikan jeda untuk penuturan panjangnya. Nampaknya Sasuke merasa lega setelah menghubungi ibunya. Ia menjadi tahu akan hal yang harus dilakukannya sebagai seorang suami di saat menghadapi istrinya yang sedang hamil. Mendengar cerita ibunya, ia juga dapat mengerti bagaimana beratnya seorang perempuan ketika tumbuh janin dalam rahimnya. Apalagi istrinya tidak hanya mengandung seorang janin.

"Terima kasih, _Okaan_," ucap Sasuke tulus sebelum menutup telepon. Dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di samping Hinata yang terbungkus selimut tebal. Perlahan ia menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

"Mau kubuatkan jus?" tawar Sasuke. Raut wajahnya lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya ketika Hinata membuka matanya seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Jus tomat," pinta Hinata pelan.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat melangkah, Hinata menahan lengannya. Ia kembali duduk dan membiarkan Hinata menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya ke perut yang dihuni calon anaknya.

"Seingatku, tidak lebih dari sekali kau mengelusnya," ujar Hinata sedih.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di atas perut Hinata. Seketika mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Mendadak, ia merasa seolah ada lubang menganga di hatinya. Apa mungkin Sasuke tidak mengharapkan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya? Hinata memalingkan wajahnya di saat air matanya mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku menjadi cengeng." Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut pelipis Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap ketika merasakan kecupan-kecupan lainnya di perutnya. Ia belum berani melihat ke arah Sasuke saat merasakan tangan besar tengah mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Mama kalian cengeng," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar sebelum kecupan terakhir dirasakan Hinata di perutnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi cemberut setelah menghentikan tangisannya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hampir melewati pintu kamarnya. "Aku mau jus tomatnya ditambah cabai dan garam, Sasuke-_kun_…" pintanya setengah berteriak.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di ambang pintu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Hinata dengan alis hampir bertautan. "Serius?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Sambil tersenyum, Hinata mengangguk mantap dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menggandengnya sampai dapur. Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap meja dapur sehingga dapat menyaksikan aksi Sasuke. Ia menumpukan wajahnya pada dua telapak tangannya yang sikunya menumpu pada meja, membuatnya tampak semakin imut di mata Sasuke.

Senyum lembut Hinata berubah menjadi senyum misterius kala segelas jus pesanannya diletakkan di depannya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke yang mulai menduduki kursi di seberangnya. Namun secara tiba-tiba tangisnya meledak, membuat Sasuke keheranan.

"Kau tega…" rengek Hinata dengan tangis yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke hanya melongo dan belum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku pernah membaca kisah ibu hamil bayi kembar yang makan makanan pedas, terus sakit perut…" Hinata bercerita sambil menghapus air mata dan sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang mulai berair menggunakan berlembar-lembar _tissue_ yang diambilnya dari meja makan di hadapannya, "Suatu malam, perutnya mulas dan salah satu janinnya yang masih berusia enam minggu ikut keluar saat dia buang air…"

Sasuke masih belum mampu berkomentar, mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada sebutir kata pun yang meluncur dari sana.

"Nggak jadi punya anak kembar, deh. Kasihan sekali…" Tangis Hinata semakin terlihat dibuat-buat, "Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi ayah dari bayi kembar, sehingga meracuniku dengan ini?" Hinata menunjuk gelas berisi cairan pekat berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Sasuke tidak jadi mengeluarkan suaranya karena Hinata mendahuluinya, "Baiklah…"

"Eh? Jangan!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dan merebut gelas yang sudah berada di tangan Hinata. Ia takut kalau kisah yang diceritakan Hinata bukan merupakan rekayasa semata, walaupun Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat meyakinkan saat menceritakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang minum," Hinata berkata tenang dengan memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Hah?"

"Bukankah kau suka jus tomat?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku atau kau?"

"Hinata—"

"Sekarang."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke tidak menyukai 'jus tomat' buatannya.

.

.

.

"Sai sangat berharap agar kau datang bersama istrimu di hari bahagianya," Fugaku mengawali perbincangan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke di ruang keluarga kediaman Mikoto. Jika ia merasa rindu kepada Sasuke, ia tidak akan menunggu hingga putra bungsunya itu mengunjunginya.

Walaupun Fugaku tidak pernah mengutarakan niatnya dengan kata-kata, Sasuke sudah mengerti bahwa ayahnya sengaja datang ke kediaman ibunya hanya untuk menemuinya. Karena Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal di apartemen, Mikoto menyuruh mereka datang ke rumah utama sehari sebelum kedatangan Fugaku.

"Dia belum memberikan undangan untuk kami," balas Sasuke dengan intonasi yang hampir mirip dengan gaya bicara ayahnya. Ia yang semula menduduki sofa di dekat perapian, kini berjalan menghampiri Fugaku yang berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap satu-satunya jendela kaca besar di ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kalian adalah keluarga," tutur Fugaku kala Sasuke berdiri di samping kanannya, "Sebenarnya kakakmu itu ingin akrab denganmu. Saat masih anak-anak, dia sedih kalau kau selalu cemberut di depannya." Fugaku menepuk pelan pundak kiri Sasuke, sebelum menambahkan sambil memusatkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan, "Dulu, Sai pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau bisa menjadi adik yang manis. Sayangnya kau tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya."

"Dia pasti membual. Lihat saja senyumnya, palsu," sahut Sasuke sinis, namun malah membuat Fugaku terkikik pelan. "Saat bertemu denganku, dia selalu membuatku emosi," imbuhnya.

"Dia hanya mencari perhatian dan mengharapkan pengakuan darimu," ujar Fugaku.

"Aku juga mengharapkan pengakuan dari Itachi," gumam Sasuke seraya tersenyum miring.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, seketika keheningan menyelimuti ayah dan anak tersebut. Fugaku mengembalikan perhatiannya ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Atmosfer kecanggungan sangat terasa hingga membungkam mulut keduanya. Namun karena tidak betah dengan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya, Fugaku memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Aku dengar dari Mikoto kalau aku akan menjadi seorang kakek."

Sasuke mengangguk dengan cepat. Fugaku sempat melihat sedikit tarikan sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Mereka sangat sehat," kata Sasuke, mengingat hasil pemeriksaan yang kemarin dilakukan dokter kandungan Hinata.

"Mereka?"

"_Okaan_ belum memberitahu _Otousan_?" Sasuke balik bertanya sembari menoleh untuk membalas tatapan Fugaku.

Fugaku hanya menggeleng pelan, menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya.

"Dua janin hidup dalam rahim istriku," gumam Sasuke diikuti senyum tipisnya.

"Selamat, Nak," ucap Fugaku yang tidak mampu untuk menahan senyum bahagianya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut, namun senyumnya mengembang ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak ayahnya. "Terima kasih, _Oyaji_," lirih Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan ayah biologisnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menikmati kenyamanan yang jarang dirasakannya. Perasaan nyaman yang terasa berbeda, yang tidak mungkin didapatkannya dari ibu, kakek, maupun istrinya.

.

.

.

Salah satu kebiasaan Hinata setelah bangun tidur adalah memeriksa ponsel putihnya yang mungil. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil melihat beberapa pesan yang masuk entah kapan, namun belum dibukanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih membenamkan diri dalam selimut tebal. Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke sambil tersenyum sebelum benar-benar membuka pesan di ponselnya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena semalam lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan Sasuke secara paksa dari alam mimpinya, hanya agar menemaninya menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi yang ditayangkan saat tengah malam.

Secara pribadi, Hinata merasa kalau ngidamnya semakin aneh saja. Apa jangan-jangan bayi kembarnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki karena ia jadi menggemari pertandingan sepak bola yang sebelumnya tidak pernah disukainya? Atau salah satu dari kedua bayinya adalah laki-laki? Apa mungkin bayi kembarnya adalah perempuan? Kalau keduanya perempuan, apa akan menjadi anak _tomboy_? Hinata dan Sasuke belum melakukan _USG_ untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kembarnya, namun akhir-akhir ini Hinata mulai merasa penasaran. Sepertinya ia harus meminta suaminya agar menanyakannya kepada dokter kandungannya.

Perhatian Hinata kembali terpusat ke ponselnya, setelah sebelumnya asyik menatap Sasuke yang hampir tenggelam dalam selimut. Ternyata pesan-pesan yang dibacanya mayoritas masuk ke ponselnya sebelum tengah malam. Ada pesan berisi curahan hati Yakumo yang sering terserang _insomnia_ karena semakin mendekati hari pernikahannya. Pesan lainnya dari Kiba yang semalam mengaku tidak bisa tidur karena hari ini akan melakukan kencan pertama dengan gadis pujaannya. Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil membalas satu per satu pesan yang diterimanya. Sampai akhirnya matanya membulat setelah membaca pesan yang dibukanya paling akhir.

Hinata kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Sa..Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya dengan berkeringat dingin, "Bangun…"

Bukannya membuka mata, Sasuke malah menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Kenyamanan yang dirasakan Sasuke tidaklah lama karena Hinata menyingkapkan selimut hingga Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sasuke mengeluarkan suara parau khas bangun tidur, "Ada apa, sih?"

"Neji-_nii_ pulang hari ini," jawab Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Neji?" Sasuke belum sepenuhnya mencerna informasi yang disampaikan oleh Hinata. Ia masih berada dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Katanya, _Niisan_ akan tiba di Tokyo sekitar pukul sembilan pagi…" imbuh Hinata dengan sedikit histeris karena panik.

"Lantas?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa lengket. Ia malah memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Hinata mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke dan mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit berteriak, "Kakak iparmu pulang pagi ini!"

Menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Hinata segera menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk bersila di samping tubuh Sasuke yang masih berbaring miring membelakanginya. Tanpa suara, ia menghitung mundur dari angka tiga sampai satu. Pada hitungan terakhir ia tersenyum karena Sasuke langsung bangkit dan bertampang syok.

"APA?"

.

.

.

Neji tidak mengizinkan Hinata untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Karena itu, saat ini Hinata berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya karena Neji langsung pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata tampak gemetaran dan gugup, ia belum siap untuk mengaku atau memberitahu Neji mengenai kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sasuke masih duduk di dalam mobilnya. Hinata dapat mengerti kalau Sasuke merasakan kegugupan seperti dirinya atau mungkin suaminya itu belum siap untuk menampakkan diri di depan teman lamanya.

Hinata sengaja mengenakan mantel musim dinginnya yang berwarna _lavender_ lembut. Udara masih dingin dan ia tidak akan mendapatkan tatapan heran dari orang-orang hanya karena mengenakan mantel pada awal musim semi. Setidaknya untuk sementara Neji akan mengira kalau Hinata bertambah gemuk, bukannya sedang mengandung dua janin. Secara mendadak ia merasa takut, bingung, dan cemas kala mendengar deritan lantai kayu yang ditimbulkan langkah tenang seseorang dari dalam rumahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

Kini Hinata dapat secara langsung mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya, bukan melalui ponsel atau telepon rumahnya. Ternyata Hinata sama sekali tidak menjalankan rencana awal yang jauh hari telah disusunnya. Sebelum mengenal Sasuke, ia pernah membayangkan akan langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakak laki-lakinya ketika menjemputnya di bandara.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau tinggal di asrama tanpa membawa kunci cadangan rumah ini," imbuh Neji.

Kepala Hinata tampak semakin menunduk, sehingga rambut panjangnya yang digerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"_Otousan_ ke mana, Hinata?"

"A..aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, _Niisan_," ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar, "Tapi, biarkan aku duduk di dalam."

Hinata merasa aneh karena Neji masih berdiri di tempat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan ingin menemukan alasan Neji tidak segera memberikan jalan untuk memasuki rumahnya. Alis Hinata sedikit berkerut karena saat ini tatapan Neji tidak terfokus kepadanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Neji dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekat pintu pagar kediaman Hyuuga yang hanya setinggi dada orang dewasa.

"Yo, _Leader_," sapa Sasuke angkuh dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

Dulu, semua anggota OSIS SMA tempat Neji menempuh pendidikan—tak terkecuali Sasuke yang notabene menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS—memanggil Neji sang ketua OSIS menggunakan julukan yang sama dengan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Bocah Manja?" tanya Neji dingin dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Aku mengantarkan istriku," jawab Sasuke tenang sembari berjalan mendekati Hinata dan merangkul pundak mungilnya.

Neji langsung melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya kepada Hinata, namun yang menjadi sasarannya langsung menunduk dalam dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Ketika Hinata memasuki ruang keluarga dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring cemilan, Neji dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan mata saling menatap tajam. Neji memang mendengar dengan seksama semua penjelasan dari mulut Hinata dan Sasuke, mengenai keadaan ayahnya maupun pernikahan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Namun ia belum berkomentar apapun sejak Sasuke berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini saat Hinata kembali dari dapur seraya meletakkan secangkir teh di meja kayu berkaki rendah di depannya, ia juga masih bungkam. Dalam diam, Hinata ikut duduk bersimpuh di samping Sasuke dan meletakkan kotak kecil berlapis beludru _lavender_ di atas meja.

"Aku butuh bantuan _Niisan_ untuk mengembalikannya kepada Shika-_nii_," kata Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Apa boleh buat," ujar Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sinis yang ia tujukan kepada adik iparnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghela napas panjang sebelum meminum teh yang diseduhkan Hinata.

"Aku harap keponakanku tidak lahir dengan rambut aneh seperti milikmu, Uchiha Manja," desis Neji setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau anak pertama cenderung lebih mirip dengan ayahnya, Hyuuga Gila?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku."

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan melihat tingkah suami dan kakak laki-lakinya, yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Kalau di _anime_, biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini muncul aliran listrik dari masing-masing mata Neji dan Sasuke yang masih saling melayangkan tatapan membunuh.

Neji mendengus panjang sebelum berucap sambil menyeringai, "Sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah, Sasu-_pyon_…"

Sontak kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan Neji kepadanya. Panggilan yang beberapa tahun lalu sering Sasuke dengar kala menjadi remaja sekolah menengah atas. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sadako!" geramnya sembari bangkit dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Neji, seolah mengancam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mau, Sasu-_pyon_?" goda Neji dengan menampakkan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sasuke tampak menahan rasa kesal, sedangkan Neji terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan tawa karena berhasil menggoda adik iparnya.

"Sasu-_pyon_?" gumam Hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia jadi penasaran mengapa suaminya mendapatkan panggilan itu dari Neji.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Hinata…" Sasuke mendesis sambil menekan rahangnya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Untuk kisah ibu hamil yang diceritakan Hinata sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya** *dicincang Hinata* **sebenarnya saya tidak ngawur, dengan kata lain saya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, haikhaikhaik** *tertawa ala Mr. Krabs*

**Apdetnya sangat lama, tapi isinya biasa-biasa saja. Jangan kapok untuk mampir ya, Minna-san… (^o^)v**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Discovered

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Yo, Minna-san, saya kembali dengan fic aneh dan tak beralur ini. Karena masih ada yang minta dilanjutin, maka saya lanjutkan** *plak* **terima kasih atas motivasinya. Sudah lama ide fic ini berputar-putar di benak saya ***halah* **tapi baru sekarang bisa menuangkannya ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Maaf karena tidak balas review. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua… \(ToT)/**

**Kalau ada yang tanya tentang oyaji, oyaji = ayah ^^**

**Kalau ingin tahu tentang –pyon, baca chapter ini, ya… ^^v**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya di Marriage Simulation…**

Neji mendengus panjang sebelum berucap sambil menyeringai, "Sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah, Sasu-_pyon_…"

Sontak kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan Neji kepadanya. Panggilan yang beberapa tahun lalu sering Sasuke dengar kala menjadi remaja sekolah menengah atas. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sadako!" geramnya sembari bangkit dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Neji, seolah mengancam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mau, Sasu-_pyon_?" goda Neji dengan menampakkan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sasuke tampak menahan rasa kesal, sedangkan Neji terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan tawa karena berhasil menggoda adik iparnya.

"Sasu-_pyon_?" gumam Hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia jadi penasaran mengapa suaminya mendapatkan panggilan itu dari Neji.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Hinata…" Sasuke mendesis sambil menekan rahangnya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu…" gumam Hinata sembari menahan tawa kecil seusai Neji menceritakan kehidupan SMA Sasuke bersamanya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang kedua tangannya diikat di belakang oleh sang kakak ipar, sementara mulutnya dibekap menggunakan serbet dari dapur. Ck, ternyata Neji kejam.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit seram melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang melotot hingga seolah hampir keluar dari rongganya, padahal pemuda itu hanya berniat minta tolong pada Hinata agar berpihak kepadanya yang notabene adalah suaminya.

Bagaimanapun, Neji menistakan Sasuke agar Hinata mengetahui misteri di balik akhiran imut yang menyertai nama Sasuke saat duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Untuk sementara biarkan Sasuke menendang Neji menggunakan kedua kakinya yang bebas, dan abaikan Neji yang tidak mau kalah. Izinkan Hinata untuk menyelami masa lalu Sasu-_pyon_ bersama Sadako sembari menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya.

**Flashback: On**

Saatnya razia, kegiatan rutin di sekolah Sasuke dan Neji demi menjaga kepatuhan para murid terhadap peraturan yang telah ditetapkan. Sayangnya tidak ada di antara siswa dan siswi yang mengetahui jadwal inspeksi. Beberapa siswi digelandang ke ruang tata tertib karena rok mereka yang terlalu pendek, ketahuan memakai anting-anting di balik rambut yang menutupi telinga mereka, mengenakan kaus kaki kendur, lupa menutupi warna palsu rambut mereka dengan cat hitam yang tidak permanen, dan ada juga yang tertangkap basah membawa ponsel ke sekolah.

Terakhir giliran tas Sasuke yang diperiksa, setelah sebelumnya pemeriksa mengangguk puas karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam tas ketua OSIS, Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, merasa yakin ia juga akan lolos seperti sang _leader_. Hingga akhirnya ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dengan mata terbelalak tatkala pria botak dengan luka di wajah mengangkat sesuatu yang diambil dari dalam tas hitamnya yang berlambang SMA. Ia merasa semakin terpojok melihat seringai kecil Neji serta berpuluh pasang mata penghuni kelas yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Ternyata wakil ketua OSIS kita menggemari majalah berlambang kelinci," sindir Ibiki-_sensei_ sembari menatap tajam Sasuke, mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu agar menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kelas untuk mendapatkan hukuman.

"Aish," desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Neji yang belum menghilangkan seringainya, kemudian beralih ke seluruh penjuru kelas hingga membuat teman-temannya menundukkan pandangan, "Sai sialan!" umpatnya pelan seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Ibiki-_sensei_ yang berjalan menuju pintu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang mengikutinya di belakang. "Baru saja kau mengumpatku?" desisnya tajam.

Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Ti..tidak." Sampai sekarang pun ia belum bisa menang dari aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh Ibiki-_sensei_. Ia menghela napas pelan setelah Ibiki-_sensei_ melanjutkan langkah lebarnya, dan ia kembali mengekor di belakangnya.

Di dalam hati, berbagai umpatan ditujukan Sasuke untuk putra angkat ayah biologisnya. Semalam ayahnya memang mendatangi rumahnya bersama pemuda pucat yang mirip dengannya. Ia sangat tidak keberatan bila ayahnya melepas rindu dengan menemuinya, asalkan pemuda yang selalu membuatnya iri hati itu tidak turut serta. Pasti saudara angkatnya yang jahil dan diam-diam mesum tersebut yang memasukkan majalah pria dewasa ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Jika boleh, Sasuke akan lebih memilih tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahnya dalam sebuah ikatan keluarga, daripada diajak ibu dan kakeknya melarikan diri ke luar negeri selama bertahun-tahun agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga besar Uchiha. Karena itu, ia merasa cemburu terhadap pemuda yang diadopsi oleh ayahnya. Apalagi, kakak laki-lakinya yang belum menerima kehadirannya malah lebih menyayangi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia tidak meminta untuk dilahirkan, tidak seharusnya ia dibenci dan dituduh sebagai penyebab kematian ibu kakak sedarahnya.

Memang tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan dan mengorek penyesalan, aib, serta dosa kedua orang tuanya. Hubungan terlarang antara saudara sepupu, Mikoto yang masih lajang dan Fugaku yang sudah beristri, telah menghadirkan dirinya ke dunia yang keras untuknya. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan, selain menerima dan menjalani hidupnya.

Tidak lama Sasuke berada di ruang tata tertib, ia keluar dengan wajah lesu. Mengapa harus _Prince Hygiene_ seperti dirinya yang diberi hukuman membersihkan kandang kelinci milik klub sains selama satu bulan? Sebenarnya tidak hanya membersihkan kotoran, ia juga harus memberi makan para kelinci berbagai jenis tersebut. Dan sialnya, hukumannya dimulai hari ini. Saat istirahat, ia harus memberikan makan siang untuk kelinci, sementara sepulang sekolah ia harus membersihkan kandang kelinci yang kotor dan bau. Ih, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bergidik sekaligus kehilangan nafsu makan.

"_Kuso_!" Sasuke terus saja mengumpat dengan desisan pelan selama berjalan di koridor yang masih lengang karena belum memasuki jam istirahat. Baru saja ia akan menggeser pintu kelas, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya sembari menggeram kesal, "_Chikushou_!"

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menuju kandang kelinci yang berada di samping bangunan khusus milik klub sains yang didirikan di belakang gedung SMA. Dilihatnya ruangan serba putih itu hanya berisikan meja-meja panjang, lemari-lemari kaca berisi berbagai peralatan laboratorium dan cairan kimia, patung anatomi dan rangka manusia, meja keramik dengan wastafel, serta beberapa hewan percobaan yang masih dikandangkan. Dengan kata lain, belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia selain dirinya. Setelah mampir untuk mengambil makanan kelinci di ruangan yang biasanya dihuni oleh para calon ilmuan tersebut, Sasuke langsung mendatangi kandang kelinci yang menguarkan aroma tak sedap.

Sasuke langsung menutup hidungnya ketika berdiri di samping kandang kelinci yang berjeruji. Sebelah tangannya memegang kunci, setelah wadah makanan kelinci diletakkannya di tanah. Sasuke memang belum memiliki pengalaman dalam memelihara hewan, dan dalam hal ini otaknya langsung buntu disebabkan aroma kandang kelinci. Ia membuka pintu kelinci yang sempit dan memasukkan makanan kelinci ke tengahnya, padahal sebenarnya ia bisa menuangkannya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan di tepi kandang melalui celah jeruji.

Merasa ada celah, satu per satu kelinci membebaskan dirinya dari kekangan jeruji berbahan besi. Sasuke yang masih menahan napas langsung terbelalak dan belakang kepalanya terbentur bingkai pintu kandang ketika melangkah mundur. Tanpa memedulikan nyeri di kepalanya dan sepatunya yang tak sengaja menginjak kotoran kelinci, ia berlari ke sana ke mari mengejar kelinci yang tertangkap pandangannya. Ia mengembalikan kelinci yang sudah tertangkap ke kandang yang kemudian langsung dikuncinya.

Tak sengaja melihat ke arah gedung SMA, ia syok karena ratusan pasang mata di dalam keseluruhan kelas sedang tertuju padanya dari balik jendela kaca yang lebar. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya di lubang semut dekat pohon samping kandang karena melihat senyum geli yang disunggingkan para siswa serta pandangan berbinar dan wajah merona para siswi. Belum lama ia terpaku di sana, Neji yang juga mengamatinya entah sejak kapan, melakukan isyarat menunjuk sesuatu yang hampir memasuki lingkungan gedung SMA.

"Sasuke _no ahou_."

Sasuke masih bisa membaca gerakan bibir Neji sebelum ia berlari mengejar satu kelinci berwarna putih yang mulai melompat di koridor depan kelas. Tidak lupa teriakannya untuk memanggil si kelinci, seperti, "Oi, tunggu!" Dan, tidak ketinggalan suara cekikikan dan teriakan para siswi yang histeris atau bertujuan menyemangati salah satu idola sekolah tersebut.

Hari ini adalah awal dimana Sasuke mendapatkan suatu kehormatan dengan tambahan akhiran lucu yang identik dengan kelinci di belakang nama kerennya. Sasu-_pyon_, begitulah para siswi serta beberapa siswa dan guru memanggilnya sejak detik itu. Mulai saat itu juga, tidak ada yang mengaku takut ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam nan seram yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke. Menurut mereka, Sasuke malah terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Bahkan ada murid baru yang memanggilnya Sasu-_pyon_-_senpai_. Tapi, lama-lama pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Andai Sasuke membawa majalah berlambang kucing dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran dengan kucing, mungkin ia akan dipanggil Sasu-_nyan_.

**Flashback: Off**

Hinata kembali terkikik pelan setelah lamunannya buyar. Di seberang meja, belum ada yang berubah dengan keadaan mengenaskan Sasuke, kecuali Neji yang sudah tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Disertai rasa bersalah, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan melepaskan ikatan tali di kedua pergelangan tangan suaminya tersebut. Selanjutnya ia membuka serbet yang membungkam mulut Sasuke, yang seketika membuatnya menemukan tampang suaminya yang terlihat hendak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Neji sialan," desis Sasuke sembari duduk dengan tegak dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"_Gomennasai_," ucap Hinata tulus sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga salah, memang harus minta maaf," balasnya sinis.

"_Hontou ni gomennasai_, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata belum menegakkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena tidak segera membebaskan Sasuke.

"Neji memang selalu menjadi mimpi burukku," gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air mineral dari lemari es ke dalamnya. Saat ia minum sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, Hinata menyusulnya dan menduduki kursi di seberangnya. "Apa?" tanyanya dingin ketika memergoki Hinata sedang memandangnya.

"Neji-_nii_ ke mana?" Hinata yang menunduk bertanya dengan takut.

"Bukan urusanku." Sasuke sedikit membanting gelasnya di meja, menyebabkan keterkejutan untuk perempuan hamil yang duduk di hadapannya.

Berikutnya, Sasuke harus mendengar isakan lirih dan melihat tetesan air mata Hinata yang langsung meluncur mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi karena posisi kepalanya yang masih menunduk. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, yang malah membuat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara sesenggukan Hinata.

Jujur saja, ia memang masih sedikit kesal pada Hyuuga bersaudara. Tetapi, ia mencoba mengalah karena tidak ingin janin yang dikandung Hinata akan lahir dan tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang cengeng. Alasan utamanya, ia tidak mau melihat Hinata mengeluarkan air mata karenanya.

"Kau yang salah, kenapa malah membuatku merasa bersalah?"

"Aku sedih dan takut karena Sasuke-_kun_ belum memaafkanku…" lirih Hinata disertai isakan tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah basah.

"Memangnya kau tahu isi hatiku?" Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan mengajak Hinata menuju teras kediaman Hyuuga.

Sambil menghapus air matanya, Hinata hanya bisa mengekor pada Sasuke karena tarikan di salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatku tergiur."

Kening Hinata mengernyit. Pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui jawabannya hanya terucap dalam hati. Ia lebih memilih kejutan yang akan diterimanya atas menumpuknya rasa penasaran. Akhirnya ia turut menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan mendekati pohon yang tumbuh di bagian kanan halaman depan rumah.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan menengadahkan kepalanya ketika telunjuk tangan kanan Sasuke mengarah ke salah satu bagian pohon. "Apa, sih?" bisiknya bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat buah mangga di sebelah sana?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

Hinata membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara setelah melihat objek yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "Apa sekarang sudah musimnya untuk berbuah?"

"Entahlah," kata Sasuke tak acuh, "Yang jelas, aku sedang ingin makan mangga."

"Kelihatannya masih muda," gumam Hinata.

"Aku tak peduli," ujar Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari segerombol buah mangga berkulit hijau. "Panjat, gih!"

Sontak Hinata terbelalak kaget. "Sasuke-_kun_ serius menyuruhku memanjat dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya ketika membuka mulutnya dan berteriak penuh emosi, "NEJI!"

Karena belum ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan, ia kembali berteriak hingga beberapa kali, membuat Hinata harus menutup kedua indera pendengarannya agar gendang telinganya tidak pecah. Untung saja jarak antara kediaman Hyuuga dengan rumah tetangganya agak berjauhan. Kalau tidak, pasti sekarang panci atau barang pecah belah akan melayang ke arah mereka akibat jeritan Sasuke yang sangat mengganggu.

"Kau gila, eh?" hardik Neji yang keluar dari rumah dengan wajah gusar.

"Panjat!" Sasuke memerintah tanpa basa-basi dengan salah satu tangan menunjuk mangga yang diinginkannya, sementara tangan yang lain masih bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Hah?" Neji tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya kepada Hinata, dan ia mendapatkan sebuah kedikan bahu sebagai jawabannya.

Sejurus kemudian, Hinata memberikan pandangan memohon dan penuh harap kepada Neji ketika melihat mulut Sasuke yang mulai membuka lagi. Neji mendengus sembari berjalan mendekati pohon yang batangnya sedikit bergetah tersebut, yang sukses mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk kembali berteriak layaknya orang gila.

Dengan enggan serta mengumpat lirih, Neji segera menuruti keinginan adik iparnya setelah mendapatkan pelototan tajam. Padahal ia baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih seusai mandi karena hendak menemui ayahnya di rumah sakit. Gara-gara Sasuke dan permintaan konyolnya, ia harus merelakan kaus putihnya yang terkena getah pohon. Lama tidak memanjat pohon ternyata bisa membuatnya kikuk dan mudah terpeleset, dan lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"Istrimu yang mengandung, kenapa kau yang ngidam?" Neji menyeringai kecil, sedikit meledek Sasuke seraya menjatuhkan tiga buah mangga yang bergerombol. Ia kembali menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah setelah Sasuke mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

"Huh, siapa yang ngidam?" gumam Sasuke dongkol.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah menduga bahwa saat seperti ini pasti akan tiba sejak ia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghapus perjanjian yang menyertai pernikahan sahnya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya bila seseorang yang seharusnya berada di posisi Sasuke menjadi murka karena penolakannya. Walaupun begitu, kenyataan tak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Ia merasa sangat gugup dan takut, melebihi keresahannya di hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, yang waktu itu belum disertai cinta.

"Kalau kau tidak bersedia menerimanya, kau boleh membuangnya," kata pria berambut hitam itu dengan malas dan terkesan cuek. Ia menyesap seduhan teh hijau yang beberapa saat lalu disuguhkan kepadanya.

Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di seberang meja masih menunduk dan mendorong kembali kotak kecil berlapis beludru ungu muda hingga berada dekat dengan lawan bicaranya yang memakai anting di telinga.

"Ke..kenapa begitu? Aku tidak bisa—"

"_Turquoise_ hanya cocok untukmu," potong pria yang diketahui sebagai Shikamaru tersebut. "Lagipula, aku memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun," lanjutnya tak acuh.

"Ta..tapi—"

"Kau sudah terikat dengan pria lain," Shikamaru kembali menyela, "Apa boleh buat."

Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menegakkan kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali menunduk, tapi sekarang bukan tanpa alasan. Ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan maaf dari Shikamaru, juga sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya yang mendalam.

Pada saat yang sama, Sasuke dan Neji duduk santai di lantai teras kediaman Hyuuga. Dua pria yang cenderung irit bicara itu memang lebih banyak diam, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat masuk ke rumah agar Hinata bisa leluasa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Shikamaru.

Diam-diam, sebenarnya Neji merasa was-was karena perhatian Sasuke sering terpusat ke pohon mangga. Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan menyuruhnya memanjat lagi seperti kemarin? Ia meneguk ludah dengan ekspresi cemas karena secara mendadak Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Neji," katanya santai, "Aku ingin—"

"Udaranya terasa semakin hangat." Tiba-tiba Neji berdiri, pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Sasuke. "Musim dingin memang sudah berlalu," imbuhnya ketika Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Di saat Sasuke mencibir karena merasa diabaikan, seseorang merenggut perhatian Neji. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka, begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang kemudian melakukan hal yang sama. Seorang pria berkuncir keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dengan tampang tak acuh. Kedua tangannya kelihatan nyaman berada di saku celana hitamnya. Ia memang Shikamaru, dan di belakangnya Hinata mengantarkan kepulangannya. Sebelum berjalan lebih jauh, ia berhenti di dekat Neji sembari melirik Sasuke yang tetap duduk dengan tenang dan seolah tidak menghiraukannya.

"Jadi itu Uchiha Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan. "_Kawaii_," ujarnya disertai seringai kecil sebelum memasuki mobil sedan hitamnya yang diparkir di depan pagar rumah.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung melotot tajam. Sayang sekali ia baru bisa bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika Shikamaru sudah melajukan mobilnya. Penyebabnya adalah Neji dan Hinata yang dengan kompak menahannya agar tidak meluapkan emosi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Hinata masih membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya agar tidak terlontar sumpah serapah dari sana.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga selama beberapa hari setelah kepulangan Neji. Keduanya juga masih menginap di sana saat Hiashi sudah diperbolehkan berobat jalan. Tapi menjelang hari pernikahan Sai dan Yakumo, mereka sudah menginap di kediaman Uchiha.

Memang tepat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan pada musim semi. Sebagai anggota dari klan besar—Uchiha dan Kurama—yang masih menjunjung tinggi budaya tradisional, upacara pernikahan Sai dan Yakumo diselenggarakan di kuil. Sai pasti akan terlihat gagah dengan _kimono_ hitamnya yang biasanya dikenal dengan nama _montsuki haori hakama_. Sedangkan Yakumo, pasti ia akan tampak anggun ketika mengenakan _shiromuku_, _kimono_ putih dengan tudung kepala yang memiliki warna senada.

Sekarang Sasuke beserta keluarganya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _villa_ milik keluarga Uchiha yang terletak di dekat kuil tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan Sai dan Yakumo. Sebelum menuju kuil dengan jalan kaki, rencananya akan diadakan foto bersama antara kedua mempelai beserta kerabat dan para tamu undangan. Seperti Sasuke yang tampak sangat berkharisma dengan balutan _hakama_ hitamnya, Hinata juga mengenakan _kimono hitam_.

Seharusnya di usianya saat ini, Hinata masih mengenakan _furisode_—_kimono_ berwarna cerah dengan lengan lebar dan panjang yang menjuntai ke bawah. Tetapi, Hinata tidak mungkin lupa kalau kini ia sudah menjadi seorang istri. Karena itu, ia tidak heran jika Sasuke memberikannya _kurotomesode_—_tomesode_ berwarna hitam; _kimono_ paling formal untuk wanita yang sudah menikah.

Hinata meraba sebuah lambang yang ada di bagian depan _kimono_nya. Bukan lambang keluarga—_kamon_—Hyuuga, tetapi Uchiha; kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Lima buah _kamon_ Uchiha—satu di punggung, sepasang di dada bagian atas, dan sepasang di belakang lengan.

Apa Sasuke ingin menegaskan bahwa Hinata bukanlah gadis Hyuuga lagi? Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah karena Hinata memang sudah menjadi wanita Uchiha, istrinya.

Tadi Hinata tidak kesulitan untuk memakai kain berlapis-lapis tersebut, karena ia dibantu oleh Mikoto. Perutnya yang seharusnya sudah menunjukkan kehamilannya, saat ini terlihat rata akibat _obi_ berwarna keemasan yang melingkarinya. Ia terlihat semakin cantik dengan sanggulan rambutnya yang sederhana dan _make up_ _minimalis_ yang sedikit menambah rona merah di tulang pipinya.

Dua mobil sedan hitam berhenti di halaman _villa_ yang sudah dipenuhi mobil mewah lainnya. Mikoto keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata menumpangi mobil yang lainnya. Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu untuk membantu Hinata yang sedikit kesulitan karena _kimono_ membatasi pergerakannya.

Hinata berjalan dengan menggandeng lengan Sasuke, mengikuti Mikoto yang sudah mendahului bersama kakek Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia merasa ragu untuk menghadiri pernikahan Sai dan Yakumo, begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang selama ini kurang akrab—lebih tepat bila dibilang belum diterima oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya. Tetapi, mengingat Yakumo adalah teman baiknya dan Sai yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, Hinata jadi tidak sanggup untuk melewatkan hari bahagia keduanya.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki di aula, secara mendadak Hinata berat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Suasana yang semula sedikit riuh, tiba-tiba berubah hening. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Hinata yang datang bersama Sasuke. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar adanya, ia merasakan perbedaan antara pandangan yang mereka tujukan kepada kakek Sasuke yang datang bersama Mikoto dengan tatapan menusuk yang diarahkan kepadanya—lebih tepatnya ke arah suaminya. Ia melihat Sasuke sejenak, suaminya itu masih tak berekspresi dan seperti memintanya untuk kembali melangkah secara konstan.

"Cih, lihatlah siapa yang datang."

"Ada yang mengira kalau mengenakan _kimono_ berlambang _uchiwa_, berarti sudah bisa diterima oleh keluarga besar Uchiha."

Hinata ingin sekali meninggalkan ruangan luas dengan dominan kayu itu setelah mendengar sindiran para kerabat yang sepertinya ditujukan kepadanya, atau mungkin Sasuke juga. Entahlah, mereka seolah tidak menahan suara—yang memang tidak terdengar seperti bisikan—untuk membuat Hinata semakin merasa rendah diri. Kalau tidak demi Sai dan Yakumo, ia pasti akan tetap bersantai di rumah dan tidak mungkin akan mendengarkan omongan yang membuatnya sakit hati.

Hinata mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Lagipula, Sasuke tampak santai ketika mengajaknya menghampiri kedua mempelai yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan dan sudah bergaya di depan kamera. Di sana juga ada Naruto, Sakura, beserta teman-teman lainnya yang ingin mengabadikan momen bahagia ini.

Langkah Sasuke dan Hinata terhenti seketika tatkala ratusan selebaran berjatuhan di sekitar mereka. Keduanya sama-sama terbelalak seusai membaca baris pertama dari kumpulan kata yang tercetak pada kertas putih tersebut. Sejenak, mereka seolah tak berpijak pada bumi dan setelahnya jantung mereka berpacu cepat, diikuti napas yang terasa berat dan tangan yang gemetaran. Rasa takut dan cemas menyergap mereka karena hampir semua individu yang berada di ruangan itu telah memegang lembaran kertas yang sama.

Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga suara bisikan yang bersahutan memenuhi udara. Kini semua pandangan menusuk mengarah pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi, waktu itu kau bilang tidak siap menjadi ayah karena kau akan segera bercerai?"

Suara Naruto mengembalikan Hinata dan Sasuke pada alam nyatanya.

"Setelah semua harta kakekmu berpindah ke tanganmu, kau akan menceraikan istrimu yang sedang hamil? Berarti benar kalau kau menikah karena warisan? Karena kakekmu mensyaratkannya?"

Dengan mata memerah Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanpa berani melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih bungkam.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Yang belum mengerti tentang status Sasu-pyon dalam keluarga Uchiha, dan hubungan antara Fugaku dan Mikoto, apa sekarang sudah mengerti? Pasti sudah, ya… ^^**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Jangan bosan mampir, ya. Sampai jumpa… ^^**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. Abuse

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Yo, ****teman-teman****, saya kembali dengan fic ****yang hampir jadi fosil ini ***lebay* **karena masih ada yang minta dilanjutin. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak mau kalau fic ini discontinued sih, hehe. Kaget sendiri lihat tanggal apdetan terakhir fic ini—setahun yang lalu! Mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa sama fic ini, ya? Meski saya sempat malas melanjutkan fic ini karena menemukan banyak sekali kesalahan di chapter-chapter lalu—juga sempat hilang rasa (?) sama SasuHina—saya tetap mencintai fic yang sebenarnya ringan ini, haha. Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca dan pereview sampai chapter sebelumnya****…**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya di Marriage Simulation…**

Langkah Sasuke dan Hinata terhenti seketika tatkala ratusan selebaran berjatuhan di sekitar mereka. Keduanya sama-sama terbelalak seusai membaca baris pertama dari kumpulan kata yang tercetak pada kertas putih tersebut. Sejenak, mereka seolah tak berpijak pada bumi dan setelahnya jantung mereka berpacu cepat, diikuti napas yang terasa berat dan tangan yang gemetaran. Rasa takut dan cemas menyergap mereka karena hampir semua individu yang berada di ruangan itu telah memegang lembaran kertas yang sama.

Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga suara bisikan yang bersahutan memenuhi udara. Kini semua pandangan menusuk mengarah pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi, waktu itu kau bilang tidak siap menjadi ayah karena kau akan segera bercerai?"

Suara Naruto mengembalikan Hinata dan Sasuke pada alam nyatanya.

"Setelah semua harta kakekmu berpindah ke tanganmu, kau akan menceraikan istrimu yang sedang hamil? Berarti benar kalau kau menikah karena warisan? Karena kakekmu mensyaratkannya?"

Dengan mata memerah Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanpa berani melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih bungkam.

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Naruto terhuyung begitu wajahnya dihujam bogem Sasuke. Refleks ia mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia beruntung jika rahangnya tidak bergeser.

Sakura mendekat untuk membantunya mengembalikan keseimbangan. Namun ia tahu kalau Sakura tengah sekuat tenaga menahan kekesalan padanya. Karena itu Sakura tidak turut serta menghajarnya. Keadaan sudah sangat keruh dengan turunnya selebaran yang merupakan kopian surat perjanjian kerja sama antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan ia malah memperkeruh situasi yang berlaku.

Naruto hanya tak ingin percaya bahwa sahabatnya menggunakan perjanjian dalam pernikahan.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan nyalang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia pun berusaha keras untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya lagi. Ia merasa kecewa. Sebagai sahabat, seharusnya Naruto bisa menjaga perasaannya, terlebih Hinata. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan pelaku penyebaran surat yang semestinya sudah ia lenyapkan itu, maupun tanggapan orang lain setelah mengetahuinya. Yang kini ia cemaskan adalah perasaan Hinata. Ia bahkan belum berani untuk sekadar melirik ekspresi Hinata yang masih terpaku di sampingnya.

"Ternyata dia bukan cuma seorang anak yang tidak sah, tapi juga tidak bermoral."

"Justru karena dia anak haram, jadi tidak aneh kalau moralnya bejat."

Ruangan makin dipenuhi desas-desus hadirin. Ingin sekali Sasuke menutup kedua telinga Hinata agar tidak ada suara miring para kerabat yang terdengar. Bahkan ia nyaris jadi pengecut yang hendak berbalik pergi begitu cibiran tertangkap indra pendengarnya sejak ia mengajak Hinata memasuki aula. Ia tidak akan menghiraukan bila ia datang seorang diri. Ia teramat sering mendengarnya. Jadi ia sudah kebal dengan semua itu.

"Mungkin wanita murahan itu pura-pura hamil supaya tidak jadi diceraikan."

"Memang sayang kan kalau menyia-nyiakan seorang ahli waris tunggal dari seluruh kekayaan Tuan Izuna…"

"Sungguh menggiurkan gaji bulanan yang didapatkannya."

"Aku tidak heran dia bisa membayar sebanyak itu, atau bahkan melebihinya. Lihat saja betapa menjamurnya _Tobi's Market_."

"Ya, pasti tidak sulit untuk menyelewengkan sedikit dari laba perusahaan ritel milik kakeknya."

"… Atau jangan-jangan istri sementaranya itu malah mengandung bayi pria lain, lantas—"

"TUTUP MULUT SAMPAH KALIAN!" Sasuke geram. Mendengar Hinata dilibatkan, tanpa sadar ia mengeraskan suaranya di hadapan mereka yang katanya berasal dari kalangan terhormat. Suatu perbuatan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Aku pasti sudah memecat Sasuke kalau dia terbukti korupsi dan membiarkannya mati kelaparan!" timpal Tuan Izuna. "Kalian pikir gampang menjadi tikus di perusahaanku?!" Tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada suara sumbang berasal. Mereka yang merasa bersalah tampak mengkeret dan menundukkan pandangan. "Biadab!"

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Sebelah tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata. Ia menggenggam lembut jemari kurus yang saat itu terasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar.

"Maaf, Sai…" ucapnya lirih. Lebih baik ia memang tidak datang jika ternyata hanya merusak pernikahan Sai dan Yakumo. Kakak angkatnya itu masih bungkam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sai dan semua teman Hinata setelah mengetahui segalanya. Seharusnya Hinata memang tidak pernah terlibat. Ia pun menuntun Hinata menuju pintu keluar.

Kedua mempelai terlihat akan menahan langkah mereka, namun dihalangi oleh para kerabat.

Dalam perjalanannya, Sasuke sempat bertemu pandang dengan Itachi di kejauhan. Pria itu tetap minim ekspresi seperti biasanya. Mengapa tidak ada senyum mengejek di wajah Itachi? Padahal dengan begitu semakin lengkap rasa sakit yang mencabik hatinya.

Sekelebat warna merah juga tertangkap penglihatannya di tengah para tamu yang kebanyakan berambut gelap. Dari awal ia sudah menduganya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang pernah masuk kamarnya di apartemen selain Hinata dan wanita itu?

"_Otousama_…!"

Sasuke terhenti begitu mendengar jeritan ibunya. Ia berbalik dan seketika melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Hinata saat melihat kakeknya ambruk. Suara berbisik-bisik makin kerap terdengar. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan ia menghampiri kakeknya dan menggendong beliau di punggungnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia sangat takut. Ia tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang bisa menerima kehadirannya dengan sepenuh hati—selain ayah dan ibunya sendiri—di saat semua orang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata, atau malah tidak sudi melihatnya.

Selama Sasuke menggendong kakeknya ke mobil, Mikoto menggandeng Hinata, diikuti oleh Fugaku yang turut merasa khawatir. Sai hampir putus asa akan pernikahannya, sampai Mikoto meminta Fugaku untuk kembali. Malahan ia sempat berpikir untuk membatalkan upacara hari ini.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita mengundur pernikahan kita," ujar Yakumo.

Sai membalas senyum calon istrinya. Ia memang tidak bisa terpaksa berbahagia di atas duka saudaranya. Ia lalu meminta ayahnya untuk membantunya memberikan pengertian kepada keluarga Kurama sekaligus para kerabatnya.

.

.

.

Hinata terus menggenggam telapak lebar Sasuke selama duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Mereka belum diperbolehkan melihat keadaan sang kakek. Sementara Mikoto masih berada di ruangan dokter untuk membicarakan kondisi Tuan Tobi—yang sebenarnya terlahir dengan nama Uchiha Izuna.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit pada Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata makin mencemaskan dirinya yang sedari tadi belum bisa merasa tenang. Ia pun tidak ingin hal itu menambah beban pikiran Hinata. Ia tahu kalau Hinata menahan tangis sejak mendengar cemoohan orang-orang berperangai buruk itu. Sebab, menangis di depan mereka bisa diartikan sebagai kekalahan. Dan sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan memaafkan mereka andaikata setetes saja air mata Hinata turun karenanya. Kecuali jika mereka mengaku menyesal dan memohon maaf secara langsung kepada Hinata.

Melihat balasan senyum untuknya, ia merangkul pundak Hinata dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Tidak ketinggalan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Jangan pedulikan omong kosong mereka," bisik Sasuke.

Semenjak tadi Hinata memang menunggu suara Sasuke. Sekarang ia mulai merasa lega karena Sasuke tidak membisu lagi. Ia mengangguk mantap dan menyunggingkan senyum lainnya.

"Aku tahu Sasuppyon percaya padaku," guraunya diikuti tawa pelan. Kali ini Sasuke tidak marah dipanggilnya demikian, hanya memberinya cubitan pelan di hidungnya.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke memekik sembari mengelus sebelah pahanya yang terasa panas akibat cubitan. Agaknya perbuatan ibunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Aku kira _Okaan_ akan menamparku," katanya yang lumayan gentar melihat tampang dingin sang ibu.

Mikoto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke. "Akan ku lakukan saat kau benar-benar menceraikan Hinata," ujarnya serius. "Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak sudi kau panggil ibu. Aku melahirkan dan membesarkanmu bukan untuk melihatmu mempermainkan perasaan perempuan."

"Aku mengerti, _Okaan_," balas Sasuke dengan penuh kesopanan, "karena ibuku juga seorang perempuan."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Tetapi, sepasang matanya yang berembun tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Kakekmu akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa." Bahkan suara Mikoto terdengar bergetar. "Jadi, jangan khawatir. Setelah ini, pulanglah. Istrimu juga harus beristirahat…"

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke, "tapi aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menemani _Okaan_ setelah mandi dan ganti pakaian." Ia memang tidak tahan bila berlama-lama mengenakan pakaian tradisional. "Mungkin _Okaan_ mau dibawakan pakaian ganti?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah minta _housekeeper_ untuk mengantarkannya kemari…"

Sasuke hanya menggumam paham sebagai balasan.

Tanpa peringatan, Mikoto beringsut memeluk Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke sempat terkejut. Namun setelah itu lengan kekar melingkari punggungnya saat air matanya mengucur deras.

"Sakit sekali mendengar mereka berkata buruk mengenai kalian…" isaknya, "—terlebih saat mereka mencibirmu…"

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Sasuke tatkala air matanya turut mengalir. Dibandingkan omongan jahat tentangnya, ia lebih sakit hati dikarenakan cemoohan yang ditujukan kepada suaminya.

"Kenapa bukan aku?"

Sangat tidak adil jika hanya Sasuke yang selalu menerima sindiran dan tatapan sinis kerabatnya. Bahkan, sejak belum bisa membedakan antara yang baik dan buruk, Sasuke sudah dihadapkan dengan penolakan dari klan Uchiha. Sasuke harus sembunyi-sembunyi bila ingin memanggil ayahnya sebagaimana mestinya. Pun Sasuke yang senantiasa disalahkan dan dibenci oleh kakak sedarahnya; Itachi. Sasuke pula yang dihujat oleh kakek dan nenek dari pihak ayahnya.

"Kenapa selalu putraku? Padahal aku yang salah—aku yang berdosa…"

"Sudahlah, Mom," lirih Sasuke di telinga Mikoto. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mikoto jadi terisak bercampur tawa di dada Sasuke. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu. Aneh rasanya…"

"Sepertinya belum terlalu lama," sahut Sasuke. "Aku kan berhenti memanggil begitu sejak pulang ke sini."

"Hampir separuh usiamu sekarang, lho…"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendekap Mikoto dengan begitu erat sebelum meraih Hinata dalam rangkulannya.

"Lihatlah, _Okaan_ membuat Hinata menangis juga," kelakarnya seraya meraih kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah Hinata. Ia harus menahan tawa melihat wajah basah Hinata yang memberengut karenanya, bercampur malu lantaran Mikoto juga tertawa pelan.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian…" ucap Mikoto sesaat setelah mendapati wajah Hinata yang memerah gara-gara digoda oleh Sasuke.

"Aku malah berterimakasih pada _Okaan_ karena bersedia melahirkanku," lirih Sasuke tanpa sanggup menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang mungkin meneteskan air mata lagi meski kini menampilkan senyum. Ibunya bukanlah wanita yang mudah menangis di depannya. Pasti Mikoto sudah tidak mampu berpura-pura kuat ketika hatinya sangat terluka.

"Saya juga sangat berterimakasih pada _Okaasan_ karena mengizinkan Sasuke-_kun_ hadir dalam hidup saya," ungkap Hinata malu-malu. Sesekali ia beranikan untuk menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang memandangnya lurus. "Dan saya jadi punya ibu dan kakek lagi…"

Mikoto berpindah ke sisi Hinata kala tangisan menantunya itu kembali pecah. Ia lalu memeluk Hinata untuk menyalurkan ketenangan.

Dan Sasuke harus bersabar menyaksikan kedua wanita itu bertangisan selama ia belum boleh memasuki ruangan kakeknya. Bukan berarti ibu dan istrinya itu ingin terlihat lemah dengan menangis di hadapannya. Ia tahu hal itu mengindikasikan bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga selama ia harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit. Saat ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah sakit seusai makan siang, hanya ada ayah mertuanya yang akan menemani Hinata. Neji memang bekerja di rumah sakit semenjak kondisi kesehatan Hiashi membaik. Dan seorang Hiashi yang sehat sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ Hinata serta calon bayi kembarnya semasa ia jarang pulang. Terlebih jika ditambah dengan Neji yang pernah menjadi anggota klub judo semasih SMA dulu.

Hinata terbangun di sore hari setelah tidur siang yang panjang. Sasuke memang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Dan terbukti kalau badan dan pikirannya membutuhkan pelepasan lelah.

Hinata membawa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi sebelum menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Ia membersihkan dirinya terlebih dulu agar merasa lebih segar. Setelah itu ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Sasuke sebagai pengingat makan.

Dalam perjalanannya ke dapur, ia terhenti di depan pintu ruang tengah yang terbuka sedikit lantaran mendengar suara perempuan. Dari celah pintu, ia melihat ada Tenten di tengah acara minum teh sore yang kerap dilakukan oleh ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya dalam keadaan senggang. Berarti Neji juga pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Pelan-pelan ia menggeser pintu itu dan menyunggingkan senyum. Sambutan untuknya tidak kalah hangat.

"Kau terlihat sangat segar," kata Tenten disertai senyum. Calon kakak ipar Hinata itu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Dengan mengulum senyum Hinata duduk bersimpuh di samping Tenten dan larut dalam perbincangan mereka. Ia jadi terlupa akan rencana memasaknya.

"Wah, sayang sekali…" sahut Hinata yang tampak kurang setuju setelah Tenten menjawab ingin bekerja dulu sebelum meresmikan hubungan dengan Neji. "Aku kan ingin segera punya keponakan juga…"

"Yang ada di perutmu saja belum lahir, Nyonya Pyonpyon…" timpal Neji setengah bercanda.

Serta merta Hinata bermuka masam. Hiashi menyikut Neji untuk mengingatkan si sulung Hyuuga itu agar lebih menjaga bicaranya di saat Hinata sedang mengalami _mood swing_.

"Sadako…" desis Hinata.

Yang dikhawatirkan Hiashi terjadi. Pria paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum membawa cangkir tehnya meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak diselimuti rasa tegang itu.

"Sadako? Maksudmu… Neji?"

Ternyata Tenten belum tahu. Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Inilah kesempatan baginya untuk balas dendam pada kakaknya yang mendadak jail itu. Ia lalu mengangguk yakin. Neji yang terlihat hendak mendahului jawaban Hinata, langsung bungkam begitu mendapati delikan mata Tenten.

"_Niisan_ pernah jadi Sadako waktu festival budaya di SMA."

Neji hanya gelagapan tanpa sebutir kata pun yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tenten menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kalau dulu Tenten satu SMA dengan Neji, pasti ia sudah mengabadikan foto 'Sadako' sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kata Sasuke-_kun_, waktu itu kelas mereka membuka _haunted house_ karena _bunkasai_ tahun sebelumnya sudah pernah mencoba buka kedai. Kebetulan tahun itu juga belum ada kelas yang berencana membuka rumah hantu. Terus, _Niisan_ terpilih sebagai Sadako karena rambut—"

"Sepertinya si _bunny_ itu lupa menceritakan padamu kalau dia-menggunakan-alasan-hemat-kas-untuk-tidak-membeli-wig," sela Neji yang mendongkol. "Uh—oke, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Sasuke memang selalu menjadi mimpi burukku," gerutunya.

Tenten dan Hinata malah cekikikan melihat tampang bersungut Neji. Mendengar dering telepon, Hinata beranjak ke meja telepon di koridor. Sementara Tenten masih terus menjaili Neji.

"_Hai'_—Hyuuga _desu_," jawab Hinata.

"_Kau masih berasa jadi gadis_?"

Entah mengapa pipi tembam Hinata langsung bersemu merah. "A-ah—Sasuke-_kun_… _a_-_ano_—sekarang kan aku sedang berada di rumah _Otousan_…"

Terdengar dengusan sebelum suara berat itu kembali membelai telinganya, "_Aku baru membaca pesanmu, dan sebentar lagi aku akan makan_."

Hinata tersenyum simpul dengan rona di pipi yang lebih kentara. Sasuke meneleponnya hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Berarti Sasuke juga menyimak betul perkataan dokter kandungannya yang menyarankannya untuk menggunakan telepon rumah dibandingkan ponsel selama masa kehamilannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi _Ojiisama_?" tanyanya.

"_Sudah membaik, tapi belum sadar_," jawab Sasuke tenang, "—_mungkin besok. Dan nanti aku tidak pulang karena _Okaan_ belum mau pulang sebelum _Ojiisama_ sadar. Aku harus menemani _Okaan."

"Aku mengerti," balas Hinata, "dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin menemani _Ojiisama_…"

"_Kau pasti ku ajak ke sini kalau _Ojiisama_ sudah sadar_."

Hinata tersenyum. "_Hai'_."

"_Kau masak apa_?" Agaknya Sasuke belum ingin mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Hinata. Ia pun jadi ingin makan masakan Hinata setelah membaca menu di kantin rumah sakit.

"… Masak… ah—sampai lupa…" desah Hinata sembari melihat jam digital di sebelah pesawat telepon.

"_Kenapa_?"

"Gara-gara nimbrung di acara minum teh _Otousan_, aku jadi lupa menyiapkan makan malam…" gumamnya.

"_Baka_," ledek Sasuke tanpa maksud jahat. "_Neji sudah pulang_?"

"Sudah, ada Tenten-_nee_ juga." Selang beberapa detik ia tampak lebih sumringah. "Oh ya, 'Sadako' marah…"

Terdengar tawa pelan Sasuke. "_Kau apakan dia_?"

"Aku cerita ke Tenten-_nee_ tentang Sadako—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut kata keramat itu?" potong Neji yang tahu-tahu sudah bersedekap di dekatnya. Dahinya makin mengerut melihat Hinata tersenyum lebar. Apalagi saat suara menyebalkan Sasuke terdengar samar-samar.

Neji masih menunjukkan wajah tidak ramah setelah Sasuke menutup sambungan. Dengan senyum mengembang Hinata meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya. Ia bergegas ke dapur tanpa memedulikan Neji yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih sensitif.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah lagi," bisik Tenten yang beringsut memeluk Neji dari belakang. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi Neji yang melunak. Itu berarti ia sudah berhasil menaklukkan Neji untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia pun mengecup pundak Neji sebelum menyusul Hinata ke dapur. Tidak lupa kedipan matanya yang menggoda.

Neji hanya bisa menggigit bibir karena entah kapan Tenten baru bersedia melangsungkan pernikahan dengannya.

.

.

.

Seusai sarapan Hinata ikut Tenten ke asrama untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Tenten yang semalam menginap di rumahnya, bersedia menggantikannya membawakan benda yang berat. Itu sebabnya Sasuke mengizinkannya melakukannya. Meski sejatinya Sasuke ingin membantunya.

Ia memutuskan segera keluar dari asrama mengingat ia sudah menetapkan untuk terminal selama dua semester. Apalagi Tenten dan Temari juga akan mengemasi barang-barang mereka hari ini karena keduanya sudah lulus. Lagipula, kamar asrama mereka akan dibutuhkan oleh para mahasiswa baru.

"Aku sependapat dengan Hinata," timpal Temari selepas Hinata mengatakan bahwa sangat disayangkan keputusan Tenten yang menunda pernikahan dengan Neji. "Bagaimana kalau calon suamimu itu berpaling darimu karena tiba-tiba muncul wanita lain yang bisa menggeser posisimu?"

"Neji-_nii_ setia, kok." Hinata tampak tak terima.

"Kemungkinan itu selalu ada…" sahut Temari tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari tas kopernya yang mulai ia tutup.

"Jangan samakan Neji dengan mantan kekasihmu." Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya main-main. Melihat Temari melotot, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Namun, ia tidak tampak menyesal. "Oke, oke—ku doakan ada pangeran berkuncir yang dijatuhkan dari langit untukmu." Ia pun tergelak, seperti suatu virus yang menulari Hinata untuk tertawa juga.

Mendengar pangeran berkuncir, Hinata jadi teringat seorang pria yang batal menjadi suaminya.

Tawa Tenten semakin keras sampai bantal melayang ke wajahnya. Ia masih bisa terkekeh-kekeh setelah itu.

Kegiatan mereka pun terus diselingi senda gurau. Setiap kali keadaan menjadi hening karena kehabisan topik, mereka pasti tergelak bersama sesaat kemudian. Selalu seperti itu, hingga ketiganya duduk berselonjor di lantai dengan saling memunggungi. Namun, tawa Hinata sedikit berbeda dari kedua perempuan yang lebih dewasa itu. Sebab, pikirannya terbagi dengan kondisi kesehatan kakeknya. Untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan sang kakek.

Selang beberapa menit, belum ada yang mendahului untuk beranjak dari posisi nyaman mereka. Melihat tumpukan kardus-kardus dan koper besar yang siap diangkut, membuat mereka merasa pusing. Mereka masih mengatur napas yang memburu sebelum bangkit dan membawa pulang barang mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak menggunakan jasa pindah rumah karena Temari menyuruh salah seorang adiknya yang mempunyai mobil besar untuk memberikan tumpangan pada ketiganya.

Tenten dan Temari pindah ke apartemen dekat tempat kerja mereka, sementara Hinata akan menyimpan barang-barang lamanya di kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka pasti akan sangat merindukan kamar sempit mereka, kebersamaan, serta segala kenangan yang terjadi selama menghuni asrama itu.

Temari yang tidak bisa diam, mengangkat topik baru dengan riang, "Adikku yang bungsu bilang kalau istrinya hamil. Berarti keponakanku bertambah…"

"Wah, selamat ya, _Nee_…" ucap Hinata yang turut merasa senang. Ia mengelus perutnya sendiri. Sepertinya anak kembarnya akan sebaya dengan calon keponakan Temari. Mungkin saja mereka bisa berteman suatu hari nanti.

"Kau sendiri masih jomblo," sahut Tenten yang kembali menabuh genderang perang.

"_I'm single and very happy_~" balas Temari tanpa beban.

Mereka tidak bisa bersantai lagi setelah adik Temari menggedor pintu depan.

.

.

.

Naruto yang berniat membesuk kakek Izuna, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah berbincang di koridor depan ruangan yang ditujunya. Ia meminta Sakura untuk memasuki ruang rawat inap itu terlebih dulu. Sedangkan ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"_Gomennasai_—_hontou ni gomennasai_…" ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Kau boleh meninjuku lagi," ujarnya yang mulai menegakkan badannya. "Rasanya tidak lebih sakit dari bogem Sakura. Lihat saja, aku sampai babak belur begini karena Sakura menghajarku habis-habisan sepulang dari vila keluarga kalian."

"Sekali _dobe_ tetap saja _dobe_," desis Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Tidakkah kalian memaafkanku?"

Hinata yang menggandeng lengan Sasuke hanya tersenyum ramah. Sementara Sasuke mendengus.

"Belum dimaafkan?" Naruto tampak kelabakan. "Hinata? Sasuke?"

"Padahal aku sudah lupa," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang kegirangan spontan memeluk Sasuke. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku…"

"Oi!" Sasuke harus berusaha keras untuk melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto. Hinata malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol dua pria itu.

"Kau tahu, pelukan dapat menurunkan tekanan darah, tingkat stres, dan risiko serangan jantung," ungkap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "Sekarang aku sedang stres, makanya aku butuh pelukan. Tidak mungkin kan aku memeluk istrimu…"

Sasuke yang gondok langsung menginjak kaki Naruto. Alhasil Naruto memisahkan dirinya lantaran kesakitan. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang jauh dari jenaka.

"Aku serius, Sasuke," ujar Naruto tanpa senyum cerianya. "Aku butuh teman bicara."

Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto memang tidak bercanda jika sudah memanggil namanya. Hinata yang mengerti langsung memasuki ruangan sang kakek. Sasuke lalu menduduki salah satu kursi tunggu.

Sementara Naruto mengambil tempat di seberang Sasuke. Ia menunggu koridor sepi dari para petugas medis sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan, "Sakura hamil."

Alis Sasuke yang sedikit naik menjadi respon bagi pernyataan Naruto.

"Sekarang aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu kalau istrimu hamil," lanjut Naruto. "Awalnya aku mengaku siap—dan memang siap, sih. Tapi, ternyata ada suatu rasa yang membuatku hampir stres…"

Suatu rasa? Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan keheranan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara pasti bagaimana rasanya. Seperti rasa cemas atau takut—takut kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Tapi, dalam waktu yang sama aku juga merasa sangat senang." Ia lalu mengerang sambil meremas rambutnya. "—Entahlah…"

"Aku juga merasakannya di awal-awal." Sasuke menimpali, "Tapi lihatlah sekarang, aku sudah terbiasa…"

"Karena itu, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada kalian. Aku benar-benar lepas kontrol saat itu—karena ku kira kau serius akan menceraikan Hinata. Ku pikir, tega sekali kau jika hal itu sampai terjadi, padahal Hinata sedang mengandung anakmu—"

"Sudahlah, jangan diingat lagi." Sasuke menghela napas melihat Naruto mulai menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Untuk apa menikah lagi?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Lagi?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau kalah darimu? Aku dan Sakura sudah menikah tidak lama setelah kau memberitahuku kalau istrimu hamil. Jadi, kami sudah sah secara hukum dan agama. Gampanglah kalau untuk resepsi. Lagipula orang tua kami sudah tahu."

Kening Sasuke terasa berkedut. "Lantas, untuk apa kau membicarakan ini denganku?" desisnya tajam.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin melepas stres." Naruto nyengir. "Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai obrolan sesama calon ayah—"

Naruto langsung tutup mulut sembari menunjukkan _gesture_ memohon ampun saat Sasuke hendak melepas sepatu pantofelnya dibarengi tatapan galak ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Itachi berhasil menemukan pengganda dan penyebar surat perjanjian tempo hari yang memuat nama Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli apakah surat itu asli atau tidak. Yang jelas pelakunya telah mencemarkan nama baik Sasuke.

Ia memang sempat membenci Sasuke yang pernah ia anggap sebagai penyebab kematian ibunya. Namun, semakin dewasa ia paham bahwa perihal mati adalah takdir yang tidak dapat diubah.

Entah mengapa ia dendam mendengar cibiran para kerabatnya terhadap Sasuke. Lebih baik Sasuke memang tidak pernah muncul di tengah agenda keluarga Uchiha daripada terdengar suara minor tentangnya. Itulah salah satu alasan yang membuatnya ingin dibenci oleh Sasuke. Agar Sasuke merasa tidak sudi bertemu dengannya, yang berarti tidak akan datang dalam setiap acara yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah adik laki-laki sedarahnya. Ia dan Sasuke memiliki ayah yang sama. Ia tak sedikit pun merasa senang saat Sasuke mendapatkan penghinaan. Ia pun sakit hati mendengar Sasuke direndahkan sedemikian keji.

Yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, neneknya yang mendalangi segalanya. Dari menyuruh seorang wanita menyelinap ke apartemen Sasuke, membayar pria tak beradab untuk melakukan pemerkosaan terhadap Hinata, sampai mempermalukan pasangan itu di depan para kerabat. Beruntung Sasuke bisa mengatasi semua itu walaupun sempat termakan sandiwara mereka. Ia sampai tidak mengerti mengapa neneknya begitu membenci Sasuke.

Itu sebabnya ia sekarang menuju ruang pribadi neneknya. Selain menanyakan motif kejahatan wanita tua itu terhadap cucunya sendiri, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya. Belakangan ini neneknya juga mulai mencampuri urusan rumah tangganya. Dan ia merasa sangat terganggu akan hal itu.

Begitu membuka pintu berdaun dua itu, segala yang ingin diungkapkannya malah buyar dalam sekejap. Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu ada di sini?! Sedangkan tadi ia meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah terlelap.

"Beraninya kau menggoda cucuku! Dasar wanita jalang!"

Itachi tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat istrinya menerima kekerasan fisik dari neneknya. Ia mendekap tubuh ringkih itu dan berusaha melepaskan jambakan neneknya pada rambut istrinya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah melibatkannya!"

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Itachi. Namun ia sama sekali tak terlihat gentar. Ia melindungi istrinya di belakang punggungnya selama berhadapan dengan neneknya.

"Beraninya kau meninggikan suara di depan wajahku! Kau pikir adikmu yang tidak beradab itu patut dicontoh, hah?!"

Sekali lagi tamparan dilayangkan wanita tua itu. Kali ini mengenai kepala Itachi hingga membuat penglihatan pria itu berkunang-kunang.

"Lagipula aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan wanita itu kalau kau tidak ingin dia terlibat!" sentak sang nenek sambil menunjuk wanita berambut panjang yang masih berlindung di balik Itachi. "Tapi kau malah menikahinya secara diam-diam! Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?!"

"_Obaasama_ sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus punya alasan kuat untuk menolak perjodohan itu, dan sekarang aku sudah memilikinya."

Ia adalah pria dua puluh dua tahun yang dipaksa menikahi remaja berusia lima belas tahunan. Seorang gadis belia yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya. Sungguh menggelikan.

Wanita berkacamata tebal itu malah menyeringai. "Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Ceraikan dia secepatnya. Kau harus tetap menikahi Konan—kalau kau tidak ingin calon anakmu mati sekarang juga."

Itachi membelalak. Takut-takut ia berbalik setelah melihat suatu isyarat mata neneknya yang sepertinya ditujukan ke arah belakangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan orang-orang suruhan neneknya itu menawan istrinya. Ia pun tidak tahu sejak kapan neneknya mengetahui kehamilan istrinya.

Mendekat pun sulit. Semakin ia mencoba mengambil langkah, dua pria itu kian berusaha menjejalkan suatu cairan melalui celah telapak tangan yang membungkam mulut istrinya.

"Munafik!"

Itachi sempat menangkap gerakan tangan neneknya saat meraih stik golf dan diayunkan ke arahnya. Namun sejenak tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Hingga saat tersadar ia telah terjerembap di lantai. Ia pun terkekeh-kekeh pelan, tak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir di salah satu pelipisnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Itachi hampir kehilangan kesadaran ketika mendengar suara ayahnya. Kemudian istrinya menghampirinya di saat penglihatannya mulai memburam. Tetapi, suara isakan masih mampu tertanggap pendengarannya.

"Apa _Okaasama_ berusaha membunuh Itachi?!"

Fugaku kalap melihat ibunya yang tampak tak merasa berdosa. Wanita itu pula yang dulu berujar lebih baik mati berdiri daripada melihatnya melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Mikoto yang saat itu tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Ia memang sudah memiliki seorang istri kala itu. Ia pun sudah dikaruniai Itachi. Namun, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi. Ia pun menikah karena perjodohan konyol yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya dengan sahabat mereka. Ia tak lantas dibiarkan menjalani kehidupan dengan sesuka hatinya. Ia yang merupakan anak tunggal, dipaksa untuk memberikan penerus keluarga tanpa memedulikan perasaannya. Dari dulu ia hidup layaknya robot. Dan ia tak kuasa melakukan pemberontakan jika ibunya sudah mengancamnya dengan kematian.

"Jangan pikir kalian bisa menang dariku."

Fugaku lebih memilih bungkam daripada membuat ibunya semakin menjadi. Ia harus segera menolong Itachi yang ia khawatirkan mengalami gegar otak gara-gara pukulan ibunya. Untung saja stik golf yang sudah teronggok di lantai itu bukan milik mendiang ayahnya yang lebih berbobot.

.

.

.

Hinata menemani kakek mertuanya yang terlelap selama Sasuke membelikan makan malam. Mikoto pulang sebentar untuk menukar pakaian kotor dengan yang bersih karena mulai merasa tenang semenjak dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi kesehatan ayahnya makin baik. Bahkan beberapa kali Hinata turut hanyut dalam obrolan ringan dengan sang kakek. Walaupun kakeknya belum bisa bicara banyak seperti biasanya.

Ruangan serba putih itu begitu sepi dari suara manusia. Hanya terdengar bunyi monoton dari alat yang menunjukkan bahwa jantung pasien masih bekerja, meski sangat lemah. Hinata duduk di kursi samping ranjang sambil membaca buku tentang kehamilan kembar yang baru dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat kakeknya, yang berarti dalam keadaan siaga jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan.

"Hi—nata…"

Hinata menegakkan wajahnya karena suara pelan itu. Ternyata kakeknya memang terbangun. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Ojiisama_ membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"… ti-tip… Sasu—ke…"

Perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak keruan dalam waktu singkat. Buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh tanpa pertahanan. Ia menekan tombol pemanggil perawat dengan tangannya yang gemetaran begitu napas kakeknya memendek. Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung sama sekali tak membantunya untuk tenang. Ia yang gugup pun cepat-cepat mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke yang mungkin masih berada di kantin.

Jika ia perhatikan, wajah kakeknya memang lebih pucat. Ia meraih telapak tangan kakeknya—terasa dingin yang tak biasanya. Seketika itu pula tangisnya pecah. Padahal dokter menuturkan bahwa kakeknya akan segera diperbolehkan pulang.

"—Kurang dari enam bulan cicit _Ojiisama_ lahir…" isaknya. "_Ojiisama_ harus bertahan…"

Ia hanya bisa melihat senyum lemah kakeknya sebelum perawat datang bersama dokter dan menyarankannya untuk menunggu di luar. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu tanpa henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa. Wajah cemasnya diselimuti air mata. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai kemungkinan terburuk terus membayang di benaknya.

.

.

.

***[ To Be Continued ]***

.

.

.

**Kalau ada yang bilang fic Our series (**entah siapa yang pertama kali menyebutnya begitu, hihi**)** **tidak nyambung sama fic ini karena pertemuan SasuHina di fic Our Twins, saya akan meluruskannya di sini. Banyak hintsnya kok di fic ini. Misalnya saja yang ada di chapter 2 saat Sasuke membatin; "**_Memangnya di kota ini ada berapa keluarga yang bermarga Hyuuga?_**" Selain karena Sasuke teringat Hyuuga Neji, ia juga terpikir akan seorang siswi yang pernah ditemuinya di kereta yang ia ketahui sebagai "**_Hyuuga__…_**"**

**Terus di chapter 8, saat Sasuke melakukan 'pembicaraan antar pria' dengan Sai; ****"**_Ehm… sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihatnya… sebelum bertemu di depan ruangan Otousan._**"**** Tapi karena pertemuan pertama mereka sudah empat tahunan sebelumnya, maka kemungkinan lupa itu besar. Apalagi mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai yang ada di awal fic ini. Saya juga akan mengingatkan kalian akan perkataan Sasuke di fic Our Twins; ****"**_Jika saat itu tiba, aku pasti bisa mengenalimu lebih dulu…_**"**

**Pada chapter 3 juga ada deskripsi "**Sasuke memeragakan tangan kanannya yang seolah menggorok lehernya.**" Tidakkah familier dengan isyarat 'potong leher' di Our series? Hehe, jadi begitulah, saya tidak terlalu ngawur kok (**tapi fantasinya ngawur banget**) dan hintsnya masih banyak****.**

**Maaf atas kemolorannya untuk para pembaca yang masih setia, dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers di chapter sebelumnya:**

**Akinari Yamawaki, arigatou, Lia ojou-sama (**namanya sama (?) ^^v**), SasyaTazkiya Lawliet (**apdet yang sekarang malah lebih dari setahun X3**), Cactus. Mo (**onsen sudah ganti judul, kalau niji masih belum :D**), Saqee-chan (**maaf, karena ternyata chapter ini malah molor**), Zocchan, ulva-chan, Kimidori Hana, chibi tsukiko chan, Pledis, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Demikooo, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Ritard. S. Quint (**cerita dengan tema ini kan memang sudah pasaran banget XD**), minatsuki heartnet, Haruka Hime (**belum lama ini kekkon sagi sudah diapdet ya… ^^**), uchihyuu nagisa, Yamanaka Emo (**makasih doanya ^^**), Nerazzuri, harunaru chan muach, icha22madhen, keiKo-buu89, Saruwatari Yumi (**iya, roknya terlalu pendek ^^v**), Ma Simba, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Ayuzawa Shia, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, kuronekomaru, uchan, Rozu Aiiru, Thi3x ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer (**penemnya lucu :D**), Ryu Uchiha (**emang nyinetron abis XD**), suka snsd (**untuk tulisan 'flashback' itu cuma nyamain sama yang di depan-depan, maaf kalau merasa terganggu, tapi biasanya saya sudah tidak menggunakannya kalau di fic lain, berhubung ini fic lama jadi ya begitulah… (?) gak apa-apa, malah seneng kalau reviewnya panjang ^^**), Noella Marsha, Tana no cherimoya, Fujisawa Yukito, ReeMashiba, Hanaeri Delia, Mei Anna AiHina, LaVeNder yng MerIndukan azure, Yura Shirabuki, Kagura Nara, EL ryouzaqhy, Mayurima Umeka, AyuCM, umami, litte Un-chan, Animea Lover Ya-Ha, nia nyuga, Yrlic, silvery vermouth, uzumaki sari-chan (**makasih doanya ^^**), Oshino Namie, Fullmoon, nia hinata, aikurumyunarotario, Ren QueenUchiha, Guest, Rara-uchihahyuga, malaijahhat, ore, Hasegawa Nanaho (**too damn late-nya udah kan yak… ^^v**), ck mendokusei, Yamato Nadeshiko, mayu chan, ai chan, HanYessie3424, Regita Strauss 'vip**

**Saya minta maaf karena tidak membalas satu-satu. Tapi kayaknya mayoritas pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**

**Di sini Tobi bukan Obito, Kagami, Shisui, atau siapapun itu yang menurut saya masih belum terlalu jelas di manganya, meski wajahnya sudah kelihatan dan mengarah pada Obito. Pasti sudah pada tahu kalau Uchiha Izuna adalah adik dari Uchiha Madara. Yah, di sini pun juga demikian karena menurut saya Izuna mirip Sasuke, sekaligus mirip Sai.**

**Oh ya, mulai Senin besok saya sudah sibuk KKN-P dan skripsi. Entah kapan bisa apdet lagi. Jadi jangan nyari ya kalau saya menghilang (?) dalam waktu yang lama… :)** *emang gak ada yang sudi, kok* **Jadi, puas-puaskanlah reviewnya, hoho. Bagi yang sudah tahu nomor hape saya, SMS saja. **#lah** Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau tiba-tiba saya muncul di tengah hiatus, hihi… :D**

**Chapter ini membosankan dan sinetron banget, ya? Wkwk. Hamil semua (?) lagi, haha, memang harus begitu sih (?). Tapi jangan bosan untuk mampir ya, hehe. Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. ****Sampai jumpa… ****\n.n**

**Minggu, 2 September**** 2012**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. Continues

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Simulation © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T – M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO**

**Kurs yang saya gunakan: ¥ 1 = Rp. 100**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya di Marriage Simulation…**

"… ti-tip… Sasu—ke…"

Perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak keruan dalam waktu singkat. Buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh tanpa pertahanan. Ia menekan tombol pemanggil perawat dengan tangannya yang gemetaran begitu napas kakeknya memendek. Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung sama sekali tak membantunya untuk tenang. Ia yang gugup pun cepat-cepat mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke yang mungkin masih berada di kantin.

Jika ia perhatikan, wajah kakeknya memang lebih pucat. Ia meraih telapak tangan kakeknya—terasa dingin yang tak biasanya. Seketika itu pula tangisnya pecah. Padahal dokter menuturkan bahwa kakeknya akan segera diperbolehkan pulang.

"—Kurang dari enam bulan cicit _Ojiisama_ lahir…" isaknya. "_Ojiisama_ harus bertahan…"

Ia hanya bisa melihat senyum lemah kakeknya sebelum perawat datang bersama dokter dan menyarankannya untuk menunggu di luar. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu tanpa henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa. Wajah cemasnya diselimuti air mata. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai kemungkinan terburuk terus membayang di benaknya.

.

.

.

***[ Marriage Simulation ]***

.

.

.

Uchiha Izuna sudah dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter. Sakit jantung yang dideritanya sejak lama adalah penyebabnya. Namun keributan yang terjadi di resepsi Sai dan Yakumo tempo hari juga turut menjadi pemicunya.

Ia terbawa suasana manakala para kerabat menistakan Sasuke. Ia adalah orang yang merasa paling terhina juga teramat sakit hati jika mendengar suara sumbang mengenai cucu tunggalnya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke bukan hanya sebagai cucu untuknya. Ia yang hanya memiliki seorang putri, yaitu Mikoto, merasa dikaruniai seorang putra ketika Sasuke lahir. Pun ia adalah orang yang terus mendukung Mikoto untuk mempertahankan Sasuke meski tanpa ayah yang mendampingi. Mungkin jika ia bisa melihat masa depan dan menemukan rasa sakit Sasuke, ia akan menjadi seorang ayah yang lebih tegas—yang tidak mencegah niatan Mikoto untuk melakukan aborsi.

Dulu Mikoto memang sempat merasa putus asa setelah mendapatkan penolakan dari orang tua Fugaku. Ia nyaris depresi dan berkeinginan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia hanya takut tidak bisa membahagiakan anaknya mengingat kondisinya yang tanpa suami. Sedangkan ia tidak sanggup menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain karena hatinya senantiasa memuja sang ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Saat itulah ayahnya tak lelah memberikan dukungan dan semangat padanya agar ia bersedia melahirkan bayinya. Ayahnya tiada hentinya meyakinkannya bahwa membunuh bayinya malah akan menciptakan penyesalan di masa yang akan datang.

Setelah Sasuke lahir, bahkan sampai sekarang, ia justru terus menyesali niat kejinya kala itu. Dan mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan berhenti untuk merasa menyesal akan maksud jahatnya tersebut—yang semestinya tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh seorang ibu yang baik.

"Kita memang menyayanginya, tapi _Kami_-_sama_ lebih menyayanginya…" lirih Mikoto pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sekarang _Otousama_ tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi…"

Air matanya seakan mengering karena ia terus menangis sejak ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa ayahnya telah tiada. Terlebih ia tidak berada di sisi ayahnya ketika pria itu mengembuskan napas terakhir. Padahal sebelumnya dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi ayahnya makin baik dan memungkinkan untuk segera pulang, sehingga ia merasa lebih tenang. Ternyata ayahnya memang pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter, namun dalam keadaan yang sudah tak bernyawa. Mengingatnya membuat air matanya kembali turun.

Sasuke masih bungkam, bahkan semenjak dokter memberitahukan kenyataan pahit ini. Ia pun membalas ungkapan simpati serta duka cita dari kerabat dan rekan mendiang kakeknya dengan sekenanya saja. Para sahabat dan keluarga Hinata juga datang untuk menguatkannya, selain memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada kakeknya. Bahkan Itachi beserta sang istri datang bersama ayahnya. Namun demikian juga ia kurang menghiraukan mereka. Ia pun belum mempunyai keinginan untuk menenangkan Hinata yang tergugu di sampingnya. Sungguh sekarang perasaannya begitu hampa.

Tatapan sendunya terus mengarah pada peti jenazah yang menjadi pembaringan terakhir kakeknya, yang kini diletakkan di altar untuk disemayamkan. Beberapa kali matanya tampak berembun, namun ia seperti bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Ia juga tak terlalu menyimak bacaan kitab sutra yang menandakan dimulainya upacara pemakaman oleh pendeta yang bermaksud mendoakan kakeknya.

Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah air matanya yang menetes kala berdoa di depan altar. Dupa yang dipegangnya terlihat bergetar lantaran ia kembali menahan tangis, sebelum ia tanamkan pada kendi kecil di meja dekat peti. Selanjutnya seluruh pelayat akan bergantian mendoakan kakeknya seperti yang ia lakukan. Mereka akan pulang setelah pendeta selesai membaca kitab, sementara ia beserta keluarganya akan tetap berada di ruangan yang sama sampai dilakukannya kremasi dan penguburan esok hari.

"_Okaan_…" panggil Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Mikoto mengerti apa yang menjadi permintaan Sasuke tanpa perlu diungkapkan. Ia mengajak Hinata untuk istirahat di kamar meski menantunya itu sempat menolak. Layaknya Sasuke, ia pun tidak akan membiarkan Hinata yang tengah mengandung untuk terjaga semalaman.

Begitu tempat di sebelah Sasuke kosong, Itachi mendekat untuk mengisinya. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia melingkarkan lengan di pundak Sasuke—yang untuk pertama kalinya ia lakukan. Ia berharap Sasuke bisa merasa lebih baik. Sasuke melihatnya sekilas sebelum menundukkan kepala. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya saat merasakan bahu Sasuke bergetar pelan. Matanya turut berkabut saat tetesan air terjatuh di sekitar kaki Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sepeninggal kakek Izuna, namun Sasuke belum bisa sepenuhnya bangkit dari duka. Terang saja ia masih terus terbayang akan sosok kakeknya yang senantiasa mendampingi ibunya untuk merawat dan mendidiknya sedari kecil. Ia bahkan baru tinggal terpisah dari kakek dan ibunya beberapa bulan lalu setelah terjadi pertengkaran kecil karena ia tidak mau terus direcoki tentang pernikahan.

Hinata sangat prihatin melihat Sasuke yang tanpa semangat. Sasuke juga baru sembuh dari sakit lantaran belakangan selalu memuntahkan makanan yang masuk lambungnya. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sangat terpukul dengan kepergian sang kakek yang teramat disayanginya. Ia pun bisa mengerti karena ia juga merasakannya. Tetapi keadaan Sasuke sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Ia tidak mau jika suaminya itu sakit lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo makan, sarapannya sudah siap. Aku juga membuat _onigiri_ isi tomat."

"Kau duluan saja." Sasuke masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan arsip yang seharusnya tinggal ia tanda tangani. Pikirannya terasa buntu meski semalam ia sudah membaca semua dokumen di mejanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Hinata makin sedih karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak boleh membiarkan kekakuan itu berlanjut lebih lama. Ia kemudian mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"_Ojiisama_ sudah menitipkan Sasuke-_kun_ padaku. Beliau bisa marah kalau aku membiarkan Sasuke-_kun_ bertambah kurus. Pasti beliau juga akan murka jika tahu calon cicitnya tidak mendapatkan asupan gizi karena mulai sekarang aku tidak mau makan kalau—"

"Jangan kekanakan. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar lagi itu kapan? Dari tadi ku perhatikan Sasuke-_kun_ hanya membolak-balik kertas-kertas itu, tapi tidak segera mengerjakan yang seharusnya lekas diselesaikan. Ku rasa Sasuke-_kun_ bisa terus melakukan ini sampai-sampai tidak akan sadar kalau ternyata sarapannya sudah masuk jam makan siang."

Sasuke mendengus sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya di beberapa tempat yang sudah tersedia. Hinata mengulum senyum melihatnya. Tinggal menggelandang Sasuke ke meja makan.

Setelah pena diletakkan, Hinata buru-buru menutup map-map yang terserak di meja dan menatanya sedikit jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke agar suaminya itu tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Ia pun bergegas menelepon sekretaris Sasuke agar mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu secepatnya sebelum sang suami kembali menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk menyibukkan diri.

Ia kemudian menggandeng Sasuke ke ruang makan, di mana Mikoto sudah menanti. Keduanya memang belum meninggalkan kediaman utama Uchiha sejak meninggalnya sang kakek. Apalagi kondisi Mikoto tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menemani sang ibu hingga dirasa keadaan sudah lebih baik.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Pun belum ada perbincangan ringan seusai makan seperti ketika kursi utama diduduki oleh mendiang Uchiha Izuna.

.

.

.

"_Okaan_, aku ingin membeli rumah."

Mikoto mengernyitkan kening. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, sebelum menanggapi, "Bukankah kakekmu sudah memberimu rumah?"

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang merasa bingung. Tangannya menggerakkan cangkir tehnya tanpa niatan untuk meminumnya, sembari mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang mungkin terlupakan olehnya. Tetapi ia tak kunjung menemukan potongan peristiwa yang mengarah pada perkataan ibunya meski ia sudah berpikir keras.

"Rumah yang mana?"

"_Otousama_ bilang rumah itu sebagai kado pernikahan kalian."

"Aku tidak ingat _Ojiisama_ pernah mengatakannya."

"Barangkali _Otousama_ lupa, lantas tidak sempat memberitahumu." Raut Mikoto berubah sendu. "Rumah ini bangunan kuno, mungkin cicit tidak akan betah tinggal di sini, begitu kata _Otousama_. Lalu _Otousama_ mengatakan tentang sebuah rumah di suatu komplek perumahan. Aku lupa tepatnya di mana, tapi mungkin notaris _Otousama_ sudah mencatat alamatnya."

Sasuke harus menguatkan hatinya agar tidak kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa belum bisa membalas jasa kakeknya, namun ia tidak akan lagi menemukan kesempatan yang memang mustahil untuk kembali, dan mungkin benar-benar tak akan bisa terbayar. Padahal sampai akhir hidup pun, kakeknya tidak berhenti memikirkan masa depannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata hanya tinggal membawa pakaian mereka ke rumah baru pemberian kakek Izuna yang siap huni. Segala kebutuhan perabot sudah tersedia. Rumah itu berlantai dua dengan perpaduan desain tradisional dan modern. Memang tidak sebesar kediaman utama Uchiha, namun asri dan sejuk dengan halaman yang cukup luas di depan, samping, maupun belakang. Di halaman depan ada pohon mangga selain beberapa jenis tanaman bunga, yang mengingatkan Hinata pada rumah orang tuanya.

Setelah berjalan mengitari rumah sampai ke setiap sudutnya, Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah di mana pada salah satu dindingnya menggantung foto pernikahan mereka dalam ukuran besar. Ruangan itu lumayan luas dengan seperangkat televisi dan satu set sofa. Yang paling menarik perhatian Hinata adalah pintu geser kaca yang mengarah langsung ke halaman samping. Ia mencoba menggeser pintu bening itu dan serta-merta angin segar musim semi menerpa wajahnya. Senyumnya mengembang sembari menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang melegakan paru-parunya. Rasanya sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan rumah senyaman itu.

Yang membuat Sasuke sedikit heran, rumah itu mempunyai banyak kamar tidur. Selama anak kembarnya bisa tidur di kamar yang sama, barangkali hanya dua kamar tidur di lantai satu yang akan terpakai—termasuk kamarnya dengan Hinata. Sedangkan dua kamar di lantai dua mungkin bisa digunakan jika si kembar sudah beranjak remaja. Lantas, bagaimana dengan kamar yang tersisa setelah dikurangi kamar tamu? Apakah kakeknya benar-benar berharap ia punya banyak momongan?

Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang mulai duduk-duduk di undakan teras samping rumah. Ia memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Hinata dan sesaat keduanya saling melempar senyum simpul.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya seraya meraih tangan Hinata untuk ia genggam.

"Jika yang ingin Sasuke-_kun_ tanyakan adalah kesan pertamaku mengenai rumah ini—aku langsung suka, ku rasa aku akan cepat betah tinggal di sini…"

"Aku juga senang berada di sini," gumam Sasuke yang menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "_Ojiisama_ benar-benar mengerti seleraku."

"Selera kita?"

Sasuke menggumam disertai senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Meski Hyuuga Hiashi sudah sembuh total setelah menjalani rangkaian fisioterapi, sehingga kini bisa kembali bekerja, Neji dan Hinata sebagai anak yang berbakti turut melunasi hutang keluarga mereka terhadap keluarga Nara. Sebagai distributor dan _supplier_ teh, Hiashi memang belum bisa meraih keuntungan sebanyak dulu lantaran sebagian pelanggannya berpindah kepada kompetitornya, yang juga disebabkan oleh lamanya ia membengkalaikan usahanya. Hinata yang tidak berpengalaman memang lebih memilih memberhentikan para pekerjanya untuk sementara waktu selama ia koma kala itu. Dan ia tidak akan menyalahkan Hinata yang telah mengambil keputusan tersebut. Apalagi saat itu Neji sedang berada di luar negeri, sehingga tidak bisa turut memberikan masukan. Hiashi mengerti kalau Hinata pasti sudah kebingungan dengan sakitnya ia, terlebih tidak ada Neji yang mendampingi.

"_Otousan_, tolong bantu saya untuk membujuk Neji."

Hiashi dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menduduki _zabuton_ di seberangnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan permohonan yang kurang jelas itu. Ia bahkan baru tahu kalau menantunya datang mengunjunginya.

"Membujuk untuk melakukan apa?"

"Memanjat pohon mangga," sahut Hinata yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Hiashi. Ia dan Sasuke memang tidak memberitahu ayahnya terlebih dahulu mengenai kedatangan mereka lantaran mendadak dikarenakan permintaan aneh suaminya tersebut. "Sasuke-_kun_ ngidam mangga muda lagi—tapi tidak mau selain yang di depan, dan harus Neji-_nii_ yang memetikkannya," lanjutnya disertai kikikan geli.

Hiashi harus menahan tawa, terlebih karena tatapan penuh harap yang ditunjukkan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Sepertinya Neji sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Apa kalian sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hiashi yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Saat kami datang, Neji-_nii_ ada di teras sama Tenten-_nee_, tapi Neji-_nii_ menolak keinginan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan sebelum ke sini, aku meminta Tenten-_nee_ untuk menahan Neji-_nii_ supaya tidak kabur. Mungkin Neji-_nii_ tidak akan menolak kalau _Otousan_ yang menyuruh."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan teh hijaunya, dan bergegas ke halaman depan rumah. Hinata mengikuti ayahnya dengan harap-harap cemas, sedikit khawatir jika Neji benar-benar sudah kabur. Sedangkan Sasuke pasti tidak mau makan nasi sebelum permintaannya dituruti. Padahal baru-baru ini Sasuke mulai bisa makan banyak lagi, dan Hinata tidak mau jika suaminya itu kembali sakit.

Nyatanya Neji masih berada di teras, meski sempat memandang sinis pada Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Hinata. Entah apa yang dilakukan Tenten hingga mampu menaklukkan Neji. Terkadang Hinata dibuat heran lantaran Neji bisa menjadi begitu penurut jika berhadapan dengan Tenten. Barangkali kakaknya itu takut jika Tenten memutuskan hubungan demi bersama pria lain.

"Neji…" panggil Hiashi yang seolah sudah mengandung perintah. Malahan ia tidak perlu mengulangi permintaan Sasuke untuk membuat Neji memanjat pohon mangga itu demi satu sampai dua buahnya yang setengah masak, walaupun awalnya dibarengi dengusan dan gerutuan lirih.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya saat melewati salah satu blok di kawasan perumahan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama Hinata. Ada seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ia lalu menepikan mobilnya setelah melihat lebih jelas seseorang berperawakan tinggi tersebut—yang berdiri di dekat mobil besar milik jasa pindah rumah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bukankah itu Naruto?"

Hinata melihat pria berambut pirang itu setelah mengikuti arah yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia juga pindah ke sini…" gumam Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah malah bagus kalau kita bertetangga?"

"Dia itu benar-benar peniru…" Sasuke mendesis sembari memundurkan mobil hitamnya hingga berada di depan rumah yang mereka duga sebagai rumah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Woah, Sasuke!" seru Naruto begitu Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Kau bersama Hinata?"

Hinata memang tidak tertangkap penglihatan Naruto sebelum wanita itu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan sapaan ringan melalui jendela samping kemudi.

"Ayo mampir!" undangnya semangat.

"Tidak perlu."

Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menolak jika undangan itu datang lain waktu. Masalahnya sekarang Naruto masih tampak sibuk dengan kepindahannya. Beberapa pria dari jasa pindah rumah pun belum selesai mengangkut beberapa perabot Naruto.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku dan Hinata pindah ke blok sebelah, makanya kau ikut-ikutan," cibir Sasuke tanpa maksud jahat.

"Aku membeli rumah ini jauh sebelum ibumu memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah pindah ke rumah baru." Naruto tampak tak terima. Kendati tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke, bukan berarti ia selalu menjadi peniru seperti yang dituduhkan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi senyumnya merekah tidak lama kemudian karena ini adalah candaan pertama Sasuke, walaupun ia masih bisa merasakan aura duka yang membayang di pelupuk mata yang kelam itu.

"Dan lagi, kalian pindah rumah tidak bilang-bilang. Ganti ponsel juga tidak membagi nomor dan _email_ barumu denganku. Jahat sekali… Sengaja ya biar aku tidak bisa mengirimkan undangan resepsi pernikahan kami…?"

"Belum sempat," balas Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Naruto mendengus, lalu menunjukkan isyarat agar Sasuke tidak melajukan mobilnya saat ia masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengambil undangan yang akan diberikannya kepada pasangan itu.

Hinata membuka undangan berwarna _gold_ itu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka yang hanya berbeda blok. Resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura digelar pada hari ulang tahun sang istri. Ia juga sudah mendapatkan undangan resepsi pernikahan dari pasangan Sai dan Yakumo. Kedua sahabatnya itu pun sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka ke catatan sipil, dan tinggal menggelar resepsi. Karena keluarga Uchiha masih diselimuti duka, Sai dan Yakumo jadi mengundur lebih lama pesta perkawinan mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata masih senyum-senyum setelah menempelkan hasil ultrasonografi bayinya di album foto pemberian Sasuke. Sekarang kandungannya sudah berusia empat bulan, dan album bersampul ungu muda dengan gambar kelinci itu berisi hasil ultrasonografi bayinya dari usia satu bulan.

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi langsung menyusul Hinata yang masih betah bersantai di teras samping rumah, lantas duduk di sisinya. Keduanya memilih diam untuk menyaksikan matahari yang hendak tenggelam. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang membawa debu yang beterbangan di udara, membuat keduanya menutup mata untuk sejenak.

Begitu hari sudah senja, Hinata teringat akan makan malam. Namun suaminya itu tiba-tiba berbicara, dan menahannya untuk tetap di sana,

"Mungkinkah _Ojiisama_ masih hidup jika waktu itu tidak terkena serangan jantung?"

Hinata tertegun, kemudian menjawab dengan hati-hati, "_Ojiisama_ akan tetap meninggal, apapun pemicu atau penyebabnya, karena maut tidak bisa dimajukan maupun diundur. Kita harus menerima ketetapan yang sudah digariskan—kematian _Ojiisama_ sudah ditakdirkan."

Hinata bisa menangkap suara helaan napas Sasuke yang terdengar berat. Ia menoleh dengan ragu, dan hanya menemukan tatapan sendu Sasuke yang menerawang jauh. Ia lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali membuka suara,

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_ membicarakan hal ini? Apa Sasuke-_kun_ belum memaafkan mereka?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum membalas, "Mereka membuatmu menangis, begitupun dengan _Okaan_, dan _Ojiisama_ yang penyabar menjadi begitu marah. Aku akan sulit memberikan maaf jika mereka belum memohon ampun kepada kalian…"

Hinata beringsut mendekap Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara dagunya menumpu pada salah satu bahu tegap sang suami. Ia bisa maklum jika suaminya itu masih sulit untuk membebaskan hati dari rasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-_kun_ akan makin jauh dari kedamaian hati."

"Kau menyumpahiku?" desis Sasuke.

"B-bukan begitu…" Hinata malah mengeratkan pelukannya, juga menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke agar tidak mendapati tatapan menusuk yang mengarah padanya. "Aku hanya tidak mau Sasuke-_kun_ berubah menjadi pribadi kerdil yang terus menyimpan kebencian di hati. Padahal dengan memaafkan, hati akan menjadi damai. Percayalah…"

Sasuke tepekur untuk merenungkan perkataan Hinata. Mungkin hatinya bisa lebih terbuka jika ia sudah sepenuhnya menerima kematian kakeknya. Hinata seolah mengerti akan kecamuk di benaknya, sehingga menambahkan,

"Ada yang datang, ada yang pergi. Begitulah kehidupan. Tidak ada yang abadi, dan kita tidak boleh terlalu lama meratapi yang telah pergi. Bukankah kita akan segera mendapatkan pengganti—malahan dua anggota keluarga baru sekaligus…" Hinata meraba perutnya saat merasakan gerakan pelan di dalam. Senyumnya mengembang setelah menyadari bahwa ia mulai bisa merasakan pergerakan di kembar. Ia lalu meraih tangan Sasuke agar bisa merasakannya juga.

Sasuke turut mengulum senyum. Sekarang ia merasa hatinya lebih damai.

"_Ojiisama_ pasti sedang berada di tempat yang indah karena sejauh yang ku kenal beliau adalah orang yang baik hati," imbuh Hinata yang makin menentramkan hati Sasuke.

"Kau memang tidak perlu mengenal _Ojiisama_ lebih lama untuk bisa tahu kalau beliau berbudi baik."

Bahkan setelah meninggal pun kakek Izuna mampu memberikan hikmah yang sangat berarti—salah satunya adalah akurnya Sasuke dengan Itachi.

"Sangat berbeda dengan kesan pertama yang ku tangkap dari Sasuke-_kun_," sambung Hinata dengan takut-takut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata sedikit gentar melihat kerutan alis Sasuke. "B-boleh jujur?"

"Hn."

"A-aku mungkin akan tetap menganggap Sasuke-_kun_ sebagai orang j-jahat yang menyeramkan jika tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih dekat."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Kau pikir aku pun tidak tertipu dengan penampilanmu?"

Hinata tampak tidak mengerti. Ia melayangkan tatapan polosnya yang menagih penjelasan.

"Pertama kali melihatmu, ku kira kau adalah gadis pendiam yang cenderung pemalu. Nyatanya kau bisa menjadi sangat cerewet, dan kadang kau juga mengerikan kalau marah."

"A-ah, itu…" Entah mengapa pipi Hinata malah bersemu merah. "Aku memang tidak leluasa menunjukkan diriku yang seperti itu ke semua orang. Tapi kalau di depan Sasuke-_kun_, aku bisa meluapkan segala emosi…"

"Oh, jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku cocok menjadi pelampiasan emosi?" Sasuke mendesis disertai tatapan sinis, namun sesaat setelahnya senyum miringnya mampu mengundang tawa pelan Hinata. Bahkan ia juga mendapatkan pelukan erat yang semakin menghangatkan hatinya.

.

.

.

***[ The End ]***

.

.

.

**Kalau bilang hiatus, malah gak hiatus-hiatus, hoho. Maaf atas kemolorannya untuk para pembaca yang masih setia, dan terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers dari chapter pertama sampai akhir.** **Saya minta maaf karena tidak membalas satu-satu, dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak semuanya. Oh ya, fic ini memang tidak punya konflik yang serius kok. Kalau berkenan dan ingin tahu lanjutan fic ini, silakan mampir ke fic Our series; Our Pain, Our Babies, Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Family (urut secara timeline), hehe.**

**Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya… ^^**

**Kamis, 10 Januari 2013**

.

.

.

***[ Arigatou Gozaimashita ]***

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
